SAVE ME
by drakenichols1
Summary: AU. A lonely woman who had everything. A lonely girl who lost everything. With a chance meeting, they will find the very thing they've so longed for... This is the first in my series of the re-written BlazBlue storyline in a school setting. Tsubaki x Noel YURI, with a bit of Ragna x Rachel. Don't like, don't read.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**SAVE ME**

Written By:

DarkHeartless12

AC

AF

* * *

><p><strong>HEY YA'LL! Merry Christmas to you all! How're you guys?<strong>

**I'm fine, thank you! Alright, seasons greeting is over! Now, I'll cut right to the chase...**

**I've had this BlazBlue fanfiction in my laptop for a while now, but I haven't really done anything to it yet. Originally intended to be a fan light novel, I figured not many people in my country read LNs.**

**Almost second to none...**

**So I decided to post it here instead. But if you want me to submit drawings for some scenes, let me know and I'll post it on my Deviant Art page.**

**This is a high school fic with the BlazBlue cast, along with a couple of OCs. But they're not coming in until later.**

**I must warn ya'll, the main theme is YURI. So, yeah. Don't like Yuri, ya know the drill.**

**Also, I'd like to thank ya'll for making time to read this fic. I'll be submitting Volume One first since Volume Two is still in progress.**

**That's all for now! You just have to find out what pairings are in here when you read it! Have fun!**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Oh, and...**

**I do not own BlazBlue and their characters. They belong to...that game company that made them.**

**ENJOY!**


	2. VOLUME ONE

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**VOLUME ONE**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	3. VOLUME ONE INTRO

_I was always alone. No one was there to talk to me. To comfort me._

_To hold me._

_I had thought that it would be that way for the rest of my life. That perhaps I would live my days without anyone by my side. To live my life in solitude._

_To live my life…unwanted._

_And then you came. You came to me with open arms. You told me that I didn't have to be alone anymore._

_I had doubted your words at first. I thought that perhaps you were one of "those" people. People that would be nice to me and use me for their own personal reasons. And when they're done, they'll throw me away._

_But the moment you held my hand, you proved me wrong. From that single touch your words felt true. I was assured._

_You helped me up whenever I fell. You pushed me forward to do things I thought I could not._

_And you assured me…that even someone as worthless as me can be loved…_

_Love. Such an alien word to me. At least…before you came along._

_It was you who brought light into my life. It was you who gave my existence meaning. It was you…_

_…who gave me love._

* * *

><p>A lonely woman who had everything.<p>

A broken girl who had lost everything.

By fate these two meet.

Their destinies are forever intertwined.

Together they shall heal.

Together they shall stand.

And within each other, they will find the one thing missing in their lives…


	4. VOL 1 PROLOGUE

**-PROLOGUE-**

* * *

><p>June 12, 2029…<p>

It was a beautiful day.

Cherry blossom petals were falling, dancing along the path to Kagutsuchi High. And along the path, students walked. They greeted each other and chatted on the way to their school.

Spring has arrived, along with the start of a new school year. So many students aren't looking forward to returning to school. Then again, what student does?

Kagutsuchi is a friendly place. A place where you're welcomed with open arms. A place where people treat you as equal individuals with respect.

Or at least…it was supposed to be.

Only the rich and intelligent are able to make it into this school. This is a high class place, and students here are expected to excel in their studies. If not, then they can say goodbye to Kagutsuchi.

The teachers here have always been strict. They would do their best to give their students a hard time. And they almost always succeed.

But majority of Kagutsuchi's students are quite diligent. So it is likely that not many would lose their place here.

But nonetheless, it is a hard school. You have to be extremely determined and strong-willed to do well here. You cannot let yourself falter.

Tsubaki Yayoi knows that all too well.

She looks upon the school with a small smile. The wind blows on her beautiful, long, straight, red hair. She takes a breath.

"It's been a while, Kagutsuchi," she whispered to no one.

Tsubaki Yayoi. An alumnus of Kagutsuchi High. Back in the day she was at the top ten of her class, ranking in third place. She excelled in all her subjects, but it was not without difficulty. All her teachers were horrible. They actually made effort to fail her.

It was illegal to fail her without reason, so they made sure to give her as many obstacles as possible. There was a point where she was bedridden for a whole week because of that.

Nevertheless, she studied hard for her tests and did beautifully. Though not ranking first, she was content with being third. What mattered was making it to the top ten, and she did just that.

But why were the teachers so harsh on her? What had she done to earn their dislike towards her?

Nothing. She did nothing. But her father did.

Her father was also an alumnus of this school. He was ranked first at the top ten in all four years of his high school. And those teachers of hers happened to be his former classmates.

Call it jealousy or bitterness. They had a grudge towards her father for taking away their chances of being first. Since he was not there, they decided to take it out on his daughter instead.

Needless to say their plan backfired.

After graduating she was to be the successor of her father in Yayoi Enterprises. Her father wanted her to take over the company if ever something were to happen to him. But she had other things she wanted to do.

"Bearing so much responsibility just won't do for me," she said. "Besides, I am more needed here."

As mentioned earlier, Kagutsuchi never really was a friendly place. It was a dog-eat-dog environment. And not many do a damn thing about it.

And that's why she's here.

"Just you wait, Kagutsuchi," she muttered. "I'm going to change you for the better."


	5. VOL 1 CHAPTER ONE

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

><p>"Miss Yayoi, it is so nice to see you again."<p>

Tsubaki blinked. "R-Rachel? Rachel Alucard?"

Behind the principal's desk was a woman, whose appearance is that of a young girl's, but in reality is older than she appears. She had long blonde hair tied in pigtails, skin as white as snow, and eyes a bloody crimson. Her clothes were definitely not what a principal of a high school would normally wear.

Or anyone in general for that matter…

Her clothes consisted of a black, long-sleeved, frilly dress shirt, and a long, black frilly skirt that reached past her ankles. It gave a sort of gothic-lolita design. And it suited the girl perfectly.

Rachel Alucard. The daughter of Edward Alucard. She was a former classmate of Tsubaki, and ranked first place in the top ten.

In fact, it was Rachel who had tutored her on a nearly-daily basis back then. She felt pity upon the red-head and decided to help her. Though she is cold and sarcastic, not to mention mischievous, she does have her compassionate and thoughtful sides.

And because of that, they became very close friends.

The goth giggled lightly. "My, my, Tsubaki. You look quite surprised."

"I _am_ surprised! Why are you here?"

"What do you mean, "why am I here"? I had thought you would have kept up with our old class' activities after graduation."

"Well…I was busy so I…guess I couldn't keep myself updated with how everyone was doing."

She merely smiled. "Well if it's like that then allow me to explain."

"Please do."

"After graduating, my father had revealed to me of his plans for my future. He said that I was to take his place after he retired. But he did not give up his place as principal until another year, so I used that time to try and have at least one year at studying in college in Harvard.

"Although, it had appeared that my time in the university didn't even last more than three months. They refused to let me finish the year. Their exact words were, "There is nothing left to teach you"."

"So in other words…" the red-head began. "…you passed college in just three months?"

"That is correct." She sighed. "I was disappointed. I had heard so many wonderful things about Harvard, especially of how challenging it was studying there. But everything they teach was simply elementary."

_To her, Harvard is a joke,_ Tsubaki thought to herself. _This woman seriously scares me._

"Anyway, after leaving Harvard I decided to just spend the rest of the year preparing myself for the duties I was going to handle once I become principal. Though that too did not take too much difficulty and time.

"As a principal, all you need to do is monitor the events that happen in this school and deal with a problem if it were to ever come up. This happens a lot here, to be honest. But it is not that difficult to handle. Just give them an appropriate punishment and let them contemplate on their actions."

"And just what kind of punishments do you give these students?" Tsubaki asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"It all depends on what kind of offense they've committed. If it were a simple matter of them being caught cheating, I would have them suspended for a week," she explained.

_Cheating is considered a _simple_ matter?_

She continued. "If there was a case with violence involved, I would have them suspended for a week and assign them with community service for the school."

Her brows furrowed. "There's bullying in this school?"

"Oh yes. See, there are idiots that believe that they are better in status than others. This usually leads to verbal or physical harm."

"And how often do these problems occur?"

"Quite frequently. A lot has changed since our time here," the blonde replied with a sigh. "I really get irritated by people who look down on others just because they believe their social status is greater than others."

"You're one to talk, Rabbit."

The two women looked over to the source of the voice. Leaning on the doorframe was a tall man with spiky silver hair and a lean figure. He wore a black button-up dress shirt, with a few buttons undone, showing off a bit of his toned chest, with the long sleeves pushed up to his elbows, faded grey jeans and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers.

He wore a glare that was directed towards the young principal. Rachel just gave him a light giggle.

"Why, whatever do you mean Ragna?" she asked in mock-innocence.

"Oh, cut the crap!" the man snarled at her. "You look down on just about anyone."

"No, I do not. Just you."

"Why you…" he growled.

"Ragna?" Tsubaki said, her eyes widening. "Ragna, is that you?"

His anger dissipated a bit and he looked at her. "Hey, Tsu. It's been a while."

Overjoyed, she ran up to him and nearly bumped into him before stopping. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How are you?"

Scratching the back of his head, he answered meekly, "I'm doing well, I guess. You?"

She grinned. "The same. What are you doing here?"

"Oh…well…" he trailed off.

"He is a teacher in this school," Rachel answered for him.

Tsubaki beamed. "A teacher? Really?"

"What's up with that kind of response?" he asked, quirking a brow at her.

She giggled. "Sorry. I just never expected you going into the field of education."

"Neither did I. But I'm only handling World History."

"He is also in the Disciplinary Committee," Rachel added for him again.

He grunted. "Damn you, Rabbit! Would you stop answering her in my place?"

"How rude. I am only letting Tsubaki know about your tasks in this school, regardless of how insignificant they may be."

"You're the one who's rude! If she were to know about what I do, I'd rather it be me who told her, not you or anyone else! And excuse me? "Insignificant"? How can World History be insignificant?

"There are those who do not know of past events in this world. Either they lack resources to do so or are ignorant and undetermined to learn. They should know about the past so they can prevent history from repeating itself."

"That, I can agree on. I mean, you're a perfectly good example of that kind of people."

"If I were like that then I wouldn't be teaching World History now, would I?" He angrily ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Anyway, do you think the Disciplinary Committee is insignificant as well? I mean, you _do_ know what happens in this school right?"

"Of course I do. I _am_ the principal."

"Then don't consider discipline insignificant."

"I never said it was." She then wore a gentler smile. "But if I made it seem that way, then I apologize."

His eyes widened and he backed up a bit. "What the… Where the hell did that come from?"

"I admit that it was my mistake that I offended you and made you think that I didn't find your tasks important. I know they are. I just wanted to tease you a bit. But I guess I went too far."

He blinked twice before looking away, a hint of pink forming in his cheek. "Dammit, Rachel. I hate it when you say stuff like that. It makes it harder for me to stay mad at ya."

She giggled. "That's because you love me, Ragna."

His glare returned. "What the hell?"

Tsubaki gasped. "Really, Ragna? Are you two finally…together?"

"No! And in case you missed it the first time, HELL NO!" He glared at Rachel. "Damn you, Rabbit! Stop saying stupid things!"

"Come now, Ragna. Don't deny your feelings for me. You know you love me."

"I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU!"

At that moment, if only for a second, Tsubaki thought she saw Rachel's smile falter a bit.

_Wait. Does she…?_

"Such a stubborn ape, you are," the blonde continued. "You really should be more honest about your feelings."

"How many times do I have to spell it out for ya? I have no feelings for you whatsoever!" Ragna snapped. "The only feeling I have towards you is hate!"

"Oh, so you admit that you feel something for me."

"Yes! Like I said, "hate"!"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment. But to the red-head it seemed like hours. The atmosphere is suddenly very heavy.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "We will have to leave it at that, Ragna. It seems we have forgotten more important matters here."

"Huh?" he muttered and looked over to Tsubaki. "By the way, Tsu, why are you here?"

She blinked and managed to smile. "Oh! Actually, I'm here to apply for a position in this school."

"Really? You wanna teach here?"

She nodded. "Yep! I wanna teach Grammar!"

"I see. So when will you start?"

She laughed. "I have to get past the interview first, Ragna. I'm not sure if I would even be teaching here. It all depends on Rachel."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Actually, Tsubaki, I have already decided to make you a part of the faculty," Rachel said.

She turned to her, shocked. "What?"

The blonde smiled. "I know you are competent. More so than that ape in front of you."

"Hey!" he yelled.

"When I first heard that you were interested in applying for a position here I immediately made my decision to let you in."

"But, why?" Tsubaki asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, but…"

The young-looking woman quietly stood up and turned around. She looked out the window and watched the students pour into the school.

"Kagutsuchi High School," she began. "Though I shouldn't be saying this, me being the principal of said school after all, I have known for a long time that this is not a hospitable place for students who's social status don't match up to others."

Ragna scoffed. "Got that right."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "The teachers here are brilliant, yet they know not of how to be a good influence to the students. They make their students feel inferior, making their time here difficult. They boast about how much they know, and how little of their knowledge they are willing to share.

"A school is a place of learning. Social status does not matter. People are here for the sole purpose of gaining knowledge, and once finished, they are to lead a new generation to build a better world. But there are so many that treat this as a competition. I question on why schools have such things as "top ten" systems. It is quite irrelevant."

She shook her head with a small smile. "It is strange for me to say that since I was ranked first in the top ten. I could care less about ranks."

*Cough* "Bullshit!" *Cough*

She ignored him. "What I want is for more students to reach their goals. To have a chance to make a good future not just for themselves, but for others around them. If not, then what is the point of living?"

"Rachel…" Tsubaki whispered.

She then turned back to them. "That is why you two are here. I want you both to teach here so that you can make things right for this school. I know the both of you are intelligent, that is why I am letting you teach here."

"Hang on," Ragna began. "You keep calling me names and telling me how incompetent I am. That totally contradicts on what you're saying right now."

"I only call you an idiot, Ragna. Which you are. Though you are anything but incompetent." She smiled. "I know you are quite intelligent and diligent. The both of you. And so I am putting all my faith in you two."

Even Ragna knew. These words are true, despite coming from Rachel. This is one of the few times they have seen her being serious.

She is usually sarcastic, often exaggerating things when it comes to the spiky-haired man. But this goes to show that she also can care about others.

"Also, it would be nice to have someone with a decent attitude here. Unlike a certain porcupine-head."

Ragna growled. "And to think I was beginning to see you in a new light."

"I am grateful for you, Rachel," Tsubaki said with a smile and bow. "You can count on me."

"Please don't be so formal, child. You and I _are_ old friends, are we not?"

_Child? _

She looked up at her with a wider smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"Now, Ragna, would you be so kind as to introduce her to her new class?"

The red-head stared at her in shock. "W-what? I'm going to start now?"

"And more importantly, why do I have to bring her there?" Ragna bellowed.

"Tsubaki, I am not going to have you teach today. I just want you to get acquainted with your class before you actually start. I want you to know just what kind of people you will have as students. You need to observe them first so that you can plan out on how you will deal with them when you begin teaching them."

"Oh," she muttered in realization. "I see. Sorry."

"As for you, Ragna…" She smiled as he threw a glare at her. "You are one of the few teachers capable of keeping the class quiet. The others just…don't quite care."

"Isn't the principal supposed to be the one to introduce the new teachers?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"I would escort her myself if not for all the paperwork I have to take care of."

"What paperwork?"

"Look beside my desk."

He did so. What he saw were towers of paperwork piled up beside her desk. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, that's a lot."

"I wonder how you failed to notice these. Are you really that slow?" She sighed. "Like I need to ask? You always have been slow on the uptake."

"What the hell, Rabbit?"

Tsubaki smiled sadly at him. "Actually, Ragna, I have to agree with her on this. You really are slow."

He looked at her for a moment before clicking his tongue. "Tch! Whatever. I'll do it."

"Do you have a class right now, Ragna?" the principal asked.

He shook his head. "I was in my classroom just now. I waited for the class to show up for an hour but no one came."

"Are you sure you were in the right room?"

"Of course! World History, Room 83C, Sunrise Building!"

She looked through a few papers before sighing. "Ragna, you were assigned to World History, Room 83C, Sun_set_ Building."

He blinked. "Eh?"

It was her turn to glare. "Are you _that_ much of a fool? Read your schedule, you idiot!"

He frowned and pulled out a piece of paper. "That can't be right…"

"I personally asked your brother to put it on your desk. I am sure you have it."

He paused before looking up at her. "Jin?"

"Yes. Jin."

His anger returned. "Damn you, bunny-leech! Why did you have _Jin_ do it? You know he likes to make my life harder!"

"May I see that?" Tsubaki asked. He handed the paper to her and she read it. "Huh, looks like someone put correction fluid here and wrote "Sunrise Building" over it."

"Why that little…" he growled.

"Ragna, you imbecile," Rachel said. "You have missed your first class."

"You should have known better to have handed the paper to Jin!"

"And you should have noticed the correction fluid."

"I thought _you_ were the one who used it!"

"If I were to change it then I would never use correction fluid. I would print out another form."

"That's…kinda wasteful. Correction fluid exists for a reason. Don't waste paper."

"I am a perfectionist, Ragna. Oh, but I doubt an idiot like you would understand."

He screamed. "Gah! Whatever! I don't care anymore! Come on, Tsu! Let's get you to your class!"

"Uh, s-sure," she replied with a nod. "But will you be okay with that?"

"Got nothing else to do until one-thirty. I missed my first class, so this will be a good way to kill time."

"As punishment for missing your class, you shall stay with Tsubaki until the class ends," Rachel spoke.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. It'd be bad to leave her with a rowdy class."

She took a piece of paper and studied it. After that she beckoned him to come over. He walked up to her.

"Here," she said. "This is her class' room and schedule."

He took it and nodded. "Thanks."

"I would have to personally apologize to the class for your absence. You have given me more work."

He looked away. "Well…sorry…"

"Hmph. Since you apologized then I won't take it out of your paycheck this month. But I expect you to fulfill your duties as a teacher of Kagutsuchi from now on."

"Fine. Just make sure that you don't get Jin to give me anything anymore. That bastard's doing his best to give me a bad name."

"I will remember that. Now, off you go."

"Come on, Tsu."

"Yes," the red-head said as she followed him out.

Rachel watched them exit the room. Upon seeing the door close, she sat down on her desk.

"That man…" she began. "He can be so unreliable most of the time. But…"

She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She exhaled and looked back at the door.

"I can never stop myself from loving him…"


	6. VOL 1 CHAPTER TWO

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

><p>The two alumni walked along the halls, on their way to her classroom. There was silence between them for a few minutes. That is until Tsubaki decided to break it.<p>

"Hey, Ragna?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being a teacher of Kagutsuchi?"

"…Stressful. You can't get any respect here. And I'm not just talking about Rachel."

"The students also?"

"They're pompous, disrespectful, and downright annoying."

She sighed. "So, in other words, nothing's changed?"

"You can barely teach them anything because they refuse to listen. And I am the only one that is trying to make an effort in teaching them properly so they won't fail."

"How do you cope?"

He clicked his tongue. "I can't. A lot is happening right now. Can't focus on being happy."

"But surely you have something to help you unwind. Or some_one_."

He quirked a brow at her. "Someone?"

"What about Saya? How is she?"

He frowned and sighed, rubbing his temples. "She's…"

She formed a frown of her own. "What?"

He stopped walking, his eyes locked on his feet. "She's changed."

"Changed?"

"She's…not the same person as before."

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't wanna get into that right now."

"Oh! No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine."

"But…"

He looked back at her with a quirked brow. "What?"

"You know if you're feeling troubled you can talk to me, right? I mean we'll be seeing each other more often now that I'm gonna be working with you."

He stared at her for a moment before walking again. "Maybe, if I feel like it…"

She decided to settle with that and followed. "Thanks."

He grunted in response.

"Anyway, I'm kinda nervous."

"I wanna say, "It'll be fine", but that would be called "lying". A lot of students I've taught here are a bunch of shit-heads and assholes, not to mention wimps."

"Wimps?"

"Some of them thought they could take me on. They wanted to spar with me in a few BlazBlue matches during gym. The longest spar I had with any of them lasted about thirty seconds."

"Oh, so they still hold BlazBlue here?"

"Of course. It's always been a part of Kagutsuchi ever since it was under the rule of Rachel's great grandpa. Can't get rid of it so suddenly without reason."

"I remember those days," she reminisced. "When I had my first match, I thought I was going to die."

"What? Why'd you think that?"

"…_You_ were my opponent."

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Your Black Onslaught could take down half of the gym if you were to slip up. Your Dead Spike was also painful, ya know."

"Attacks are supposed to be painful."

"Oh, and you knew Astrals were prohibited in a normal match right?"

"…Were they?"

Her eyes widened. "You didn't know?"

"I didn't."

"Did you not read the BlazBlue section of our handbook? It's written there that you aren't supposed to use Astrals unless you're in a tournament!"

His brows furrowed. "Huh…"

She blankly stared at him. "…You didn't read the handbook?"

"…Oops?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "Ragna…"

"Is that why the others weren't using their Astrals in gym?"

"Of course!"

"I thought you guys were just being cocky…"

"Didn't the teachers scold you for it?"

"They were only glaring at me, along with everyone else. I thought they were just jealous?"

She hung her head. "Isn't _that_ being cocky?"

He scratched his cheek. "Was that why you were sighing and shaking your head at me whenever I used it?"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I thought the teachers would do it."

"And it didn't occur to you that they didn't after seeing me using my Astral for the four years we've been there?"

"I thought you were just rebelling!"

"What made you think I would do that?"

"You looked the type, and with how you would always dress and behave."

He glared at her. "Ever heard the term, "Don't judge a book by its cover"?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Okay, my bad."

He sighed. "No wonder…"

"But you still should have read the handbook!"

"I ain't much of a reader."

"…Again, I wonder how you managed to graduate."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. What's done is done."

She shook her head. "But still—"

"Drop it!"

"Fine."

They then stopped in front of a door. He took out the paper given to him by Rachel.

"Room 21D," he mumbled. "This is it."

She giggled nervously and shivered. "Hooh, boy!"

He turned to her and placed hand on her shoulder, smiling. "It'll be alright since I'll be with ya."

"Again, sorry for the trouble."

He shook his head. "Anything for a friend."

She smiled at him quoting her earlier words. The guy may be a hothead most…no…_all_ the time, but he was still a man of compassion and dedication towards friends. Though he doesn't really show that side of him much.

No wonder people see him as an asshole.

"Alright, so—" he paused just when he was about to open the door. He frowned. "What's that noise?"

_"—you don't deserve to be in this school, bitch!"_ the two heard a voice yell out. _"Heck, you don't even deserve to be alive! You have no family, home, or even friends! You're a worthless piece of garbage!"_

_"I…I…" _This voice sounded more quiet and helpless. _"I don't—ah!"_

_"Shut the hell up, you lowly bitch!"_ a voice different from before yelled out. _"Why don't you do us all a favor and just die!"_

"Shit," Ragna growled. "They're at it again."

"Again?" Tsubaki asked.

He didn't give her an answer. Instead he swings the door open hard and enters the room. There was a dangerous aura around him.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

Tsubaki followed him in and gasped.

There were two male students standing over a female one. One of them was clutching her arm, the grip seemingly tight. The other was clutching on her long blonde hair.

"Professor Ragna!" one of the boys exclaimed. "We were just—"

""You were just" what?" he snarled.

The other boy let go of her and pointed at her. "This girl disrespected us!"

"What did she do?"

"She…" he trailed off. "Uh…she…"

"Goddammit, you two!" Ragna roared. "This has been going on ever since your freshman year! Don't you have anything better to do than to pick on others?"

"But—"

"Let go of her." The boy refused to do so. He pointed at them. "Let go of her…OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

The whole class went silent. The two boys quickly backed away from her. Tsubaki ran up to the girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey," she softly said. "Are you alright?"

Her head was down, her bangs covering her eyes, but she knew she was crying. A few tears dripped from where her eyes were.

"Yes…" she said in a soft, pained voice.

The sound of it made her heart ache. For Ragna, it fueled his with anger.

"You always do this to her," he growled. "You all know what she's gone through, and yet you use that to put her down! Why can't you just leave her the fuck alone?"

"But that girl has no—"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Ragna," Tsubaki said, looking up at him. "That's enough. More importantly…"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Right."

Tsubaki tried to touch her, but she just pulled away a little. "Hey, it's alright. Can I see that arm?"

She pulled her arm away and shook her head. The red-head smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

She was still for a moment before she complied. Tsubaki took her arm gently in her hand and inspected it. There were dark red marks on where one of them had clutched their hand on.

"This looks bad." She rubbed the spot gently, making her twitch. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

She shook her head. "No…"

Something then caught her eye. There was something dripping down from her lips and chin. It stained her skirt.

It was blood.

"You're bleeding!"

Ragna's eyes widened. "She is?"

The girl gasped brought a hand up to her chin and wiped off the blood. Tsubaki's heart ached even more.

She looked up at him. "Ragna…"

He took a deep breath before kneeling to her level. "Lemme see."

The girl cringed away.

"Don't be stubborn! Just show me!"

Yelping at his tone she slowly brought her face up, her lips and chin now in full view. Her eyes were still hidden though.

"Tch, this looks bad." He looked over to Tsubaki. "Take her to the clinic."

"Alright. But…"

He stood up and looked over to the boys. "I'll report back to Rachel about these two."

"…Just don't do anything you'll regret, okay?"

He nodded. "Just get her to the clinic."

And with that, Tsubaki helped the girl up and guided her out of the room. The whole class silently watched the two girls leave. They were left with Ragna in the room.

He jabbed a thumb at the door. "_That woman_ is supposed to be your new Grammar teacher. And yet you just had to show this to her on her first day."

He then made his way to the door. He had to get out of there. Like Tsubaki said, he shouldn't do anything he would regret.

That's why he wanted to leave…

"Why do you defend such a worthless person?" one of the students asked in an irritated.

"That bitch can't even do a single thing right!" another said with the same tone.

"Perhaps because…" a female one began. "…she reminds you of how your arrogant little sister used to be?"

…but he could only take so much.

He stopped just before his hand could touch the doorknob. He slowly turned around, glaring at the pompous and evil students of this class.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with venom his voice.

They didn't even flinch. One male student with glasses stepped forward, an arrogant smirk worn on his face.

"It's obvious, sir," he said smugly. "That girl. She looks like your little sister, doesn't she?"

Another boy stepped forward. "You treat her better than us because of how she looks like. And how she acts like."

The man took a step forward. "She's got nothing to do with my sister."

Glasses-boy let out an annoying falsetto laugh. "Lies! Everyone here knows the truth!"

The other boy crossed his arms. "We know about how your sister was like. How sickeningly cute and innocent she was."

Ragna's fists were shaking. "Shut up…"

"And we know all about the incident that made her change…" he finished with a twisted grin.

His teeth were grinding. "Shut up…!"

"You see that in Vermillion too, don't you?"

"You see that their personalities match!"

"It makes you miss how your sister used to be!"

"And now you're using her as your sister's replacement!"

He clenched his eyes shut. "SHUT UP!"

The boys decide to deal the final blow. "In other words…"

"Your…"

"…sister…"

"…is…"

"…dead inside," they finished in unison.

His eyes shot open. Rage had formed within him. His anger was about to burst.

He held up his fist as he glared at them. "Restriction 666—"

"RAGNA!"

He flinched at the sound of a voice from behind. He turned around to see yet another member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Tora?" he whispered.

A young woman, probably around two years younger (?) than him, stood by the doorway.

She wore a black long-sleeved hoodie that covered her face, with the exception of her mouth, a pair of cat ears on top of the hood, black jeans and heels. Coming out of the back of her pants was a long tiger tail.

She walked up to him. "That's enough, Ragna."

"Enough? Tora, I didn't even—"

"I know you didn't. Just go to Ms. Alucard and report this. After that, cool off."

"But—"

"I'll watch them, just until Ms. Alucard comes."

He stared at her for a second before sighing. "Tch! Fine."

"Good."

He walked past her. "I promised Tsubaki, anyway."

"Just cool off," she said to him as he left the room. She then turned to the students with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "You've really done it now, guys. Meow." 


	7. VOL 1 CHAPTER THREE

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki, with the girl clinging onto her for support, knocked on the door of the school clinic. Sounds of heels clicking were heard from the other side. Then the door opened.<p>

"Yes?" a woman asked.

Tsubaki blinked. "Litchi?"

The woman named "Litchi" did the same. "Tsubaki?"

Litchi Faye Ling. She too is a former classmate of Tsubaki and Ragna. She was ranked ninth in the top ten when they graduated.

She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, a small panda hair clip keeping it tied, fair skin, and pink eyes. She had a tall figure of 5'6.9".

And her breasts…

Ehehehe…

Ahem! Anyway…

She fashioned a red dress with a slit on the side, exposing her leg, tan stockings, and black heels. And of course, there's the doctor's coat that she wore over her dress.

She smiled. "Hey! It's good to see you!"

"Same here! How've you been?"

"Fine. But we can catch up later. This girl's injured."

She looked at the girl and sighed. "Oh, no. They hurt Noel again?"

Her brows furrowed. "Again?"

"Help me get her to the bed." She nodded and Litchi led them to the bed next to the doctor's desk. She and Tsubaki gently sat her down. "There we go."

"What now?"

"I'll get her some antiseptic and cotton."

She walked up to the cabinet and opened it. She grabbed a container of cotton balls and a bottle of antiseptic. She walked back to them and kneeled in front of the blonde student.

"Noel? Look up at me, dear."

Her head tilted up slightly. "Nn…?"

"Noel I'm gonna apply some medicine on that wound so don't move, okay?" She popped the cap open and took a cotton ball out of the container. "This will sting a little."

She shook her head slightly. "I'm…used to it…"

_Used…to it…?_ Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Just saying."

She then poured a couple of drops onto the cotton ball and let the liquid spread. Once it had spread enough, she lightly began to dab on the wound on her lip. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Litchi?" the red-head asked.

"Hm?"

"Does this…always happen?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes."

There was so much more she wanted to ask than just that one question. But seeing as the doctor was tending to the injured student, it would be wise not to distract her.

So many questions about this school flooded her mind. Like how did it become this bad? Or how often does this stuff happen?

Litchi put the wet cotton down and took a clean one from the container. Tsubaki looked at the used cotton and saw it drenched not only of used antiseptic, but fresh blood. She winced at the sight.

"So much blood…"

"She's had worse injuries." She dabbed the girl's lips and chin once more and put the cotton down. "Okay, Noel, it's all clean. Just try to avoid solid foods for now. Your inner lip got damaged as well."

The girl nodded. "Thank you…"

"She's also got marks on her arm," Tsubaki told her.

"Really?" she asked before looking down on it. She sighed clicked her tongue. "Those guys just don't hold back, do they?"

"Litchi..." Tsubaki began but stopped when the woman stood.

"The bandages are in the storage. I'll go get them." She turned to the red-head. "Sorry, but can you keep her company until I return?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I don't mind. Go on, I'll watch her."

"Thanks."

She watched the doctor exit the room before turning her attention to the injured student. Her head was still down.

_Okay, I know I said I would keep her company but…what should I do now?_

She grabbed a nearby stool and sat in front of her. "Hey, does it hurt anywhere else?"

The girl shook her head.

"Really? Just your lip and arm?"

A nod.

"I see." A brief silence emitted the air before she broke it. "Can I…ask you something?"

Nod.

"How…often does this happen?"

"…Often," she mumbled.

"Uhm…how long has this been going on?"

"…Long enough."

"I see…"

…

…

…

_…What now?_

She was struggling for more things to say. Nothing in particular came into mind.

"Do you…have any siblings?"

"…No."

"Do you…want any?"

_Wait, why did that sound so wrong?_

"…"

_Nice one, Yayoi! It seems like you made the atmosphere even heavier than before! Fix this!_

"Are you really not hurt anywhere else?"

_Sure, take a few steps back to a previous topic after asking random questions. You're better than this! Think of something better!_

"…Why do you care?"

This startled her. "Huh?"

"I've never met you before, and yet you're showing concern for me. Why?"

She blinked. "Uh… It's only natural, right? One should show concern for someone who is injured."

"You…don't have to worry. Like I said…" The girl clutched her arm. "…I'm used to it."

She bit her bottom lip, pondering on what to say next. "You say that…and yet…"

"It's fine."

"No it's not!" she said a little too loudly, causing the girl to flinch. "Sorry. But really…"

"…"

"Even though you say you're used to it…it doesn't make what they do to you right. You should really do something about this. Like talk to the principal! Or more importantly, your parents!"

The girl slumped at the last part. "My parents…are dead."

_You deserve to be hung by the neck, Tsubaki, _she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"But still, you have to tell someone about this. Violence should not be tolerated not just in school, but anywhere! Not without good reason."

"Don't you think I've tried?" The girl rubbed her arm. "I've told the teachers. Mister Ragna… Miss Rachel… Miss Litchi… Everyone.

Tsubaki watched as she balled her hands into a fist. "They've tried helping me, but nothing came out of it. The students wouldn't even listen to their teachers if they don't like them. Since last year, Mister Ragna has always helped me. But in doing so…

The girl began to sniffle and tremble. "…he made all my classmates his enemies. No one would listen to him. They would disrespect him. Provoke him into pulling the first hit…"

"Has he?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at the moment. But I know he's struggling to hold back. Not just because it's his job to do so, but for my sake. He has to bear the burden of protecting me and disciplining the students.

"Miss Rachel always has to deal with those students who Mister Ragna sends to her office because of me. She has so many things to take care of, and yet I only create more work for her.

"Miss Litchi would frequently see me come over here so that she can fix up my injuries. Medical supplies run out fast because of me.

She clenched her teeth. "Don't you see? I only cause trouble for those I ask for help. I don't want to burden them with helping me any longer. They've been kind to me, and all I do for them is give them more problems."

"So in other words…" Tsubaki began. "…you've stopped asking for help for their sake?"

The girl was quiet, but she gave her a nod.

"Do you honestly think that would make things better? Even without you coming to them for help, they would still run to save you. I mean, this is a school right?

"Teachers monitor their students' activities and behaviors. Surely they would find out if any of them are hurting you, right?"

"But—"

"And you think you're burdening them? Of course not! They care about you. That's why they help you." She scooted closer. "Remember what happened earlier? Ragna came in and intervened before they could do anything else to you.

"Oh gosh, you should have seen his face when were still outside when we heard what was happening. He looked as if he was literally gonna kick the door down. And, like you said, I'm sure it's not just because it's his job…"

The girl slowly lifted her head, but not enough to show her whole face. "…Really?"

She smiled. "Of course. And that goes for Rachel and Litchi too. They keep helping you because they care about you. If they were fed up with you then they would have stopped long ago."

"I…I—"

"Listen," she said, once more taking the girl's hands in hers. "Do you know who I am?"

A shake of the head. "No."

"I am Tsubaki Yayoi. I've come here applying for a position in teaching Grammar. I was immediately accepted. And…" Her smile grew a bit. "…I've been assigned to _your_ class."

Her mouth opened slightly. It seemed she was surprised.

"It hurts me to see people in pain. Especially when they have done nothing. So…from today onwards, I'll be helping you too."

"I…don't want to be a burden…"

"You really think lowly of yourself. Stop it. I know you have worth. Everyone does."

A few seconds of silence passed before the girl finally lifted her head. Her face was now in full view.

She had beautiful big green eyes. Her lips, though cut, had a cute color of light pink. Some hair was covering almost half of her face.

Tsubaki stared at her wide-eyed. This girl looked absolutely…adorable. She couldn't help but stare.

_She's…cute._ _She's really cute! _She blushed. _What the…? Where'd that come from?_

"Do you…" the girl began. "…really mean that?"

_Mean what? Did she read my mind?_

"Do you really think I'm not worthless?"

_Oh. That._

Duh…

"I _know_ you're not worthless. Even though we've just met, I can tell that you have more worth than you think.

She gently brushed the girl's bangs to the side, exposing more of her beautiful face. "You feel alone, don't you? You don't have to be. Know there are those who care about you…

With a smile she placed a hand on her shoulder. "…Like me."

The girl twiddled her thumbs. "You'll be wasting your time…"

"I won't." She cocked her head to the side, her smile never leaving her face. "So you gonna tell me your name?"

"…Noel. Noel Vermillion."

"Noel…" she whispered thoughtfully. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Her face was now as red as the older woman's hair. Quite an amusing…and adorable sight.

Tsubaki couldn't help but blush at the thought. _Adorable? What the heck?_

"…Thank you."

"N-no problem," she stuttered, feeling her cheeks getting warmer.


	8. VOL 1 CHAPTER FOUR

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

><p>Rachel was rubbing her temples. Obviously Ragna had told her about the incident just now.<p>

"They did?" she muttered.

Ragna sighed, leaning against the wall. "This isn't something new, Rachel."

"Where is Miss Vermillion?"

"The clinic."

"How bad are her injuries?"

"She has a bruised arm and a cut lip."

She sighed. "The first day of school and they are already at it. What troublesome children."

"What're you gonna do this time? Community service? Suspension?" He crossed his arms. "You do know none of those would work. They never have and they never will."

She shook her head. "I know that. That's why I'm gonna try something new."

"Which is?"

She grinned. "There is another reason why I hired Tsubaki."

He furrowed his brows. "What?"

"That woman is a no-nonsense type of person, as well as a righteous individual." She rested her chin on her hands. "She will deal with them."

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Litchi re-entered the clinic, a roll of bandages in her hand. "Hey. Did you wait long?"<p>

The two other girls turned their heads to her.

"No," they replied in unison, shaking their heads.

_…Did I just miss a heart-to-heart talk? _she thought.

Oh, you have no idea.

"I see. So, I got the bandages. Tsubaki, may I have a seat?"

The woman stood up. "Go right ahead."

Before that, Litchi went to the small fridge beside the desk and took out a cold compress. She closed the fridge and walked back to them.

"Thanks." She sat down in front of Noel, taking off the safety pin from the roll. "Noel, honey, gimme your arm."

The blonde nodded and gave lifted her arm in front of her. "It's not really necessary to use bandages, though."

The doctor quirked a brow. "Who's the doctor here? You or me?"

She went quiet. With a nod of satisfaction she gently placed the cold bag of frozen liquid on her arm and began to wrap it with the roll of cloth. She, as any pro doctor should, slowly and carefully wrapped it so it wouldn't be too tight and uneven.

"Too tight?"

She shook her head. "No."

With that she continued. Tsubaki watched as her old friend mended the girl's arm.

Well, it's only wrapping bandages on her arm but whatever.

After a couple of minutes she finally finished. She held it in place with the safety pin.

"There we go! All done."

Noel placed her arm on her thighs and gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

"Do you wanna go home, Noel?"

She shook her head. "No, that's alright. It's the first day and all, so…"

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked. "If you're too much in pain then you don't have to push yourself to finish the day."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry."

"If you're sure…"

Litchi sighed. "At least rest here in the clinic until lunch."

"…Okay," she said with a small nod.

"Good." She then turned to the red-head. "Tsu?"

"Yes?"

"Mind stepping outside with me for a moment?"

Blink. Blink. "Uh…okay? But what about Noel?"

She turned to her. "Noel, would you be alright here while we talk outside for a few minutes?"

"It's fine," the girl said in a small voice.

"Great." She turned back to her old friend. "Let's go."

The two women exited the clinic, Litchi shutting the door behind her. She turned to Tsubaki.

She smiled. "It's a bit late, but… Hey Tsu, how are ya?"

"Fine, thanks," she replied with a smile. "You?"

"Same. But quite busy."

"Really? How so?"

"Ain't it obvious?" she asked, gesturing to the door.

"Noel?"

"Yeah."

She crossed her arms. "I hope you're not saying she's being a pain."

"I will admit it's tiring to see her come in here a lot. But she is anything but a nuisance."

Content, if not completely, with her answer, she decided to ask, "Why are her classmates treating her this way?"

"Sorry, but I am not obliged to share information with non-faculty. Even if you are my friend."

"I have applied for a position here and Rachel has granted me one. So as of tomorrow, I will begin teaching her class." She raised a brow. "Is that good enough for you to tell me?"

Litchi was quiet for a second. "Well, I still don't think I can tell you. But you can ask maybe Ragna, Rachel, or Torakaka if you want."

Her eyes widened. "Tora? She's here?"

"I am, meow."

The two of them turned to look at the source of the voice. Walking up to them was the woman Litchi had mentioned just now. She was smiling.

Tsubaki beamed. "Tora!"

The cat-girl's smile widened. "Hello, Tsubaki. So nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too! How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"So, you're part of the faculty here?"

A nod. "Yes. I work alongside Ragna in the Disciplinary Committee and am the Guidance Counselor of this school."

"You are?"

"Yes." She looked at Litchi. "Is Miss Vermillion in there?"

"She is," the doctor said.

"I see. I will need to talk to her in a bit. I have to see how bad the damage is this time."

Tsubaki frowned. "So this really happens often?"

"Ever since last year when she enrolled." She sighed. "To think they would do this on the first day as well. No matter how many times we punish them they still continue to harass her."

"So nothing changes when you do something about it?" Nod. "Why not expel them, then?"

"I will explain that another time. Right now, I need to talk to Noel. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." She bowed her head with a smile. "It was nice seeing you again, Tsubaki."

"You as well," the red-head replied. Watching her open the door to the clinic and disappearing inside, she turned back to Litchi. "It breaks my heart to find this school a lot worse than before."

The oriental woman sighed. "This is Kagutsuchi now, Tsu. I'm afraid it's changed for the worse."

"Is there really nothing that could be done?"

"Believe me; we've been looking for ways to put them in their place."

"There has to be something we could do…"

The raven-head pondered a bit before snapping her fingers. "How about this…?"

"Hm?"

"Why not spend time with Noel?"

She giggled. "Litchi, I'm gonna be her Grammar teacher. Obviously we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"No. I mean outside campus. When you're not teaching her, be a friend to her. That way she can gain more confidence in herself knowing that a teacher is willing to be with her even outside of school."

She thought about it for a moment. "That's…actually a pretty good idea. I mean, students and teachers should also have good chemistry. It's one of the keys to excelling in school."

"Plus it would help Noel open up a bit more," Litchi added. "She's carrying a lot of load and she needs to let it all out. She's not even bothering going to Tora to vent or ask for advice."

She quirked a brow. "And what makes you think I'll be able to help her when she wouldn't even open up to the school's guidance counselor?"

A smile grew on the woman's lips. "Tsu, I know you. You're very good with people. You managed to get even _Ragna_ to interact with others more. People feared him, yet you stood by him. And it was you who proved to anyone that he isn't really a bad person."

"A bit of a grouch sometimes though," she added then giggled after a brief pause. "Okay, _most _of the time. But then again, he really does show concern for others in his own way."

"And again, you showed us that. That said, you know why I have so much confidence in you."

She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "You really think I can do it?"

"I _know_ you can."


	9. VOL 1 CHAPTER FIVE

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

><p>The hour of lunch has arrived. The bell rang and all the students went on their way downstairs to the cafeteria.<p>

No one ever needed to bring boxed lunches, since their meals were already paid for in their tuition. And no one was allowed to eat in the classroom since they wanted to maintain tidiness.

Tsubaki, after having that talk with Litchi earlier, decided to wander the halls. Other than the cruelty of the students, she wanted to see what else has changed in her old school.

Not much…which was strangely relieving to her.

_Maybe I'm the type who doesn't like change?_ she thought.

Everything was the same as before, with only a few added things in the bulletin boards. The walls were still white and the floors were still made of smooth ivory tiles. Nothing notable has changed at all in terms of appearance.

Seeing as there really isn't anything major that's different, she decided to visit her old favorite place in the whole school…

…the roof.

Before doing so she stopped by the cafeteria to buy a small meal to go. She earned a few stares, obviously because none of them have seen her around before.

_Well…this is awkward._

Paying for the meal, she quickly made her way to find the roof staircase's entrance.

She turned a corner in an intersection of hallways and came across the door leading up to the roof. She scanned around to see if anyone was passing by. None.

Not wasting any time, she quickly opened the door and shut it once she was in.

_Glad it wasn't locked._

She walked up the flight of stairs. Memories of her days here flooded her mind. She would always spend her lunchtime up on the roof.

She giggled at the memories of dragging Ragna and Rachel up with her. Ragna would bitch about how he wanted to eat indoors where he can cool off in the classroom with the AC turned on, even though it wasn't allowed. While with Rachel, she would complain about her clothes getting dirty, and these were the rare times when she would agree with Ragna in staying in a cooler place.

Though despite their whining, they followed her anyway. Their lunches were filled with casual conversations, Rachel insulting Ragna, and Ragna snapping at Rachel for insulting him. And at those times, Tsubaki would only either smile or giggle.

She missed those days dearly. What she would give to relive them, even if only for a day.

She finally made it to the door. She prayed that this too wasn't locked.

It wasn't.

_Yes!_ she cheered in her head.

She pushed the door open and stepped through. Closing it behind her, she walked over to the center of the roof. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_As I thought… This is the best!_

A gentle breeze blew through her. She smiled at the sensation.

_Since I work here now, I wonder if I could get Ragna and Rachel to come up here with me again. Like old times._

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door opening. Her eyes shot open and she quickly turned around.

"…Miss Yayoi?"

Holding the door open was none other than the injured girl. Noel Vermillion, her hand holding a handkerchief-wrapped bento, stared wide-eyed at her.

The older woman blinked. "Noel?"

"Why are you here?" they both asked in unison.

Light blushes formed on their cheeks at that.

"You first," Tsubaki said.

"No, it's fine," Noel said. "You go."

A brief silence filled the air. After a short while…

"I wanted to have lunch here," again in unison. "Really?"

Okay, this is getting old. And so is the silence.

_Say something! Say anything!_

"Do you…" The red-head cleared her throat. "Do you always eat lunch here?"

The blond looked down and nodded, shifting a bit. "Yes. Since my freshman year, I've been coming up here to eat my lunches."

_Understandable. She can't interact with others without getting hurt. Poor girl…_

"You always eat alone up here?"

_No duh, Yayoi!_

Another nod. "Yes…"

"Don't you get lonely?"

_Is asking stupid questions your specialty?_

"I'm used to it…"

_There she goes again, saying those four words. And in such a hollow voice._

She then had an idea. "Uh…would you mind then…if I were to eat with you?"

The girl looked back up with surprise. She stared at her, her eyes filled with shock.

"Uhm…do you not want to?"

Blinking twice, she shook her head and looked back down. "No…you can do whatever…"

Sighing in relief, she smiled. "Great."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Ragna mumbled to himself.<p>

Apparently the guy had been looking for Tsubaki for a half-hour. He had asked just about anyone who had seen her today.

Rachel, Tora, and Litchi. None of them have seen her after she had accompanied Noel to the clinic. It's as if she vanished.

Right now he was in one of the hallways. The hallway leading to the class she is to teach the next day and onward. He stopped and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Jeez, lunch has already started. I was hoping she and I could eat together to catch up."

"That's rather uncharacteristic of you, Ragna."

He turned around to see Rachel walking up to him, a smirk written on her lips.

He frowned. "What is?"

"That you would willingly want to spend time with others for lunch. You usually prefer to be alone, and yet now you're looking for Tsubaki to join you."

He grunted and looked away. "So what? Is it wrong for me to wanna spend time with an old friend to catch up?"

"I am merely saying that it is rare for you to want to have a lunch-partner."

"You're one to talk. You eat alone in your office as well."

"…Touché."

He looked back at her. "Besides, we haven't heard from her since we all started college. She was in a different university and was a lot busier than us."

"True. I had stopped trying to get a hold of her after the thirteenth call. Not even mail would reach her."

"Yeah…"

She played with one of her pigtails. "To be honest, I had the assumption she was avoiding us."

"Ditto. I thought she was phasing us out." He shrugged. "Turns out she really was busy."

"It matters not. She is here, and now we have a better chance of bringing peace back in Kagutsuchi."

"I hope so. A guy can only take so much when it comes to bratty students."

"Anyway, I am also looking for her for the same reason as yours. I would very much like to talk about what she has done over the years we have not heard from her."

"Good luck. I've searched every part of the school. She's nowhere to be found."

She closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. After a few seconds she reopened them.

"I may have an idea on where she has gone off to."

He blinked. "Where?

"Use that head of yours, why don't you?" This made him growl. "Lunchtime, Ragna."

It took him a minute before he realized what she was talking about.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Noel were sitting against a wall, just under a shade on the roof. They merely ate their meals, not saying a single word to each other.<p>

_These frequent moments of silence are really getting to me,_ Tsubaki thought. _I should say something._

She searched her mind for any topic to start. Anything that would be deemed as relevant or just casual. Anything…

Come on…

…

…

…

"Nice weather, huh?" she said.

_Weather? Well, it's a good start._

The blonde nodded. "Mm…"

"It's a bit cold, and it's not even winter. I guess it's because we're in a high place."

"True…" she muttered before taking a bite of her rice ball.

The red-head bit her lip and began to think again for something to say.

_What else is there to mention? Should I ask about where she lives? _She cocked her head to the side. _Actually, I've been wondering about that. Since she has no parents, where does she live?_

"Hey, Noel?"

"Mm?"

"Where do you live?"

She looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…because… I mean…"

"Hm?"

"…You told me your parents have passed away, right?" She nodded. "I was just wondering where you were staying at. Do you have relatives that are taking care of you?"

Looking down, she shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"I live…by myself…"

Her eyes widened. "By…yourself?"

A nod. "Yes."

"But how do you manage on your own? How do you get by, let alone pay for tuition?"

"My parents left me with a lot of money, so I was able to get a simple apartment. It's small, but at least it's cheap."

"I see. So that you can pay for your tuition here, you chose a cheap place?"

"That's not the only reason…"

Hesitantly, she scooted over to the young girl. "If you don't mind me asking... What is the other reason?"

She stared at her feet for a while before looking up at the sky. "I would have chosen to go to a normal high school if not for my parents' will. It was written that they wanted me to study in the same school where they both graduated."

"They're both alumni here?"

Nod. "Yes. They thought it would be good for me to study here since this school was very popular for its educational system, next to Harvard University.

She looked down and clenched her fists. "But…"

Tsubaki shifted a bit, facing her whole body to her. "But…?

"I never knew it was like this. Being shunned out of society here because of my background. It's so unfair. Everyone is so…"

"Cruel," she said. "I know."

Her lips were quivering as she looked back down on her feet. "Is it wrong for me to be here if I don't have any parents? To have no family? To have nothing?"

A frown formed on Tsubaki's face. "That's not true."

She shook her head. "Everyone seems to think so."

"Not everyone. And those who do are wrong. They treat you like this because they don't know how it feels like to lose family. To lose anything.

She took her hand in hers, surprising the younger girl. "You've been suffering all this time, right? Just know that you will never be alone. Not anymore. Didn't I tell you this back in the clinic? That I would look out for you from now on?

"We've just met, but I know you're a good girl. I know that you're a good person that has terrible things happen to you. And you don't deserve such a thing.

"In my eyes… You're a broken soul who needs to be healed. To be saved. To be loved."

Her cheeks turned warm. "L-loved…?"

This made the red-head realize what she said. "W-w-what I mean is to be cared for!"

"O-oh…"

Smooth move.

Calming herself down with a deep sigh, she continued. "What I'm saying is that you've been hurt. And you have not done anything to deserve it."

"Miss Yayoi…" she whispered.

"You don't have any friends, right?" A nod. "Why don't I be your friend?"

She blinked twice. "But…you're a tea—"

"I mean when we're not in class." A smile formed on the red-head's lips. "This I swear to you; I'll always be there for you. If you feel troubled, or someone is hurting you, or if you just want to talk, come to me. I'll help you as best as I can.

She caressed the girl's hand with her thumb. "Okay, Noel?"

The blonde sat there, frozen, staring up at this woman. A stranger…who is offering her kindness. A stranger…

…who is offering her friendship.

Should she trust her? She just met her. Usually once wouldn't immediately put all his or her trust towards someone she had only known for a few hours, no matter how kind they appear to be.

And yet…she didn't feel that way. Not now.

She felt like she could trust this person. She felt that this person meant every single word she just said.

Call it desperation or being naïve. Right now she didn't care. She wanted to trust her.

And she will.

Slowly, for the first time in a long time, a small smile formed on the girl's lips. Her eyes sparkled with tears that threatened to be released.

Tsubaki could feel her cheeks warm up once more, but to a higher degree, as she found herself staring.

_Oh my God, _she squealed in her mind. _She's so adorable!_

"Thank you, Miss Yayoi…" she whispered.

Snapping out of her stupor she said, "Uh, please. When we're alone, just call me Tsubaki."

With a giggle, the young girl wiped her eyes. "Then…Tsubaki…please take care of me."

If you squint, you could actually see steam coming out of the woman's ears. The look on Noel's face, the unbearable innocence in her eyes and smile, made her heart race like a million miles per hour.

_I am going to die of moe!_

…Moe?

She let out an embarrassed chuckled and nodded, clutching her chest with her free hand. "Y-yeah… Leave it to me…"

Funny how she did that long, serious speech just a minute ago. And now she's being all bashful. Innocent girls really are dangerous for your heart and sanity.

The door suddenly opened, startling the both of them. They turned their attention towards the door and saw two familiar faculty members.

Ragna and Rachel went through door and scanned the area before their eyes landed on the two girls.

Rachel eyes widened. "Oh my, did we interrupt something?"

Tsubaki blinked. "Eh?"

Ragna snickered and folded his arms across his chest. "Moving fast, aren't we Tsu?"

"What are you…?" She paused and looked down. She was still holding the girl's hand. "Ah! Sorry!"

She quickly let go, seeing the girl's cheeks grow a new shade of red. She bet that her own cheeks were the same color.

"It's fine…" Noel whispered.

The looks on the other two's faces indicate that a wave of teasing is about to hit the girls. Oh boy…

The older blonde giggled. "Oh, Tsubaki. I always thought that your heart would always belong to Jin."

The silver-head grinned. "I guess now we know your true preference."

"This really is quite a surprise. But I guess it cannot be helped. You love who you love."

"But if you're gonna make out and stuff, make sure you do it in private. Like up here. And lock the door."

Her eye twitched and a vein throbbed in her temple. "At least you guys are getting along."

Ragna laughed. "We're joking. Nice to see that Noel's made a friend."

The said girl looked down, embarrassed. "Uh…well…"

The red-head smiled. "Heh, that's true."

The principal walked up to them, Ragna following her. "I am delighted to know that this child will no longer suffer as much."

"Hopefully not at all."

The only guy here shrugged. "If anyone is capable of helping her, it's you Tsu. Good luck."

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Noel, dear," Rachel said, gaining the young girl's attention. "You have nothing to fear. Tsubaki is a diligent individual, as well as a kind young lady. Expect her to help you with not only your studies, but with your personal problems."

She stared at her for a moment before nodding with a small smile. "I will."

"Holy crap, she smiled!" Ragna exclaimed.

The "vampire" elbowed him on the ribs. "Silence, you buffoon. You'll spoil the mood."

The two started bickering. Tsubaki smiled, tears nearly escaping her eyes.

_This is how it should be,_ she thought. _Like before. Just hanging with friends. Enjoying the company of your loved ones. These precious moments._

She looked over to Noel, who was watching the two throwing words at each other. The girl noticed Tsubaki looking at her and gave a timid smile with a cute blush on her cheeks.

_The only difference is…we have a new addition to our circle._

Suddenly, an unrelated thought crossed her mind. "By the way…where's Jin?"

The two stopped their word fight and turned to her. "Pardon?"

"I haven't seen your brother yet today, Ragna. Where is he?"

He thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it…I haven't seen him either. Where is that maniac?"

"NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

They all cringed and turned their attention above. Up on top of the water tower was a silhouette. The shape and posture indicated that it was a man.

Ragna's eyes widened and he broke into a cold sweat. "Oh no…"

The man had chin-length blonde hair, green eyes, and moderately pale skin. He wore a white button-up shirt with a black t-shirt beneath it, a navy blue trench coat, faded gray jeans, and white running shoes. His waist fashioned a black leather belt with a…

…sword sheath?

Uh oh…

The man's lips wore a twisted smile. "DID YOU CALL FOR ME, DEAR NII-SAN?"

"Oh, God no!" Ragna cried.

Tsubaki beamed and stood up, waving at the younger Kisaragi brother. "Jin! Hey! Long time no see!"

He looked at her briefly. "Hey, Tsu. Sorry, but can we catch up later?"

The silver-head shook his head violently. "Nononononononono! Y-y-y-you guys should catch up NOW! I-I-I-I don't mind! It would be rude not to do so! In fact, I REALLY INSIST YOU DO!"

Jin turned his attention back to him. "But Brother…if I do that, then who would play with you?"

"I don't want you to play with me!"

"Oh, too bad…" He unsheathed his sword, his smile getting even more twisted. "…BECAUSE I DO!"

_He hasn't changed, I see…_ Tsubaki thought.

"HERE I COME, NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

With his favorite battle cry, he jumped and plummeted towards Ragna.

Ragna's girlish cries of fear and agony echoed throughout the entire campus. And so begins Tsubaki's first day back in Kagutsuchi. Not as a student, but a teacher.

Kagutsuchi High. The school has changed since she last left this place. And not for the better.

But all that will change. Now that she's here. Though not without obstacles.

First the teachers, and now the students. They will be quite difficult to handle. No, "quite difficult" is putting it mildly.

Still, she isn't worried. Not when she has her old friends here. And new friend…

Noel Vermillion. A sweet and innocent girl she is. And she has been abused for a whole year since coming here.

She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow her to suffer anymore. This she swears not just to her, not just to God, but herself.

What would happen during her time here? Will she be able to make a difference here? Will the school change for the better?

She didn't know.

But she knew one thing…

_Things won't be boring, that's for sure._

* * *

><p><strong>VOLUME ONE<strong>

**END**


	10. VOLUME TWO

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**VOLUME TWO**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	11. VOLUME TWO INTRO

_The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special._

_Your smooth, silky blonde hair. Your big green eyes. Your cute pink lips…_

_Beautiful. That one word describes everything about you. Not just your appearance…_

_…but your soul._

_Yes, your soul. Your beautiful soul._

_But your soul… It had been crushed too many times. By those menacing classmates of yours._

_I hated what happened to you. I hated how they abused you. Toyed with you._

_Hurt you…_

_An angel. A broken angel. That's what you are._

_I know not why they treat you this way. But no longer will they hurt you. _

_Now that I'm here._

_Come what may, I shall protect you. With all that I am, I shall be your shield._

_From now on, rely on me. Depend on me. With my life I shall protect you._

_You had asked me once if I would be willing to follow you into despair. What a silly question. Because, dear sweet angel of mine…_

_…I'll follow you into hell if I must._


	12. VOL 2 PROLOGUE

**-PROLOGUE-**

* * *

><p>July 4, 2029…<p>

The sun is up high, and yet the air is cool this Monday morning. A light breeze blows through the trees, making the leaves rustle.

Rustle. Rustle.

It is an unsettling sound. It breaks the silence, yet it brings a tranquil feeling into the air. A perfect day…

This is what Tsubaki Yayoi was thinking. She was more at peace in these types of days. Bright yet cool.

She never liked humid or freezing days. She settled for things in between. It brings more…balance.

She was an individual who loves balance. A perfectionist. That's the word.

And she wanted all her days to be perfect. To be cheerful. With nothing to ruin it.

Sadly she wouldn't find much of that in Kagutsuchi. That place was just horrible. The students anyway, along with some other snobby teachers…

It had been about a month since she first started teaching here. And for the whole first month she realized just how bad things have become here.

The students were disrespectful. Some of her fellow teachers are unbearable. Not much to look forward to when going to work.

Only a few things keep her from breaking…

Ragna and Rachel, her two closest friends and fellow alumni. Litchi, a kind individual as well as another alumnus of this school. Torakaka, a calm and collected individual, again another alumnus.

And…

Noel Vermillion. Her student, but also a dear friend of hers. So dear…

Though it had only been a short time since they met, she knew they shared a special connection with each other. Their time together is proof of that.

As promised, she not only helped her in studies, but she spent time with the girl after school. And on days when they don't have to go to school.

She would bring her to various places. Places she thought were great to go to with friends.

From her favorite restaurant to the nearby park. She would take her just about anywhere she thought would help the blonde unwind. To forget all the things she has to go through in school.

Yes. She wants her to forget. She wants to assure her that no one can hurt her.

As the days went by, they became quite close. Noel had become someone quite dear to Tsubaki. And the young girl knew it.

But Tsubaki couldn't help but feel that the girl was still hesitant. Still unsure if she could trust her. Still worried that she would hurt the girl just like her classmates.

But she is different. She needs to prove that to her.

She wants her to know she is different. That she won't hurt her like everyone else. That she isn't some selfish bitch that would use her for personal gain.

She wants to help her. She wants to protect her.

She wants to…


	13. VOL 2 CHAPTER ONE

******-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki wrote the words "Adjectives" and "Adverbs" on the chalkboard and turned to the class. Everyone was present today. No absences.<p>

"Okay, everyone," she began. "Today, we will be learning all about Adjectives and Adverbs. But before that, I would like to ask you all to pass your homework from last Friday."

Some of the students groaned while a few began taking their homework out of their bags. Noel Vermillion being one of them. She smiled at that.

But she couldn't help but be displeased by the fact that not everyone had done their homework. Back in her days in school, everyone would submit all their requirements. Even if their papers were to get a low grade, they at least have something to pass.

Times have changed. And not for the better.

"Please collect all the papers and place them on my desk. I will check them later." She looked over to Noel. "Miss Vermillion. Would be so kind as to collect them?"

The said girl blinked and nodded. "Y-yes…"

She saw some of her students roll their eyes, others snickering. She had a bad feeling.

"Go on and give her your homework."

_Alright, you lot,_ she thought. _Let's see what you'll try to pull off today._

Noel went around and asked for everyone's homework. Some of them would "accidentally" drop their papers, making her pick them up. And some would "accidentally" knock the papers off her hands.

A vein throbbed on the teacher's head. "To those who are giving Miss Vermillion a hard time shall be given a deduction of ten points."

She grinned as she saw them cringe. Ten points. That already covers about half of their homework. And you need sixty percent to pass.

They won't make it.

After getting all the papers, Noel walked up to the teacher's desk and placed them on top of it. The red-head leaned in with a smile.

"I do hope _your_ paper is here as well, Noel," she whispered in a teasing tone.

"I-i-i-i-it is!" she stuttered.

The woman giggled. "I know. I'm kidding. I saw you taking it out of your bag earlier. No worries."

With a blush, the young girl went back to her seat. She couldn't help but giggle.

_The girl is too fun to tease! But I should stop._

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Alright, to those who _did not_ pass their homework will be required to write a five-thousand-word essay about our previous topic. I expect you to turn them in tomorrow."

A series of groans and frowns. Serves them right.

"And to those who _did_ pass their homework will be given five extra points."

_With the exception of those who picked on Noel earlier._

She saw Noel sigh with relief. For some reason, seeing that made her happy.

_It's because she deserves it. She's such a good girl._

"Okay, now let's move on to the lesson. So first, let me ask you. What are adjectives and adverbs? Let's focus on one definition. Anyone?"

She looked around and sighed. None of them are willing to step up.

_Not even Noel._

"Okay, let me call on names then. Himagari!" A girl with pigtails squeaked. "What is your idea of an adjective?"

Her eyes shifted. "Uh…uhm…"

"Stand up, please. I told you all before that I expect you to stand up during recitations."

She let out a sigh and stood up. "Uh… An adjective is…something you…uh…"

"Yes…?"

"Umm…it is something…a word…uh…"

"…Do you not know the answer?" She shook her head. "Sit back down, please."

And so she did. A frown formed on her face as she began writing something. Probably some words of profanity directed at her.

_Coward. Got something to say? Say it to me straight._

She sighed and let it go. "Anyone else?"

Again, no one volunteered.

"Ito!" A boy with glasses stood. "Same question."

He brought out a Grammar book and flipped through the pages. "Uh…an adjective is a word used to—"

"Without reading the book, Ito," she interrupted. "Sit back down."

He looked up at her for a moment then glared. He angrily closed the book and slammed it onto his desk. He sat down, releasing a frustrated breath.

"I don't like that attitude, Mister Ito. Act that way one more time, I'll send you to Principal Alucard's office."

He merely scoffed. Her patience was running thin.

_How do you do it, Ragna?_ she thought, rubbing her forehead. She then looked over to Noel. _Please be able to answer this, Noel…_

"Miss Vermillion!"

The girl let out a tiny squeak. "Y-yes?"

_…She's too cute!_

"Same question."

_Please, Noel…_

Hesitantly, she stood up and swallowed. "Uhm…an adjective is a word…used to describe a noun or a pronoun…or to give them a more specific meaning…"

The class snickered and rolled their eyes. Already they're whispering things about her.

"That is correct, good job," she said, immediately silencing the class. "Her answer was correct. Don't make fun of her when you weren't able to answer correctly."

With a sigh of relief, Noel sat back down. Tsubaki gave her a smile.

_Good job, Noel,_ she cheered inwardly.

"It is as she said. An adjective is a word that describes a noun or pronoun. It can also give a more specific meaning to a noun or pronoun. Please take note of that.

She began writing a sentence on the board. "Now, let me give you an example of a sentence with an adjective present. Here we have the sentence: "The white shirt is clean." Can you tell me what the adjective is here?"

No one said a word. She looked over to Noel. She was eyeing the sentence.

"Miss Vermillion?" she asked, catching her attention. "Do you know the answer?"

"U-uhm…" she mumbled then stood. "I-it's "white", ma'am. "White" is the adjective."

"That's right." She gestured her to sit down and she did. She turned to the board and encircled the word "white". "The word "white" is an adjective because it described what color the noun is. When you use a word to describe another word, that word becomes an adjective.

"There can be two or more adjectives in one sentence. For example…" She wrote another sentence under the previous one. "Here in the sentence: "Several small cute knickknacks are displayed here." There are _three_ adjectives here. Can anyone tell me the words?"

Silence. Again. How annoying.

She massaged the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me I have to ask Miss Vermillion again. I want _everyone_ to participate in this class. Besides, I know you know the answer. Don't hold back, come on."

Again, none of them are willing to answer.

_Ugh! Forget it. Can't keep choosing Noel…_

She turned to the board and encircled the words "several", "small", and "cute". "Okay, fine. "Several small cute". These three words are adjectives. Why? They all describe the noun "knickknacks".

"Please take note again. Remember what I said earlier. A sentence can have more than one adjective."

And so, the lesson went on. She began talking about "Definite and Indefinite Articles" with "a", "an", and "the". She did her best to have the class participate as much as possible.

She ended up having Noel answer every single one of her questions.

Thirty minutes passed and it was time for Tsubaki to give them an oral test for the first lesson. She wanted to know what everyone has learned so far. Her hopes were low.

_Why do I even try?_ She sighed then shook her head._ No, Tsubaki! Don't give up! Remember what you promised to yourself? You are to make Kagutsuchi better! Don't forget your goal!_

She clapped her hands. "Okay, class! It's time for an oral test. When I call your names, I want you to come up to the board and write a sentence with adjectives in it. Highlight the adjectives and underline the word being described.

"Let's see…" She looked around. "Miss Izumi, Mister Akito, and Miss Vermillion. Please come up to the board."

The three that were called stood up and walked up to the board. The red-head gave each of them a stick of chalk and stepped to the side.

"I gave you the instructions. Now go."

She watched as they began writing on the board. Her gaze travelled to Noel, whose face wore a look of determination. This made her smile.

_At least I know _one_ of them will ace this._

Her mind then went to another topic.

_Anyway, I wonder where I should take her to next. I can't keep taking her to Jordan's. Even _I'm _getting tired of that place._

_Hmmm… Maybe we should try out that new restaurant a few blocks from Jordan's. What was its name? Uh…Sherman's Grill? _

_Yes! That's the one. I hope she likes it._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…But what if she doesn't? Maybe we should go somewhere cheaper? Some place simple?_

_And what about after? I'm sure she's tired of just going to the park. Should I just take her straight home?_

_Naw! That would mean ending the date early. And I know I wouldn't want that!_

Her eyes widened at that, while her cheeks warmed up.

_Wait… Date? Hey, that rhymed! _

_Hang on, not now!_

_It isn't a date! Just a friendly get-together with Noel. Yeah, that's right!_

_Just a friendly get-together. Two friends spending time with each other. Not like we need to visit anywhere extravagant._

_But then…why am I fretting over where to take her? I shouldn't be. It's not a big deal._

_Am I just bored? Or am I _that_ desperate. I mean… Ragna and Rachel are also busy outside of school, so I have no one to hang out with._

_No one but Noel. And she has no friends to hang with, either. She's the only one available, despite being a student._

_Ouch, wait. That came out bad._

_I can't complain. I _won't_ complain. Noel is my friend, student or not._

_I love spending time with her. Whether it's tutoring her, or hanging out with her. I love her company._

_But it still doesn't explain why I'm trying so hard to find the best places to take her to. Jeez, it's like me trying to take my girlfriend out…_

_…_

_…_

_… _

_..Am I just thinking about this too much? Yeah, perhaps I am. Let's forget about it, Yayoi._

_You got a class to teach. _

She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked over at the board. They were done.

"Finished?" she asked and they nodded. "Alright, stay there. I'll take a look."

She read the first sentence. "Let's see… "The _food_ are tasty." This is wrong, Miss Izumi."

The girl frowned. "Why?"

"Well, your grammar is pretty bad. It's supposed to be, "The food _is_". Not "are". And you got the order wrong. I told you to highlight the _adjective_ and underline the _noun_. You did not follow my instructions. Go back to your seat."

The girl mumbled something before sitting down. She turned to the boy.

"Okay, next we have… "D histori buk r dum." Ugh…" She rubbed her temples. "Mister Akito, I have no idea what you said here. Please refrain using "phone language" in my class. Go back to your seat."

Growling, he went back to his seat. She turned to Noel's sentence.

"Alright… "You are _beautiful._ Ooh~!" She turned to the girl with a grin. "I think you're beautiful too, Miss Vermillion~"

The girl's face immediately turned crimson. "Wha-wha-wha-wha—"

She laughed lightly. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

The shy student stared at her wide-eyed before looking down on her feet. Her cheeks were puffed.

_I really should stop teasing her. But I just can't help it! She's too adorable!_

"Anyway, Miss Vermillion, this is correct." She smiled as she pointed at the sentence. "It's a simple sentence, but correct. Very good. Go back to your seat."

"T-thank you…" she whispered before heading to her seat.

She watched her make her way to her chair. She could see the many glares of her students directed towards the blonde. That bad feeling of hers is back.

_I hope they don't do anything._

As if on cue, she spotted someone dropping a marble in front of the girl. Her eyes widened when her foot had stepped on it and her balance was thrown off.

The girl let out a yelp.

_Damn!_

Time seemed to have slowed down as the girl began to fall backwards. Tsubaki dashed towards the falling girl. The blonde tried her best to regain her balance…

CRACK!

…but failed.

Thankfully, the teacher caught her before she could fall any further. She pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight. She felt the girl stiffen.

…

…

…

_…Well, this is awkward._

They just stood there, Tsubaki holding Noel close. The two felt their own cheeks heat up. All was silent.

_Okay, Yayoi. This is getting a little weird. Time to let go._

_Let go right now…_

_Any minute now…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…Why am I still holding onto her like this? Pull away! Pull away!_

And she did. She looked at the blonde in the eye.

"You alright?" she asked, fighting to suppress the blush on her cheeks.

The girl, her cheeks red as well, nodded. "Y-yes…"

She shook her head. "No, you're not."

"Huh?"

"I heard a crack."

"I'm fi—ah!"

Just as she stepped back, she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. The woman took notice of this and looked down.

"Your ankle…did you sprain it?"

"…"

_Thought so. I guess I have to bring her to the clinic…_again. _Hopefully this wouldn't trouble Litchi._

"She's just faking it, Miss Yayoi!" one of the students yelled.

"Don't fall for it!" another said.

"Let go of that attention-whore!" and another.

"She isn't worth it!" and another.

"Just let go of her!" and another.

The girl flinched at each of those insults. The red-head did not take this kindly.

"Silence!" she shouted, silencing the class. "All of you be quiet!"

Noel shook her head, looking down on her feet. "Miss Yayoi, don't…"

"No! Noel, don't pretend what happened didn't happen." She glared at the one who dropped the marble. "I saw that, Miss Honda. You dropped that marble, didn't you?"

The student's eyes widened. "What? No, I didn't—"

"I SAW YOU!" she yelled, scaring the girl. Hell, she even scared _herself_. "You dropped it in front of her. You were trying to get her to trip. Now look what you did!"

"…So what? It worked perfectly."

Rage boiled within her. She could feel her own hands clenching into fists. And seeing the pompous girl's smirk didn't help her.

"Listen to me you—!"

The blonde clutched the woman's arm, causing her to look down on the girl. "Miss Yayoi, please. Just let it go…"

She stared down at the blonde. She couldn't see her face, but she could tell she wore a pained look. That made her even angrier.

She gritted her teeth and let out a breath. "Right. Sorry."

"I'm fine. Let me go…"

She shook her head. "No. We gotta get that ankle of yours checked."

"But—"

"Miss Vermillion!" she shouted, silencing her. "I am your teacher. And you will do as I say. And I say we get you to the clinic and have your ankle checked. Understood?"

She was quiet and still for a few seconds before she nodded. "Yes, ma'am…"

The woman glared up at the class. "I'll send Mister Ragna over here to watch you while I take Miss Vermillion to the office."

As she slowly pivoted the both of them towards the door, she could already hear the students mumbling curses towards her and Noel.

"And mark my words…" She briefly glanced over to the class. "…if you provoke him, I won't bother to hold him back. Mark…my…words…"

She then led Noel out of the room, leaving the whole class in a stunned silence. Fear began to well inside of them.


	14. VOL 2 CHAPTER TWO

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

><p>Litchi secured the bandage with a safety pin, rubbing the injured ankle gently. "Is it too tight?"<p>

The blonde shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Okay." She placed a cold compress on her ankle, putting the girl's hand on top of it. "Keep this on until the swelling stops. Tell me if it's no longer cold so I can give you another one."

"I think one is enough."

"Alright." She turned to Tsubaki. "She'll be fine. She just needs to refrain from putting pressure on her ankle for now."

A nod. "Okay."

"Did you call Ragna?"

"Yeah. Should be here any second."

As if on cue, the door opened. Ragna entered the room, his lips in its usual frown. He sighed.

"What happened this time?" he asked, exasperated.

"One of the students dropped a marble in front of her to make her trip. She tried to stop herself from falling, but ended up spraining her ankle in the process."

"How bad is it?"

"I heard a crack."

He cringed. "Yeowch."

"She'll be fine, though. She just needs to rest."

"Ummm…" Noel began. "I can still attend—"

"After you rest," the man cut her off.

"I-i-it's just an ankle. I-I-I can still—"

"Just stop it, alright? I know you can still attend class. But you should rest before doing so." He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I need to have a little "talk" with them before I let you back in there."

"But—"

"Noel…" he growled warningly.

That shut her up.

Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Ragna, I'll be cutting the class short. Could you…um…"

He waved a hand. "I got it. I'll let Rachel know."

She sighed. "Give them a good scolding, will you?"

"I'll try. Don't blame me if anything happens, though."

She then looked him in the eye, an alien flame in hers. "I don't care. I won't stop you."

He shivered slightly at that. "Wow. You seem pissed."

"What gave me away?"

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "Right. Leave it to me."

And with that, he left the room. Litchi looked at the red-head worriedly.

"Tsu, were you serious?" she asked.

She turned to her. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Blink. Blink. "Uh…alright…"

Noel gained their attention. "Miss Yayoi…you don't have to end the class early because of me…"

"I'm not ending it because of you. I don't think I can even look at your classmates without wanting to strangle every last one of them. _I_ also need a break."

"…It's nine-thirty in the morning."

"And already, I'm tired."

She looked down. "I'm sorry…"

A vein popped in her head. This girl…

She pinched both of her cheeks hard and stretched them. The girl whimpered and flailed her arms about. It was a rather…amusing sight.

"What have I told you about apologizing for something you didn't do? I keep telling you it's not your fault! And yet you apologize anyway!"

"Nryaw! Nryaw! Nryaw! Mrewryaw! Ahm sawwy! Ahm sawwy!"

"There you go again! Stop saying you're sorry!"

"Ahm saw—NRYAW!"

She stretched them even further. "Noel!"

*Whimper* *Whimper*

Sighing, she released her. "Seriously, you keep thinking you've done something wrong when you didn't. And then you go and apologize for nothing. Noel, break that habit."

She looked down and nodded, massaging her sore cheeks. "Okay…"

"You two are fun to watch," Litchi said. "As if you two are sisters."

"Sisters?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah! Tsubaki, you're Noel's "Onee-san", and Noel, you're Tsubaki's "Imouto"!"

The two girls turned to her with confused eyes. They exchanged glances before the red-head smiled.

She petted the younger girl's head gently. "Well, I've always wanted a cute little imouto. Guess now I finally have one."

The blonde's cheeks slightly reddened at her actions. "Cute…little…imouto…"

"Aww!" Litchi cooed. "Looks like someone likes the idea of being Tsubaki's imouto!"

She hid her face with her bangs. "…"

She then had an idea.

_This will be fun…_ the raven-head snickered inwardly.

"Ya know… Miss Tsubaki is an only child, so she never had a chance to be an older sister."

The girl slowly looked up at the said woman. "R-really?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. I've always wanted an older or younger brother and sister."

The doctor continued. "Her childhood was filled with loneliness. She so wanted a sibling, most especially an imouto, so that she could have someone to look up to her."

"Well…I _was_ lonely, but I didn't—"

"She wanted a cute little imouto by her side. Always clinging to her. Following her like a little duckling.

She put her hands together and wore a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh! And she had also wished that her cute little imouto would not just call her "Onee-san". No! She wanted her cute little imouto to call her…"Onee-sama"!

"Oh, just like in a shoujo (-ai) manga! A typical yet perfect story of forbidden love…

"The two would never let each other go. They would be by each other's side every waking moment! They even made a childish promise to marry each other when they're older!

"And as the years go by, they come to realize that their love for each other isn't sisterly! No! A beautiful, forbidden love has blossomed between the two siblings!

"Their parents find out and disown them! Society shuns them away! The whole world stands against them!

"But Onee-sama assures her cute little imouto that nothing can come between them! That no matter what happens, they will always be together! Their love for each other will prevail!

"And then Onee-sama gets down on one knee and swears to give her heart and soul to her imouto! Though lacking a ring, they manage to marry in an abandoned church in the outskirts of town!

"And then they go and rent a small room in an inn for their honeymoon since they have little money. The moon shines high in the night sky, illuminating the bodies of the two sisters in love. A perfect night for a perfect scene…

"Their gazes meet, and Onee-sama takes her imouto gently by her shoulders and whispers, "Aishiteru…" and sets a hidden flame within her free. Her imouto pushes her onto the bed, begins stripping her Onee-sama's clothing without breaking their gaze!

"The animal within her imouto is unleashed. Lust-filled eyes bore into hers! Her heart quickens as her imouto quickly undoes the buttons of her shi—BLARGH!"

Tsubaki, face as red as her hair, collided her fist against the doctor's cheek.

Dang! And it was getting to the good part!

The busty woman spun in place before collapsing right beside Noel on the bed. The blonde stared down at the knocked down doctor, her face, if possible, even redder than Tsubaki's.

"…Cross-counter," Tsubaki mumbled.

"For what?" Noel asked.

"Didn't you…" Litchi began, her voice muffled. "…like the story?"

The red-head sighed and rubbed her temples. "You haven't changed."

Meanwhile…

Ragna exited the classroom, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had just finished talking to the class about what happened. Needless to say it didn't go so well.

"I tried to talk to them," he said. "Really. I did."

The class clearly did not make any effort to listen to him. In fact, they made an effort _not_ to. This obviously angered the man.

So…

"Well, Tsubaki _did_ say I needn't hold back. But I didn't touch any of the brats. Can't say the same for their desks, though."

"Ragna?"

Slightly startled, he turned to his right to find Torakaka. She was wearing her usual hoodie today, though she now fashioned a pair of olive green baggy pants and sandals.

Sandals…?

"Hey, Tora. What's up?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you in front of Tsubaki's classroom?"

He let out a tired breath. "Ya know…the usual."

"They're picking on Noel Vermillion again?'

"She's in the clinic, resting her ankle."

"What happened to her ankle?"

"Sprained it. Tsubaki said she heard a crack when it happened."

She cringed. "Meowch."

"Yeah."

"Have you already talked to them?"

"Can't really call it "talking to them" if they're not even listening."

She sighed. "Oh, I hope you didn't do anything drastic."

"I only scared them. Nothing more."

"I hope so."

"I'm heading over to Rachel's office. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm heading that way as well."

He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, let's go."

She gave him her own smile. They both walked down the long hallway. It would take them about ten minutes to get there, so they had some time to talk.

"So, how are you lately, Ragna?"

"Same as I've always been."

"Cranky?"

He quirked a brow at her. "Could you blame me?"

"Surely you can find time to unwind," she said as they turned a corner.

"No. I have a lot to take care of. And I'm not just referring to teaching."

"…You mean Saya?" He didn't say anything. The look on his face said it all. "How is she, by the way?"

"Cold. Uncaring. The usual."

She stopped in front of him, making him halt. "Have you tried talking to her at all?"

"I do, dammit!" he yelled. Seeing the look on her face, he waved an apologetic hand at her. "I'm sorry."

"I can see why you would be this way. Ever since that incident…"

He ran a hand through his long spiky silver hair. "Please don't remind me."

"Forgive me."

"It's fine. Let's keep walking."

And they did. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. They could find nothing else to say.

Torakaka. A young woman from the mysterious Kaka clan. Her race had been around for thousands of years, and have only been found out recently.

At first, people were afraid of them. It's to be expected, considering that they all wore hoods and had cat ears and tails. They definitely were not human.

Though as time passed, humans learned to accept them in society. Even if they were not the brightest creatures, they manage to interact with people pretty well. Heck, there were a few humans that have gotten into relationships with the cat-people.

Their origins are still unknown, though.

It's rather refreshing to see that these two species are living together in harmony. Though humans still don't fully understand the ways of the Kaka, they know one very important thing…

…They're always hungry.

But there are some cases where that fact doesn't apply. There are Kakas that have restraint. And though their race is known to not be very clever, there are those who are quite intelligent.

Torakaka is a fine example of that.

"Speaking of sisters…" Ragna began, breaking the silence. "Your sister…Taokaka, was it? How is she?"

"She is fine, thank you," she replied.

"I hear you're enrolling her late this semester. Why wait that long until you put her in here?"

"She has to do a few things before leaving the clan. She has to learn how to survive out in the world if she were to leave them. That's how it always has been, meow."

"Survive? Like how?"

"The most important being fighting for self-defense, then there's cooking, and then the basics of education. She needs to know just a little bit before setting out into the world."

"Well, I'm sure she's gonna learn a lot more here. Heck, I'll even teach her myself when she enrolls."

She giggled. "Good luck with that. She has zero attention span, and is mostly focused on food. I doubt you can get anything to stick in her head."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that."

"Again, good luck." She played with her hair. "Anyway, I've noticed that Tsubaki has become quite close to Noel."

"I know. They're almost always together. Even outside school."

"It's nice to know that Miss Vermillion has a friend. Even if it is a teacher."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Although…" She then taps her chin with a grin on her lips. "It seems like they're _too_ close."

He looked at her. "What do you mean…_too_ close?"

"Tsubaki's quite fond of Noel. And Noel is quite clingy to her. Don't you think so?"

"I know that. They're pretty good friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure they're just "friends"?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Well, I don't think so. I think they're more than that."

"…I don't follow you."

"Think about it, Ragna. Like you said, they're almost always together. They spend time in _and_ outside of school. And they stay out pretty late."

"Yeah?"

She sighed. "Meow, come on! It's obvious something's going on between them."

"Listen, Tora, I have no idea what you're talking about. Unless you can explain it a bit better, you might as well drop it since I'll just keep getting lost."

"What I'm saying is…" She giggled. "I think they're in love. Or one of them is in love."

He stopped walking, his brows furrowed. "…What?"

"There's a possibility that romance is involved."

He stared at her for a few seconds and scoffed. "Bull!"

"Meow! I'm serious!"

"Tora, they're student and teacher."

"Relationships between students and teachers exist, even though they may not end well."

"They have an age difference."

"Only by six years."

Only?

"They're both girls."

"Gays and lesbians, Ragna. They exist."

"Uh…"

"Ragna…are you against relationships that involve these things?"

"Well…no. But…"

She smiled. "Love knows no age, no gender, no race, nothing. You can't choose who you fall for."

He looked down, feeling a bit guilty. "I guess."

"To be honest…" She looked down, smiling bashfully with a cute blush. "…I used to have a crush on you when we studied together."

…

…

…

…GET THERE FASTER, RAGS!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" he cried out as he took a step back, his eyes wide as saucers, and his jaw just about ready to fall off.

She giggled. "Ragna, why are you so surprised?"

"You had a crush on me?"

"I _used to_, Ragna. But not anymore."

He relaxed a bit. "…Oh."

She smirked. "Disappointed?"

"Like hell!"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Anyway, it's just my opinion. I'm not really sure if there's really something going on between those two girls. It's just my own assumption."

"Mm. Though…" He grinned. "…from what I've learned, your assumptions are almost always right."

"Maybe."

"Well, whatever happens…happens, right?"

She nods. "Mhm!"

"Come on. We still need to go see the rabbit."

"It's funny how you made up that cute nickname for Rachel."

"That woman is anything but cute, Tora. I call her that to piss her off."

"Does it work, meow?"

"…"

She giggled. "Well, it's probably because she likes it."

"Whatever."

"You two are cute together."

"Me and the rabbit?"

"Mhm!"

"You're delusional."

"And you're in denial."

"Shut it!"

She laughed as they continue their journey to Rachel's office.****


	15. VOL 2 CHAPTER THREE

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

* * *

><p>Lunchtime…<p>

Tsubaki and Noel sat side-by-side against the wall, taking out their boxed lunches. Well, Tsubaki had a bento while Noel had take-out from the canteen Like always, they decided to eat up on the roof.

Years ago, this place belonged only to her, Ragna, and Rachel. Their own special spot in school. No one else but them knew of it.

And now Noel has the privilege of using this sacred place with them.

Though, for the one month of teaching here, her other two friends have not joined them for lunch up here. Not once. Most likely due to immense amount of paperwork and hard-headed students.

Things change…

Swallowing a piece of chicken, Tsubaki turned to her student's lunch. "Wow that looks good."

Noel looked up at her, cheeks lightly flushed. "Huh?"

"Your meal. What's in it?"

"Oh. Just some pork curry. They were selling it at a really low price so I just decided to get it."

"Really? Mind if I try some?"

"H-huh?"

She furrowed her brows. "I can't?"

"Oh!" She shook her head and held it up. "No! Go right ahead!"

Smiling, the red-head picked up a piece of pork and took a bite out of it. It was…

She winced and whimpered as an agonizingly painful spicy feeling spread throughout her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes as she forced herself to swallow it.

Poor woman.

"Hyaah!" she yelped. "How can you stand eating something spicy? !"

Blink. Blink. "Is it _that_ spicy?"

"Yes!"

The younger girl looked down on her meal. "Huh. Really?"

_Has the spiciness numbed her senses?_ she thought.

Tsubaki took out her drink, a bottle of iced tea, and chugged half of it down. Letting out a sigh of relief, she leaned back against the wall.

"That was dangerous…"

"Sorry."

_…She's doing it again._

"Noel, don't apologize. How many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, you didn't do anything."

"But I forgot to mention that it was spicy."

"…Okay, that's your bad. Though really, you shouldn't apologize for every little thing. To be honest, it gets quite annoying."

"R-right…"

_At least she didn't apologize._

"…I'm sorr—NRYAGH! ! !"

Tsubaki pulled on her cheeks. Hard.

"Are you sure you don't enjoy this pain?" she growled.

The girl flailed her arms wildly. "NRYAGH! ! ! SHTOP! ! ! SHTOP! PREESH! ! !"

Sighing, she let go. "Honestly."

Whimpering, Noel massaged her cheeks. "Owwie…"

Tsubaki stared as she continued to rub her sore cheeks. Her eyes showed a few tears leaking out. All her irritation went flying out the window at the sight.

"Hey…you alright?"

She nodded. "Mhm…"

With a release of her breath, she patted her head gently, making the girl look up at her. "Sorry. I just get annoyed everytime you do that. Apologizing for either the smallest things, or things that aren't your fault. It's as if you think EVERYTHING that happens is your fault."

Blinking her damped eyes, Noel looked down sadly. "Well…it's just that…"

"Hm?"

"…People have always put blame on me everytime something happens."

"And why would they do that?"

"I have no idea…"

_Ah…I see. Because of being frequently blamed, she had developed a habit of apologizing. How awful…_

Seeing the glum expression on her face made her wrap an arm around the girl, earning her a surprised look. She smiled down at her and squeezed her gently.

"Well, don't you worry Noel. If anyone were to blame you for something you had no fault in, I'll deal with them."

"Oh, please don't. I wouldn't want you to have any more problems than you have now."

She laughed and shook her head. "I've said so many times, and I'll say it again. You are never a problem. Never a burden."

"But—"

In the blink of an eye, Tsubaki silenced her by shoving a piece of her chicken into the blonde's mouth. The redhead smiled and shook her head.

"Really, you should be more confident in yourself. With what me, Ragna, Rachel, Torakaka, and Litchi have done for you, isn't that enough to convince you that there are people that really do care for you?

"Sure, it's rare to see Ragna never angry for even a minute, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care. In fact, he cares so much that he would hurt the ones who hurt _you_ if he can. But of course, with his role as a teacher, he can't."

Noel didn't say anything after that, so she took it as a sign to continue.

"Rachel strives to bring peace to Kagutsuchi by any means necessary. She is, after all, the principal of this school. But her reasons not only stop with her duty as the head of the school. She cares more for her students than the school itself.

"Torakaka is the guidance counselor of this school, yes, but like Rachel I doubt that's her only reason for helping you. You see, she's always had this motherly or elder sister feel to her. And looking at how you are, you seem like a child in need of comfort. No offense."

"None taken," she said quietly.

"Litchi…though her sanity is a bit questionable, she does care for your well-being. Not just as the school's doctor, but…well…"

The blonde simply stared, waiting for her to continue.

"…Well, I'm sure she has a very good reason."

"O-oh…" the girl mumbled.

"So you see, we all care about you. Don't mind your classmates. They're obviously doing those things to you just because you're a good person."

The student looked down at her lunch. "I don't think I've done anything to deem myself as a good person."

"You study. You listen to your teachers' lectures. And you obviously don't bully anyone."

"…"

"Trust me when I say this Noel," she said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You are a good person. Okay?"

"…I-if you say so."

_Still lacking in confidence. Oh well, she'll get better._

Settling with that, she nodded. "So, how's your ankle?"

"It's not too sore anymore."

"That's good. Just remember to take better care of yourself, alright?"

"Okay."

"Hm. So, random question…"

She looked at her. "Yes?"

"…Can I come over to your house?"

Blink. Blink. "…Eh?"

"Can I come over to your house today?"

She sat, still staring at her for a few moments before stuttering and blushing. "W-w-w-why?"

"Well, I'm worried about your living conditions. Since you live alone I can't tell if you're eating well or not. And obviously you'll have a hard time when making your way home with that ankle. So I'll accompany you."

"Y-you don't h-have to do that!"

"I want to, though."

"I-I wouldn't w-want to trouble you."

"If it troubled me, I wouldn't even consider doing it."

She opened her mouth to protest some more, but no words came out. She just looked down, her lips quivering a bit and her cheeks turning even redder. What an adorable sight.

Chuckling a bit, she lightly pinched the blonde's nose and shook her.

"Nyu nyu nyu nyu…" the girl mumbled as she continued to shake.

"…You remind me a little bit of a kitten."

She looked up at her with curious eyes. "Why is that?"

Her voice was nasal. Laughing, she let go and patted her head.

"I dunno. Perhaps it's because of the sounds you make whenever I tease you? Or maybe it's because of your adorable nature.

"Either way, you're like a kitten. A cute, lost, vulnerable kitten waiting to be taken in. Away from the harsh rain…"

Blink. Blink. The girl did not know how to respond to that.

How was she supposed to? The woman before her was comparing her to a kitten. Not to mention she called her "cute" and "adorable".

"Hey," Tsubaki said. "Try curling your hands and bring them up to your face."

"Huh…wha…?" she stammered.

"Come on, I wanna try something. Please?"

She hesitated before finally slowly curling her hands and bringing them up to her face. "L-like this…?"

"Yes. Okay, I want you to try saying "nya~n"."

Her face, if even possible, turned into a whole new level of crimson. "H-huh? !"

She made a pleading face and put her hands together. "Please~"

Again, she tried to protest. And yet, again, no words came out. Was she doomed to forever follow what others tell her to do?

…Probably.

Sighing in defeat, she took a deep breath and looked up at her with big, embarrassed eyes. "N-nya~n…"

The woman stared at her, her gaze crushing Noel lower and lower to the ground. She held her position, staring at her, waiting for her teacher to react.

"M-Miss Tsubaki…?"

First her expression was blank. Then, she looked down, her red bangs covering her face. Noel started to worry.

"Did I…mess up?"

"…Y…"

Blink. Blink. "Y…?"

Before she could even blink again, the woman pounced on her. She wrapped her into a bone crushing hug. She rubbed her cheek against the poor blonde's.

To say Noel was surprised was beyond an understatement…

"GAH! ! ! YOU'RE SO CUTE, IT'S CRIMINAL! ! !"

The blonde's vision became hazy. "Awawawawawa…!"

How worrisome. It seems Miss Yayoi has taken in Litchi's influence. Is that bad?

…Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Sorry for the long wait! College's been hectic!<strong>

**And yes, this is indeed a short chapter. But at least it's got more Noel X Tsubaki fun!**

**R&R pls!**


	16. VOL 2 CHAPTER FOUR

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

"H-here we are, Tsubaki," Noel said, placing a pair of slippers in front of her teacher.

Tsubaki took of her shoes and put the slippers on. "Sorry for the intrusion."

It appears that Noel's apartment complex is just a mere twenty minute walk from campus. It would explain on her being more than punctual for class. Her room was on the fourth floor, last door to the left in a long hallway.

"Please, c-come in. M-make yourself a-a home."

She giggled. "Noel, you're suttering. Relax, okay?"

"Y-yes!"

Sighing, she walked in. As she made her way to the couch in the center of the living room, she surveyed the place.

The apartment was small, that much she knew. Not only was this the living room, but her kitchen, dining room, and bedroom. There was only one other door on the far end of the room, which she assumed was her bathroom.

She sat down the black leather couch/pull-out bed and looked around the room some more.

On the far end center of the room in front of the couch was a small boxed television on top of a small, wooden drawer. Turning her head to look behind she saw a small dining table in front of a sink, a refrigerator, and stove that were attached to the wall. On top of the sink were a dish dispenser, a few bars of soap, and a bottle of liquid dishwashing soap.

There was no other furniture here. Just the drawer that served as the television's stand. She had nothing but essentials here.

Tsubaki felt herself pity the girl even more. Not only does she live alone, but she has a very horrid apartment room. Other than the television, a crappy prehistoric one at that, she has no other means of entertainment.

Not even a computer.

_Hell, even _I_ have a computer, _she thought.

"I-it's not much, sorry," Noel said humbly. "Please, make yourself at home while I get you a drink."

"Don't trouble yourself over me," she said. "Come and sit with me."

She blinked twice, hesitating. "O…okay…"

Slowly, she sat beside the redhead. Tsubaki smiled and scooted closer to her, their elbows now touching. The blonde blushed at the contact.

…What's there to blush about?

"…So…this is your place."

She nodded. "Mhm…"

"I've only ever walked with you until the entrance of the complex after our dates. I've never actually been here, huh?"

Her cheeks turned redder. "D-d-dates?"

It took a moment for Tsubaki to realize what she had said before blushing as much as Noel. "I, uh, I mean get-togethers! Yeah! Sorry about that."

"Oh…i-it's okay…"

_Come on, Yayoi. We've been through this! What you and Noel do are not dates!_

What do you call them, then?

"I-it really isn't much, huh?"

She nodded. "Actually…yeah. It's not. You barely have anything in here."

"I have what I need…"

"That much I can see…"

_Now what? You asked if you could come over. What do you wanna do now?_

_I just wanted to see how her living conditions are. I wanted to make sure she's been taking care of herself. I mean, she's not the most able person when it comes to looking out for herself now, is she?_

_…But seriously, now what? We can't just sit here in silence all night. That would totally make this whole visit meaningless…_

"…Ya know what, I think I'd like that drink now," Tsubaki let out, following with a nervous laugh.

Noel seemed relieved that she broke the silence. "O-oh! W-well then, pardon me while I get you one…"

Just then, there was a knock. They both turned their heads towards to the door. Noel stood up and bowed briefly.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

She then briskly walked over to the door and opened it. Tsubaki, being the nosey type, tried to look over to who was on the other side.

A balding, stout, tubby man stood in front of Noel. She had a five o' clock shadow and bushy eyebrows. He wore a white t-shirt and white and blue stripped boxer shorts.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust. She could actually smell a mix of alcohol and tobacco from all the way over where she was. He was without a doubt a bum.

"M-Mister Fredrickson!" Noel gasped. "W-what can I do for you?"

The man coughed a few times. "Yes, uh, listen Miss Vermillion. I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"W-what is it?"

"Because of a little…somethin' somethin', I'm gonna have to ask you to gimme a bit more money."

Her eyes widened. "What?! B-but I already paid my rent three days ago!"

"Yeah, well, thing is my wife kinda left me last night. She said that she was fed up with me or somethin'. Broke my heart.

"Anyway, she also helped me handle the finances for this building. And with her gone, I wouldn't be able to keep this place up and running. Not by myself, anyways.

"So, I've decided to raise the taxes for all residents here. Effective today. So I'm gonna need you to give me an extra six hundred."

"But…I have yet to withdraw some money… A-and I don't think your wife leaving is a good enough reason to—"

"Listen, honey, this was a very hard decision. Trust me; you're the last person I want to do this to. But I need them cash to help keep this place up otherwise we all won't have homes."

"B…but…"

"Come on, Noel," he said as he took hold of her hands. "Can't you give a poor, heartbroken man like me some extra dough? My heart needs mending, and some cash can work perfectly to put it back together."

"I…I thought this was about the apar—"

"Just another eight hundred to help poor old me back on my feet?"

"E-eight hundred?! You said only six!"

At this point, Tsubaki had had enough. Quickly getting up on her feet, she stomped over to the two. She kept a glare locked onto the creep.

She pulled Noel back to stand in front of the man. The blonde looked up at her in confusion.

"Tsubaki…?"

She kept her glare as she cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir, but I can't help but overhear what you two have been talking about. Seems to me like you're using what happened between you and your wife as an excuse to take advantage of my friend."

He furrowed his brows. "And who the hell are you?"

"Tsubaki Yayoi. A friend of Noel _and_ her school teacher."

"Ah… Well, lady, this is none of your business. This is between me, the super, and Noel, a resident in _my_ apartment building. So why don't you butt out, yeah?"

"How could I when you're trying to use dirty means to take money from my precious friend?"

Though she can't see her, she could tell Noel was blushing furiously at the words "precious friend". But it was true. She was precious.

She's been through a lot. And Tsubaki thought _she_ had problems. Her "problems" were nothing compared to Noel's.

She thought things couldn't get any worse for Noel. But not only is she being bullied at school, but at her own home as well.

People could only go so far…

The man let out a frustrated sigh. "Listen, I could care less if you were her goddamned mother or sister. She's a resident here, and I own this place. So I have every right to ask whatever the hell I want from her. So now shut your fat, bitchy, redhead mouth and—"

In the blink of an eye, she had grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him to her, foreheads touching and eyes piercing into his soul.

With how close they were his odor was now unbearable. But she was too mad to care. Too mad.

"What was that, fatass?" she growled.

Noel shivered. This was the second time she's ever showed anger. And she could feel that her anger now was stronger than earlier that day in the classroom.

She had a feeling that one wrong word would have the man end up in a stretcher in the hospital.

He smirked. "Fat, bitchy, redheaded mouth."

"You seem confident that you're going to get out of this unscathed."

He laughed loudly. "You're a woman! What can you possibly do to me?"

She held up one hand and muttered one word…

"Izayoi."

A ball of light glowed at the palm of her hand. A light humming sounded across the room. Then, the room flashed with bright light only for a brief second.

His eyes widened when he saw what was now in her hand.

It was a small sword. No, perhaps a long dagger. Barely even two feet long.

He breathed heavily in fear. "Oh, shit…"

"I take it that despite me introducing myself, you have no idea who I am. Seems you don't like watching Channel Six. Let me, again, introduce myself to you.

"I am Tsubaki Yayoi! I placed fourth in last year's annual BlazBlue Tournament! If I were to join the Wings of Justice, I would be in Lieutenant class!

"I am also a woman with a strong sense of justice. So if I were to see any _in_justice, _any_ at all…"

She pressed the tip to his throat. He gulped, sweating like a pig. It was an amusing sight.

"…I would do anything to deliver the villain's just reward."

Noel gasped. A thought then occurred to her.

Tsubaki. Tsubaki Yayoi. A noble member of the Yayoi family.

It had bugged her once before, having to be familiar with the name "Yayoi".

Her father ran the big-time Yayoi Enterprises. She was the only child and heir to her father's position. She was the next representative of her family.

She was an alumnus of Kagutsuchi. She was one of the top ranking students of her time there. And she had also participated in BlazBlue last year and won fourth place.

But her face...it was covered in the tournament. She refused to show her face on television. Why she would do that was a mystery.

Everyone knew her name. Her status as a young noblewoman. Everything.

Noel frowned. How could she have not noticed? For the whole month of spending time with her in and outside of school, how could she not have realized that her very first true friend was a noblewoman _and_ a competitor of BlazBlue?

Tsubaki Yayoi. A woman filled with mystery. That was what she had dubbed her long before she met her.

As she got to know her more though, she had found that the woman was strict, yet kind-hearted. She would be stern when it comes to the most important things like work and education, but will always find the time to care for her friends. And whenever she would see her friends hurt and in trouble, she would rush in and save them…

…just like what she's doing right now.

She turned back to the two. They hadn't moved an inch, nor have they looked away from each other. The man still wore fear in his eyes while Tsubaki wore her glare.

There was no doubt. She's serious. This man would either die…or beg for death.

Noel panicked inside. She didn't want any bloodshed. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

She didn't want Tsubaki to get herself in trouble. If she were to put this man in critical condition, not only will she shame her family name, but she will also get herself arrested. Noel couldn't take that.

If Tsubaki were to go further, she would be apprehended by the police. She'll be arrested. Taken away…

…from her.

This shocked her. She was scared of losing her very first friend. Her last ray of hope in this world.

That may seem a bit exaggerated. But that's how she sees her. How she sees Tsubaki.

Before she knew it, Tsubaki Yayoi had become a really important aspect in her life. Like she was the missing piece she needed. What she really wanted.

A friend who loves her.

She can't lose her. Not here. Not now.

Making sure not to startle her, Noel gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She swallowed before speaking.

"Tsubaki," she whispered.

The woman looked down at her, eyes softening a bit, albeit still wearing a slight glare. She almost flinched at the gaze, but held her ground.

"Tsubaki…it's alright. Let him go."

"But Noel—"

"Please. This is my problem. Mine. I can't rely on you all the time."

She stared at her for a moment. What was she doing? Why was she going so far as to risk herself getting thrown in prison for her sake?

Well, she _had_ deemed her as a precious friend. And that much was true. But would she go this far for a friend?

Maybe…probably…

But Noel had a point. This was her problem. She shouldn't do _everything_ for the girl.

She wanted to also help her be independent in a good way. Not alone without any shoulder to lean on.

She can't baby her. It would do neither of them good. She had to let her handle this on her own.

_For her sake…_ she thought.

Letting out a long sigh she let the man go and dismissed her blade, Izayoi. After, she stepped back and bowed her head.

"Thank you." Noel then stepped forward and looked at the man, her hand on the doorknob. "Mister Fredrickson, I apologize. But I cannot give you any more money right now."

Her glared. "What?! Why not?!"

She nearly lost her composure at his tone, but immediately recovered. She was getting better…

"I had signed a contract as soon as I came here. The deal was to pay the exact amount of six hundred dollars monthly. That was our deal, and I can give you no more until next month."

Needless to say the man was not happy about this. Here's a girl, who's like the biggest push-over he's ever known, finally growing the gall to talk back at him. Hell, she even lectured him!

But yes…he wasn't happy.

"You have some nerve, Vermillion! I gave you a place to stay—"

"For a price that can be deemed unfair. I will be honest, Mr. Fredrickson. This place is not even worth half of what you charge me for."

He growled. "If that's what you think then perhaps you should move outta here!"

"That is an option I cannot take. I know no other place to go that would be close to my school. I can still pay for the rent, no matter how unfair it is.

"But please, sir, refrain from using your problems as an excuse to extort more money from me and the other residents of this apartment. It would do no good for you if you do so."

"Listen, you—"

"Please excuse me, but I have a guest over. And as a host, I need to tend to her right now. Good afternoon to you, Mr. Fredrickson."

Not letting him say another word, she closed the door and locked it. He yelled from the other side and cursed. He banged the door a few times, making both girls cringe.

Most of what he was yelling was incomprehensible. But they were able to understand the last thing he shouted.

_"Fine! Be that way! But don't expect that this is the end of it!"_

After that, they heard muffled footsteps (stomps?), indicating that he was leaving. For a while, the two merely stood there, silence in the air. They did not move nor did they not speak.

What's there to say? Right in front of her eye, Tsubaki had witnessed Noel…shy, quiet, unconfident Noel Vermillion win an argument with her scumbag super. Never in a million years had the redhead thought of ever seeing Noel stand up for herself like that!

_Well…not _this_ soon, anyway,_ she thought.

But man, was she shocked! And proud, too! She actually expected Noel to either bail out or at least stutter.

What did she do?

She did neither. She stood her ground and told that fatass off! Her precious little girl is growing up!

_Come on, congratulate her!_

She put on a smile and stepped forward. "Noel, that was—"

THUD!

…

…

…

…And she's out.

* * *

><p><strong>Still short as hell. But at least it's an update!<strong>


	17. VOL 2 CHAPTER FIVE

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

* * *

><p>Ragna roared with laughter. "Really?! Seriously?!"<p>

Rachel wacked him on the arm. "Silence, you buffoon! You are giving me a headache."

It was the late morning after Tsubaki had visited Noel's apartment. She had called up Rachel and Ragna to meet up with her in Café Iris, a local café not too far from the school campus. After what had transpired yesterday, she just _had_ to tell someone.

Though it is Tuesday, they had decided to leave the day free of classes due to it being Saint Hollycock's day. It was a holiday that was meant to tribute Heinz Hollycock, a man who apparently did something very important years ago that which no one can recall what. All they know was it was important.

But who cares? No classes! Yahoo!

And so, this left Tsubaki with the perfect opportunity to meet up with her old classmates. She just had to! With what happened last afternoon these two would be delighted to know!

The redhead leaned forward with a wide smile. "Really guys! She actually stood up to that creep! And she did it while maintaining her composure. Not a single stutter!"

The young principal put her hands together. "My my, that _is_ an interesting development. Never would I have thought Noel Vermillion would be able to pull her own weight. Most especially against a man of such crude and disgusting class."

"Right? Though…she _did_ faint afterwards."

Ragna furrowed his brows. "She's okay though, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can't blame her. With the type of girl she is, doing that would take a lot out of her. She probably forgot how to breathe."

"Yeah well, at least she stopped being such a wuss and stood up for herself."

"Hey!" she shouted and pointed a finger at him, startling him. "Don't call her a "wuss". She's had a difficult life, so she's had a hard time holding her own with other people. You, of all people, should know that Ragna!"

Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! She's not a wuss."

Calming down, she sat back on her chair. "Anyway, after what happened I took her to bed. She was out cold, so I don't think I could've stayed any longer."

"So you left her?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Yesterday…<p>

_As Tsubaki covered the sleeping Noel with a blanket, she sighed and stared down at her. The girl was out cold, and probably wouldn't be waking up any time soon._

Can't blame her, though,_ she thought to herself. _She actually stood up to a man that may very well be capable of hurting her. Well…maybe. And she did a damn good job at it.

_She smiled and knelt down to her level, brushing a few strands of hair away from the blonde's face. She had to admit, the girl was cute when sleeping. Well…she was cute to begin with._

_But seeing her sleep…being in such a vulnerable state…she looks so peaceful._

_Hell, even Tsubaki could feel at peace just by watching her slumber. Her face showed no trace of fear and discomfort. None._

_"I'm so proud of you, Noel," she whispered to her. "Keep it up. I'll be with you all the way."_

_The girl's lips then began to move a bit. She was mumbling something incomprehensible. It was rather cute._

_Then…_

_"…Mama…" the girl mumbled. "…Papa…"_

_The woman felt her heart ache. That's right. She had lost her parents._

_Noel never did talk about them. The only time she had ever mentioned them was the day they first met. In the clinic, right after her classmates hurt her._

_And in the rooftop, right after asking her how she manages on her own. But other than those times, nothing. She never brought them up again._

_She still doesn't know how her parents died. She was curious, but she doesn't ask. She _couldn't _ask._

_What decent human being would ask a traumatized girl about how her parents passed away? That would be downright heartless. And nosey!_

_Still, she can't help but feel curious. After all, with how Noel is when it comes to her folks, there is no doubt that she had lost them not too long ago. The wound was still very fresh._

_Though already in high school, the girl was in no real condition to live life on her own. She had been through way too much to face the cruelty of the real world so soon in her life. She needed someone, even if it isn't her family, to be there with her._

_And that's what Tsubaki's doing. She plans on sticking with her as long as possible until the girl could stand on her own two feet. And she silently wished that she would stick by her even after…_

Wow, where did _that_ come from? _she thought._

_Standing up, she sighed. "Alright. Time to go. Bye, Noel."_

_Just as she turned on her heel, she felt something tug on her wrist. Startled, she turned her head back to the sleeping blonde. Her eyes were closed, but her hand had grabbed a hold of hers._

_"Mmm…Mama…" Noel continued to mumble in her sleep. "…don't go…Mama…"_

_Her breath caught in her throat, cheeks burning up. Just what was she dreaming about? And her grip is tightening._

_"…please…stay…"_

_She didn't say a word. She merely sat back down on the floor and leaned against the couch. She watched her, waiting for something else to happen._

_Then, the innocent girl's tiny peach-colored lips twisted into a small smile. "Mama…"_

_For some reason Tsubaki had a sudden urge to rain kisses all over Noel's face. This girl was just too cute! No one can ever resist her!_

_Funny how she doesn't question on why she's developing pervy urges all of a sudden._

_"I'm here, Noel," she whispered and kissed her hand. "I'm here…"_

_"Mm…love you…"_

_She rested her head on the couch, smiling at her. "Love you too…"_

_The girl let out a content sigh and began to snore softly. The redhead giggled at this. This girl was just too cute for her own good!_

_It's almost criminal…_

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

"…Whoa," was all Ragna could say.

"There was no way I could leave," Tsubaki sighed, blushing. "She wouldn't let go of my hand."

Rachel smirked. "It seems to me that you enjoyed that little "predicament"."

Her cheeks turned redder. "Oh, wha—no! Why—why would you think that?!"

"You're flushed. Also, you explained all this in such a dreamy tone. Let's not forget that rather wide smile you kept on your face. If that does not signify that you enjoyed it then I do not know what to make of it."

The silverhead hothead chuckled. "She's got you there, Tsu."

Could she get any redder? "What?! I so did _not_ have a dreamy tone!"

"Oh?" the blonde goth asked then took out a recorder and pressed rewind. "Did you not?"

She then pressed play. Listening to her own voice, it indeed sounded like she was drowned in pure happiness as she explained everything. By now Tsubaki's face is as red as her hair.

Ragna turned to Rachel. "You recorded that?"

"I did it in the impression that I would get some vital information needed if what had happened would be taken to court. Though I found none, I _did_ manage to record a _very_ content Tsubaki talking about her most beloved student. And that, for the moment, seems to be more intriguing."

He then grinned mischievously. "Hey, maybe we should let Litchi and Tora listen to it."

"Ragna!" Tsubaki cried.

"Hmm, perhaps I shall," Rachel agreed.

"RACHEL!"

While Rachel had covered her mouth to suppress her light giggling, Ragna was pounding on the table laughing his ass off. Such nice friends you have there, Yayoi. Such nice friends.

"Oh, shut up! I was just…happy because I've become somewhat closer to her!"

The chibi "vampire" smirked, quirking a brow. "Closer? Closer how?"

"Did something _else_ happen that you're not telling us, Tsu?" he asked, bursting into louder laugher.

"Oh yes, do tell~"

_Why is it that the only time when those two get along it's when they're teasing me?_ she groaned inwardly.

She crossed her arms with a pout. "So what? I can't be happy for strengthening my friendship with Noel?"

"Hehe, relax we're kidding," Ragna said, calming down.

"Yes, we merely jest," Rachel added.

"Anyway, what happened after you guys woke up?"

"…I don't wanna say," she replied.

"Why not?"

"You'll end up teasing me again."

Rachel brought her hands together. "Ooh~! I'm intrigued once more."

"Come on, Tsu," the man urged, grinning. "Spill it."

She groaned. "Guys, come on! It's really embarrassing!"

"You do know you're only making us more curious, right?"

"Grr…"

"Come now, dear," the shorter woman said. "Would you not enlighten us with what happened this morning just as you have about yesterday? You seem to be quite fond of telling us anything remotely related to Miss Vermillion."

"That's not—"

"Tsubaki. It is quite plain to see that you are indeed very fond of the girl. If even Ragna could see it, then anyone could."

The man nodded. "Yeah, that's ri—wha… HEY!"

"You eat lunch with her up on the roof everyday, you spend time with her not only inside the school, but outside as well, and you look your happiest whenever you talk about her. Dear Tsubaki, pray tell on what that would imply?"

She threw her hands up. "You seriously won't give up, won't you?"

"Nope." "Never."

Her brow twitched and their response. "Fine. I'll tell you…"

* * *

><p>This morning…<p>

_Tsubaki grumbled as the sun's rays hit her face through the window. She stirred a bit before fluttering her eyes open. Big mistake._

_The light hurt her eyes. One does not simply look directly into sunlight when they just woke up. That's just retarded, Boromir._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…Wait, what?_

_Yawning, she tilted her head to the side. She felt satisfied when she heard and felt a crack. Always feels good in the morning._

_And not during accidents…_

_As her vision cleared she looked around. This room…wasn't hers. Where was she…?_

_"Oh, that's right," she mumbled. "I slept over at Noel's. But that was in the afternoon, wasn't it? Don't tell me we slept through both afternoon and evening."_

_Hey, it's possible. The author did it just last week! And not a single fuck was given!_

_Suddenly, she felt something…wet around her finger. Mildly startled, she turned to her right to see what had ensnared her finger. What she saw…_

_Suck. Suck. Suck._

_Nibble. Nibble. Nibble._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_POOF!_

_Wow. You'd think that Tsubaki would be half-tomato. Her face burst up into flames…*snap*…like that. _

_How cute…_

_Lo and behold, a sleeping Noel Vermillion had taken a hold of her teacher's index finger and is…sucking it. Huh. Kinky._

_The redhead's mouth opened and closed in small intervals. She looked just like a fish. Especially with her eyes wide as she does so._

Oh…my…_ she thought. _My finger is…her mouth is…

_She squeaked as she felt the girl's soft, wet, warm tongue caress her finger. To think she was flustered enough. Now, her heart is beating like crazy!_

_What to do, Yayoi? Aren't you gonna wake her? After all, she _is_ sucking your—_

_"Mn…" Noel grumbled, still sleeping. "…Mama…no milk…"_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Oh, shit! This is just… Pfft!_

_Haha! Oh, man! Now that is…that is rich!_

_Haha! Oh, lookie! A tomato!_

_Not only was the redhead's face…red, but steam is coming out of all places. If one were to take her temperature right now, they'd think she was down with extreme fever. And that's an understatement._

Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha…! _she stammered inwardly._

_After a small moan, Noel parted her lips. The woman had thought she could finally pull free when the blonde's tongue suddenly started to coil itself around her finger._

_This isn't good. If she gets any hotter she'll die. Who will fill in the protagonist's role?!_

_Staring wide-eyed, she slowly brought a shaky hand to her mouth. She was trembling so much from embarrassment. Other than that, she didn't know what to feel about this situation…_

_…except hotter._

_Then something occurred to her…_

_She didn't know why, but the woman was heating up for reasons other than embarrassment this time. What was it? She was flustered, but for a different reason?_

_As she watched Noel lick her finger once more, she came to a startling revelation when she found herself licking her lips at the sight. She clenched her free hand into a fist, placing on her chest. Her heart pounded fast and heavily._

_She shook her head. It can't be…could it? She had to confirm._

_And so, with her free hand, she slowly reached down. She shakily unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. Gulping, she slowly slid her hand inside her pants to feel her panties…_

_…She was wet._

Oh, God…I've…gotten horny…

_She wiggled her fingers around a bit, jolting at the sensation. Not only was she wet, soaking even, but she was also _really_ sensitive right now. Her breath hitched at her throat._

No…don't tell me…_ She looked down at the sleeping girl. _…It was all because…of Noel…?!

_Still trembling, she pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped it on her thigh. She then zipped it up again, not bothering to try and button it. She then shook her head in disbelief._

Why is this happening to me? Why did I…get aroused with just having my finger sucked…by _her_ of all people? Oh, Noel…what are you doing to me…?

_All the mumbling stopped then, and so did her tongue. She groaned softly before fluttering her eyes open. Just a little bit…_

_…but _enough_ to see a _very_ compromising sight._

_"…Mm?" she…"said", eyes widening._

_Swallowing, Tsubaki timidly raised her hand. "…M-m-morning."_

_Look from her face to her finger in her mouth and then back again, it took her a few moments to fully realize what was going on. Once she was aware…_

_"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

Tsubaki rested her head face-down on the table, blushing like mad. Ragna and Rachel just sat there, staring at her, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as saucers. None of them moved through the entire time Tsubaki had spoken.

They were both so still. It was hard to tell whether they were real, or if they're just _very_ realistic human statues. A waitress passed by and saw the sight, causing her to quirk her brow.

Part of her wanted to ask what's wrong, and yet another told her to just bug off. She chose the latter and shrugged, walking over to wait at another table. Now that she's out of here…

Slowly lifting her head up, Tsubaki checked to see their reactions. It was somewhat…amusing. Not just Ragna's expression, but Rachel's.

It's quite rare to see the gothic Lolita to have such a shocked expression. She's usually so composed, more so than Tsubaki. She was, after all, the most mature among the three.

And yet here she was, staring at the redhead like she had grown another head. It was unusual, to say the least. Not everyday do you see Rachel Alucard speechless, eyes just about ready to pop out.

She felt she should laugh or at least smile at this. But she didn't. This could have a negative effect on her.

"…R-Rachel?" Tsubaki asked as she waved a hand in front of her. "Rachel Alucard?"

It wasn't the redhead's voice and actions that snapped her out of it. Shaking her head and blinking twice, she began to sniff the air a bit. Her brows furrowed.

"B-blood…?" she whispered.

Tsubaki blinked. "Blood?"

The shorter woman then whipped her head to the right and saw a startling sight. Ragna, still in a daze, had blood dripping out of his nose. It wasn't coming out like a faucet, but…

"R-Ragna!" the redhead cried. "Your nose is bleeding!"

He blinked. "What?"

"Your nose! It's bleeding!"

He placed a finger under his nose and looked at it. "Oh, crap. You're right."

She then looked over to Rachel. She had moved away from Ragna a bit, covering her mouth and nose. She seemed to be in a slight state of panic.

"Rachel...?"

"Tissue…" she mumbled. "Please…give him something to wipe himself with…"

"Hey, are you ok—?"

"Please!"

She was startled. Rachel had never yelled at anyone like that before. Well, she _had_ yelled at countless of people, but not like this.

She seemed…desperate. Also in a little bit of pain. What on earth…?

Nodding, Tsubaki tried to call for a waiter. "Excuse me! Mind if we could get some tissues, please?"

No less than ten seconds later, a waiter had come with a tuft of tissues. Quickly thanking him, she handed them over to the silverhead, who took them and quickly began wiping his nose. Rachel was still a good way away from him, also still covering her mouth and nose.

"Is everything alright?" the waiter asked, slightly worried.

Ragna waved his hand at him, stuffing two sheets of tissue up his nose. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"And what about the young miss—?"

"I am _not_ a young miss!" the principal growled.

"They're both fine, sir," Tsubaki said. "Thank you. That'll be all."

The man looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Just call if you need me to have my manager send an ambulance."

"Thank you." After watching the waiter walk away, she turned back to the two and sighed. "Well, that wasn't embarrassing!"

Sarcasm noted…

Snorting, Ragna scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. I dunno what happened."

Totally natural, bro. Given what Tsubaki had been talking about, it's no surprise.

She turned to Rachel once more, seeing her doing the same thing. "Rachel, are you really alright?"

The blonde goth nodded. "Y-yes. Forgive me. For all my life my nose has been quite sensitive to the scent of blood."

"A real, live vampire," the silverhead muttered.

She glared at him. "It runs in the Alucard family. I cannot help it if my body suddenly reacts to the scent of blood."

He held his hands up. "Meant nothing 'bout it, Rabbit! Geez, don't be all bitchy all of a sudden…"

She let out a "humph" before looking over to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, dear, is that what really happened this morning?"

The redhead frowned. "Would I lie about something like that?"

She grinned. "Perhaps not. You do not seem to be the type to fluster yourself with such an…intriguing story. Unless, of course, you enjoy those types of—"

"You're a real pervert, Rach."

Her grin faltered a bit at the nickname, but she quickly recovered and leaned back. "Oh? Are you sure you are in any position to call me that? From what you have told us you were enjoying yourself quite a bit while Noel…_suckled_ you."

Her cheeks glowed red. "Sh-shut up… I've never felt…_anything_ like what she did to me. And I have no idea why I did."

Ragna leaned forward. "Well, ain't it because you like her?"

"…Huh? "Like her"?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, think about it. The things you do together may be the things close friends do with each other, but on a regular basis? I don't think I've seen anyone spend as much time together as you two do and still call yourselves friends.

"You're together all the time, Tsu. And not only is she clingy to you, but you're _really _protective of her. And she's mostly everything you talk about. Face it, you're crazy about her."

She sighed heavily. "Ragna—"

"I'm being serious here. You like her. There's no doubt about it."

"The man is right, Yayoi," Rachel said. "With what we've observed as of late, you fancy Noel Vermillion quite a bit."

Her jaw dropped as she took everything they said in. Was it true? Did she really like Noel?

Impossible. Unthinkable! There is just no way!

Noel's a student. And she's a teacher. And on top of that, they're both women.

…No. No, that's not right. Not right at all.

She had taught herself long ago that no matter what gender, race, etc., you are indeed allowed to love the other. So simply loving a person of the same sex does not make it right to be forbidden. Where would the justice be in that if they were not allowed to love?

And she _is_ a woman with a strong sense of justice.

But then…does that mean it's true? Does she really fancy Noel Vermillion? In any way?

They're student and teacher, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. And her two friends had a point. They _have_ been spending a lot of time together more so than normal friends.

_Do I…really like Noel?_ she thought to herself.

"…And what if I do?" she whispered.

Rachel smiled. "Then a congratulations would be at order."

"Really, Tsu, there ain't nothing to be afraid of," Ragna assured with a grin. "If anyone is suitable enough to protect Noel, it'd be you. You've certainly earned not just her trust, but her respect as well! Heh, and she happened to have won your heart unknowingly."

She fidgeted in her chair for a moment before taking out her phone. "Hey…do you guys wanna see her?"

The "vampire" blinked. "Pardon?"

"Well, you see…I want her to get to know you guys more as well. I mean, she really is still not that comfortable around you two yet, despite having known you guys for about a year now. And yet, despite me only having just arrived last month, I've grown a lot closer to her rather quickly.

"I still don't know much about her. And she doesn't know much about me either. But I know we're pretty close, as you two had pointed out.

"But to her, you guys are still just her teachers. Nothing more. I think it would really boost her confidence if she were to make more friends."

"Hmm, you got a point," Ragna said, leaning back. "Meh, wouldn't hurt to hang with the kid every now and then. Alright, count me in!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Ragna!"

"It does seem like the most reasonable way to boost her morale in both school and society," Rachel mused. "Very well. But I do hope she would not expect any special treatment from us when it comes to education."

"Don't worry. Noel isn't like that. She is a very diligent student. I know she passed her tests on her own."

"Probably also because she has such a wonderful teacher such as yourself to help her. Ragna, on the other hand, would lose his temper when his students can't get _anything_ right."

The guy in topic gritted his teeth. "It's not that they can't get anything right. It's just that they don't want to…"

Tsubaki flipped her phone open. "Anyway, I'll inform Noel that we're coming over."

She dialed her number and pressed it against her ear. After a moment, she heard a ring. She tapped her foot as more rings sounded.

"Will it be alright, though?" the silverhead asked. "This is, after all, a day off. I'm pretty sure the girl would just like to kick back and not deal with anything remotely related to school."

Rachel played with her own hair. "Knowing the girl, she would definitely be hesitant of this whole idea. Not because she is intimidated by us, but because she would not know how to interact for she would merely see us as the teachers she sees at school everyday. Though, I doubt she would be opposed to the idea if Tsubaki is involved."

He chuckled. "Ever so independent on Tsubaki."

"Weren't _you_ reliant on Miss Yayoi as well, Ragna?"

"…Maybe a little."

"Why isn't she picking up?" the redhead muttered. After another moment, the busy tone beeped. "Dammit. I'll try again."

"I do believe Tsubaki is eager to return to Noel for other reasons," the young principal joked with a giggle.

"She does seem hell-bent on getting her to pick up," Ragna joked along.

They both expected Tsubaki to retort. But all possibilities of that happening flew right out of the window as her face formed a frown.

"Uh…Tsu?"

"Odd," she mumbled. "She should still be—ah! Noel? Hey, it's Tsubaki. Listen, can I—"

She was cut off as she heard something from the other line. In fact, the other two had heard it as well. A look of horror spread across her expression.

Noel had screamed.

"Noel? NOEL?!"

_"HOLD STILL, BITCH!"_ she heard from the other line.

It was a deep voice. A man's voice. And it sounded familiar.

"NOEL!" she screamed into the receiver before she heard the connection get cut.

Ragna stood up after her first scream. "Tsu, what happened?!"

She looked down at her phone for several seconds. After, she snapped out of it and shoved it back into her pocket. Shouldering her bag, she turned to the two.

"Noel's in trouble."


	18. VOL 2 CHAPTER SIX

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" she yelled out to the other two, running along the street to the apartment complex.<p>

Panting, Ragna tried to run faster. "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"You really are such a slow creature, Ragna," Rachel said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I don't wanna hear that from _you_, Rabbit!"

"How rude. Do you not recall me beating you in the hundred-meter run back in our second year?"

"Then that makes me question once more on WHY THE FUCK I HAVE TO CARRY YOU?!"

"Idiot. Do you honestly expect me to run with the attire I am wearing right now? Not only is it not suitable, but unlady-like."

"Damn you, Rabbit! I swear, one of these days I'll—"

"GUYS!" Tsubaki yelled back at them. "Shut up and hurry! Noel needs us!"

"Definitely in love with her."

The girl in his arms nodded. "Definitely."

As they rounded a corner, the apartment came to view. "There it is!"

Ragna scrunched his nose in disgust. "No wonder…"

"You know this place, Ragna?" Rachel asked.

"I used to stay here. Moved out because of the scumbag super that ran the place. Now it's no surprise Noel's in trouble. It's most likely the same shithead that I decked."

She quirked a brow. "You hit him?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No. I'd have mutilated the man."

He grinned. "Perhaps you'll get your chance…if I don't kill him first."

Running past the double doors to the lobby, Tsubaki looked around to see no one. Not a single soul in sight. She cursed.

"Looks like we'll have to go up there without permission," she muttered.

Setting Rachel down, he walked passed his redheaded friend. "In these situations we don't need any goddamn permission. Come on, let's use the elevator."

The three stood in front of the lift and pressed the down button. The lift was currently on the fourth floor.

"Her rooms at the fourth floor."

"Which means the bastard was the last one who used this." He slammed the doors. "HURRY UP!"

"Take care not to break the elevator, Ragna," the gothic Lolita scolded. "Otherwise we would have to take the stairs."

"Shit! This thing was _always_ so slow!"

"So this is why you kept blaming the lift for being late at work."

"Told you I wasn't making excuses!"

Tsubaki didn't really pay any mind to their banter. Her mind was too preoccupied with Noel. All the possible things that could be happening up there.

What if they get there and they're already too late? What would Tsubaki do? What would she do without her sweet, gentle Noel?

She fought back the tears. _No! Don't jump into any conclusions yet! There's a chance that we can still save her!"_

With a "ding!" the lift's doors opened. Ragna let out a frustrated "finally!" as they quickly entered the lift. Tsubaki mashed the fourth button.

"Come on!" she pleaded.

The doors then closed and they began their ascent to the fourth floor. Rachel pulled out her cellphone and dialed the police's number. Ragna looked over to the redhead, watching her mash the button even more.

"Tsu, don't worry," he said. "We'll save her."

Sighing, she nodded and left the button alone. "Sorry. It's just…"

"Yeah. I feel ya. I know how it feels like to have someone you care for in danger."

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

He closed his eyes. "Saya…she…"

"…You never _did_ tell me what happened to her."

Taking a deep breath, he reopened his eyes. "I'll tell you what happened. Someday. I promise."

"Why not—?"

"Because you got your own girl to worry about right now. Besides, it's a long story. And I don't think I'll feel like telling you right after this whole thing. Once all this is over I just know things will get even busier."

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Fine. I'll hold you to it. But you better tell me someday. I really miss your sister, Ragna."

"Yeah." He looked up at the double doors. "Me too."

DING!

As soon as the doors opened, Tsubaki had already dashed towards Noel's room. The other two followed close.

She pointed up ahead. "There it is!"

Before they could even reach the door, they heard a pained cry from inside. This nearly made them all stop in their tracks, but they didn't halt until they were right in front of the door.

"NOEL!" she yelled, turning the knob.

It was locked.

Ragna stepped forward and examined the door. After, he gently pushed the redhead to the side.

"Stand back! I'll break it down!"

"Hurry!"

He took a few steps back before doing a spinning kick. His foot hit the door with a loud bang. It was still up.

He growled. "Shit! One more!"

He did the same thing, but not without a loud roar to help strengthen the blow. That did the trick. As soon as his foot collided with the door it collapsed.

"There, get in!"

After a split-second recovery, Ragna and the other two quickly dashed inside. What they found shook Tsubaki to the core…

On the floor, in the middle of the room, Noel laid naked, hands and feet tied up. She had small cuts and bruises all over her body.

The man behind this was on top of her, two fingers inside her womanhood. Blood dripped from her entrance onto the floor. There was also some other fluid mixed with the blood.

She had wet herself.

Noel noticed the three charge in, face smeared literally with blood, sweat and tears. But her eyes showed a bit of relief when they landed on Tsubaki. This caused the man to look over where she was looking.

"Noel!" Tsubaki cried.

Fredrickson looked over to the redhead. "You!"

Ragna stepped forward. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

His gaze then went onto him, his eyes widening. "…Oh God… NOT YOU!"

He cracked his knuckles. "Long time no see, asshole."

The man forcefully removed his fingers from Noel's sex, making the girl cry out in pain. Tsubaki felt her heart ache at the sight. It was bad enough hearing her screams, let alone seeing her hurt this way.

The fat rapist stood up, fishing a gun out of his pocket and aiming it at them. "Aha! You can't touch me! I have a gun! It's best if you all just leave!"

"You think that toy of yours will do you any good, shithead?! You think I'd fall for such a petty trick?!"

Yes, upon closer inspection, it indeed looked like a toy gun. Airsoft, probably. Painful, but non-lethal.

The barrel hole was too small for even a 9mm bullet to go through. It was definitely a fake…

…and he just called his bluff.

As Ragna stepped forward, the man aimed the gun at Noel. "D-don't come any closer! O-o-or I'll shoot her!"

"Big mistake, asshole."

Two words were enough to seal his fate.

"HELL'S FANG!"

In the blink of an eye, Ragna had launched himself towards him and punched the man square in the gut, followed by a unique uppercut that sent him flying towards the wall. His back collided with the concrete, making huge cracks on the wall. After sticking there for a few seconds, the man fell face first to the floor.

He was done.

As the whole scene transpired, Rachel shoved Tsubaki forward. "Go to her."

Nodding, she ran up to Noel and knelt down. The girl stared up at her, tears flowing freely as she wept. Gasps and sobs escaped her throat as she tried to talk.

"…Ts-Tsub-b-baki…"

She couldn't take this. She can't stand seeing Noel in pain any longer. She has to be here for her.

Raising her hand, she summoned her weapon. "Izayoi!"

The blade materialized in her hand after a flash of light. She quickly cut off the ropes that binded Noel's hands and feet. As soon as she was done, Noel sprung up and quickly hugged the redhead.

She was holding onto her for dear life. She didn't care about the pain. She just needed her right now.

And she won't let her go.

"TSUBAKI!" the poor girl sobbed into her bosom.

If it were any other situation, Tsubaki would be blushing like mad. But right now Noel needed her. No one else.

And dammit she'll give herself to the girl!

Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around the crying girl. "I'm here Noel…"

The girl sobbed some more. "Tsubaki…*sob*…p-p-please don't leave…"

She felt her own tears leave her eyes as she kissed the top of her head. "Shhh… It's okay, Noel. I'm not going to leave you..."

Rachel had gone and taken the blanket from the couch and placed it over Noel. She knelt down to their levels and moved her hand up and down the girl's back. She turned her head to the window as she heard sirens in the distance.

"Better late than never," she muttered before looking at her old friend. "Tsubaki…"

Her friend looked up. "Yes?"

"She will need a new place to stay."

The woman nodded. "She'll stay with me."

Ragna walked over to them. "Rachel, mind going downstairs to bring the cops up here? I need to stay in case the guy wakes up."

She looked up at him with a quirked brow. "The magic word, Ragna."

He didn't glare or roll his eyes. He merely gave a neutral look. Odd…

"…Please?"

Smiling, she stood up and dusted herself. "I will be back shortly. Watch over them."

"Will do. Thanks." After she left the room, he looked back down at the girls. "Hey, Tsu?"

She looked up. "Hm?"

"Were you serious? Are you really gonna take her in?"

The redhead smiled and stroked the blonde's hair. "I would have asked her whether any of this happened or not. She doesn't deserve to live like this."

He chuckled. "That is so like you."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki watched as the nurse cleaned the last of Noel's wounds. The doctor was writing God knows what on his note pad. Just what is he writing?<p>

Two hours have passed since the incident. The police had put Fredrickson in cuffs and drove him to the station. Not long after the police arrived, an ambulance had come in.

Ragna and Rachel had both explained the situation to the officers. With a bit of Ragna's help, they were able to recall past situations on where the corrupt super would abuse his authority and extort money from his residents. Since Ragna was a former resident here, it will make things easier in court.

After putting Noel in light clothing, a plain white t-shirt and shorts, she was put on a stretcher and carried into the ambulance. Tsubaki had to make up a lie so that they would let her come with them.

After a fifteen minute ride, they were able to make it to St. Scheitz's Hospital. The moment she was brought down, Noel was put through a lot of tests to see whether she was damaged internally. So far nothing was damaged…

…but her hymen was now gone.

That was the only major injury she had. The rest were just small cuts and bruises, nothing that can't heal in a few weeks. But still…

The doctor turned to Tsubaki. "Everything is normal, Miss Yayoi. Your girlfriend isn't suffering any internal injuries."

Did I mention it was a rather embarrassing lie she told?

Blushing, she nodded. "That's good."

"She'll need to stay here for a few days, though. We need to be absolutely sure she's alright. But you can stay with her until we discharge her."

"Thanks. I was planning on doing so."

He chuckled. "I'm sure. I'll leave you two alone now. Rest up. We'll be bringing her dinner in a few hours."

And with that, the doctor and nurse left the room. The redhead looked over to Noel. The girl had her head down, thumbs fiddling.

Sighing, she took a chair and sat beside the bed. She knew the blonde was aware of her coming closer, yet she did not look at her. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of what to say.

_How do I start a conversation with her?_ Tsubaki thought.

"…Hey, Noel?" The girl's head lifted a bit, but eyes still didn't meet hers. "H-how are you feeling?"

_Stupid! Dumbass! What the hell type of question is that?! How would _you_ feel if you were in her shoes?!_

She cringed at her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. That was a stupid question. I…uh…"

After a moment of silence, Noel looked up at her. Her beautiful eyes were red from all the crying. In those deep green orbs Tsubaki could see all the pain.

This girl had every right to feel pain. Not only was she hurt, but what was sacred to her, and most girls, have been taken away from her. She had unwillingly entered the world of "adulthood" in the hands of a man deserved a fate far worse than just burning in hell.

And an eternity of torment would be too kind for the bastard.

The woman looked down at her hands. "Forgive me, Noel. I…I should have gotten there sooner. In fact…I should have never left you alone. If only I had been faster…"

Her eyes widened, if only a little. Why was she apologizing? None of this was her fault.

She couldn't have predicted what would happen. It's just not right. Why should she apologize for something she didn't—?

The girl blinked. This seemed all too familiar. As if she had seen this too many times to count.

…Ah. That's right. It reminded her of herself.

Tsubaki has always scolded Noel for apologizing for the slightest things. And most especially the things she didn't do. How ironic it is for her teacher to do the same thing.

It pained her to see the redhead to feel guilty for something she had no control of. There was no reason to blame herself for this.

That's right. She had no fault in this, just like how Noel had no fault in the things people had blamed her for. They had nothing to apologize and feel guilty for.

This world. This cruel and unfair world sought to destroy people like them. Because of the love and happiness they possess, everyone would do just about anything to break them.

But she had to be strong. They both had to. Otherwise they would have already won.

Noel Vermillion had lost something very precious to her today. But that would never amount to the precious life she still had. And if she were to lose it…

…Tsubaki would only continue to blame herself for it.

She can't let her friend fall into the same level as her. She had to be there for Tsubaki, just as how Tsubaki is there for her. She has yet to repay the kindness the woman has given her.

And one way to do it…is to change.

Licking her dry, cracked lips, she slowly placed a hand on Tsubaki's. This made the redhead jump lightly. The woman slowly looked up at her.

The girl had a softer expression in her eyes. It was one that she had never seen from Noel before. Something she would have never had directed at her.

Comfort.

Blink. Blink. "Noel…?"

"Tsubaki…you have…nothing to apologize for," the girl softly said. "In fact…_I_ should be the one giving you an apology. Though…we both know you wouldn't want me to, right?"

Wait…was that…a joke? Did Noel Vermillion actually tell a joke? Impossible!

The redhead gaped at her with wide eyes. This certainly was unexpected. She felt the blonde squeeze her hand.

"So instead…I will thank you. Even after knowing the danger of coming to rescue me, you still came for me. You even brought Mister Ragna and Miss Rachel to save me.

The girl looked just about ready to cry again. "I'll be honest. The moment he pinned me down, I thought I was done for. I thought that this time, after so long, I will finally be rid from this world.

"I thought to myself… **"I'm probably better off being erased from life, anyway. Besides…I get to be with mama and papa again…"** That is what I thought…

"My thoughts…then went to you. With what was about to become of me, I had thought that it would also lift a burden off your shoulders. You were always with me from day one, and you always troubled yourself over me.

"I thought it would be best so you didn't have to worry about me anymore. And yet…

She bit her bottom lip. "And yet…I had a nagging feeling at the back of my head that you would come. That you would rush in and save me.

Her lips then formed a tiny smile. "And then…you really _did_ come. You, Mister Ragna and Miss Rachel… You all came for me.

"You came…and I felt my heart soar. I was able to see your face again. I was happy…

She brought the hand up to her lips, kissing it lightly. She didn't even blush a tint. Can't say the same for her older friend.

_W-w-w-w-what the…?!_ the teacher stammered inwardly.

"Tsubaki Yayoi," the girl whispered her name like a dream. "You are my savior. My guardian angel. Where have you been all my life?

"Where were you, the one missing piece of my pitiful life, hiding all this time? Why couldn't I have met you sooner? It would have saved me a lot of pain.

She let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I'm sounding so selfish right now. But please…stay by my side. Don't ever leave me to rot in the dark.

"For a long time I've longed for the warmth of love. The feeling of one's care. And yet here it is.

She kissed her hand again. "I don't ever want to be alone again. If you were to leave…I don't think I would live another day without you. My first…and most precious friend.

"Tsubaki…you once said that I was your precious friend. Well…you are _mine_. And you forever will be."

The woman's cheeks had yet again turned a deep crimson for the umpteenth time these past two days. "N-Noel…"

"Tsubaki…" Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek on the woman's palm. "Please…don't leave me. Let me stay with you…"

Tsubaki was speechless, letting everything she had just said sink in. She had only just recently realized how much Noel meant to her. And now…she had realized just how much _she_ meant to _Noel_.

Her words. They were filled with so much emotion. So much…love.

She had poured out her inner most feelings to her. About how important she was to the girl. And though she felt happy, she couldn't help but feel her surprise outmatch her joy.

Noel Vermillion. She had only known the girl for about a month. And yet through that time they had grown closer than anyone Tsubaki's ever known.

When she had first met her, she was a complete wreck. But she wasn't a shell. Her emotions were still intact.

But her heart was already very fragile. One wrong move and she would be lost. Forever…

Though as time passed, Tsubaki had slowly helped her ease out of her shell. The progress was slow. But it was still bearing results.

Then, with everything that had transpired, Noel had taken a huge leap by not only accepting Tsubaki as a friend, but admitting just how special she was to her. This was more than what she expected.

And she was glad to know that Noel had trusted her with her life. She was touched with how much faith the girl had put into her. And her drive to protect her increased ten-fold.

She had to give her an answer. Swallowing, Tsubaki slowly brought her free hand to the girl's other cheek. Noel opened her eyes and locked with hers.

Her eyes…filled with so much love…

"Noel," Tsubaki began. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to fear. I won't leave you, and I never _ever_ plan on doing so.

"I swore to help you that day. And I intend to keep doing so for as long as you'll let me. Only _you_ can make me leave.

She stood up only to sit down on the bed to get closer. "You mean a lot to me too, Noel. And I swear upon my life that I will let nothing, no _one_ else harms you. I will be your knight until you wish me away…"

Blinking twice, she cupped the redhead's cheeks as well. "Do you…mean that?"

She nodded. "I do."

The blonde hesitated before speaking again. "If I were to…break down again…to crawl back into my shell once more…will you be willing to follow me into despair?"

This question caught Tsubaki off guard. And yet…it did not surprise her that much. Noel was much better now, but one more tragic event could lead her to cower back into her shell.

She couldn't blame her remaining uneasiness. She had taken a giant step forward and she wanted to confirm if what she had decided would not betray her later on. She would not handle any more pain on her own.

She will be there with her.

Closing her eyes, Tsubaki enveloped the girl in her arms. She felt her stiffen for a bit, before relaxing. Her arms had wrapped around her as well.

"Noel Vermillion…" she said above a whisper. "…I will follow you into hell if I must."

Noel gasped and slowly pulled away. "You don't need to go _that_ far…"

"I know." She smiled. "But I want to."

Blinking, the student allowed herself to smile as well. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, get some rest. I want you to recover as soon as possible so we can start moving your things to my place."

Her eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Come on, you don't expect me to let you go back to that derelict of an apartment, do you? Besides, I _did_ promise to be with you always didn't I? And what better way to do so than to let you move in with me?"

Usually Noel would protest with a stammer. She would light up like a red Christmas light bulb and look down on her feet. She did neither.

Instead, she nodded slowly with yet another smile. "Please…take care of me."

"I always will. How do you want to seal the deal?"

She thought for a moment, before coming up with something. Brushing a few strands of hair, she leaned forward. With a cute blush spreading across her face…

Chu~!

…she kissed her savior on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>VOLUME TWO<strong>

**END**


	19. EXTRA 1

**-EXTRA 1-**

* * *

><p>The author, <strong>drakenichols1<strong>, walks in. "Hey guys! How's it hanging?"

*Crowd cheers*

"I'm very happy that you all have been following this fic of mine. It's actually my most famous right now, next to the Freedom Writers series. Dunno if that's still the case, though...

"Anyway, I've been playing BlazBlue for around two years now, and I enjoy every bit of my time playing it! And yet this game lacked the yuri subtext it so needed. With the exception of Makoto and Lambda. See their gag reel and you'll know what I'm talking about...

"And so I picked out two very nice characters, Noel and Tsubaki, and put them together in this story as a lovey-dovey couple. They seem to go well together, I just had to do it! It's a shame that in the game Tsubaki has some beef with Noel now. Damn Terumi.

"And I've been mentioning Saya quite a bit here, right? Are you all curious as to what I'm gonna do with her? Well ladies and gentlemen, without giving away too much, I WILL say she will be a part of the yuri category. Paired with who? Well, keep reading and we'll eventually find out.

"And someone's been mentioning Ragna and Rachel pairings as well. Originally I planned Rachel to be in the yuri category as well, but I figured a more mainstream couple can be done. Just one though haha!

"I noticed I haven't been putting Jin in since Volume One. Meh, he's a character I easily forget for some reason. I just don't like him. And no, not because he's gay! He's just annoying to me.

"But not as annoying as that damn BANG SHISHIGAMI! Idiot jumping into conclusions on a daily basis. Who does he think he is?!

"Anyway, the Murakumo Units will be...different in a way here. Lambda and Nu are supposed to be one in the same, as are Noel and Mu. And they're copies of Saya, right?

"NOT IN THIS STORY! Instead of being dual personas, they'll be their own characters. But they do have relevance to Noel's past, so watch out for that!

"Those three shall be in the yuri category as well. You can guess who among them will be paired with who maybe. Still working on who the other two will be paired with though. It's tough, but I'll think of something.

"I also mentioned I'll be putting in a few OC's here and there. While that still stands, I will also be putting ONE character here from the new BlazBlue Three game. Guess who it is!

"And so, these are the things that you all might be wondering about my story. It's still in progress, and we've got a long way to go. **SAVE ME** is gonna be a long story, branching from Noel and Tsubaki's arc, to the other characters'. I think we may be seeing some Rachel x Ragna progress entwining with their arc as well.

"I really would like to thank you all again for reading this. And your reviews are pretty much what keeps my spirits up. Just know that you needn't hold back with your reviews.

"Constructive criticism is important for every writer. Hell, even artists need them. Flames though will be put out with my trusty fire extinguisher...

"...which no longer has anything in it. FUCK! Ah well, just review honestly please.

"As said before, this extra chapter is here to answer any questions you may have. I know I jumped into a lot of things by following my pace, which maybe some of you may not be able to keep up with. Hell, we didn't even start with Tsubaki's past yet...

"All in due time, though. All in due time. I shall be uploading the next volume soon.

"Note though...that it will finally reveal why this is RATED-M! YEEHAW! ROLL IN THE YURI BARREL!

"Again, thank you all for reading this story! I'll be back with an actual update. So long, and see you soon!"

Author walks towards the audience...

...

...

...

"JAYOKU HOUTENJIN!"


	20. THEME SONG

**-THEME SONG-**

* * *

><p><strong>SAVE ME<strong>

**Written by: drakenichols1 (Owen)**

I.

Tears roll down my face,

I cry alone in the dark,

My heart oh how it aches,

It hurts me,

This feeling of loneliness,

II.

And then you came,

You reached your hand out to me,

For the first time in a long time my heart felt free,

Because you saved me from my destiny,

CHORUS I.

Save me from the darkness around me,

Save me from the cruel hands of fate,

I need you here, I need you now,

Save me, save me,

I need your guiding light...

III.

Everytime I lost my way,

You were there to guide me through,

For the first time in a long time I can believe,

And it's all because of you there's nothing I can't achieve,

CHORUS II.

Save me from this loneliness,

Save me from the fears that haunt me,

I want you here, I want you now,

Save me, save me,

I need your love again,

BRIDGE.

I need your caring hands,

I need your warm embrace,

I need your bright smile,

I need your loving kiss,

Stay with me, don't let me go,

With you right here, I'm not alone...

CHORUS I.

Save me from the darkness around me,

Save me from the cruel hands of fate,

I need you here, I need you now,

Save me, save me,

I need your guiding light,

CHORUS II.

Save me from this loneliness,

Save me from the fears that haunt me,

I want you here, I want you now,

Save me, save me,

I need your love again,

AD-LIB.

Whoa whoa ohhh... I need you to save me,

Save me from this cruel destiny! Yeah...

ENDING.

Save me, don't ever let me...go...

* * *

><p><strong>A little something for you guys before I upload the next volume. Ciao!<strong>


	21. VOLUME THREE

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**VOLUME THREE**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	22. VOL 3 PROLOGUE

**-PROLOGUE-**

* * *

><p><span>September 12, 2029…<span>

Tsubaki Yayoi groaned as the sun's rays hit her face. The light seeped through the small openings of the blinds of her window. It lighted up the dark room, even if only a tad bit.

The redhead fluttered her eyes open and sighed. It took her a few moments before her vision cleared up slightly. She looked over to her digital clock by the table next to her bed.

Six-thirty.

"You've gotta be kidding…" she mumbled.

She grabbed her pillow and covered her head. She usually isn't this grumpy so early in the morning. What soured her mood was the fact that she woke up at six-thirty…

…on a Saturday.

She groaned again as she felt a pounding in her head. Her body has a strange way of acting on specific mornings. If she were to wake up early on weekdays then she'd feel no fatigue whatsoever, while on weekends her body would curse her with headaches and she would feel both groggy and grumpy for the whole morning.

Sitting up, she started to massage her temples. "Not how I want to start my weekend…"

Her sleeping attire consisted of a plain white dress shirt with two buttons undone, showing a bit of cleavage, and tight black shorts.

She then felt the bed shake a bit. Looking at her left she saw a lump on the covers shifting a bit. Soft moans and mumbling came from underneath.

The covers pulled down slightly, exposing blonde locks. After a few more seconds it pulled down once more to reveal deep green orbs fluttering open. Another mumble as the eyes locked with the woman's.

Despite her headache, Tsubaki smiled. "Morning, Noel."

The girl pulled down the covers halfway and slowly sat up, returning the smile with her own. Her sleeping attire was a bit more revealing than the redhead's. She wore a tight fitting white top, which was a bit short and revealed a bit of her taut stomach, just above the navel, and really short pink shorts.

While Tsubaki maintained her smile on the outside, her goofy inner self was bouncing around like a ball.

_Dear God! _she screamed inwardly. _This girl can be sexy without even trying!_

_And you can be pervy without even trying._

_Shut up! I'm just stating a fact!_

_And so was I._

Little Tsubaki Yayoi still has the habit of debating with herself in front of others. Good thing though that everyone is oblivious to what goes on in that silly little head of hers. If whatever goes on in there ever comes out, the results would be…

…unpredictable.

Clearing her throat, she pointed at the girl's stomach. "Your…uh…bellybutton's showing."

Blinking, the girl looked down. Her cheeks turned a faint red as she attempted to pull down her top. It proved futile as it was too short.

"Oh, jeez," she mumbled.

Giggling, Tsubaki shook her head and lay back down. Her mind then began to drift.

It's been roughly two months since Noel had started living here. Since the incident back in her apartment, the place had been deemed "super-less" and unfit to hold residents anymore. With Fredrickson trialed and jailed for violating Noel, the apartment building had been closed down.

Keeping the promise they both made in the hospital, Tsubaki had brought Noel under her roof to live with her. And in these past two months the two have grown remarkably close. They're at the point where they would share each others' deepest of secrets.

They have also had the tendency to cling to each other. Literally. They would hold hands, hug, lean against each others' shoulders, and at some points they'd give each other pecks on the forehead and cheek.

Their bond had grown into something one cannot even simply call "friendship" anymore. But it's not quite at the point where they would call it "love".

It was a complicated relationship. And yet, they do not question the bond they share. They are simply content with what they have right now.

Though Tsubaki had a feeling that…with a slight push…their relationship would forever change.

The only question is: is it for the good…or bad?


	23. VOL 3 CHAPTER ONE

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Tsubaki sat in front of her mirror. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. After a while, she saw Noel looking out the window through the reflection.<p>

She looked so adorable, sitting there. Without even trying the girl can be the cutest being on the planet. The redhead doesn't know if she could handle the level of moe the blonde will give.

…Moe?

Mentally shaking her head, she decided to gaze back at the girl's bed attire. Seriously, cute AND sexy. Does the girl even realize how much she's turning the woman on?

_…Wait, hang on,_ she thought. _Turning on? Really? Do I have it THAT bad for Noel?_

_Oh God, what has become of me? I'm a teacher! _Noel's_ teacher! I can't have such thoughts about my student!_

_Then again, who can blame me? This girl is like the epitome of "innocence"! None can resist such a girl! No one would want to hurt—_

_…No, wait. There are. There are those who want to cause her pain. And perhaps her innocence is what drives them to do so._

_Noel Vermillion. Such a kind girl whose lost so much, and yet she continues to live on. She's stronger than she looks, and yet, her heart is as fragile as glass._

_I'm her best friend. One false move from me and it may drive her to the edge. I have to make sure I don't mess up._

_Have faith in me, Noel. I'll be your shield. Your prince. Your—_

"Tsubaki?" the girl suddenly spoke. "You've been staring at me. Is something wrong?"

She panicked inwardly, but was able to stay stoic in the outside. She wracked her brain to think of an excuse for staring. Then BING!

Clearing her throat, she replied. "Why do you wear such a short top in the first place?"

Noel looked away, twiddling her thumbs. "No reason."

"When someone does what you're doing right now and says "no reason", there's definitely a reason."

Smartass.

"Well, it's just…"

"Just…?"

"…No, nothing. It's embarrassing."

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"You'll laugh."

"Maybe, but it can't be too bad."

"Well…" She pauses before crossing her arms over her stomach. "…I have a sort of…habit."

"A habit?" the redhead asked.

"Well, perhaps "habit" isn't the right word. What's that word where you have a certain…interest in…a particular part of the body?"

"Interest on…" She searched her vocabulary for the word Noel was looking for. After a moment or two, it hit her. "A fetish?"

Her face instantly turned red. "Y…yes…"

Tsubaki could feel herself heat up as well. "I-I see. A fetish…on what?"

Letting out a breath, Noel lay down as she ran her fingers on her bare abdomen. "I feel…really good when something brushes up against my tummy. It calms me down at times, and helps me put myself to sleep. And cloth has nice smooth material, so…"

_Ah…she has a tummy fetish…_

Like the author of this—BAM!

Ow…

Automatically her eyes traveled down to the blonde's stomach. She gulped as her gaze traced the outline of her curves. From what it looks, she had a bit of muscle.

She unconsciously licked her lips, an action that was thankfully unnoticed by the girl. Putting the brush down, she walked back over to the bed and sat down. Noel wore a puzzled look.

"Tsubaki…?"

"So what you're saying is…" Her hand started to raise. "…your tummy's that sensitive?"

The girl's eyes widened, moving away a bit. She had an inkling on where this was going. And at that moment…she had thought the woman was starting to look like a predator.

Oh boy…

Like the lecherous wolf she is, she pounced. Noel let out a yelp of surprise as the woman pinned her down. She wasn't prepared for what happened next…

Tickle! Tickle! TICKLE!

It did not take long for the room to be filled with the blonde's laughter. She tried to push the teacher off, but the woman was as quick as a cat, and she managed to pin both her arms down over her head with just one hand. She used her free hand to lift the hem of her shirt up, exposing her midriff until under the breasts.

After that, all time seemed to have halted. She marveled at how well-toned her stomach was. There were barely any signs of even any baby fat under her skin. As the girl giggled she could see the muscles tense up, coming out even more defined.

Tsubaki was on the brink of drooling. She was surprised with how she had the urge to pin her down and tickle her, and now she's in a rather compromising position. Shirt lifted and breathing heavy, the girl beneath her looked up at her with curious eyes.

The look they bore was not of confusion, nor fear. It was anticipation. It simply said, "What would you do next?".

She managed to get a hold of herself and grinned mischievously. "I'm gonna let you in on something. When a friend of mine mentions that she's ticklish, I won't be able to help myself."

The girl started squirming as she giggled. "Tsubaki, please!"

Chuckling, the redhead slowly ran her index finger down the valley of her subtle abs. The girl beneath her erupted into louder giggles and squirmed some more. It proved futile though, since Tsubaki kept a firm grip on both her arms.

The older girl was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of touching Noel's creamy skin. There was a bubbling sensation within her that grew the more she touched her. And then an entirely different sensation formed in between her thighs.

As she placed her entire palm on the blonde's stomach, though, what escaped her lips wasn't a laugh or light giggle...

…but a moan.

She froze in place as she stared down at her. It seemed like the girl too had noticed what she'd done and suddenly flushed bright red. Silence filled their early morning air.

_What the hell am I doing?!_ Tsubaki thought to herself. _Even if I like her she's still my student! I shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this!_

Gulping, Noel looked away. "S-sorry…"

_For what? For turning me into a hormone driven teenager again? Who can blame you?_

_And…_

"…You apologized again."

She looked back up at her. "Eh?"

"I thought you've learned. Come on, Noel. You did nothing wrong."

"Well…I just felt I needed to."

"Yeah, well don't." After a few moments she let go of the girl. "Actually, I should be sorry. I shouldn't be…"touching" you like this."

"Like…this?"

"Mhm."

"We're just playing around, Tsubaki. It doesn't mean anything."

_Why does that sound like it has a double meaning?_

"Well, it's just…"

She was surprised by the girl taking her hand and putting it back on her tummy. She blushed some more as she felt the muscles tense upon contact. It was a nice feeling, and it aroused her deeply.

"Tsubaki, I don't care if you touch me. You're the person I trust the most in this whole world, so I have no problems with whatever you do with me."

"Noel…do you even realize what you're saying?"

She was hit with even more surprise as the girl looked at her straight in the eye. That look she had was that of confidence and emotion. Even though it was plainly obvious, she decided to voice out her answer anyway.

"I do."

Her jaw nearly dropped upon those words. To think that a few months ago, this girl wouldn't even look at her in the face without flushing red. She was a fragile, timid girl.

But now, without a stutter, she was looking at her straight in the eye, telling her just how much she trusts her. Her faith seemed unwavering, and for whatever reason, she would jump in to defend her if anyone were to hurt her.

She had truly grown into such a strong confident girl over just two months. People who have known her before wouldn't be able to recognize her anymore. Replacing the once shy little Noel Vermillion is now a determined, albeit still a bit sensitive, individual who would put all her trust on the very woman that made her what she is today.

Tsubaki felt proud of her student. After having to endure so much pain and suffering in her life, Noel had stayed strong and is now the girl she had dreamed to be. Her respect and love had grown at this revelation, and despite how she is now, she will continue to protect this girl.

To protect the light of her beloved student.

Sighing, she lay down beside her, taking her into her arms. She felt the girl tense up, but only for a second, before wrapping her arms around her as well. Though even if this was supposed to be a touching sentimental moment, Tsubaki still couldn't help but feel pretty aroused by the touch of Noel's skin.

"I'm honored you trust me so much, Noel," Tsubaki whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Noel nuzzled closer to her, burying her face into her bosom. "You have no idea how much _you_ mean to _me_, Tsubaki."

_This girl is going to be the death of me. Her words alone are enough to send my soul soaring!_

She kissed the top of her head, marveling in her scent. "Feeling's mutual."

"Mm…"

What a beautiful scene. Teacher and student. The best of friends could ever be.

These two lovely maidens. A lonely woman who had everything. A fragile girl who lost everything.

…Hang on; we've never touched up on the lonely part of Tsubaki.

Well, perhaps this volume shall fill in those blanks. But on a more important note…

"…Tsubaki?" Noel spoke.

"Yeah?" the older girl replied.

"Your shorts are wet."

What a startling discovery you have there, Miss Vermillion! You'd think the Queen of Perverts would have given away her "whoopsies" long ago! This girl is too much of a saint…

* * *

><p>Argh! This sucks!"<p>

Rachel turned her head to her companion, Ragna, and quirked a brow. "Pardon?"

"My fucking pen! This is the third pen that's run out of ink in the past hour! I haven't even been using these damn things!"

"…Your pen?"

The two teachers were spending the morning in the usual café. Being a rather laid-back weekend, Rachel had decided to invite Ragna to keep her company here for some breakfast. Ragna had declined at first, saying he needed to take care of grading his class' papers before the end of the week.

But with enough insisting she managed to wear the man down. He decided to just do his work in the café. She was rather pleased with his answer.

Whether they both knew it or not, she's got him wrapped around her finger. Whatever she wants, no matter how much he hates to do it, he does it for her anyway. Just goes to show he does care, and she in turn shows her appreciation in her own way.

That's what love is.

_Love…_ Rachel thought to herself.

…

…

…

…HEY! WE CAN GET INTO RACHEL'S HEAD NOW! YIPPEE—

**SHUT UP!**

Whoa! Bold! Who's there!

**Not important. Just shut up and narrate.**

Wow, jeez. Alright, fine. No need to be all pissy…

Ahem, anyway…

_Love…do I really admit such feelings? Especially for the buffoon in front of me? What makes me so attracted to him?_

For years Rachel had been battling these emotions for the silver-head. And being the imbecile Ragna is, he hasn't a clue about her feelings. It was both relieving…and disappointing.

_'Tis out of character for me to feel this way. _Indeed it is._ Oh father, what should I do?_

Snapping out of her inner monologue, she reached into her pocket and fished out a rather fancy looking pen. It was covered with gold plating, with a well-carved design of a bat on the tip. She held it up to him.

"Here," she said.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"If your pens are giving you trouble then you can use mine."

"Uh…really?"

"Just take it."

Shrugging, he did. "Whoa, it's heavy."

"Of course it is. It's made of gold."

"Meh, not like I care."

As she watched him get back to work, she kept asking herself what it is about this man that infatuates her so much. He was born in a common family, and she was the daughter of a high class gentleman who not only used to run a school, but a large pharmaceutical industry. They were born in two different worlds.

So again…why does she care for him so much?

_He is a vulgar fellow. He has no manners. He constantly whines like a little puppy when things do not go his way._

_But despite all those flaws…his heart is pure. He wants nothing but justice in the system…no…the world. Very much like our dear Tsubaki Yayoi._

_Only he does not have an overly zealous attitude towards it._

She closed her eyes as she looked back at their days in school. The days when she, Ragna, and Tsubaki were always by each others' side. She may not admit it, but they were the best days of her life…

* * *

><p><em><span>Six years ago…<span>_

_Tsubaki, Rachel, and Ragna all sat in the middle of the rooftop of the school. A big enough blanket was laid down on the floor to keep both their food and their uniforms from getting dirty. Needless to say this was the young Alucard's idea._

_They were all so young at that time. The girls were a bit shorter, while Ragna still didn't have much muscle on his body yet. He was still pretty skinny._

_And…his hair was apparently a dark shade of blonde._

_Taking a bite out of his sandwich, Ragna leaned back and looked at his red-headed friend. "Yo, Tsu, think you can lend me your notes for the Calculus exam? I wasn't able to take down anything earlier."_

_She sighed and threw her hands up. "Again? Really Ragna? This is like our last year in Kagutsuchi! You should take class more seriously before you flunk it!"_

_"I couldn't help it! I just can't get math at all! When all the numbers and shit come flying about my brain just shuts down!"_

_"Was it even on in the first place?" Rachel mumbled._

_"What did you say, Bunny Leech?!"_

_"Come on, Rach. He tries his best, even if his best isn't good enough."_

_"Yeah, what she sai—wha? Hey!"_

_Laughing, she did a peace sign. "Forgive me, I couldn't resist."_

_"Tch! And I thought you were nice."_

_"Aww, don't be like that! Come, have some of my *Gyudon!"_

_He looked down at her food and nearly drooled. It looked mighty tasty. Who'd pass up on an offer like that?!_

_Blinking, he turned his head away. "Not gonna work."_

_It wasn't long before the scent of beef tickled his nostrils. Turning his head back slightly, he saw that she had picked up a slice with her chopsticks and brought it up to his face. It was so close that he could just take it._

_"…Please?" she said in a cutesy voice._

_He stared at if for a few more moments before giving in. "Fine."_

_He opened his mouth and felt the slice being placed gently on his tongue. As he closed his mouth, the delicious flavor of the dish spread. It was sweet, probably due to the fact that she had added a tiny amount of *sake into it, and it wasn't smoldering hot to the point where it would burn his tongue, making it the right temperature to enjoy it._

_He entered into a realm of bliss as the flavor continued to take effect. Never in his life has he tasted such a godly dish. And the woman before him was the one who made this wonderful dish._

_"How is it?" she asked._

_"Aww….yeah…" he replied in a daze._

_Rachel sighed with a shake of her head. "It's just as they say: "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach". We have a living breathing example of that right in front of us."_

_"I don't care about whatever the hell you say, Rabbit. This is some awesome shit right here."_

_Tsubaki slumped with a laugh. "I don't think I can take it as a complement if you were to call it "shit"…"_

_"Tsk! Ragna, look! You've got sauce on your cheek."_

_He blinked twice. "Huh? I do?"_

_She took out her napkin and inched closer. "Really, now. You're like a child devouring his meal as if he hasn't eaten in days."_

_He turned a pretty pink as she began to wipe his cheek. "Y-ya know I can do that myself, right?"_

_"You have proven the opposite as you cannot even keep yourself clean as you eat."_

_He cleared his throat and looked away. "When I'm hungry, I'm hungry. I can't help it."_

_"I am hungry. Do you see me slobbering all over my meals?"_

_"I am not you, Rabbit!"_

_They both heard laughter coming from the redhead. "I seriously don't get why you two aren't together! You complement each other so well!"_

_"Tsu, please don't make me waste that slice of Gyudon by throwing up."_

_Rachel puffed her cheeks and sat back. "Why on earth would I want to be paired up with this vulgar baboon in the first place?"_

_"What'd ya call me, bunny leech?!"_

_"Vulgar _and_ deaf. See, Tsubaki? Why would you _ever_ even _think _I would agree to be in a romantic relationship with this man?"_

_"Ya know, I've been wondering for some time now. Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"_

_She wore a smug look on her face. "Oh please, I merely state what I observe. Though if you were to take these observations as threats then that would only prove them correct. And besides, you do not stand a chance against me."_

_"Such tough talk for someone so SMALL!"_

_That made her eye twitch. "Hooh…? Perhaps we will see who is all bark and no bite in the next BlazBlue activity, shall we Ragna?"_

_"You're on, Rabbit! I'll rough you up so bad you'll have a hard time both standing _and_ sitting."_

_"Honestly Ragna…that was a little weak," Tsubaki said. "Not to mention…misleading."_

_"You're the one with the dirty mind, Tsu!"_

_Letting out a puff of breath, Rachel reached into her gigantic "lunch box" and took a slice of unagi. Yes, "unagi". As in "eel"._

_What a classy lady…_

_The other two stared as she placed the slice of fish in her mouth, slowly chewing for a few seconds before swallowing with a content "mm…". She noticed their gazes and quirked a brow._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Your lunch is fancy as usual," Ragna said._

_The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I'm a little jealous to be honest."_

_"Oh?" She then picked up a slice with her fork and held a hand up underneath it while bringing it up to her friend. "Would you like some then?"_

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the delicious-looking fish. "Really? I can have some?"_

_"I would not have offered if it was not okay. Hurry up before it slips off the fork."_

_"Oh, thanks!" She opened her mouth and took the slice. She chewed and immediately tasted the divine flavor of this exquisite meal. "Oh, gods! That…is good!"_

_"Do refrain from talking with your mouth full. But I am glad you liked it."_

_As she continued to chew with gusto, Rachel turned to Ragna. He was staring at her lunch box._

_"Do you want some as well, Ragna?" she asked._

_He snapped out of it and shook his head. "No!"_

_"You said that when Tsubaki offered you her Gyudon. That must mean you _do _want it."_

_"Nope! Don't want it!"_

_"Come now, I am doing you a kindness. I could not resist offering you some of my food while you drool all over it like the dog you are."_

_He slammed his fist down. "What was tha—OW!"_

_He brought his fist up to his face and saw that a sharp piece of gravel had punctured his knuckle. He hissed with pain as he pulled it out and saw blood seep out of the small wound. He muttered a curse and looked up at Tsubaki._

_"Hey, Tsu, got any tissues?"_

_A reply he did not get. She was still savoring the _one_ slice of unagi that was given to her by the blonde. This woman can be a real dimwit at times…_

_Sighing, he turned to Rachel. "Yo, Rach, do _you_ have any…"_

_His voice trailed off as he saw the girl before him covering her nose and mouth with her hand. She was in a slight panicking state as her free hand searched her pockets for something. She then pulled out a napkin and threw it at him._

_"Wipe it," she hissed._

_He was about to question her before he remembered something. It was mentioned a while back that her family, the Alucards, have a strange craving whenever the scent of blood is within their range. Their sense of smell is heightened and if exposed to it too long…_

_…they would go into a frenzy._

_This was explained to them by Professor Jubei, the Prefect of Discipline and Ragna and his sister's legal guardian. He knew the Alucards way back in the day when he was still a student in Kagutsuchi, and he's learned of their dark history with their likeliness to _vampires_._

_Which is why the Alucard name is highly feared among other nobles, while common folk are oblivious to their abnormal traits. This was told to Ragna since, according to Jubei, he had a feeling they would spend a _lot_ of time together. Apparently he was right._

_And here he is, bleeding _in front_ of an Alucard. Honestly, he was curious as to what they meant by "frenzy". But he then remembered what "curiosity" killed, and decided better for himself._

_Shaking out of his thoughts he quickly began wiping the blood off his wound, wincing as he was little to not gentle with his own treatment. He took his bottle of water and dripped a bit of the drink onto the wound before wiping it again._

_"Sorry, totally forgot about your condition," he muttered._

_"It is alright," she said, voice muffled by her hand. "Just please…clean it up."_

_"I'm doing it just that. I'm just…a little distracted since it stings."_

_She watched him as he attempted to quicken the pace despite the pain. Her eyes then focused on his wounded hand. Just how deep was that wound? You would think the bleeding would have stopped by now._

_The scent of blood was still there, and it's stirring up her insides. The smell was so strong she unconsciously licked her lips. It was getting harder to resist._

_"Dammit… It won't stop bleeding."_

_Slowly, she lowered her hand and inched closer to him. "Ragna…"_

_He looked up at her, his hand still pressing the tissue against the wound. "What?"_

_"May I… I mean…I could help you…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let me…lick your wound."_

_His eyes widened, and surprisingly his cheeks turned red. "Wh-what?!"_

_"I-It _may_ stop the bleeding… Let me…let me try, Ragna…"_

_"Will you…be okay?"_

_She nodded. "Yes…"_

_"Alright." He held out his injured hand to her. "Here."_

_She gently took it into her hands and inspected the wound. The wound wasn't too deep, but it wasn't shallow either. There was a tiny bit of blood left, but it was still coming out._

_Something in her eyes changed as she stared at the red liquid. There was a twinkle in them that made her look…predatory. She was longing to have a taste of it._

_After a bit more staring, she opened her mouth slightly and leaned in. It was only for a second, but Ragna could have sworn he saw fangs in her mouth._

_Soft, slightly wet lips then made contact with his skin. He blushed a degree more when she began to suck on his wound. It didn't sting at all._

_It felt weird…but in a good way._

_He nearly gasped when he felt her warm wet tongue lapping up on his wound. She had her eyes closed, and she was softly moaning with content. This was starting to get a little strange…_

Goodness…_ she thought to herself. _His blood…so…delicious…

_She squeezed his wrist tighter and sucked harder. There was barely any trace of blood left, but her craving has driven her to perhaps bleed him some more. And this was starting to hurt the guy._

_"Rachel! Hey!" He tried yanking his hand away. "Rachel, snap out of it!"_

_She let out a near beastly growl and pressed her fangs onto his knuckle, almost enough to penetrate it once more. He felt this and yelled louder._

_"RACHEL!"_

_With a "puwah!" she released him and nearly fell backwards. She breathed heavily as she brought a quivering hand up to her mouth. The feral look in her eyes began to vanish, and she was nearly back to herself._

_After a few more moments of calming down, dread and guilt well up inside of her. She gasped and covered her mouth, eyes falling down to her knees. She began to shake once more._

I…I can't believe…what I have done! I…I gave in and…Ragna…

_She shook her head and turned away. "Oh, Ragna…forgive me…"_

_He began to reach a hand out. "Rachel—"_

_She flinched away. "No! Please…just…"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Those words made her look right back at him. "Huh?"_

_"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It was my fault for letting you do this. And…damn, I even knew about your condition and I…_

_He sighed and placed a hand on her head. "Shit. Look, don't beat yourself up over this. It's alright, I'm okay."_

_She blinked twice before looking back down. "It is…hard to mingle with others."_

_"That's hard to believe, given the shitload of fans you have—"_

_"But 'tis not the same with having friends," she cut him off. "I have admirers, yes, but what do they know about me? You, Yayoi, and the professors are the only ones who know about me and my family's…curse._

_"I am taking a risk at even spending time with you two. If any of you were to seriously get hurt because of me…"_

_"Do you think we even care about that?" His hand then moved over to her shoulder. "Rachel, if any of this crap bothered us we wouldn't even be hanging out with you. I mean, sure, it was a surprise at first when we learned about you and your family._

_"But none of that matters now since we got to know you. Yeah sure, you can be a bitch at times. You like to insult me, belittle me, all that shit._

_"But there are times when you _do_ act nice…to me." This made both of them smile. "Point is, Rach, that your family's "curse" can go to hell for all we care. You're you, and nothing's gonna change that. I just need to take better care of myself from now on, that's all."_

_She let out a curt laugh. "Yes. You do injure yourself quite frequently."_

_"Not all the time..." he muttered._

_She did not comment any further. What she did was a once in a lifetime thing. One that not even her own family had seen her do._

_Her lips curled up into a genuine smile, her red eyes sparkling with that of appreciation and content. It was a look that shows just how thankful she is to the man. Yes, despite their constant arguments, Ragna was indeed a very precious friend of hers for reasons such as this._

_He's crude, impolite, and downright dimwitted. But most of the time, when a friend needs it, he will do his best to be there for them. It shows that he is not in the least bit as the delinquent everyone makes him out to be._

_He is rough on the outside, but his heart is pure. He just can't express himself all that well…_

_…not unless the situation calls for it._

_"Thank you, Ragna," she whispered. "You have…no idea what that means to me."_

_Pretty much the guy's face was pretty red. Never in the time he's known her has she ever given him that smile, or anyone else for that matter. While he was a tad bit embarrassed at the rare act of gratitude from the girl, he felt honored to have seen this side of her._

_Doubtful it is that it would ever happen again, so he needs to savor this moment. And he will._

_"Any time…Rabbit."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "Really. Such a buffoon."_

_What a touching moment this is. Two "frienemies", who were at each other's necks on a near daily basis, have strengthened their bond despite the dilemma that occurred mere minutes ago. Perhaps it was all worthwhile to get into it when the outcome would have been this._

_Truly a beautiful "friendship" these two have…_

_Gulp!_

_"Ah!" Tsubaki sighed with content and she finally downed the slice of unagi she was oh so enjoying for more than she should. "That was some good eel! Thanks Rachel!"_

_Woman, you just missed such a beautiful development! Idiot! Dumbass!_

_FUS ROH—_

* * *

><p><strong>The author would like to apologize for interrupting the story. He is currently dealing with copyright issues at the moment, and if all goes well, he will only stay in jail for a few hundred years or so. Thank you…<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Present…<span>

"Rachel?" Ragna called out to her, snapping her out of her daydream. "You okay? You've been pretty quiet for a while now."

She cleared her throat and waved at him. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself over, Ragna. I was merely…reminiscing."

"Oh? 'Bout what?"

She smiled playfully at him. "That, my dear sweet Ragna, is a secret."

"What?! Oh, come on! You got me curious!"

Rags…you can't even tell after she's called you that yet? Jeez, who's worse? Him or Tsubaki?

Well, at least now it's clear just how deep their relationship is. They still bicker, but not with the intention of hurting each other. This is just their way of "understanding" each other.

Through their faults, they accept each other. Though they do point it out in a strong manner, it is not enough to make them truly hate each other.

_I still question my reason for liking this man so much,_ she thought. _But if I am to remain by his side, even as a mere friend, it matters not. I could not possibly ask for more._

_Dear Ragna…you have absolutely no idea how much of a fool you make me feel to fall for you. But it is alright. I know that despite my flaws, you are willing to accept me not for what I am._

_But who I am. Thank you Ragna. Thank you…_


	24. VOL 3 CHAPTER TWO

**So sorry for the delay guys! College and family REALLY kept me busy. But hey, at least I finally have a chance to update!**

**Though this chapter may very well be short, I do hope it can compensate for the long wait. There is a bit of action near the end of this chapter, and we finally get a tiny piece of Noel's past out in the open. Very small.**

**Just a name.**

**Here's Volume 3, Chapter Two of SAVE ME! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER TWO-<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Two hours later…<span>

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Tsubaki asked as she slid on a clean pair of jeans.

Noel, standing in front of the cabinet, took out a white polo shirt. "Nothing in particular. Honestly I can't think of anything to do other than recheck my assignment."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Come on, Noel. Today's the weekend and you've done nothing but study these past few weeks! You need to kick back and relax every now and then. Besides, you rechecked your assignment twice already."

Biting her bottom lip, she slid the shirt on and pulled out a jean skirt. "Well, I just want to make sure I didn't leave any errors, or I didn't want to overdo what I've written, or I didn't want to submit it mediocre."

Sighing, the redhead zipped up her jeans. "Really Noel, I've reviewed it and it looks fine! Sure you had a few spelling errors, but you actually spotted those before I did!"

"Well I took a look at the previous works my mother and father made. Their sample essays, their theses, everything. They managed to get awards for those things. I just…

She paused for a few seconds before finally putting on her skirt. "…I just want to live up to their names. I am a Vermillion. We are humble but we reach for ambitions way beyond our capabilities. A trait that can make the world hate us…"

"And why exactly would they hate you for that?"

As she was about to open her mouth, Tsubaki's phone chimed. The woman muttered a "just a sec" and briskly walked over to her desk and picked up her phone. There was a text message.

"Who is it?"

As she opened it up, she read it out loud. "It's from Ragna. "Yo, Tsu. Me and the rabbit are over at the usual café chillin'. It's frustrating being alone with her, so think you and Noel can come and make sure I don't rip her head off?" That's what it says."

This made the younger girl giggle, covering her mouth. "That's funny."

The redhead smiled and shut her phone. "Whether those two believe it or not, they both are really fond of each other."

"I…can actually believe that. Shall we go?"

The smile then dropped from her lips and she looked at her with concern. "We could, but…"

"Hm?"

"Well…about what we were talking about…"

Her eyes widened before she shook her head. "Oh! No, it's nothing. Pay it no mind."

"But—"

"Tsubaki," she cut her off with a soft, but pleading tone. "Please…"

The look on her face. The tone in her voice. It's been a while since she's seen this side of her.

She had hoped she would never see it again…

Sighing, she nodded. "Alright. Sorry. I'm being nosy again."

"It's fine. It just shows you care, and I'm very grateful to have such a wonderful friend such as you."

Such sickly sweet words, and yet it is to be expected from the girl. Given what she's been through and finally finding someone who she can find comfort in, she would do anything to show her appreciation for it. For Tsubaki.

Her savior. Her friend. Her…

…What is she to Noel? Sure she had been proclaimed as her most precious friend, but really. Is that all there is to their relationship?

It's sad, not knowing just how deep your bond is with your closest of friends. That if you do like them in a way that can't even be deemed as friendship, then you would definitely be frightened by the endless possibilities of what would happen if you would ask the apple of your eye to take your relationship to a whole new level.

This pained Tsubaki Yayoi's already aching heart. Poor woman. Such a grown-up.

She blushed and scratched her cheek, looking away bashfully. "Th-thanks. Feeling's mutual."

With another sweet smile, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Shall we?"

Sighing, she followed suit and they went on their way.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

"I seriously do not get you, Ragna," Rachel said. "I give you a pen and you complain to Tsubaki about me."

"Yeah well, I appreciate you lending me your pen," he said. "But I still don't appreciate the fact that you gave me a full out insult fananza!"

"Insult fananza?"

"Does, "You filthy, incompetent, vulgar, disgusting, repulsive, idiotic, imbecilic buffon!" ring any bells?!"

"Those aren't insults, Ragna. Those are facts. And besides, you spilled coffee on me not two minutes ago."

"By accident! And I _apologized_! Jeez, woman! Learn to accept an apology without bitching about the little things!"

"A simple sorry will not earn my forgiveness for spilling coffee over this expensive one-hundred-percent cotton blouse of mine. It will take Valkenhyne days to wash the stench and stain off of it."

"First of, there are detergents that would instantly wash smells off of ruined clothes. Second of, the blouse is black. Who's gonna notice?"

"I will!"

Wow, Rachel snapped. She really is in rare form today. Just goes to show how much the one she loves can bring out the most of her.

…Is that good or bad?

He blinked with surprise. "Whoa…it's not often _you_ would shout."

She turned away with a huff. "Humph! That is because you constantly annoy me with your childishness and stupidity. Even someone such as _I_ would lose her temper."

He sighed in exasperation. "Fine, bitch about it as much as you want. I said I was sorry…"

"Such an infuriating man, you are. It makes me wonder why I continue to be acquainted with you."

You love him, that's why.

"Feeling's mutual, Rabbit!"

"Are you guys fighting again?"

Upon hearing a familiar voice, they both turned to look over where it came from. Lo and behold, Tsubaki Yayoi and Noel Vermillion stood side-by-side beside their table. And like the adorable, ahem, couple they are…

…they're holding hands.

The younger blonde played with her jean skirt as she cast a worried look over the two. "Please don't fight. You two get along so well."

Tsubaki burst out laughing. "See! Even Noel agrees!"

The two teachers frowned, their faces _almost_ the spitting image of each other. This only brought out more laughs from the redhead, while the student was currently trying to suppress her own giggles.

"I find it quite annoying that you find this amusing," Rachel said, frown never leaving her face.

"Who would wanna be lumped together with this bitch?" Ragna outdoes her bark.

"You claim to hate each other so much and yet you both can't seem to leave each other alone. If that doesn't imply the opposite then I would have to relearn basic logic," the new teacher teased.

Noel rubbed her arm. "You both complement each other so well from what I've observed. And you both worked together with Tsu—uh, Miss Yayoi when you helped me back then."

A very, very, _very_ unpleasant feeling struck Tsubaki's heart at that. She was so used to being called her first name outside of school by Noel that it kind of stung when she had corrected herself just now. The woman wasn't specific enough on when she would like to be addressed informally.

_I'm gonna have a little talk with her later,_ she thought to herself weeping inside.

The silverhead grunted as he leaned back. "Yeah, but that was for you. Not like I would specifically choose to collaborate with her if shit hits the fan. I'd take any help from anyone who cares."

"But you both weren't fighting then."

"We had bigger things to worry about."

She looked down. "I see…"

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. "Don't believe in a word they say, Noel. They're clearly in denial."

"Says the one who constantly daydreams about a certain someone," Rachel said with a smirk.

Noel looked back up. "Heh?"

Like any other rare moment, Ragna had joined in the "vampire's" teasing. "Yeah, Tsu. You're pretty much one to talk."

The woman stared at them blankly before chuckling softly. "Hehehe. I really have no idea what you're talking about—YOU SHUSH!"

Oh, yeah. This'll be good.

"Yo Noel, did she tell you _anything_ about her love life?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh my!" the older blonde replied in mock shock. "How can that be? Were you two not close enough to share such deep secrets?"

"Well…it really is her decision if she would want to share anything. I mean even I have some things I haven't shared with her yet.

She then turned to the redhead and smiled. "Though, that doesn't mean I won't share them _someday_. You have been very patient with me, and I am thankful for that. I only ask that you would continue to be until I'm finally ready to open up more.

"Even you have your secrets, and I don't expect you to share them all if you don't want to. You have been so patient with me, and so I too will wait. No matter how long it takes, I'm not going anywhere."

No words left her mouth as Tsubaki stood there, taking in everything the girl had said. As she spoke, the world around them just vanished. Only the two of them remained.

Those words…_her_ words alone were enough to make her completely forget about everything and everyone around her. It left such an impact on her, and yet sweet little Noel was able to say all this with little to no effort. She knew quite well that what she had said was genuine.

It moved her deeply. Everyday this girl keeps on catching her off guard with her "feelings". This girl has said and showed her many times just how important she was to her.

And all she could do is blush.

"S-same here…" she stammered out.

As the scene had transpired, the other two just sat back and watched with triumphant grins on their faces. You can practically sense the next wave of teasing coming around.

"How adorable," Rachel giggled out. "If this is not any indication that our suspicions were indeed correct, then perhaps there is something wrong with _you_, Tsubaki."

"Otherwise you'll be known in the future as "Granny Tsu, all alone in Malibu"," Ragna joined with a rather…lame joke.

The woman didn't utter a single word. She just stood there, staring blankly at them. Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever.

The other three furrowed their brows at the silent teacher, all wondering what had happened to their friend. Noel waved a hand in front of her face, a look of concern written all over her face. She began to shake her a bit.

"Tsubaki?" she cooed. "Are you alright?"

"Tsubaki, my dear…?" Rachel called out softly.

"Hey, Tsu," Ragna said as he stood. "Granny Tsu?"

Finally, she reacts. She slowly brings her hand up, eyes locked onto the silverhead.

"Izayoi," she mumbled with a crazy grin.

Oh dear.

And thus, the girly screams of Ragna once again echoes throughout the area. Albeit in a more public place.

"WAIT, WHY ONLY ME?!"

* * *

><p>"You sure can be scary sometimes, Tsubaki," Noel said with a nervous laugh.<p>

It had been quite some time after Ragna's "punishment". Not going to go into details or anything. But this event had apparently damaged Ragna's pride greatly, and will take him some time to recover.

Even Rachel came so close to shivering at the site of her long-time friend getting so worked up. Wow. Perhaps we should see this side of Tsubaki more often.

Noel had decided to take her teacher out to shop in the local mall, mostly to calm her down and a bit to spend more alone time with her. As much as she appreciates the company of the other two teachers, the girl still felt a little shy around them. The only time she could ever truly relax is when she was with Tsubaki, which explains why they're together twenty-four-seven.

Sighing, the redhead shrugged. "Those two are really enjoying this, aren't they? Seriously, can't we ever meet with them without them teasing us like this? It's getting a bit irritating."

"Well, I don't particularly mind?"

She nearly stopped at those words. "What?"

The girl fidgeted a bit. "There's…nothing really wrong with a little teasing. Not like there's any harm in doing so."

"But…aren't YOU embarrassed?"

She nodded. "A little. But Tsubaki…"

"Hm?"

She looked up at her with soft, honest eyes. "Hearing them say those things just confirms how close we really are. And…I really do hope that remains to be true. You're precious to me, Tsubaki, and I want to be the same for you too."

SQUEEEE~!

And with that, Tomato-Tsubaki returns. As usual, whatever words come out of the blonde's pretty little mouth sends her heart rocketing to the heavens and beyond. Really not good for the faint-hearted…

"D'aww, why'd you have to go an' say tha?!" Tsubaki cried out.

"Tsubaki…that accent…"

Looking away, she struggled to fight down her blush. "Noel…you really don't hold back, huh?"

"Why would I? What I say is true. I really do love you, Tsubaki."

Love. Love. Love. Love. LOVE!

In the whimsical mind of Tsubaki Yayoi, her entire being is bouncing and yodeling. A waterfall of tears threatened to break free, but she fought them down. She had to stay calm and cool for her dear little Noel.

But it is proving to be VERY difficult.

"Hearing you say all that…is really…REALLY…bad…"

She wore a worried expression. "Why? Do you…hate it? Hate m—"

"Don't finish that sentence! That's not what I'm trying to say…"

They both stopped and they stood face to face. Green met blue, and suddenly everyone else in the world did not exist. Only they see themselves for this moment.

"Then…what _are_ you trying to say?"

She stared at her, lips quivering and hands shaking. How was she supposed to answer that? This girl HATES being lied to, so that's out of the question.

But if she were to avoid it then she would get the impression that she didn't trust her. So that's a big no. So then…what else is there to do?

Tell the truth?

Gulping, she broke eye-contact and looked down at her feet. "It's just…whenever you say stuff like that…it…"

"Yes…?" she whispered, moving closer.

"…it—"

BANG!

They two of them jumped at the sudden noise. The crowd began to panic. Everyone was running around.

Noel held Tsubaki tight, the latter looking around. "Tsubaki…was that…?"

"A gunshot," she muttered.

Two more shots echoed throughout the mall, panicking the crowd even more. The teacher grabbed Noel's hand and made a break for the nearest store. They went into the clothes store and hid behind a shelf.

"It sounded not too far from here. If he hide though, we should be safe."

"Really?"

"I…well, I hope so."

Another gunshot, followed by a woman's scream. The younger girl whimpered as she buried her face into her friend's shoulder. Her body shivered against hers.

Tsubaki tightened her hold on Noel, trying to calm herself in the process. That gunshot and scream sounded a little closer than before. Looks like they were heading their way.

"Shh, Noel," the redhead cooed. "It'll be alright. I'm here."

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

A yell from a gruff-sounding man came from outside. Several footsteps approached the front of the store. Several screams and yells echoed, and what silenced them shook the two girls to their very core.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Noel's fingers dug deep into Tsubaki's shoulders, while her embrace tightened in kind. They could hear several thuds, indicating the owners of the screams had been shot down. The shooting stopped as well, and only the sound of guns reloading can be heard.

Tears had now soaked the teacher's shirt. The younger girl was silently sobbing as she clutched onto her for dear life. Tsubaki was now sweating bullets as her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"Shit, this isn't even half of what he asked us for," a voice said, sighing.

"We need another twenty more dead to take with us. And at least six alive," another had spoken.

"Well, it takes a lot of souls to smelt for the Cauldron to work."

Tsubaki furrowed her brows as she listened in on their conversation. "Cauldron?"

"Isn't it said that it takes ten-thousand souls for the Sword to be created?"

"Who knows? Let's just fulfill Lord Terumi's orders before the afternoon is over."

Just then, Noel had become _very_ still under Tsubaki's hold. The older girl looked down to see what was wrong.

Her beloved student had wide eyes, staring blankly down at nothing. Her mouth opened slowly and slightly. For a moment, nothing came out. Then…

"T-Teru…mi…?" she whispered.

"Noel?"

"Terumi…Terumi…Teru…Terumi…" the girl chanted softly, voice slowly trembling with every word.

"Noel, what are you…?"

"No…no…no no no no no…" She clutched her head with both hands. "Mommy…Daddy…! No…stop…please…!"

"Baby, what's wrong?" She shook her friend who seemed to be going into a delusional state. "Noel?"

"Hey, I think I hear something!" one of the voices said.

"Survivors?" another said.

Tsubaki cursed under her breath as she heard footsteps heading their way. She held the still delusional friend tight, trying to figure a way to get out of this. She had first thought of making a break for it with Noel, but knowing the state she's in they probably wouldn't go very fast.

And very far…

There was particularly no escape. No way to go around them. So what should they do?

"Dammit," she muttered. "Should I take the chance?"

There's only _one_ way to even _try_. She held her hand up, preparing to summon Izayoi. If she were to try and get them out of this, she will need to fight.

"God up in Heaven…please…please help us…"

Just as the footsteps reached them…

"YUKIANESA!"

Startled yells sound out along with loud cracking. Tsubaki jumped slightly in place as several of the men have been silenced. She moved a bit to peek up at what had happened. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Several men all fashioned in black and red hooded jackets, all stood in place in awkward postures. Their faces wore surprised and pained expressions, all completely frozen. Frozen…

…That is the keyword to describe what they are right now.

They were all coated in casings of ice. The wind blowing to her direction confirmed it as the breeze felt freezing cold. How strange.

And that voice that yelled out right before this happened. "Yukianesa". Wracking her brain for answers, she knew there was only one person who was capable of doing this…

Just then, a figure came running up to the store. Clad in a blue button-up dress shirt and slacks, the redhead felt herself smile with relief at the man. She was so happy she could almost cry out her relief.

"Jin!"

The man knelt down in front of them. "Tsubaki, are you two alright?"

"Well, I am but…" She looked down at the still delusional girl in her hands. "Something's wrong with Noel."

Gave the girl one long hard look before sighing. Running a hand through his own blonde hair, he looked over to his old classmate.

"This has happened before," he said. "Did any of those men happen to mention the name "Terumi"?"

Her brows furrowed. "Uh…yeah, they did. Why? What's with the name "Terumi?"

Upon hearing another set of footsteps, Jin shot up and readied his sword. "I'll explain later. Looks like we got another wave of fools heading our way."

Nodding, she re-positioned herself in a more comfortable position, her hold on Noel still not breaking. Her old friend stalked towards the arriving terrorists, hand right at Yukianesa's grip. Tsubaki watched as the men clad in black stopped several feet away from him.

He glared at each and every one of them. Some of them carried short swords, while only a few had SMGs aimed right at him. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"You pitiful pieces of trash should just run back home," he said in a borderline calm and angered tone. "You are no match for me if you were to use those toys against me."

That comment obviously angered the men in front of him, for they were now slowly stalking his way. Pushing his right leg back a bit, he closed his eyes as his fingers coiled around the cloth that enveloped his weapon's hilt. He took in even breaths, not even slightly fazed by the cocking of their guns.

He shook his head in disappointment, further infuriating the terrorists. "You have been warned, filth."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	25. VOL 3 CHAPTER THREE

**Hey guys! I just wanna make a short announcement! Remember when I said in the Extra Chapter that the Murakumo Units will be separate individuals? Honestly, I was beating my head over how they would come to be. Also, I really was trying to figure out who to pair Mu with. Well because of one of my reviewers, RandomGirl2k5, had just reminded me of the new character Izayoi in Chrono Phantasma, I finally have a complete pairing! Now, who will I pair Nu with...?**

**Well, whatever! Thanks agian, RandomGirl2k5! You're awesome, along with all the reviewers of this fanfic!**

**Oh yeah, an important warning: There WILL be BLOOD, GORE, and RAPE in this chapter. For those who would not wish to read this, skip past the flashback.**

**Thanks again! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER THREE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki gently cradled Noel in her arms, still trying to make sense of the situation they were both in. Her heart was pounding, and so was her head. She had to calm herself and gather her thoughts.<p>

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, Yayoi. What the hell is happening?"

First, a number of men in black come in and start massacring people. Then they talk about how they need ten-thousand souls for the "Cauldron" to work and to "smelt" the "Sword". Then they mention a certain "Lord Terumi"...

Terumi… Who was that? Judging from how they called him "Lord" they obviously are more than just a terrorist group.

So…a cult? That's a huge possibility. So then, what are they after?

"Cauldron…Sword…" she muttered as she wracked her brain for any knowledge of them. "I feel like I've heard them somewhere…"

Her brainstorming proved difficult with the numerous yells and gunshots echoing in the distance. While she knew Jin was a very capable fighter, she could not help but feel a twinge of worry well up in her. He was just one man, and there are a whole lot of those assholes.

"Stop…stop please…"

Looking down she saw that Noel had calmed down a bit. She was still mumbling to herself, but she wasn't frantically shaking and hyperventilating like before. Tsubaki could only feel helpless to comfort her friend when she doesn't even know what had bothered her.

The moment the name "Terumi" is mentioned this girl goes off into a state of panic. And she thought she heard her silently call out her mother and father. It was then another piece of the puzzle was solved.

This Terumi had something to do with the death of Noel's parents…

"Noel…" the redhead whispered, resting her head on top of hers. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Jin leaped into the air and swung his sword. "KUCHU HISHOGEKI!"<p>

One huge ice blade plummets down onto three armed men, ultimately freezing them. Landing, the young Kisaragi surveyed his surroundings. At least ten more charged at him.

"Damn, they just keep coming!" he muttered and shook his hand. "And I'm running low on Heat, too…"

Just then…

"DEAD SPIKE!"

I huge, red head of a beast rose from the ground and rammed the charging men from behind. They were sent flying and scattered around the area. Startled, the blonde looked ahead to spot the source of the attack.

"Geez, man," the man ahead sighed, irritated. "You clearly abused your Heat too much, dumbass. At least try and conserve it unless you really need it."

Chuckling, he walked towards him. "Why, I didn't think you cared brother."

"I'm not here for you, dipshit. I'm here to save these people."

"What "people", brother? I'm pretty sure these men have killed every civilian in the premises."

"Doesn't hurt to check." He then looks ahead of Jin with a glare. "Heads up! More are coming!"

The younger sibling spun around and drew his Yukianesa, while Ragna in turn cracked his knuckles and gripped his Blood Scythe sheathed on his back. The two brothers slowly walked toward the incoming hostiles. This time, none of the men had firearms.

But they had swords and knives.

"Why do they insist on taking us on with those puny weapons?"

The silverhead shrugged. "Probably just a bunch of cocky shitheads. Doesn't matter, we can take 'em."

Jin chuckled. "We?"

"Yes, "we". But don't get me wrong, Jin. I'm only helping ya because we both know we can't take all of them on our own."

"I see."

"Also…I want answers."

"Same here. But I may already know who's behind all this."

"Who?"

With a grin, the blonde began to charge his Heat. "Oh, you and I know him very well.

They both stopped and stared down at the approaching men. They were getting closer, but still far enough to hit them with a projectile.

"Yuuki Terumi," he muttered as he threw multiple ice swords at the men.

* * *

><p>"…baki…" Noel mumbled, causing the woman to look down.<p>

"Noel?" she whispered back.

"I'm sorry…"

Sighing, the redhead kissed the top of her head. "Silly. You're apologizing for nothing, again."

"No…I mean…"

"Hm?"

"I'm broken. I'm so broken…"

"No, you're not! Noel, you've made so much progress over the past months. You've almost completely come out of your shell."

"But you still don't know anything about me."

"Does it matter?"

"It does!"

This startled the teacher more than it should. This was one of the few times when she would hear Noel yell. It wasn't too loud, but it wasn't exactly a whisper either.

"It does, Tsubaki," the girl said in a quieter tone.

"You blindly take care of me even when I've been so secretive. This morning you were willing to listen to me about my parents, yet I buried it back in. I dodged the topic and just wanted to get on with the day.

"But now look where we are. Of only we'd stayed home, we wouldn't…"

"Are you seriously trying to find a fault you have in this? Noel, do you enjoy tormenting yourself?"

"But it is my fault."

"What are you talking about?!"

"My family…they…"

"What about them?"

"…My family made a deal with the devil."

* * *

><p>"HELL'S FANG!" Ragna roared as he sent a guy flying towards his comrades, sending all of them flying towards the hard concrete of the wall.<p>

Jin had cut down several foes with such fluidity you could still see the streaks linger for a few milliseconds. One by one, the men have fallen. And pretty soon their numbers were decreasing. The younger sibling was getting _very _exhausted, but Ragna still had a lot of fight left in him.

They heard more footsteps coming from behind and spun around. The silverhead glared at the approaching men and readied his Blood Scythe.

"Dammit, how many of them are there?!" he growled.

"Their numbers are thinning, though," Jin stated. "I do hope this is the final wave."

"Hah! I can take way more!"

"Perhaps you can, brother. But _I_ can't. I admit I am worn out."

"Leave this to me then! CARNAGE…" He dashed towards them and swung his sword, hitting all of them and sent them bouncing. He swung his blade upwards, knocking them far away. "…SCISSORS!"

Most of them had disintegrated, yet one remained. He was badly scorched, and it was a morbid sight. Half of his torso had lost flesh, baring his ribs. Ragna could see the man's heart beating rapidly. The adrenaline was keeping him conscious, but he didn't have long to live.

Sheathing his sword he stalked over to the wounded man, followed by Jin. He knelt down to his level and glared down at him. He felt no sympathy for him and pulled him by the collar.

"Listen buddy, I want answers and you got 'em. So you're gonna tell me everything, starting with who you're working for."

The man spat blood on his face, smirking weakly at him. "And what…makes you think…I'd talk…?"

Wiping the blood on his face, he snarled and shoved his hand between the gaps of his ribcage. The man screamed out in pain and his body arched and legs kicked. Ragna then pulled his bloodstained hand back out.

"You WILL answer my questions. After that, you have my permission to die. I will ask again: Who are you working for?"

Hyperventilating, he gritted his teeth and spoke. "Yuuki…Terumi…"

"I told you, brother," Jin said.

Nodding, Ragna continued. "There, that wasn't so hard. Okay, second question: What are your intentions?"

The man coughed. "To gather…ten-thousand souls…to create…the Sword…"

"The Sword?"

"The harbinger…of death…"

"I see… Okay, last question: Would you like a painless death? Or shall I just leave you here to rot?"

"…Painless…"

"Alright." He then stood up and began to walk away. "Lie there and suffer."

"W-wait…please kill me…!"

As he stomped away, Jin joined him. "Are you sure you want to leave him like that, brother?"

"Scum like him don't deserve mercy. So I won't give him any."

"Hah, that is just like you."

"Tch, whatever. Have you seen Tsubaki and Noel?"

"They're by the clothes store by the fountain. I'll lead the way."

* * *

><p>Tsubaki stared at Noel with furrowed brows. "Your family…what?"<p>

"Tsubaki! Noel!" a voice called out to them.

She turned her head to the entrance and saw both Jin and Ragna walking up to them. She smiled in relief at the two brothers' sight. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but judging from the silence it's plainly obvious that they took care of all the terrorists.

"Jin! And Ragna too!"

"You guys okay?" the silverhead asked.

"We're fine. We're not hurt."

Jin sheathed Yukianesa. "We've confirmed who the men are working for."

"Yuuki Terumi…" Noel whispered.

"I see you know."

Ragna kneeled down and nudged the girl. "You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna inform Rachel about this. She would like to know about this."

"Mm."

He looked over to Tsubaki. "Tsu, take her home. We'll take it from here."

The woman nodded. "Got it."

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

Tsubaki sat down on her bed with a sigh. Today was a seriously tiring day, not to mention dangerous. She couldn't believe she had witnessed an actual massacre in person. The event had scarred a part of her and she wished to not relive it ever.

The sound of the shower can be heard behind the bathroom door. Noel had wanted to cool herself off, so she grabbed a towel as soon as they entered the apartment and went in. This left the redhead alone to her thoughts.

_So much has happened today,_ she thought to herself. _So much death in just under an hour. Those poor people. I only hope they experienced a quick death._

_I'm concerned about Noel. Sure even _I_ was scared, but I could only imagine how she felt that time. And her panic attack earlier…_

_What was that? It obviously had something to do with that Terumi guy. Ragna and Jin seem to know something about him. I'll have to ask them for answers later._

_But right now, I need to tend to Noel. Poor girl had to witness such a horrific event. Yet, she says that her family had something to do with this. "Made a deal with the devil", what's that supposed to mean?_

She groaned and massaged her temples. _This is getting me nowhere. The only ones who can answer these questions are either Jin, Ragna…or Noel herself._

_Should I ask her? No, I can't. It must be very hard for her to talk about it._

_I can't prod her for answers. She's been through so much. Do I really want her to remember such painful memories?_

_I'd be the scum of the universe to do so…_

She then heard the shower turn off. She straightened herself as the door opened, revealing a towel-clad Noel. Her hair was dripping wet, and she had a blank look on her face.

"Noel, honey?" Tsubaki softly called out. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Hm… Come sit, I'll dry your hair."

Without a word, she did as she was told. Sitting in front of Tsubaki, back turned, she waited for the woman to start drying her hair. The redhead quickly took out a spare towel and placed it over of her damp hair. She patted it for a bit before she gently massaged the girls head over the cloth.

"Too rough?"

She shook her head. "No. Feels good…"

The woman smiled. "I'm glad. Just relax and lean on me. No need to slouch."

And she did. She let herself lean on Tsubaki's front, taking care not to make it hard for her to dry her. The woman continued her massage, and she sniffed.

"You used the new shampoo I bought, huh?"

"Yes. Papaya Extract, right?"

"Yep. Glad you like it."

They then fell silent. The small talk had helped a bit, but right now felt right to just bathe in silence. What else can be said?

_She's been through way too much. I feel so useless since I can't help her. I want to rid her of the pain, but how? I barely know anything about her past._

_The death of her parents and history of being bullied does not count. There's more to what happened, like how they died. Was it an accident? Or…_

_…or did that Terumi have a hand in it?_

_It looks that way. Like I said before, she had mentioned her parents during the panic attack. So he has to be the one responsible._

_Oh Noel, how can I ever bring back your smile again…?_

"…I have to tell you…everything…"

Tsubaki stopped her massage. "Pardon?"

"I'll tell you…everything."

"Everything?"

"My past. My parents. Everything…"

"You don't need to force yourself—"

"I'm not," the girl cut her off and turned to face her. "I'm not…"

"Oh. So then…"

She took a deep breath. "I know you've been wanting to ask about my parents for a long time, Tsubaki. And I thank you for giving me time to muster up the will to do so…"

"If you're still not comfortable about—"

"It's okay. I…kind of need to talk about this. With you. You deserve that much."

"Deserve…huh? Why do you say that?"

"You've taken care of me, despite not knowing a whole lot about me. And I've already accepted letting you help me, so I should make things easier for you if you know what happened."

This is it. This is the moment she'll finally learn what had happened. What made her the insecure fragile girl she is right now?

But…

But this may also very well be painful for her. She will be recalling, no, re_living_ the traumatic experience of her family's demise.

Is this alright? Will _she_be alright? Worry does not elude the woman.

But Noel is willing to share this painful memory with her. And rejecting her any further would most likely make her think that she doesn't care. And that is the last thing she wanted to make her feel.

Sighing, she pulled her close and let her head rest on her bosom. The girl let out her own sigh and gripped the woman's shirt sleeve. She fingered it for a few moments, trying to calm herself.

She then spoke.

"Remember when I said us Vermillions were humble people?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well…that is only partially true."

"Partially?"

"…My grandparents to be exact, along with Vermillions before them, all studied Ars Magus, and had endless curiosity. The research they worked on was vast, yet it spawned a dark legacy. They experimented on all living beings, humans included. It was cruel.

"The research had been passed down from generation to generation. It became a tradition for all Vermillions to carry out the research, and would probably someday create the ultimate Nox Nyctores. It had gone on for years.

"But then…the chain broke. My parents refused to continue the research."

"They did?" she asked.

"They saw the inhumanity in it and decided to burn all the papers. My grandparents were furious, and they basically disowned my father. He only had mama left in the world."

_So that was it,_ she thought. _When she said the Vermillions were humble…she had only meant her parents._

"They then started a business in medicine, dedicated to help the world. The Vermillion bloodline had done enough evil, so they decided to make up for that. Their decision cost them their place in the family, but they had started anew and had done well for several years.

"Then _I_ came into the world. They loved me so much, even when they spent all their expenses taking care of me. They had a lot of money, yet they mainly focused on my needs.

"The Vermillion family had a history of disciplining their children to the extreme, and mama and papa never wished that upon me. They loved me so much…"

"Noel…"

"Terumi…" the girl muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Terumi…that name…those men mentioned his name…"

"Yes they did."

"He…is the reason for everything."

The girl started to sniffle.

"Noel…?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine…" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yuuki Terumi. He was an old acquaintance of the Vermillion family. He was the one who had influenced them to research on Ars Magus.

"And…he was the one who killed my parents."

_So I was right,_ she thought.

"Noel…what happened?"

"It…it was six years ago…"

* * *

><p>February 14, 2023…<p>

_"Mama! Papa!" ten-year-old Noel Vermillion cried out with joy as her parents walked through the front door of their home. "Welcome home!"_

_James and Samantha Vermillion. Both run the ever thriving Vermillion Pharmaceutical Industry and huge names in the business world. Individually they are intellectually powerful, but together they are unstoppable._

_They both run different divisions in the industry. Samantha handles the gathering of herbal resources, stocking them and shipping them to the clients that buy them. James handles the manufacturing of the drugs made from the herbs and measuring the dosage needed per box._

_It's a simple industry, really. It creates new types of medicine and is sold to those who either need it or willing to pay good money for it. Simple, yet promising._

_What makes it so successful are the resources they get. They are the first to discover the new herbs found in Arizona: Dicteliaus, an herb with the ability to quicken the rate of cell regeneration; and Seervetine, an herb which cures the former world's deadliest ailment: cancer._

_They have claimed rights to own and grow these herbs upon discovery. And so every big time pharmaceutical company wanted their products. They can give the medicine, but never the herbs._

_They aren't selfish and greedy. It's their way of staying in necessary control. But it has its disadvantages._

_Some shady corporations have also taken interest in the herbs, so they have sent numerous spies to pose as employees in the industry to try and sneak a pack into their bags and deliver it to them. Fortunately none have succeeded due to the herbs' inability to withstand a change in environment completely._

_If they were to be extracted from their own soil, they would wither away in a matter of hours. Which is why they still grow them in Arizona, and the soil there is not so easy to extract. Not without poisoning themselves in the process._

_Which is why so far, none have been able to steal their resources. They managed to have a fail-safe plan in the form of nature's work. And needless to say the other companies were displeased._

_In another note, while security and rules were rather tight in the Vermillion workplace, people were given enough freedom to choose their schedules and work clothes. The simple logic of being comfortable with whatever and whenever has been practiced among the employees here. Which is why they remain faithful._

_Which is why the two Vermillions were wearing rather casual clothing. _

_Samantha sported a simple white button-up shirt, denim jeans, and white running shoes. Her short blonde hair even had a cute handmade panda hairclip, complements to her sweet innocent daughter._

_James wore a blue polo shirt, slacks, and grey sneakers. He had a lighter shade of blonde hair, which was a tad bit spiky. Again, courtesy of Noel Vermillion's handiwork._

_She ran up to them and hugged them both, each returning the gesture in kind. They were busy people, but they would devote all their time at home loving their little girl. Well…little in a sense when…_

_…yeah._

_"Hello, Noel," James greeted as he kissed her head. "How was school?"_

_She grinned. "It was okay. Our class had to do a project in science, but it was fun."_

_"Good to hear."_

_Samantha took off her shoes and put them in the side. "Noel, dear, what would you like for dinner?"_

_"Anything mama makes is delicious!"_

_She giggled and kissed her forehead. "Chicken Cordon Bleu it is."_

_"But aren't you tired, though? I can always cook thi—"_

_"NO!" the two parents cried in unison, startling the girl._

_"Uh, we mean…" James stuttered._

_"I enjoy cooking, Noel," Samantha said. "Cooking helps me relax, so I have no reason to pass up on doing it. So no worries, Noel, mama can handle it."_

_"Uh…okay…?"_

_"Good, now go and finish up any homework you have. Dinner will be ready in two hours."_

_"Alright!"_

_And so she went on her merry way up to her room. After that, James wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her temple. They both laughed softly._

_"Nice side-step, honey," he whispered._

_"Thanks. We don't need another repeat of what happened."_

_"Fourth of July…that was quite a pie…"_

_"The girl is sweet, but her kindness can bring about…explosive outcomes."_

_Ding! Dong!_

_The couple turned to the door. The man of the house walked up to it and opened. It took him a few moments before smiling._

_"Kazuma!" he cried out with pleasant surprise._

_Before him stood a young man, about as tall as 5'10, in a purple long-sleeved button-up shirt, shacks and black dress shoes. He had green hair with long bangs covering his eyes, fair skin, and a skinny build. He had a cute blush on his cheeks and an awkward smile._

_"He-hey, James," the man greeted shyly. "Long time no see."_

_The married man immediately hugged him, startling the green-haired individual. After a few pats on the back, he pulled back and turned back to his wife._

_"Honey, look who it is! It's Kazuma!"_

_"I can see that, dear," she replied with a giggle as she walked up to them. She hugged him as well, though not as abruptly as her husband. "It's good to see you again, Kazu. I hope you're doing well."_

_He chuckled nervously as she pulled away. "I-I am, thank you. I do hope you're faring the same."_

_James roared with laughter as he gave him a VERY hard pat on the back. "Look at you! You haven't changed a bit! You can barely say something without a stutter!"_

_"Be nice, dear. We are who we are."_

_Kazuma bowed his head. "I apologize."_

_"Don't. There is no need to. Come in, please! _

_"Sorry for intruding."_

_After stepping inside, James closed the door behind them and led their friend over to the living room. As young Kazuma sat on one chair, the couple sat on the couch opposite of him. He seemed to have shrunk in place, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable._

_"Hey, relax!" James urged with a laugh. "You're way too stiff!"_

_He sat up straight. "S-sorry!"_

_"Heh…made it worse…"_

_Samantha rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "He's right, though. No need to be so formal."_

_"Forgive me. I-it's just that I haven't seen you two in so long."_

_She nodded. "True. It has been eight years. Last time we saw each other was in our college reunion, right?"_

_"Yes, it was."_

_James leaned back with a chuckle. "You're as skinny as ever, though. You really need to put more meat on your bones."_

_"I…guess I'm just not a heavy eater…"_

_"Well, you'll have plenty to eat later," Samantha said with a smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do! And oh! We would also like to introduce you to our daughter Noel!"_

_He blinked twice. "Oh…y-you have a daughter?"_

_"Why, of course. I had thought we had posted it in our college newsletter."_

_"W-well, I r-rarely visit that site, s-so…"_

_The man of the house quirked a brow. "Why not?"_

_"People…a-ask questions…" he replied shyly._

_Once again, the man roared with laughter. "Come on! What is it that they ask that's so embarrassing?!"_

_"W-well…they've been asking about Trinity…"_

_"Ah… Still haven't hooked up with her, huh?"_

_His face turned bright red and he flailed his hands around. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hooked up?! W-w-w-we d-didn't even go o-on any d-d-d-d-dates yet…s-so i-it's impossible to hook up right a-away!"_

_"Yeah…thought so."_

_Samantha elbowed her husband. "Shush, dear! You shouldn't tease him so much!"_

_"Haha! Sorry." He looked back at his old friend. "But really, Kazu. You should try taking the initiative and ask her out already. You've been pretty close for years. Hell, since freshman year!_

_"And I can tell she's into ya too! Come on man, just try it out. You still keep in touch with her right?"_

_"I do…"_

_"Then don't hold back! If you like her then you should at least _try_ to go on a date with her! And I promise you, the chance of her declining is quite slim."_

_"Have a little confidence in yourself, Kazuma," his wife gently comforted him. "We're all still young, and you have all the time in the world to build up your relationship if ever. We have faith in you, and I promise that thing can go well if you try."_

_He twiddled his thumbs as his blush deepened. But he was actually contemplating on their advice and words of encouragement. These two old friends have always looked out for him since day one. He was thankful to have such wonderful people taking care of him._

_He loved them to death._

_Managing a small smile, he nodded. "Thank you. I will do my best."_

_The couple clapped happily. Suddenly, they heard approaching footsteps. Looking over to the stairs, they saw Noel curiously staring at the green-haired man._

_"H-hello," she greeted with a timid wave._

_"Oh, hello," he returned the greeting with a wave just as timid as hers._

_Standing up, James walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kazuma, this is our little girl Noel. Noel, this is Kazuma. He's our old classmate and friend back in college."_

_Nodding, she bowed deeply. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Kazuma."_

_He stood up and bowed as well. "Pleasure is all mine."_

_Samantha got up and headed for the kitchen. "I'll prepare dinner. Noel, can you help me lay out the dishes please?"_

_"Kays!" she happily replied._

_As the two girls entered the kitchen, Kazuma turned to James with a small smile. "You have a beautiful daughter."_

_James in turn smiled as well. "Thank you, Kazu. That means a lot. She doesn't have many friends, so it would be nice if you would get to know her and spend time with her in your free time. You can even bring Trinity if you want."_

_"P-perhaps I will…"_

_Ding! Dong!_

_Turning to the door, James walked up to open it. "Who could that be?"_

_"Honey, who is it?" Samantha called out as she re-entered the hallway._

_He turned the knob and opened it. Before he could utter a word, a flash of silver cut right in front of him. He gripped his throat and felt something leaking. Pain sunk in, and he was now staggering backwards._

_"JAMES!" he heard his wife and old friend cry out._

_He then felt himself getting kicked in the gut, knocking him down to the ground. He coughed and winced as the pain on his wounded throat worsened. His vision started to blur, and his strength began to escape him._

_He sensed someone kneeling down, lifting his head gently. Something wet dropped down on his cheek, and for a moment his vision cleared. He saw his wife, eyes leaking tears and brimming with sadness. As he weakly reached his hand out to cup her cheek, he muttered one word…_

_"Sam…"_

_Then, blackness…_

_Eyes widening, Samantha frantically shook her lifeless husband. "James? JAMES?!"_

_"Daddy…?"_

_Turning around Kazuma saw Noel holding a pan, a look of shock embedded in her face. She dropped what she was holding and rushed over to her mother's side. She too started to shake her father's corpse, helplessly hoping he was okay._

_It proved futile…_

_"Daddy… DADDY!"_

_"Oh my, I meant to do a wave but…I didn't take into account that I was holding a knife."_

_That voice…_

_Looking up, her entire being trembled. There, by the doorway, a man stood. He was clad in an open shirt, cargo pants and boots. His long overcoat had a hood that covered most of his face, save for the eyes that looked upon her with sadistic desire._

_Kazama took a step backward. "Y-Yuuki…Terumi!"_

_He took a mock bow. "The one and only."_

_Samantha's look of shock soon turned into a harsh glare. "Why?!"_

_"Why? Well, it's because of a lot of things." He took a few steps forward. "Ignorance, stupidity, and above all…betrayal."_

_"Betrayal…?"_

_"You see, the Vermillion family had long studied Ars Magus. It was a tradition that needed to be passed down from generation to generation. A legacy that needed to continue._

_"But then you and your numbskull of a husband just so happen to break that chain. You rejected power, and that my dear is foolish. You never embraced the more fun side of life._

_"So, I and the other Vermillion folk had decided to…eliminate you. I mean, after all, you are of no use to us."_

_"You son of a bitch!" she screamed out. "There was nothing wrong with wanting a normal life!"_

_"You and your husband were blindly hoping for a "peaceful" future. But guess what, Samantha, you don't get one. So it's either you play your part…or die."_

_Standing up, she held out her hand. "MURASAME!"_

_With a blinding light, a long katana materialized in her hand. She grabbed the hilt and went into her stance. Fire burned behind her once kind eyes._

_A smug grin formed on Terumi's lips. "Death it is._

_"Kazuma!"_

_"Y-yes?!" he replied._

_"I'll deal with him! You take Noel upstairs and hide!"_

_"But—"_

_She spun her head to him. "NOW!"_

_With a slight jump, he recovered and knelt down to the little girl. "Noel, let's go."_

_She stared down at her father, tears dampening her cheeks. "Daddy…"_

_He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Noel. There's nothing we can do here."_

_He picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs. Meanwhile Samantha still held her stance, Murasame at the ready. She gripped the hilt tight, eyes narrowing at the man before her._

_"Do not take me lightly," she said in a low voice._

_He laughed. "Hard not to! I can tell you're out of practice. See, you're trembling!"_

_Yes, she was indeed shaking. And he was right; she hadn't used her blade in a long while. This would prove to be quite difficult._

_Or, to be realistic, impossible…_

_He pulled out a second knife from his belt and twirled it around his finger. "Ready to join your husband?"_

_With a cry of fury, she swung her blade at him._

* * *

><p><em>Upon opening the door to the parents' room, Kazuma frantically looked around. Noel was still secured in his arms. He was struggling to find a good enough hiding spot for the both of them.<em>

_"Oh God, where…?" he muttered. Then his eyes landed on a closet. "There!"_

_He ran up to it and put Noel down before opening it. Even with all the clothes it was still big enough for the both of them. He got the girl once more and went inside, closing the door afterwards._

_He struggled to calm his breathing. He held Noel close and rocked her gently. By now she was quietly sobbing._

_"Don't worry, Noel. You're safe now."_

_"B-but…mama…" she whimpered._

_"Your mom's strong. She'll be okay."_

_They were then startled by a cry of pain sounded throughout the house. They held onto each other tight. Kazuma fear for the worst._

_He heard footsteps rapidly coming up the stairs, and decided to open the closet door just a bit for him to peak. His eyes widened as he saw a wounded Samantha stumbling into the room. She had two large gashes on her back, blood staining her white dress shirt._

_She groaned in pain as she watched Terumi entered the room. He stalked towards her, a very evil and sadistic smirk written across his features. He licked the blood of his knife and moaned in delight._

_"You really are a feisty one, my dear," he chuckled darkly. "I can see what James saw in you."_

_With a grunt, she charged in to slash at him. But he caught her hand and squeezed, causing her to yelp and drop her sword. He backhanded her and kicked her towards the wall. She hit it with her back hard, coughing out a bit of blood._

_The man then took one throwing knife out of his belt and threw it at her. It penetrated her arm and caused her to cry out. She swiftly pulled it out and threw it down. She was about to charge at him again when she felt herself grow stiff._

_"W-what…?"_

_He walked towards her. "That was not meant to kill you. Ya see, that blade is coated with a special toxin that when it flows into the bloodstream, the person will be rendered paralyzed in a matter of seconds."_

_Her breathing grew ragged as she hit her back against the wall and slowly slid down. He knelt down in front of her and grinned widely._

_"Thing is though…you can still feel everything. Like a simple touch…" He poked her cheek, and then ran the tip of his knife across her cheek, cutting her. "…to excruciating pain."_

_He licked the blood before it can trickle down her face. She shut her eyes at the contact, clearly disgusted by the man's tongue running across her cheek. Her pulled back a bit and smacked his lips._

_"You're delicious… Perhaps I shall play with you for a bit before I kill you."_

_Taking a hold of her ankle, he pulled her until she was lying on her back. She grunted and glared up at him. This only fueled his pleasure even more._

_"You know, for someone who gave birth…you're still smokin' hot."_

_He buried the tip of his blade under the hem of her shirt, just under the button. In one swift motion, he slashed upwards. He pushed her shirt to the side and bared her midriff. The only button that remained was on her chest, her breasts remaining covered._

_A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she felt the cool air hit her sweat-coated skin. Without wasting any time, he ran his tongue up her stomach, causing her to shiver, and stopped right at the button. He bit it and pulled, revealing the woman's full breasts._

_"Seriously…such a waste to kill you…"_

_He grabbed both breasts and roughly squeezed them. The woman sobbed silently as he continued to touch her. She gasped as she felt his mouth envelope one of her nipples._

_Meanwhile, inside the closet, Noel watched in horror as her mother was being raped by this despicable man. She wanted to rush out there and save her, yet fear prevented her from doing so. And what can she do to help?_

_Suddenly, her eyes were covered by Kazuma's hand. "Noel, look away."_

_"But mama—"_

_"There's nothing we can do."_

_While the man was trying to be strong, he can't help but tear up himself. Not only had he watch James die, he has to witness the bastard defiling his wife. He shut his eyes and turned away._

_The two were such good friends to him. He too wanted to save Samantha, but he hasn't practiced his magic in a long while. But he had to try…for the sake of her last remaining friend._

_He held his hand up in front of his face, eyes focused as he tried to summon enough energy. After a few seconds, only a spark appeared. He silently cursed as he tried again._

_Samantha gritted her teeth as Terumi nibbled on her neck. He was clearly enjoying this. Her soft sobs, whimpers, her trembling body, the feel and taste of her skin… This woman is definitely divine._

_But as much as he reveled in feeling her up…it was time to end this._

_"How badly do you want to rejoin your husband?" he whispered with an evil grin._

_He took his knife and placed the tip onto her shallow navel. She gasped and sucked in, and he pressed harder._

_"You needn't worry about your daughter. I'll take good care of her."_

_With a maniacal laugh, he plunged the blade into her. She screamed loudly and struggled to squirm, but it proved to be useless. He then proceeded to pull the blade further up, lengthening the cut._

_Her cries echoed throughout the house, shaking Kazuma and Noel's very core. The green-haired man frantically continued his attempts to get his spell to work. He was making progress, but it still wasn't enough._

_The blade then stopped at her ribs. He pulled it out and licked it clean. He smiled down at the now hyperventilating woman, her stomach now cut open. Samantha's sobs became louder between breaths and her eyes were wide open._

_Bile dripped out of her mouth, and her chest heaved up and down rapidly. The pain was excruciating, and her adrenaline added more to her senses. It was unbearable._

_She wanted to die._

_Terumi then unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardened dick. He pulled down her jeans and panties, baring her womanhood to him. The woman squealed as he violently thrust two fingers into her._

_It was inhumane. The man was actually finding sexual pleasure upon seeing her morbid state. And he continued to defile her even when she's leaking out blood._

_Pulling his fingers out, he widened her nether-lips and forced his penis in. She would have screamed if not for the pain of her being cut open overwhelming the pain of being penetrated. The man continued to press on, until he finally could go no further._

_"I'll send you to heaven, my dear," he chuckled darkly. "It'll all be over soon."_

_He then began to move. Her body rocked back and forth with his, making the pain worsen. He grunted as he continued to grind her, gradually increasing speed._

_"Seriously woman…the moment I saw you…I nearly creamed my pants…!"_

_Noel was quietly sobbing and covering her ears. Her mother's screams and cries of agony are forever carved into her memory. She silently prayed to God for this to end. To make it all go away._

_Poor Samantha then became unusually quiet. Her eyelids were narrowing, and she can barely keep her vision focused. She could feel the pain slowly decrease as if it was all being washed away._

_This was it…_

_Terumi growled as his pace quickened. "I'm gonna cum!"_

_After a few more seconds of grinding, he released his load into her. He threw his head back and grunted. He breathed in and out and smiled as he finally let out the last of his sperm._

_Pulling out of her, he stared down at the still woman. Her face wore a blank expression, eyes devoid of life. Her chest did not heave, and she had stopped trembling._

_She was dead._

_Sighing, he stood and zipped his pants back up. "Wow, she lasted longer than I expected. That bitch was relentless. Nonetheless, a good lay."_

_He looked around and scratched the back of his head. "Now, for the other two…"_

_Without warning, the closet doors came bursting open and a huge fireball had flown straight to Terumi. He was caught off guard and felt himself going through the wall._

_Soon after, Kazuma and Noel quickly exited the closet. Upon spotting the mutilated corpse of her mother, the kind-hearted man swiftly covered her eyes and carried her bridal style. He secured her carefully._

_"I'm gonna get you out of here, Noel," he whispered._

_He cast one final pained look over to Samantha's lifeless body before running out of the room with the girl._

_He hurried down the stairs, hopping down a few steps before he reached the bottom, and made a break for the door. Upon reaching it he let Noel down and quickly opened it. She went through first and was followed by him._

_But before they could get across the yard, a chain had launched itself out of the house and coiled around Kazuma. He tripped and fell to the ground. Noel spun around and began to run to him._

_"No! Just go, Noel!" he yelled out._

_She stopped in her tracks. "But—!"_

_"GO!"_

_After a moment of hesitation, she ran the other way. Looking back, the last thing she ever saw was Kazuma being dragged back into the house…_

* * *

><p>Noel sobbed in Tsubaki's chest, clenching the fabric of her shirt tight. The redhead just sat there, taking in everything she had heard. The story had rattled her to the soul.<p>

She didn't know what to feel. A thousand emotions flooded within. Pity. Fear.

Anger.

This poor…poor girl had experienced such a traumatic event so early in her life. The memory has haunted her to this day, never letting her go. Even with the slightest mention of her parents can feel like a dagger through the heart.

What's more…she had to endure the abuse of her classmates for being without a family.

_Noel…_ she thought. _My God…how could this…?_

"I was…the only one…who escaped…" the girl whispered in between sobs as she nuzzled her face on the woman's chest. "I wandered around…for a while until…an acquaintance of my parents found me…

She sniffled and shut her eyes. "When they went to the house the bodies were gone… All that's left were their bloodstains. Nothing more…"

Tsubaki felt herself crying as she wrapped her arms around Noel. "I'm so sorry, Noel…"

"Mama…and Papa…why…?" She looked up at her, face damped with tears and eyes bloodshot. "Why did they have to die, Tsubaki?!"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know, Noel. They obviously did not deserve to die."

"I miss them…"

"I know you do." She kissed the top of her head. "I'll tell you one thing, though…"

"Hm?"

"That man…Terumi…will not get away with what he's done."

"What…? No! Tsubaki, you can't fight him!"

"I can and I will. I must."

"But he'll kill you!"

In a blink of an eye, she had grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face close to hers. A slight blush filled their cheeks, but Tsubaki did not lose focus on what she had to do.

"Noel, I swore to you that I would protect you with my life. And I will not break that promise. So I will continue to live and fight for you for as long as you are alive.

"Besides, you have nothing to fear. We have Ragna, Rachel, and Jin to help us out. In fact, there are others we know who can help. So have faith in me, Noel. I promise I'll stay alive. For you."

The girl stared at her wide-eyed. She HAD promised to protect her back at the hospital. To follow her to the depths of Hell itself if she must.

This was then she remembered this was Tsubaki Yayoi. A woman true to her word. And there is nothing that can rid her of her resolve.

She felt assured. Secure. Safe.

She can trust this woman with her life. She could feel it. She could feel that everything will be alright.

With Tsubaki by her side, nothing can go wrong.

With a sob, she once again buried her face in the redhead's bosom. She could feel arms pull her close. She felt a weight on her head, indicating the woman was resting hers on top of her.

"I will protect you, Noel. I promise."

The truth is out. The man, Yuuki Terumi, is responsible for all the pain Noel bears. And he is still at large.

He took away her family. Her home. And she could tell he's still looking for her.

But he will not get to her easily. She will see to it that he doesn't. He needed to be stopped.

Even if she has to hunt him down…and drive Izayoi through his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	26. VOL 3 CHAPTER FOUR

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but with finals around the corner it's been pretty hectic. I tell ya, being a Media Arts student is pretty time-consuming.**

**But I digress. Here's the latest chapter of SAVE ME! With even more M-Rated content so WATCH OUT!**

**Also, this chapter will tackle on the history of the Black Beast. Yes, I put the Black Beast here. But only mentioning it.**

**And if there are any inaccurate details about the Six Heroes and the Black Beast and Ars Magus, all I have to say is..."AU"? XD**

**And keep in mind that the next chapter will be the last one for this volume, and it will tackle more on Tsubaki's past this time. So look forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue or Arc System Works. Only this story, which is borrowing them.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER FOUR-<strong>

* * *

><p><span>The next day…<span>

"Ragna!" Tsubaki called out.

The man turned around just as he was about to enter Rachel's office. "Oh, Tsu. What's up?"

"I need help."

"Help? With what?"

She walked up to him, a serious look in her eyes. "I need you to tell me everything about Yuuki Terumi."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Why the sudden interest in that asshole?"

"He killed Noel's parents and traumatized her. I wanna bring him to justice."

Sighing, he shrugged. "Tsubaki, we've been trying to catch that guy for God knows how long. He's pulled off a lot of shit over the years and yet he covers his tracks too damn well."

"Did something happen to you too?"

He looked down glumly. "Not to me… Saya."

Her eyes widened. "Saya?"

He cursed under his breath and scratched his head furiously. "This isn't the best time and place to talk about it. Can we continue this somewhere more private, please?"

"Like where?"

"…My place."

"Oh, okay."

"Actually…it's best that you see Saya for yourself. Maybe when she sees you, she'll have a change in mood."

"I see. Alright then. Your place after school."

"Mhm. Go on to class. Who knows what they're doing to Noel this time."

She gasped. "Oh, you're right! Thanks Ragna!"

And with that, she ran off. With a shake of his head, he turned back to the door and knocked. After a few seconds of silence, he heard Rachel's voice.

"_Yes?_"

"It's me."

"_Oh, come in!_"

He then opened the door and stepped in. He spotted Rachel signing a huge stack of papers. She read through and signed them with incredible speed, scaring him just a tad bit.

_This rabbit's a little _too_ hardworking,_ he thought to himself.

"What is it, Ragna?" she asked, never looking away from her paperwork.

"Have you heard about what happened in the mall yesterday?"

"I have. Though the details are sketchy. The media nowadays is quite unreliable."

He closed the door and walked up to her desk. He leaned forward, hands resting on the edge of the desk. He breathed in and spoke.

"Those men…worked for Terumi."

And with that, her hand stopped writing. Slowly, she looked up at him. The expression she wore was quite rare.

Pure anger.

"Terumi?" she whispered.

He nodded. "That's right. He's back."

She leaned back on her chair. "He has been idle for two years. It is quite odd that he would appear all of a sudden."

"Yeah well, I interrogated one of his men. He mentioned something about "the Sword"."

Her eyes widened a bit. "The Sword?"

"Yeah, whatever the hell that means." He examined her expression and crossed his arms. "You know something about it?"

She nodded. "Indeed I do."

"Think you can tell me what it is?"

"It has appeared several times in alchemy books. I have browsed through quite a few, and they all contain information about it.

"Though, the details of it are quite vague. All it says is that the Sword is the harbinger of death."

He narrowed his eyes. "It's just like that guy said."

"Where is he now?"

"…Dead."

Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "A pity. I would have loved to have asked him myself."

"It doesn't matter. So, anything else about the Sword?"

"Yes well… It says that it is not literally a "sword". It comes in a completely different form."

"Which is…?"

She shook her head. "That is the thing. There was never any information about what it truly is."

"Shit…"

"…Were Tsubaki and Noel at the mall that time?"

"Yeah. Noel was pretty shook up."

"Any normal person would be."

"That's not really the case. According to Tsu, once the men started talking about Terumi she completely broke into a panic."

"Of course she would. Given what had happened to her parents."

He growled. "That asshole… How good would it feel to tear him limb from limb?"

"He has eluded us for quite some time now. The police cannot or do not want to do anything about it. They have been terrified of him ever since his murder spree."

"Tch! Damn cowards."

"How is Miss Vermillion now?"

He jabbed his thumb at the door. "She's back in class."

"So soon? I would have expected her to take a day off after what happened."

"It was her decision. The kid has gotten stronger ever since Tsubaki came into the picture."

She smiled. "Indeed she has."

He pushed himself away from the desk. "Anyway, I'm going to bring Tsubaki over to my place later."

"Oh? Why, if I may ask?"

"…To meet Saya. She needs to know what happened."

She nodded. "I see… Well then, be sure to stop by my office before doing so. I would like to join you two."

"Why?"

"I too am a witness of what had transpired that night. I _need_ to be there."

"What about your paperwork?" he asked, gesturing to said papers.

"They can wait another time. This matter is of utmost importance."

With a nod, he turned. "Alright. We'll come pick you up before we leave."

"Please do."

He walked up to the door and put a hand on the knob. He paused, turning his head to the side.

"I hope…Saya would at least react when she sees Tsubaki."

"We can only hope, Ragna."

And with that, he left. Rachel, alone now, let herself drown in her thoughts.

_Yuuki Terumi… So he has finally reappeared. It has been exactly four years since the incident. But what is his goal now that he has returned?_

_The Sword..._

She felt her head ache as she pondered deeper. "I should visit Miss Kokonoe tomorrow. Perhaps she can help make sense of this all…"

Nodding to herself, she picked her pen back up and resumed her paperwork. She hated this part of the job. There were times she would wish this all away.

Tough luck.

* * *

><p><span>After school…<span>

"Really, Tsubaki, I'm fine," Noel said with a small smile.

"Are you sure, Noel?" the redhead asked.

"I know how to get to the apartment on my own."

"But…" She turned to look at the waiting duo by the gate.

Ragna was leaning on the metal bars while Rachel was checking her watch. A limo stood by in front of the gate, door held open for the passengers to enter. Tsubaki could not help but feel a bit worried for her friend.

She felt Noel grab her hand. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't think I can come with you. This seems personal, so perhaps I should stay out of it."

Sighing, she patted her head. "Okay. Just be careful."

The girl stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you at home."

Aaaaaaaaand tomato.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes! Please wait for me!"

With a final smile she went past the gate and bowed to the two teachers before going on her merry way. Tsubaki, face still red, touched the cheek Noel kissed. She let herself smile as she walked over to the gate.

She and Noel had constantly exchanged kisses on the head and cheek. But for some reason, the redhead just couldn't get used to her initiating the intimate gesture. It was usually her who would just pull her in and shower her with loving care.

And to think the blonde hasn't figured it all out yet…

Still, she couldn't help but be happy with how close they were. They share even the smallest of secrets with each other; during emotional moments they would hold each other so tight it would hurt; and when a real time for comfort would arise, Tsubaki would wipe her tears away and plant tender kisses on her forehead and cheek.

The intimacy was greatly welcomed by the girl, and she would return the gestures in kind. Her touches were always so soft. And her eyes whenever she would look at her…

They sparkled with joy, admiration, and so much love. It almost seems like she would think of her the same way Tsubaki did for her. That would be wonderful if it was true.

But the teacher didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing. What they had together was so special; it would be hard to describe it as mere friendship, though they are not quite at the level of being an actual couple.

But Tsubaki longed for her. For all of her.

She was so close, yet so far away. She wanted nothing more than to just take her in her arms and confess her love for her. The pent up feelings for her, the overwhelming desire, everything.

She loved her so much it hurt. Never before had she felt this way. Not even with Jin…

Jin… Yes, she had belonged to him once upon a time. It was a teenage love.

And that meant it was fated to fall apart.

There were no hard feelings really. They pretty much ended in good terms. And without many words, they parted.

Seeing him again after all these years brought joy to her. Not that she still had any lingering feelings for him, but it was good to see an old friend. And he really was one.

…To her at least.

But now…someone else had captured her heart. One that plagued her thoughts everyday. And it didn't even help that she lived under the same roof.

She hadn't realized that she was already by the gate. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that Ragna had to grab her before she hit the car door. She came back to reality and immediately felt herself flush.

"S-sorry!" she apologized.

Rachel giggled. "Dear Yayoi, just what are you thinking of?"

The silverhead laughed. "Come on, Tsu! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Shut up…" she mumbled.

She quickly slid into the limo, the snickering duo following suit. Rachel's royal butler, Valkenhyne, closed the door and quickly entered the driver's seat.

"Where to, M'lady?" he asked.

"Ragna's apartment, please?"

He scrunched his nose in disgust. "Begging your pardon, madam, but I still find it highly unsanitary to bring you to that mongrel's abode."

"Oh, shut your face old man!" Ragna yelled. "My place ain't that filthy!"

"I fear that M'lady will be infected with disease and parasites if she were to enter your "home". You had best choose another location other than that derelict of an apartment of yours."

"Why you—!"

"Enough!" Rachel intervened. "Valkenhyne, you need not worry about bringing me to his home. I have visited him countless of times in the past to tutor him, and no harm had befallen upon me."

"M'lady, if I may—"

"You may not. Now please, we're on a tight schedule."

Sighing, he nodded and gripped the wheel. "As you wish, M'lady."

"Thank you." As the limo took off, she turned to Ragna. "And you, Ragna, should learn to control your temper."

"He was insulting my home!" he retorted. "It's only natural I'd get pissed!"

"Please tone down your voice. I am right beside you."

Grunting, he looked down. "Sorry."

"That's better. Anyway, I am not mad at you. You need not look so glum."

"Mhm…"

Sensing the tension building up, Tsubaki decided to speak. "How far is your apartment, Ragna?"

"It's just a twenty-minute commute away from campus. I tend to walk, though. Saves up on cash since I need it to…"

She furrowed her brows. "To…?"

"…to support myself and my sister."

"O-oh… I see."

The blonde frowned. "You only walk? That explains the scent of sweat you always bring in."

He shrugged. "Beats having to spend the money I make at school."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You should tell me these things sooner. I could easily give you a raise."

"What?"

"Your services to the school, albeit a little rugged, are still quite admirable. Your potential and knowledge to teach your subjects to the students gives you the right for a raise. Not to mention that you almost always inflict proper discipline on those troublesome children.

"Aside from that, I care for your sister's well-being. This will also be for her benefit. If you were to give her a comfortable lifestyle then I would not mind adding a bit more to your paycheck."

He stared at her in astonishment. In his eyes there was a hint of doubt, yet desperation for hope that she was not just pulling his leg. This woman had given him such a hard time over the years, yet there are times when she would really help him when he needed it.

Whether he asked for it or not.

Tsubaki couldn't help but smile. She really had suspicions about Rachel's feelings for Ragna, but this actually confirms it. The blonde doesn't show it very well, but she was clingy of the man.

She would do anything to ensure his well-being, just as much as his sister.

Clearing his throat, he scratched his blushing cheek. "I-if that's not too much trouble, I guess I can agree to it and shit…"

With a nod of satisfaction, she leaned back on the seat. "Then it's settled. You have a raise in your paycheck, effective tomorrow."

"Thank you…"

"Just put that money to good use."

"Deal."

After that, the rest of the trip fell into comfortable silence. The only sound that was emitted was from the car's engine and the outside noise. Other than that, the rest was quiet.

Tsubaki looked back and forth between Ragna and Rachel. Her two friends from high school seriously have grown in so many ways. She could barely recognize them when she saw them the first time.

Ragna may still be hard-headed, but he had learned a sense of independence upon taking care of his sister for all these years. And the experience of teaching had been added to that. She honestly would not have guessed that he would choose this type of career.

Perhaps he wanted the same thing as her. To bring justice to Kagutsuchi.

_I'm proud of you, Ragna,_ she thought.

Rachel is has the same "gothic Lolita" fashion she was oh-so fond of. She and Ragna still bickered a lot, but the blonde was at least more honest and more caring than before. Usually she would try to make up an excuse whenever she helped him in the past.

She still does that to this day, but not as much. She was actually comfortable with admitting that she wanted to help improve his living conditions for both him and his sister. She cared for both of them obviously.

_She may not admit it, but she does show it. I do hope things look up for them soon. It would be nice for them to get together._

And she too wished that she would be able to share that happiness if she were to start anything serious with Noel.

Wait…no. Things really _were_ serious between them. They both had frequent emotional moments when it came to Noel. And Noel has opened up to her A LOT more last night. That was a real jump in their friendship.

Friendship… It felt so wrong to call it that. What they had really was beyond mere friendship, yet not quite at the level of a lover's relationship.

She mentally smacked herself. She was just going in circles. She really should do something about losing track of the previous topic and move forward.

After a little while, the limo pulled over to a small apartment. Valkenhyne stepped on the breaks and turned the engine off.

"We have arrived, madam," he announced.

"Very good," she replied.

"Hey Ragna, could you go on ahead please?" Tsubaki asked, earning curious looks from both her friends. "I need to talk to Rachel alone."

"Uh, why can't I be here?" he questioned.

"It's…uh…personal girl stuff."

"Oh! Uh, alright then. Just don't take too long."

He opened the door and quickly got out. The redhead smiled in appreciation then turned back to the skeptical blonde. She was patiently awaiting her to speak up.

Tsubaki leaned forward, smile never leaving her face. "You really do care about him, don't you Rachel?"

She furrowed her brows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Ragna. You care a lot about him, don't you? Giving him a raise and all…"

"I care about his _sister_, not him."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "I know you care about Saya. But you deny that you really want to make sure even _he's_ alright. Come on Rachel, stop trying to fool yourself."

She opened her mouth to retort, yet no words came out. She had to admit, the woman was very perceptive. The many times she had helped Ragna pretty much helped give away her feelings, especially with her actions earlier.

Besides…she really needs to start being more honest.

Sighing, she put her hands together. "It would not work out between us."

"What makes you say that?"

"We quarrel a lot; we say hurtful things to each other; not to mention the man hates me."

"Pfft! No he does not!'

"He said so himself when you came to my office on the first day. Remember?"

"And you actually thought he meant that?"

She looked down, a look of doubt evident on her face. "Fine, say that he does not hate me. But that does not change the fact that he may not feel the same way."

"You'll never know unless you try."

She looked back up at her. "Try what?"

Shrugging, the woman sat beside her. "Try to confess to him."

The blonde merely stared at her as if she had said the most absurd thing in her entire life. A number of thoughts flashed through her mind. Whether it would be about Tsubaki being one of the biggest idiots she has ever met, or perhaps the woman's idea didn't seem as bad as it sounds.

Still, it would prove risky to take that leap. "Tsubaki…that is crazy."

"Why's it crazy?" she asked.

"I have no experience in these types of things. Surely things would go badly if I were to try."

"I know that. I don't expect you to confess to him right away. Not when you have no idea what to do.

"Which is why I will help you!"

"…Pardon?"

"I'll help you confess to Ragna!"

"…Again, pardon?"

She furrowed her brows. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Honestly, no."

Her jaw dropped. "What?! Why?!"

"Tsubaki, can you ever help me when you can't even help yourself?"

"Uh…what?"

"How can you ever help me with Ragna if you haven't even confessed to Miss Vermillion?"

She laughed for a good ten seconds before wearing a somber look. "Because I'm too afraid."

Well, at least she's honest.

"But that's nothing to worry about!" the redhead assured. "I'll deal with it in time. But I can still help you with Ragna. Come on, what do you say?"

With a long sigh, she gave her a curt nod. "Very well. I leave myself in your care. Though this is a tad bit unbecoming of me to stoop down to a student once more."

"Don't worry, Rach. You'll be winning his heart in no time."

"I certainly hope I don't regret this, Yayoi."

With a warm smile, she responded. "You won't."

Clearing her throat, Rachel flipped her hair. "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>"Ya know, Rabbit…I really don't appreciate you treating me like a fucking donkey," Ragna grumbled.<p>

"This place has no elevator," she replied. "Did you honestly expect me to climb so many stairs?"

Yes, indeed Ragna is once again carrying the oujo-sama in his arms. He was a strong man, who wields a big-ass sword. This shouldn't be too hard for him.

He still didn't appreciate the fact that he HAD to carry her all the time.

Tsubaki followed behind, apparently amused. "Come on, man up Ragna. Not like she's even that heavy."

"I am as light as a feather, thank you very much," Rachel said curtly.

"Yeah, but your dress adds a bit more weight," the silverhead retorted.

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Silence, fool. You are giving me a headache."

"Damn you bunny-leech, I swear I'm gonna drop you if you keep this up," he growled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"A-anyway!" Tsubaki intervened. "Ragna, which floor did you say your room was?"

Grumbling, he replied. "Sixth."

"Yikes. And you go up and down these stairs everyday?"

"I don't mind, really."

"…Does Saya mind?"

He shook his head. "Nope. She hardly gives a shit about anything."

She frowned. "Is that so?"

That said, they had reached the sixth floor. With a breath of relief, Ragna set Rachel down in a not-so-gentle manner. This elicited a "hmph!" from the young principal.

They walked along the corridor in silence, searching for the silverhead's room. They had passed through at least seven doors until he finally stopped in front of Room 608.

"This is it," he mumbled as he slid his key in the keyhole. Upon opening the door, he stepped aside for the two women to enter first. Once they were both in, he followed suit and locked the door.

Tsubaki took in the sight of his room. It was a small space, with barely any furniture save for the couch and drawer that held a small TV on top. A little beyond it was a kitchen sink next to a stove and refrigerator.

The redhead immediately assumed majority of what was in there was booze.

"Saya!" he called out. "I'm home! And I brought guests!"

No response.

"Saya, come on out! I'll be cooking dinner for you and our guests!"

That then earned him a click on the door to the left. Tsubaki had wondered why she hadn't noticed that other door in the first place. And she was right beside it.

The door opened slowly, building up a bit of suspense. Little by little, Tsubaki could make out a feminine figure come into view. As the door was fully open, she walked out.

At that moment, Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Saya…?"

The girl, Saya, looked upon her with blank, red eyes. She had very long violet hair that reached down to her calves, bangs covering half of her face, and very pale skin. She stood approximately 5'4 and was quite slender, a huge leap from when Tsubaki had last seen her years ago.

_Oh God, _she thought to herself. _What happened to her beautiful blonde hair?_

She wore a loose black t-shirt that went down to her thighs, and grey sweats. Right now she looked like a shut-in. A far cry from how she was like as a child.

Saya was always so outgoing and adventurous, despite her condition. Her body was weak and would fall ill if she were to overexert herself. But that never stopped her from doing what she wanted.

She was a strong girl. No one could hold her back. Not even her body.

Looking at her now tore Tsubaki's heart in two. The once sweet, playful little girl she was so fond of years ago now resembles a zombie. Pale, skinny, and almost dead.

Ragna walked up to her. "Saya, didn't you wear that shirt yesterday?"

The girl looked up at him, eyes still void of any emotion. But again, she said nothing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever. Anyway, we got company. Say hello."

She looked over to Rachel, who walked up to her with a look of concern. "Saya dear, you look quite slim. Have you been eating?"

Her only response was a shake of her head. This caused the blonde to sigh.

"Saya, you musn't skip meals. Your brother saves up for all the food you need. If you do not eat then he would just gobble it all up."

"I put them in the fridge, damn you," he growled.

"Anyway, someone is here to see you." She stepped aside to let Tsubaki come up to them. "You remember Tsubaki Yayoi, do you not?"

The redhead's eyes met hers. She was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

This girl does not have the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes nor the playful smile on her lips. The girl before her is nothing but a shell. A shell of a girl that was once full of life.

No, she had to have hope. Hope that the old Saya was still in there. She just had to try and see for herself if she could bring it out again, even if just a little bit.

Swallowing up her grief, she smiled down at the girl. "Hey, Saya. It's me, Tsubaki. You know, Tsubaki Yayoi?"

She merely stared at her, void of any expression of sort. The redhead tried again.

"I was your brothers' classmate. I would come over to see you with Rachel when we were free. We—uh, I mean I used to play with you. You'd beg me to take you to the park every Sunday with your big brothers.

"I would buy you ice cream from Kaka Town when you felt hot. Me and your brothers brought you to Magi Land on your ninth birthday. Me and Litchi dressed you up for that wonderful play of Sound of Music you starred in.

She brought a hand to her chest, tears threatening to leak out. "Saya…don't you remember me?"

Again, the same expressionless look. Not even a blink. Not a word.

She reached her hand out. "Saya…please try to—"

SLAP!

The sound echoed around the room. The three adults were baffled. It all happened so fast.

Tsubaki had reached her hand out to her…only to have it slapped away. And the look on the girl's face broke the redhead's heart.

Saya looked upon her with a harsh glare. Her red eyes bore such intense hate and spite, it stabbed through the woman like a sword. And the girl narrowing her eyes at her felt like that same sword had twisted, finally breaking her resolve.

"S-Saya…" Tsubaki choked out.

With a snarl, the girl turned and quickly went back into her room, slamming the door. The three just stood there, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ragna and Rachel looked over to Tsubaki, who's back was turned as she stared at the door.

"Tsu?" Ragna called out quietly. "Hey, you okay?"

"Tsubaki, dear?" Rachel joined in.

"…Ragna…" the redhead whispered out.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me…what did that bastard do to her…?"

Her whole body was shaking, and her hands were clenched into fists. She let out soft, sporadic sobs.

Rachel stepped forward. "Tsubaki, please calm do—"

The woman never got a chance to finish as Tsubaki swiftly turned to them. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Within her eyes there was sadness, grief…and anger.

"TELL ME!"

* * *

><p>It took them a few minutes to assuage the redhead's anger. It was not an easy task, but they managed to do it. They had expected her to be upset.<p>

But this exceeded far beyond their expectations.

And yet, they cannot blame her. Rachel was fond of Saya, but Tsubaki had really treasured the little girl. She treated her like the little sister she never had.

Everytime she saw her, Tsubaki would always say she envied Ragna and Jin for having such a sweet girl as their sister. The innocence and kindness Saya harbored drew people to her. Such a child had brought happiness to those who knew her.

Everyone loved her. Her smile. Her light.

But that light is gone now. And how it burned out, Tsubaki didn't know. And she is aching to find out.

"Want a drink?" Ragna asked her. "Soda?"

"Beer," was Tsubaki's immediate response.

He furrowed his brows. "Uh, you sure?"

"…Yes."

Sighing, he opened up his fridge and took out two bottles. "Fine. Rachel, you want anything?"

She shook her head. "None for me thank you."

And with that, he shut the fridge and handed a bottle to the redhead, sitting beside Rachel on the couch as Tsubaki sat on the chair in front of them. After opening the bottle, she took one swig of her drink and hissed.

"Don't drink it too fast, Tsu."

"I'm fine." Gripping the bottle hard, she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Ragna…tell me everything."

"You're not gonna like it."

Grunting, he opened his beer and took a quick gulp, despite what he had said earlier. Though he needed it for this. It would not come out easily.

Drawing out a breath, he leaned forward. "It was four years ago…"

* * *

><p><span>September 21, 2025…<span>

_Kagutsuchi High had hosted a reunion party tonight. Everyone was there, with the exception of Tsubaki. The auditorium was packed with alumni of the school._

_Ragna isn't enjoying in the slightest. He really didn't want to come here. He hated his classmates, and it appears none of them had changed._

_He was currently engaged in a conversation with a pompous fat man who was stuffing himself with a plate of caviar. Yuck._

_"My father has chosen me as the new successor for his company," the man said, food spitting out onto Ragna's face. "I am glad he realizes who is suitable for the position."_

_The spiky-haired man wiped the food off his face and glared at him. "And how do you know you will do a good job? Not that I care or anything."_

_"Ugh! How rude!" He spat at him again. "I have full confidence in my skills!"_

_"Do you even have any idea how to run a company?" he asked, again wiping his face._

_"Of course! I am a McKinley!"_

Making his surname his reason, _he thought. _This guy's _really_ pathetic.

_"Anyway, I am going to make our company even more successful! I will surpass my father!"_

_"Again, not that I care. Alright, I have to get going. I need to find my sister."_

_"Ah, you mean Miss Saya? She is a cute one. Perhaps I will make her my bride someday."_

_He glared at him. "Like hell you will."_

_Without another word he left him, ignoring his comebacks. He pushed through the crowd and searched for the younger Kisaragi._

_"Saya?!" he called out. "Where are ya?!"_

_"Big bro?"_

_He turned around and sighed in relief. In front of him was a small girl, with pale skin and blonde hair, just like his, and green eyes. She had a slim figure, and stood as tall as Ragna's chest._

_She was wearing a light blue dress and silver heels. Around her neck was a black chocker with a red heart in the middle. Lastly, her wrist fashioned a silver bracelet._

_"Thank God. Don't wander off on your own like that."_

_"I'm sorry," she said. "But the crowd kinda pushed me away to the other side while you were talking to that man."_

_"Oh. Then _I_ should be the one apologizing. I shoulda watched you more carefully."_

_She smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay, big bro. I know that you are always looking after me."_

_Saya was not an alumnus of this school. She is merely a middle school student, a year before becoming a graduating student._

_The reason for her being here is because Ragna had asked her to accompany him since he really didn't want to be alone here with such arrogant and obnoxious jerks. Being the loving little sister that she is, she agreed to come along. And he was thankful for that._

_"Anyway, thanks for coming with me. I can't stand these assholes."_

_She giggled. "I will follow you anywhere, big bro."_

_He smiled. "Same here."_

_"Really?"_

_"To hell if I must."_

_She blushed with a grin and took his hand. "Big bro's such a romantic."_

We're both siblings, though,_ he thought._

_"Anyway, you hungry?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's get something to eat."_

_"Yay!"_

_They both went to the buffet table. It had a wide spread of fancy dishes. There was even sushi here._

_A ton of it. Yum._

_"What do you want, Saya?" he asked._

_"Tuna! Tuna! I want the tuna!"_

_He laughed. "You really love tuna, huh?"_

_"It's healthy _and_ delicious!"_

_Another laugh. _I have a feeling she would make a good dietician someday.

_"Help yourself. There's still a lot here, so you don't have to hold back."_

_She let out a delighted giggle and got a plate, filling it with slices of raw tuna without hesitation. This made him smile even more. She was the only person capable of bringing out a true smile out of him._

_She was his happiness. And he would never let anything happen to her._

_"Ragna?"_

_He turned around to find Rachel, dressed in a black spaghetti dress and gold heels. Her hair was down, which was rare. But while her usual pigtails made her look more like a child, she looks more mature with her hair down._

_"What do you want, Rabbit?" he asked, irritation dwelling in his voice._

_"How rude. I am merely greeting an old friend. We haven't seen each other in far too long, so I wanted to say hello to you."_

_"We keep seeing each other every twice a week! And most of the time…no…_all the time_ you treat _me _with disrespect."_

_"Your words wound me, Ragna."_

_"Ha! You aren't capable of feeling."_

_"At least I'm not an idiot like you."_

_He pointed an angry finger at her. "Ya see that?! That's what I'm talking about! You have no respect for me, whatsoever—"_

_"Miss Rachel!" Saya greeted happily, her mouth filled with tuna._

_The blonde goth kneeled down to her level with a smile. "Why, hello child. How are you?"_

_She made a toothy smile, making the chewed up tuna visible. "I'm great!"_

_"Oh dear, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It is unlady-like."_

_She gulped down her food and giggled. "Heehee! Yes, Miss Rachel!"_

_The older girl patted her head. "There, that's a good girl. Be sure not to let Ragna's influence rub off on you."_

_"Hey!" the said man yelled. "I resent that!"_

_"Oh, hush now you ape. It's because of you that my dear sweet Saya lacks manners."_

_"Who are you calling an ape, you damn vampire!"_

_"You should not swear in front of her. I don't want her to learn such vulgar words."_

_"Oh, please. She's heard worse."_

_She looked down at the girl. "Do you imitate what he says, Saya?"_

_The younger Kisaragi shook her head. "No, Miss Rachel! Ragna made me promise not to say those words until I am older!"_

_"He should have told you to never say that _ever_." She then looked up at him. "Please be a better role model for her, Ragna. She is such a sweet girl and I do not want her to become corrupt."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her. "You calling me "corrupt"?"_

_"No. Just an idiot."_

_"Why you little…!"_

_"Big bro, please don't fight with Miss Rachel," Saya pleaded. "Lovers should not fight."_

_"L-l-l-l-lovers?!" he stuttered._

_Rachel smiled. "She is right, Ragna. We shouldn't start a lovers-quarrel. Our relationship would deteriorate at this rate."_

_"I am not your lover, Rabbit!"_

_"Oh? Then why are you blushing?"_

_He furrowed his brows and touched his cheek. They were quite warm. He looked away angrily._

_"S-s-s-shut up! I'm not blushing!"_

_"Your actions contradict your words. Please be more honest with others and yourself."_

_"Get off my case, bunny-leech!"_

_"She's right, big bro," Saya began. "You should just admit your feelings to her."_

_"Not you too!"_

_"It's not that hard to see. You are always talking about her."_

_"I'm always _complaining_ about her!"_

_"Which is the same as "talking about her"."_

_The blonde smiled smugly. "The child agrees with me."_

_He groaned inwardly._ My _little_ sister's being a smart-mouth.

_"Whatever. Believe me or not, I don't care. Come on, Saya. Finish your food. We're leaving."_

_She frowned. "Aww! Already?"_

_"It's nine o' clock. You're supposed to sleep at ten."_

_"But—"_

_"Did you even remember to take your medicine today?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't know where my meds are."_

_"Really?"_

_"I tried asking big brother Jin to help me find them, but he just ignored me."_

_"That jerk…" he growled and sighed. "Come on. We can't afford to have you collapsing again."_

_"Is Saya still sick?" Rachel asked with concern. "Surely she should have been cured by now. It's already been five years."_

_"It's her immune system that's been acting up. Apparently her body's come to the point where it won't be able to fend off any illnesses on its own."_

_"Are you still seeing Doctor Sergei?"_

_He shook his head. "No. That bastard charges a lot for his meds. We're seeing Litchi."_

_"Ah, Fey Ling."_

_"Yeah. She's more considerate towards us. Sure she still charges us for the medicine, but if we don't have money at the moment then she lets me earn a bit more so I can pay later."_

_"That woman has always cared about her patients."_

_He chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair. "Most especially Saya."_

_Saya giggled and squirmed under his hold. "Big bro! Stop!"_

_"But I guess you are right to decide to take her home now," Rachel said. "I am worried about her health as well."_

_He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure how much more meds we have in stock."_

_"I will give you some money for her medicine every now and then. It would be a pity to see the girl suffer."_

_He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Really? You're just gonna give us money?"_

_"Yes."_

_"…What's the catch?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "No catch. Don't get me wrong, Ragna. I am not doing this for you. I am doing it for Saya."_

_"Miss Rachel," Saya began, catching both their attentions. "You don't have to give us money for my sake."_

_She smiled and placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "Saya, I am doing this because I don't want to see you hurt. You are quite sick. And I want to help you get better."_

_"But—"_

_"Your brother cannot keep buying them for you since he has other things to pay for. Like food, clothes, and shelter. He takes care of you, so he works hard to give you what you need."_

_"Rachel…" Ragna whispered._

_"That is one of the few things that make him a _little_ bit useful."_

_A vein throbbed on his head. "Just when I was about to thank you…"_

_Saya grinned and hugged her. "Thank you, Miss Rachel."_

_Rachel smiled and stroked the girl's hair. "Anything for you, my dear."_

_Ragna stared at the two of them. For some reason, something felt natural with the interaction between the two. Almost as if…_

_…Rachel's the mother Saya never had._

_Something stirred inside him that made him frown for a second. He clutched his chest before shrugging._

_"Anyway, we have to go," he said. "Saya, say goodbye to Rachel."_

_She pulled away and waved as she wore a toothy grin. "Bye, Miss Rachel!"_

_"Oh, at least let me give you two a lift home," the blonde said. "It's dangerous at this time of night."_

_He laughed half-heartedly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm more than capable of protecting my sister."_

_"If anything happens to her, Ragna, I will have your head."_

_He gave her the finger before leading Saya through the crowd. But just as they were about to reach the door, the lights went off._

_Panic ensued. He held onto her tight._

_"It's fine, it could just be a shortage," he reassured._

_"Big br—aah!"_

_At that moment, he felt her hand slip from his. "Saya?!"_

_"Big bro!" she cried out to him in the darkness._

_"Saya, where are you?!" he yelled out._

_"Help me!"_

_"Saya!"_

_He then felt himself be pinned to the ground face-first. He grunted and tried to get up. It was useless._

_Strong hands were holding him down._

_"Gah! Who's there?! Lemme go!"_

_"Oh, we can't do that now, Ragna," a sinister voice chuckled._

_"Wha—?!"_

_Suddenly, the lights went back on. He looked up to see two men in hooded cloaks holding him down. He looked around and saw a lot more of them restraining the crowd._

_"What the hell is going on?!"_

_"The debut…" the same sinister voice began. "…of our little community!"_

_He turned to gaze at the stage. He saw a man with long green hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes staring right back at him. He wore a cloak similar to the others, but it had red lines that ran along the sides._

_Ragna's eyes widened. "Who—?!"_

_"Ohohoho, Rags! Don'tcha remember me? Your ol' buddy Yuuki Terumi?!"_

_"T-Terumi…?"_

_Yuuki Terumi. Another alumnus from Kagutsuchi. The current leader of the occult group known as the "Novus Orbis Librarium". _

_Also known as the NOL._

_They are a religious group extremely obsessed with studying the dark arts of "ars magus". They have been in league with several dark covenants all over the world, and their main base is in Japan._

_The NOL also has its own "god" to worship. It is well-known as the mythical "Black Beast"._

_Laughing, Terumi stepped down hard on Ragna's head. "Like my new look? I just happened to pass by the James' two years back and decided to pay them a visit."_

_"W-what?!" Ragna growled. "James-senpai?!"_

_"And Samantha, too! My GOD she was delicious!"_

_"You…what have you done?!"_

_"Killed James, raped THEN killed Samantha, and merged with awkward little Kazuma." He leaned in closer. "Don'tcha remember this face, Rags?"_

_He peered up at the menacing serpent eyes that burned through him then took in his features. It was indeed the same face as the Kazuma-senpai he knew back then. But behind those eyes were filled with malice and sadistic desire, it actually rattled him._

_"You…YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_"By the way, hope you don't mind we borrow your little sister for our little event tonight." He walked over to the stage. "We got something special planned for her."_

_And with that, a spotlight hit the stage. There was Saya, kicking her legs around as one of the cult members held her hands behind her back. Ragna's eyes widened._

_"Saya!"_

_"Big bro!" she cried out. "Help me!"_

_The cult members had divided the crowd into two groups. Each group was handled by eight members, all armed with assault rifles. They aimed their guns at them to ensure that they don't try to escape._

_Ragna struggled to knock his restrainer off, but he was in too awkward of a position to do so. He looked around the room for Rachel. She was nowhere to be found._

_"Shit, where's that damn Rabbit when you need her…"_

_Terumi stood beside the follower that held her. "People of Kagutsuchi! Welcome…to the NOL'S DEBUT!_

_The crowd was getting rowdy. "We of the NOL are dedicated on worshiping our ever-so-powerful god, the Black Beast. And we would like to ask you all to make a donation to our god. He would be so ever appreciative of your contribution to his reign._

_"What kind of donation, you ask? Well…" He grinned darkly at them. "…how about your life?"_

_That's when the crowed started to panic again. They all tried to push their way out to the exit, but immediately stopped as the cult members fired warning shots. Terumi took pleasure in their fear, and decided to spice things up._

_"But before that, how about we put on a little show for all of you?" He put his hand on top of Saya's head. "This little girl is quite sickly, as you all know, and is showing no signs of recovery whatsoever._

_"Our god has unlimited power, and he is willing to cure this poor soul from her illness!"_

_"RAGNA!" she cried out._

_That one cry gave Ragna the much needed strength to break out of the cult member's hold and make a dash towards the stage. The other members were about to shoot him, but Terumi motioned them to hold their fire. The man had something up his sleeve._

_Ragna was closing in on the man, hands clenched into fists. Terumi just stood there, wearing a smug, taunting look on his face. When the older sibling was merely three feet away he threw a punch on the cult leader's way._

_His fist did not connect._

_The man easily side-stepped the punch and kicked him on the side. As Ragna staggered, Terumi quickly threw a chain at him out of nowhere. A serpent's head on the tip of the chain grabbed hold of the arm that he used for the punch and pulled him in._

_With a glint and a flash of metal, pain shot throughout Ragna's arm. He screamed as he clutched his shoulder and fell to the ground. He saw splatters of red and his eyes widened._

_Saya screamed bloody murder as she stared down at her wounded brother._

_He looked up at Terumi, who held his chain up tauntingly. In between the serpent's jaws, a severed arm dangled limply. Blood dripped down to the floor, making a puddle of blood._

_Realization instantly hit him as he looked down at where his arm was supposed to be. It was gone. Cut clean off from his shoulder and armpit._

_And it was now in the hands of the maniacally laughing man._

_"That was a nice try, Rags!" Terumi cackled. "Though, you're too slow."_

_He threw the arm over to the audience, scaring them out of their wits. Ragna squirmed on the floor as even more pain seeped into the wounded area. He could barely hear the cries of his sister as he clutched his shoulder tighter. It did little to lessen the pain._

_"Now, where was I before I was rudely interrupted?" He looked over to Saya, her face now soaked with tears. "Ah right!"_

_He gripped the chest area of her dress and pulled it off before anyone can blink. She screamed and squeezed her legs together to hide her underdeveloped sex. It was futile; her entire being was bare for the room to see._

_Ragna saw this and began to crawl his way towards them. "Get…away from her…you fucking…bastard!"_

_Not paying any mind to the man's pained yells, he dug into his pocket and fished out what seems to be a black pebble. He held it up high._

_"I will now let you all witness the power of our god! Watch as this girl is cured from her accursed illness!" He grabbed her hair and leaned in close. "Look into my eyes, my dear…"_

_She gasped as she did. Upon looking into those serpentine eyes, she felt herself drift off._

_In a matter of seconds she was in a trance. Grinning, he ran his wet, slimy tongue up her cheek then leaned into her ear._

_"Let's give them a show, shall we?"_

_He pressed the black pebble onto her navel and let it linger there. Soon, a bright violet light emitted around the stone and he let go. The pebble stayed put. The light grew until it filled the entire stage._

_It blinded the crowd and caused them to tear their gazes away. Ragna, who was only a few feet away from them, stopped to bring his remaining arm over his eyes, the pain being forgotten. Terumi remained unfazed, and only laughed loudly._

_He and the follower backed away as Saya was lifted into the air. The pebble shrank, and soon black veins spread from her bellybutton to all around her torso. They covered her entire front, and stopped right under her jaw._

_"SAYA!" he cried out._

_"WITNESS THE POWER…OF GOD!" Terumi yelled at the top of his lungs._

_She threw her head back and screamed. Her eyes glowed with bright, intense red light and a dark shadow of violet covered her beautiful blonde locks. A loud boom shook the entire ballroom._

_Her whole body arched backwards, and a loud roar echoed throughout the building. A red mist filled the air right above her, and it soon formed a shadow of a menacing creature. It's fangs bare, and eyes narrowed, it let out another roar, mightier than the last._

_Just as fast as it had appeared, it soon got sucked into Saya. It kept roaring until there was no trace of the mist left. And in the area of her torso where the beast was sucked in, a symbol spread around her navel._

_The symbol made out to what seemed to be a dagger surrounded by swords that formed the structure of wings. It glowed and hummed as the mark was complete._

_The light slowly dissipated, and she was gently let back down to the cold hard floor. Ragna, recovering from the temporary blindness, had quickly crawled over to his sister's side. The pain in his shoulder is forgotten, and he looked over Saya to see if she was hurt._

_"Saya," he whispered as he shook her. "Saya!"_

_There was no response from the girl. Worry welled up inside of him as he pressed his ear against her chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a normal heartbeat._

_He gently picked her head up with his remaining hand and let her rest on his chest. "Saya…"_

_"Worry not, Ragna," Terumi said from behind. "I merely gave her a bit of a boost in her system"_

_He angrily turned his head to the psycho. "You fucking bastard… What did you do to her?!"_

_"I just said it, Rags. Get your ears cleaned."_

_"I'll fucking kill you!"_

_He laughed madly. "Ho, really?! I'd like to see you try your hand it that! Gasp! I'm sorry… Did that hit a sore spot?"_

_Smacking his leg, he cackled louder. He was clearly enjoying this. Sick sadistic humor._

_The madman wiped an invisible tear from his eye and turned to the crowd. "Well folks, are you not amazed by the power of our beloved Black Beast? He will now live on within this young girl and forever be bound to her life! She cannot, will not, die!_

_He clasped his hands together. "Now that you've enjoyed the show, how about we wrap this up? We'll be taking your "donations" now…"_

_And with a snap of his fingers, all the cult members cocked their guns and aimed them at the people. Terumi raised his hand, signaling them to hold their fire. He grinned down at the wounded man holding his sister tight._

_"Don't you worry, Rags," he said, voice dripping with mirth. "I'll let you and your sister live. I've got big plans for you in the future."_

_Ragna glared up at him. "W-what…?!"_

_"Well…your sister, anyway. I'm only letting you live as well since your obsessive little brother won't give a rat's ass about little Saya, and only you can truly take care of her. And I can't take her with me because of some…ahem…complications._

_"So I leave her with you for now. But know that I will be back for her. Sooner than you think…"_

_With one more fit of laughter, he brought his hand down and soon the whole ballroom was filled with gunshots and screams. Ragna brought his head down to rest on his sister's, shutting his eyes as he blocked out the sight of the massacre of his former classmates. He cursed himself for being so powerless._

_For the four years of being in the same school with them, he was never really fond of these students. But it was still painful to see people whom he had known for so long to die right before his eyes. Besides…_

_…there were some people here who actually gave a damn about him._

Dammit,_ Ragna thought. _This can't be real… Why the fuck is this happening?!

_He held onto his sister tighter, listening to the screams dying down. _Rachel…where the hell are you…?

_After a few more minutes, the gunfire had stopped. He kept his eyes shut, not daring to look upon the pile of corpses that were his classmates. He had to focus on other things._

_Like how he was going to get him and his sister out of here._

_Terumi let out a long whistle as he stepped off the stage. "Nice~! Very nice indeed~ Good job, boys!"_

_"THANK YOU, LORD TERUMI!" they all saluted._

_He then turned to Ragna. "Well, I've done what I came here to do. It's time I high-tail outta here before the clowns show up."_

_The man knew very well those "clowns" were the police. "I'll hunt you down and kill you…"_

_With a smirk, he walked away. "Good luck."_

_In no time at all, the members had followed their leader out of the building. Silence hung in the air, as well as the stench of death. Ragna could feel his consciousness fading as he continued to lose more blood._

_He was quite surprised that he had managed to stay alive for this long, let alone awake. But the events of the past hour have really worn him down, and the blood loss only added to the effect, if not delayed._

_He tried desperately to cling onto his sister's still body, hoping that he could at least stay awake long enough to get help. Not for him, but for Saya. If anyone were to make it out of here it should be her._

_"Saya…hang on…" he grunted as struggled to get up. "I'll try to…get help…"_

_But as he lifted his foot, he fell back down as his body became quite numb. His head fell onto the pool of blood from his wound. His face was smeared with the red liquid, and all he could see at the moment was crimson._

_He struggled to move his eyes over to Saya. She was still. Very still._

But thank God she's alive…

_He let out a breath before he slowly shut his eyes. Strength left him, and soon blackness was all he could see. But in the distance he could hear a commotion._

_Two voices. Very vague. They were getting louder and clearer though._

_"Miss Rachel, you musn't rush back in…!" one of the voices said._

_"Valkenhyne, stop it!" the other voice yelled. "You took me away from here as my fellow classmates were mercilessly killed! I have to find at least Ragna and Saya!"_

_He had recognized that voice. _R…Rachel…?

_A gasp, then a flurry of footsteps that stopped right in front of him. With the slightest sense of touch left in him, he felt his head being lifted. He cracked an eye open ever so slightly, yet he made out the face in front of him._

_"Ragna!" she nearly cried out. "Dear lord, you're bleeding badly!"_

_"Ra…chel…" he managed to whisper. "Take…Saya…out of…"_

_After that, he felt nothing._

* * *

><p>"I thought I died that night," Ragna said lowly. "I wanted at least Saya to get out of there. But when I came to, I was on a hospital bed."<p>

Rachel played with her hair. "I had taken him and Saya to the local hospital not far from the vicinity. But prior to that, just when the lights went out, Valkenhyne had quickly and silently escorted me out of the room. And just to be clear, I did not ask him to do so."

"Jackass didn't even consider trying to save more people…"

Tsubaki merely sat there, massaging her temples and taking everything she heard in. Yuuki Terumi… He has done way more than just fulfill assassination requests for his clients.

He led a cult. One which worshipped a terrifying creature that was long forgotten in history. The Black Beast.

This monster had first appeared some centuries ago when alchemy and studies of magic were still fresh. An experiment that had gone completely wrong gave birth to a mist that poisoned the air and sucked the souls of anyone breathing it. They had called this "seithr".

As more souls were gathered, it grew and took a more solid form. A beast that would swallow up entire cities. A Black Beast.

With each passing day, without relenting, it devoured everything in its path. It seemed that mankind had no hope left. That is until one day, for some apparent reason, the Black Beast went dormant.

No one knows what caused it, but it gave man a chance to prepare themselves if it were to reawaken. That was when six powerful warriors stepped forth and taught mankind Ars Magus. They have claimed it to be the only way to destroy the Black Beast.

Then, one year later, the beast rose again. This time, the warriors had teamed up with mankind and fought the beast with their newly-learned Ars Magus. It proved effective, and eventually the beast had fallen.

The humans celebrated their victory, and honored the warriors' name by dubbing them throughout history as "The Six Heroes". Many lives were lost, including one of the heroes, but because of that the world was now free from fear of the Black Beast.

And so, mankind had rebuilt their world. It had thrived over the centuries, and the world is what we know today, with the practice of magic and such. And so, it had found its place in education.

And it is to be used only in BlazBlue tournaments, or in self-defense.

As Tsubaki ended recalling the history of the Black Beast in her head, she looked up at the two after a swig of her own beer. A frown adorned her face. It was obvious that this situation was far more dire than she had anticipated.

"So Terumi is leading a cult that pretty much not only worships the Black Beast, but also posses its power?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "That is correct. How or where they were able to achieve the Black Beast's power, we do not know."

She cursed mentally. "This is bad."

"That's the understatement of the year," Ragna grumbled.

"And you don't know what he needs Saya for?"

"Not a clue. Which is why we've been keeping a close eye on her since then."

"So her attitude…"

"That pebble had done something to her. Terumi mentioned something about "their god is within her". I do hope it's not what I think it is…"

"That…she may be harboring the—"

"Yes," Rachel interrupted. "We can only hope that isn't the case."

"I see." She looked over to Ragna's arm. "So how did you get your arm back?"

"This is a robotic arm, made especially by Kokonoe. Remember her?"

"I do."

"Yeah well, this arm is special. She had installed something called the "Azure Grimoir". It allows me to such the life force out of living beings, with total control of course, and has proven to be quite effective in fights. I never use it in BlazBlue tournaments though. Too risky."

"Indeed it is."

The blonde leaned forward and looked at Tsubaki straight in the eye. "Tsubaki, now that you know of the situation you must be aware of what to do."

"Which is…?"

"If Terumi were to find Noel, he will reattempt his assassination. You MUST stay by her side at all times."

She scoffed. "When have I never? Don't worry, Rach. She's safe with me."

"Terumi is powerful, remember that. You cannot possibly take him on alone, so the moment you see him take Noel and run. You could not hope to defeat him."

She nodded curtly. "Understood."

Ragna clenched his artificial arm. "The bastard's not getting away this time. The next time I see him…I'm taking him down…"

"We all will, Ragna. Together."

"Now, Tsubaki, it is best that we head off. Noel is waiting for you at your place, and it is best not to keep her waiting."

"You're right." She finished her beer and stood up with her. "Thanks Ragna for having us over. Though I wish this was a more cheerful visit."

He waved a hand. "No prob. In fact, if you could, try to visit a bit more. Saya never goes to school, so she's always here. Perhaps when you visit, you can try to bring her back to us."

"I'll try, Ragna. I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	27. VOL 3 CHAPTER FIVE edited

**Sorry, guys. I've rewritten this chapter since it was not to my liking. I also got a more professional opinion by a good friend of mine, and he gave me lots of constructive criticism.**

**Please, re-read this chapter. Well, the only thing that's changed here is the sex scene. We both found it...bleugh. So yeah...here.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER FIVE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Later that night…<p>

Tsubaki sighed as she entered her apartment. She had never felt so emotionally exhausted in her life. Not even when she had broken up with Jin.

Though as mentioned before, there never were any hard feelings when they ended their relationship. They both handled it like adults and went on with their lives. Simple as that.

But this… This was not so simple.

They were talking about a force that could very well end the world. Something that frightening appeared in an era when she wasn't born. To even think it could ever come back…

The thought sends shivers down her spine.

"Saya…" she whispered.

"Tsubaki?" a voice called out.

Looking up, she saw Noel on the bed watching television. "Hey, Noe…"

She trailed off when she took in the sight before her. The blonde was merely clad in a black baby tank top and red sweats. Her face turned beet red as she took in her incredibly exposed midriff.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Tsubaki?"

"Uh…huh?"

"You're staring…"

That knocked her out of her trance. She covered her mouth and nose and looked to the side. She could practically feel her nose would bleed any second.

Oh great, now she's adopted Noel's tummy fetish.

"S-sorry," she muttered. "It's just…you're exposing a bit more than your sleepwear…"

"Exposing more…" The girl looked down on her attire and developed her own blush. "Oh… Oopsies…"

"Have you been…touching yourself…while I was away?"

_Yeah, seriously why would you ask her that?_ she thought to herself. _You would think that you'd have some tact—_

"I-I have."

"…What?"

What?

She put her hands up. "W-well, I was waiting for you and got bored so…"

"You thought you'd kill time by…making yourself feel good?"

She fidgeted in place. "I…haven't done it in such a long time…and…I've been restraining myself ever since I started living with you…"

"Ya know, you're surprisingly honest Noel."

"Is…is that wrong…?"

A shake of the head. "Nope. Just surprising."

Our little girl is growing up!

…But she's now on the road to indecency by just being around our infamous redhead. Seriously, author, what the hell are you doing to our heroes?

**An interview shall be done by the end of this volume.**

That's…reassuring…

Noel stood from the bed and walked over to the closet. "I can change if you wa—"

"No!" she said a little too loudly. "Uh, I mean…I don't mind."

Sure you don't…

Blink, she nodded and walked over to her. "Alright."

Tsubaki groaned and rubbed her temples. "My head…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just met up with an old friend. She's not who she used to be…"

"I take it she's changed for the worse?"

A nod. "Yeah."

"I see…"

"I'm gonna turn off the lights. I might end up with an even bigger migraine if I leave it on."

She gestured in approval and let her switch the lights off. The only source of light left would be from the television screen, and the moonlight sinking through the curtains. Noel ran up to the television and switched it off.

"You didn't have to turn it off," Tsubaki said.

"Well, I figure we're gonna be talking right now. Or rather, I would like to lend you my ear."

She smiled. "Thanks. That's very much appreciated."

The blonde walked back over to the redhead and caressed her arm. "Well, I won't pry. I just pray that things will work out for her."

She smiled. "Thank you, Noel. I hope so too."

"Is there anything I can do for _you _though?"

The redhead walked over to the bed and sat against the headboard. "Just let me hold you."

Giggling, Noel joined her in bed and leaned back against her. "How is this helping?"

She wrapped her arms around the girl, hands resting on her soft midsection. "Holding you calms me down."

"Hee hee, am I your teddy bear then?"

"Hmmm… If I say yes, then what?"

The blonde rested her head on the woman's bosom, looking up at her. "Then hold me 'till you're content."

Okay, these two are to the point that they're not only intimately close, but they're flirty? As unrealistic as this is, with these two it's not really surprising. But then…

…just what is their relationship with each other?

Smiling, Tsubaki kissed her forehead. "Gladly."

"This is the least I can do for you. You were there for me last night, and you listened to everything I said. I still don't know much about you, and yet you stuck with me regardless of that fact."

"Well, I have nothing about my past to talk about. But if you want, I can tell you why I became a teacher. Though I have to tell you, it's pretty boring."

She shook her head with a kind smile. "I don't mind. And I doubt anything is boring when it comes to you."

"Aww, are you just saying that?" the redhead cooed as she started tickling the girl's tummy.

"Hahaha! N-no, I-I'm not!"

After a few seconds, they both settled down. Somewhat. While it was friendly teasing, Tsubaki still couldn't help but feel her heart race.

Their bodies pressed together, the contact of skin, and the sweet soothing aroma that is Noel's hair. Just how much stimulation can this one take before finally giving into her urges? This woman deserves a medal.

…And a straight-jacket.

She buried her face in Noel's hair. "So…you really wanna know?"

"If it's not too much of a hassle," Noel replied.

"Oh no…not at all…"

* * *

><p><em>I was born in a prestigious family. The Yayoi house had a long line of generations that specialized in Magus Weapon development. We're the ones who manufactured all the magic-induced weapons people use nowadays.<em>

_…Or rather, the _legal_ ones anyway._

_We never had any rivals, but we did have people stealing blueprints and designs from us. Which is why most of the Magus weapons being sold in the black market bear similar designs and abilities to the ones we create. You would know if it is manufactured by us if you see the Yayoi insignia engraved on the weapon._

_Though our weapons are infused with magic, it is not to say they themselves are the genuine articles. Nox Nyctores, the real ones anyway, are given to the chosen people of a noble household when they come of fighting age. They summon them one day, mostly unexpectedly, and are given the privilege of training with that weapon._

_It _chose_ them._

_And I was chosen by my weapon: Izayoi._

_Izayoi has chosen mostly first-born children. Though in my generation, I am an only child. Therefore, I have been chosen to wield Izayoi._

_But there is a price. If I were to overuse Izayoi, then it will impair my ability to see, and in no time at all, I will lose my sight. And I have come dangerously close to doing so in the past._

_But aside from being chosen by Izayoi, I was a fairly ordinary noble girl. Yes, the words "ordinary" and "noble" aren't supposed to be used to define one person yet it is how it is. I was a noble, that's that._

_I was homeschooled until I reached High School. My father enrolled me in Kagutsuchi High thinking that it was the same prestigious school he had attended during his time. But there, he made enemies without knowing it._

_He was smart, diligent, and hard-working. Traits that not many people liked. And those people happened to become teachers in the school._

My_ teachers._

_They gave me a hard time. They did their best to try and fail me. They couldn't just write me off as "failed" because it was against the law, but they used their authority to pile up my workload._

_There was a time where I was bedridden from all the work they gave me. I was ill, and I could barely move. And they had thought they won._

_But I didn't give up. I saw what they were doing, so I attended the exams. Sick or not, I took them._

_And while I did not perfect them, I got fairly high grades on all exams. They tried to get me sick again the following years with the same routine, but I had become so used to the workload that I had practically become immune to any illness born from stress._

_But that's not to say I wasn't struggling. Though that was quickly remedied…_

_…when I met Rachel._

_She was a year higher than me. But she took the same classes as me and Ragna. Speaking of which, he was my classmate as well as his brother._

_Rachel had seen my dilemma and offered to tutor me. She didn't admit it at first, claiming she only did this because she could not stand seeing a noble falling down flat on her face. But she had eventually assured me that she genuinely cared for my well-being._

_And thus, my grades rose._

_Ragna was considered a "delinquent" of the class. He was an outcast. Everyone either feared him, or hated him._

_But he wasn't what people thought him to be. He was no noble, but he was not a delinquent either. He was a man who was hardened because he had to take care of his two siblings: Jin and Saya._

_His parents were no longer around, so he had to be more serious about things. And there were those who questioned his social standing. He was annoyed by all the harassment the teachers were giving him._

_They never had any faith in him, which was sad. I observed him since he was a seat next to mine, and I could see that he was indeed hard-working. Sure he easily got frustrated when it came to learning, but when puts his mind to it I know he could do well._

_And so, I befriended him along with Rachel. He was hesitant, but never mean. He was just uncomfortable with people coming up to him to be friends._

_I almost laughed at that. He was just too adorable that time. But we eventually became good friends, and he suggested that we get to know his brother Jin since he believed I could get him to stop clinging onto him._

_Jin was a good man. He was chivalrous and just as hard-working as me and Rachel. He could get a little competitive…and may be a bit obsessed with his brother…_

_But he had a kind heart to those he considers a friend. And I was his first friend. He really treated me special._

_And after a while, perhaps in our third year, he had confessed his feelings to me. It threw me off, but I came to like him too. That was when he and I formed a relationship._

_But it didn't last forever. Don't get me wrong, it was fun for a while. But even with our fondness of each other, we were just too different._

_And unlike me, he never really cared for what goes on in the school. He once said, "If it eliminates the competition, then so be it". Those words irked me a bit._

_I was a person of justice. He was a person who strived to be number one. I wanted to help people while he wanted to best people._

_We were just too different._

_And so, right before graduation, I broke it off with him. Thankfully, he understood. After pointing out the reasons why I came to this decision he had to agree with me._

_We parted ways in good terms. We had graduated and moved on to prepare for the real world. I had an inkling on what I wanted, but my family had other plans for me._

_My father, Takashi Yayoi, had wanted me to be his successor to his company since I was chosen by the Nox Nyctores. He believed that I would prove to be a great asset in Magus Weapon development. But I never got the position._

_Or rather…I refused to take it._

_Throughout the years of being a student of Kagutsuchi, I have not been blind to the corruption hiding within its very walls. It was subtle, not many could see it. But I have._

_And I would not let it stand._

_Which is why I decided to refuse my father's request and take a course in Education in college. I worked hard to get my license. And I vowed to myself that I would land a job in Kagutsuchi and wipe out all traces of malicious intent in the teacher's department._

_I went to university, and studied my hardest. I pushed myself and worked myself to the bone. I almost got sick again because I pushed myself too much too many times._

_And I never had any friends there. I wasn't anti-social or anything. I was just...a noble._

_There weren't many nobles in the university I went to. Just a few here and there. And they didn't like me either._

_Some competition crap or whatever._

_Admittedly I was lonely. I mean, I didn't even have a real family to call when I wasn't studying. My father would be busy with his business and finding a potential candidate as his successor._

_It's obvious since I turned him down._

_But yeah, I studied hard, got my license, and headed for Kagutsuchi right away. I was driven to come and make things right. To bring justice to the system._

_That was my initial goal…but alas, life would not be so kind._

_Noel, I fear that Kagutsuchi has changed for the worse. Surely you know how horrible it is right now, given that you are a victim of bullying. But trust me when I say it wasn't this bad._

_It breaks my heart to see my alma mater degrade into such an institute. Evil lurks everywhere, even with Rachel Alucard as its principal. She, Ragna, and Torakaka are not enough to change this school._

_But with me here…I hope I can make a difference._

_Noel Vermillion, this is why I'm here today. This supposed "friendly" environment is nothing but a nest of despair and hatred. And to see you suffering because of it, even when you're such a sweet, innocent, hard-working girl, brings me great pain._

_But I'm here now. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise._

_Faith in the morrow, Noel._

* * *

><p>Tsubaki rested her chin on top of Noel's head. "Barely anything happened in my past. I was raised in a noble household, given proper education, was chosen by my Nox Nyctores, and was offered to be the successor of my father but declined, and I became a teacher to change Kagutsuchi to a more likeable school."<p>

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I think it's great with what you're doing for the school. It gives people like me hope."

The redhead held her tighter. "I want you and others to feel relaxed in a place where studies are your ONLY stress."

She giggled. "Yes, that would be nice. And so far, you're doing great Tsubaki."

The woman looked down on her. "Really?"

Noel reached a hand up to her cheek, looking at her with appreciative eyes. "Yes. You are. You have, after all, helped me believe in a brighter future. A future with you."

Tsubaki could feel all the love in those words. She knew now just how much Noel appreciates all the hard work she's been doing. And everyday, she keeps thanking her for it.

And she now knows that she's at least making progress. She started a bit slow at first, but ever since the "incident" that occurred two months ago, she had at least made one thing go right.

In all honesty, she was afraid she would mess up. After all, she was raised in the noble Yayoi household. She was good with academics, but she wasn't confident in her skills as an educator.

This worried her to no end, but she had pushed herself hard and honed her skills in teaching. Since coming here, she's improving. She was still a little rough when she lectured, and she would also let her emotions get the better of her.

But she is now able to almost effectively implant knowledge in the minds of her students. At least they were listening to her a bit now…

But she isn't the only one who's growing. Noel, because of the combined efforts of everyone, is now moving onward as a more confident girl despite the abuse of others.

With all that's happened in her life, one would think she'd have broken long ago. But that wasn't the case.

She was here, laying in the arms of the very person who showed her purpose. Who brought light back into her life. The melancholy in her had melted away.

And her future seems brighter with Tsubaki by her side.

"Noel…it's dangerous for you to say that," Tsubaki whispered.

She blinked. "Hm? Why is that?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

The teacher's hand began sliding up from the girl's midriff, gliding up to her cheek. Noel shivered at the sensation, a sigh nearly escaping her lips. She gazed up at Tsubaki in wonder.

"Because…I may lose control…and not be able to hold back."

"Hold back?" she asked.

Tsubaki leaned her head down, her nose touching Noel's. "Don't make me say it…"

Noel's eyes narrowed a bit, feeling herself fluster. "And what is it you don't want me to make you say…?"

"That I…I…"

"You…?"

"I…I can't…"

"Say it, Tsubaki…please…" she whispered as her hands planted themselves on the woman's cheeks. "I…believe I've said it many times to you…"

The woman looked surprised. "You've said it…many times…?"

"My words…my hugs…my kisses…everything…"

"Noel…"

"I'll say it again, Tsubaki. So please, promise me you'll say it too…"

"It's dangerous…" the woman whispered.

"I don't care…" the blonde replied.

"It's wrong…"

"Again, I don't care…"

They both closed their eyes and leaned closer. They could already feel each other's breaths on their lips. They were so close…

"I…love you, Tsubaki…please say it…"

With a breath, she replied, "…I love you too…Noel…"

They closed the gap. A wave of something they cannot even begin to comprehend flowed through them. Excitement, relief, joy, they couldn't explain it.

It was a light kiss, their lips barely pressing against each other, but the feeling overwhelmed them nonetheless.

Tsubaki pulled away slightly, her eyes opening just a tad bit. Noel did the same and gazed up at the woman's blue orbs. Their cheeks glowed a pretty pink, and their eyes glistened with unshed tears.

They stared at each other, not sure what to say. They wracked their minds to find something, anything to say but to no avail. What could possibly be said after their first kiss?

They both enjoyed the light contact. The chaste kiss was brief, yet sweet. Imagine what they would feel if they deepened it.

With that in mind, Tsubaki dove right back in, this time pressing her lips harder onto Noel's. The blonde returned the gesture in kind, putting her hand in the back of the teacher's head and pulled her closer. The redhead's hand gently caressed her cheek, while the girl did the same to her with her free hand.

Their lips smacked slightly, and sighed in between kisses. The hand that was currently on Noel's bare stomach began to gently caress her, fingers gently grazing her soft smooth skin. The girl let out a quiet whimper and arched her back.

Her hand glided up to her ribs, gently tickling her. She whined and placed a hand on top of hers, guiding her hand around her sensitive tummy. Tsubaki nearly giggled at this.

But she held back as she ran her tongue along the blonde's lips, asking for entrance. Noel complied and parted her lips, letting her tongue in. The redhead then felt the girl's tongue meet her own and soon they were gently caressing each other.

They both moaned softly as their once innocent kiss turned into one filled with pent-up desire and lust. Their passion gradually grew and soon their tongues battled for dominance. The air around them suddenly became quite warm.

Noel let go of her hand and felt Tsubaki's finger swirl around her navel, causing her to shiver with delight. She gripped the sheets and leaned against the woman. Obviously because of her, the woman knew her weakest points.

Out of breath, the two finally pulled away. They looked at each other with dazed eyes. Yet behind the daze were a thousand emotions.

Most notable would be love and happiness.

"You…love me?" Tsubaki breathed out.

She nodded. "Yes…I do…"

"I…good…because I do too…"

"How long?"

The woman smiled. "Since the day I saw your eyes."

She couldn't help but break into a smile as well. "I see. I think it's the same for me too. Though I didn't realize it until you saved me two months ago."

Tsubaki brushed a few strands of hair from Noel's face. She could hardly believe it all.

"But are you sure? Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean…I'm kind of older than you by several years."

She shook her head. "Age matters little to me, and so does gender. I love you, Tsubaki Yayoi. I've said it so many times. Yet I assumed you never saw me that way…"

"I guess I can honestly say I'm slow on the uptake. I felt the same way, but I held back until now. I only thought of your safety, and I didn't know what would happen if in the slightest chance that we did get together. I mean, if people were to find out—"

"They won't," she interrupted.

"You sound confident. Why is that?"

"Because I know we won't show it in public. Tsubaki, I may be young but I'm not naïve nor am I reckless enough to flaunt my relationship with you. I wouldn't want to put your status as a teacher at stake."

"Well, Ragna and Rachel know about my feelings for you so I doubt I'll be fired," Tsubaki said. "But yeah, people will treat you even worse than they are now."

"If word does get out then let them do what they want. I love you, and nothing will change that." She leaned up and kissed her cheek. "And right now, I'll show you how deep my love is for you."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"You don't want to?"

"No, I do! More than anything in the world! But are you sure you're ready?"

"I am. If you're the one I share this experience with then I have little problems in doing so. But I just want to know if _you're_ alright with this."

Something then twinkled in the woman's eyes. A glint of something anyone with a keen eye can define. And boy was this girl in for something…

In a swift motion, Tsubaki grabbed hold of Noel's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. Noel yelped and stared up into her teacher's eyes. What she saw was pure desire.

"Noel...you know I love you. And believe me when I say that I've kept myself in check all this time. And that's not to say I had no difficulty in doing so.

She put a gentle hand on the girl's chest, earning her a soft gasp. "I want you, Noel. So badly..."

Noel didn't look surprised. In fact, there was a look of relief and content on her face. A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Then...please have your way with me..." she whispered.

Something inside Tsubaki snapped at those words. Feeling all restraint leave her, she leaned down and forcefully pressed her lips against Noel's. The girl moaned into the kiss, trying to keep up with the woman's assault.

She whined as the redhead nibbled on her bottom lip, teeth gently pulling it. She let go and kissed both her cheeks. She trailed those kisses down to her neck, making her arch back. Her soft gasps and hisses urged her on to continue her sweet torment.

She nipped at her collarbone while her hand dug underneath the short top. Her fingers found her hardening bud and immediately started toying with it. Noel squirmed as she felt the fingers roll her nipple around in circles.

The blonde bit back a moan as she felt another set of fingers do the same to her other nipple. She felt cool air hit her chest as the shirt was lifted to expose her small breasts. Her cheeks reddened even more as Tsubaki pulled away to stare down at her humble chest.

"I...don't have much confidence in my breasts..."

The woman shook her head. "Nonsense. They're beautiful, Noel. _You're_ beautiful."

With that, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss in between her breasts. Noel's chest heaved at the contact, and soon felt herself go into a trance. Her soft lips glided up and down for a little while before they finally rested on one of her small mounds.

She gave her a small peck before running her tongue around the areola. Noel let out a whine as Tsubaki continued to tease her sensitive nipple. Her whole body started to tingle, and she would sporadically twitch.

She gasped as the woman's lips enveloped her hard nub. Tsubaki proceeded to gently suck, eliciting a whimper from the girl.

She nibbled as her free hand began teasing the other nipple. The added stimulation nearly drove her over the edge, and this was just due to the redhead fondling her breasts. Think of what she would feel if Tsubaki were to take it up a notch...

She glided her tongue downwards, stopping at her ribs. The girl let out a surprised yelp. The redhead looked up at her with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her lips still pressed to her skin.

Noel let out a cute gasp and jolted. "It...it tickles..."

That made her grin. "Oh~?"

Tsubaki then began to passionately kiss the blonde's taut stomach, earning her more whines and whimpers. Slow shaky breaths left Noel's lips, eyes closing as she let herself bathe in the soft touch of the woman's lips. She ran a hand across her blonde locks, the other gripping the sheets tight.

She gasped as she felt the woman's tongue swirl into her navel. She squirmed a bit, letting out even more soft moans. The teacher was driving the girl crazy, even with the slightest of touches.

"Tsubaki..." she panted out. "Tsubaki wait..."

The redhead stopped and looked up. "What is it?"

Noel opened her eyes and sat up, placing both hands on the woman's shoulders. "It's not fair if I'm the only one feeling good."

She blinked twice. "Oh...uh... But I haven't even-"

"It's alright," the girl interrupted. "I just...want us to enjoy this together..."

Tsubaki still had a look of hesitation, but a few seconds later she nodded. With that Noel gently pushed her down onto the bed. She watched as the girl slowly unbuttoned her shirt from the bottom.

She breathed as she felt more and more of her skin becoming exposed. She bit her lip as she felt the girl's fingertips lightly brush against her skin. She then realized she may as well be as sensitive there as Noel was.

Noel stopped and left the button under her breasts done. She pushed the shirt aside and stared down at Tsubaki's toned stomach. She softly traced her fingers around her slightly defined muscles, causing her to shiver.

"You're fit..." she whispered.

"I try to keep in shape."

"Mm."

She ran her fingers around a bit more before finally leaning down. Her lips met soft skin, causing the woman's chest to heave. She decided to settle with planting butterfly kisses around her midsection first, fingers softly running up and down her sides.

Tsubaki struggled to keep herself from giggling. Noel's gentle touches were lightly tickling her, but as she felt the kisses adding more pressure the feeling went away. She felt the tip of her tongue trace around the valley of her abs, making its way down to her shallow bellybutton.

She gasped. "Noel..."

The girl gently flicked her tongue, earning a soft moan from the woman. It encouraged her to continue, so she began to lick and kiss around her navel. The redhead placed her hand on the back of Noel's head, pressing her down a bit.

The blonde then slowly slid her hands up to Tsubaki's chest and dug into her shirt. She gently squeezed the firm mounds, fingers teasing the hardening nipples. The woman arched her back, the added stimulation working up her nerves.

Noel believed she payed enough attention to her tummy, so with one final lick she trailed her kisses up to her ribs. She pulled away and undid the last of the buttons and pushed the shirt aside further. Her chest was now bare for her to see, and she marveled with just how well-endowed her breasts were.

They weren't big, but they weren't small either. Then her eyes caught two perky pink nipples hardened from both the stimulation and the cold air. She unconsciously licked her lips as she leaned down.

She gently took hold of one of the mounds and squeezed it. This elicited a gasp from the redhead, and it drove her to do more. She first kissed and licked around the areola, glancing up to see Tsubaki's reaction. So far she was making her squirm, and it was quite a cute sight.

And so she took the next step and enveloped the nipple with her lips. Tsubaki's chest heaved once more, and she took hold of the other breast and massaged it. Her tongue swirled around the bud, feeling it harden even more.

She nibbled and sucked in intervals, making sure to teasingly pinch the other nipple. The woman's reactions were more than satisfactory. She would let out soft pants and moans when she licked, and she would let out a quiet gasp as she sucked and nibbled.

Noel felt utterly glad that she was able to make her feel just as good as her when she had pleasured her earlier. The girl had thought she would feel utterly lost on what to do. She never had any particular knowledge when it came to sex.

But upon seeing Tsubaki's beautiful frame, instinct kicked in and she just did whatever felt right. And so far she was doing a pretty good job. Not only was she making her love feel good, but she was thoroughly enjoying the feel and taste of her skin.

She pulled away to give the other breast the same attention, her other hand moving to massage the slightly damped mound. She repeated the same things she had done and made sure to gently bite and pull every now and then. The reactions the redhead was making urged her to go on, to release any restraints that would keep her from simply ravishing the woman.

But no, that was not her. That was not Noel Vermillion. She was a sweet, innocent young girl who was devoted into getting her love across to Tsubaki in the gentlest way possible.

She had felt the other woman had also kept herself in check earlier. The look in her eyes proved that she wanted nothing more than to just take her there and eat her up. But being the rational adult and loving friend, she had given her the softest of touches and the sweetest of kisses.

Noel was done with her breasts and she moved up to lovingly kiss Tsubaki, her tongue slipping through her lips into her mouth. She felt the woman's own tongue brush against hers and soon they were entangled in a fiery waltz of passion.

The blonde placed both hands on the redhead's cheeks, pulling herself closer to deepen the kiss. They both moaned as Noel began to grind herself against the woman. Her pace was slow, and she steadily increased it when she found that they were both getting wet.

Their loins burned as the two girls continued to kiss and grind against each other. Both were starting to feel something build up in their lower abdomens. With that, Noel stopped and pulled back.

"Tsubaki..." she whispered. "I want to feel you...here..."

She took the woman's hand with her own and pulled it over to her soaked sweats. Tsubaki's eyes widened as her fingers pressed against moistness and looked up at Noel when she heard her moan. The girl moved her hand to rub at her damped nether-region and sparked up even more pleasure within her.

The redhead was captivated by the sounds and looks Noel was making. The faces she made were of utter bliss, and she wanted nothing more to continue to shower her with sweet, gentle love.

Slowly sitting up, Tsubaki let herself take the lead and gently massaged the girl's crotch. Her lips planted themselves on Noel's exposed shoulder while her free hand moved up to caress her petite breast. Her fingers teasingly pinched her nipples as she continued to kiss up her neck and rub her wet sex through her sweats.

"Please...Tsubaki..." Noel panted. "Touch me directly..."

With a moan she pulled on the waistband and dug her hand in. Her fingers felt wetness and silk. She pulled away from her neck to trail kisses down to her lower abdomen. Noel squirmed and let out a soft groan of frustration as Tsubaki continued to torture her by teasingly kiss around her hips.

"Tsubaki, please~!"

The woman grinned and caved. She couldn't help but tease her a little. The girl was practically dripping wet, and she just wanted to see how desperate she could get.

But seeing her pout in impatience brought her to finally pull Noel's sweats down to reveal her glistening wet sex. The girl was completely smooth, not a hair in sight. Perhaps she wasn't well into puberty yet.

Her eyes traveled to her lower lips,juices dripping down onto the sheets. She could hardly believe Noel was really this wet. She had barely done much to her since they've started.

Leaning down she gave her clit a poke. The girl jolted at the touch, body trembling slightly. The woman then gave her a light peck as her her fingers gently stroked her inner thighs.

Noel raked her fingers through red locks. "Be more aggressive...please..."

"As you wish," she whispered.

With that she attacked her sensitive region with her mouth, causing the blonde to throw her head back with a cry. Tsubaki sensually sucked her hardening clitoris and passionately licked her entrance. She felt sweet nectar fill her mouth almost instantly.

Noel had gripped the woman's hair with both hands to keep herself from collapsing onto the bed. Her head leaned to the side, a trail of thick saliva dripping down her cheek. Her mind was going blank with each lick Tsubaki gave her sensitive sex.

She felt fingers gently caress her before slowly slipping inside. The girl whined softly as they went a little deeper, touching her hymen. They wriggled around as if searching for something.

And the found what they were looking for.

Tsubaki had found her g-spot, the surprised yelp from the girl confirming it. She gently stroked the spot with her fingers, earning her even more moans. With each stroke they grew louder and louder, and her grip on Tsubaki's hair grew tighter and tighter.

More and more her vision blurred with the tears forming in her eyes. The overwhelming emotions she was feeling was sending her mind and body into overdrive, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Never in her life had she felt so damn good.

The feel of her beloved teacher's lips and tongue on her vagina... So ecstatic.

Noel could feel something building up within her loins. "Tsubaki...I think...I'm gonna..."

"Don't hold back Noel," Tsubaki mumbled as she lapped up more juices. "Give it all to me..."

The girl let out a loud cry as the redhead's tongue slid through her entrance, probing around her inner walls. The tip had found her g-spot once more and gently stroked it. This had earned her even louder cries.

The grip Noel had on her was almost painful, yet she could hardly pay it any mind. The adorable reactions she was getting from the girl mattered more to her at the moment. And it was very endearing that she was able to make her feel so strongly with her actions alone.

It was only a matter of time...

"Tsubaki...wait...!"

Noel pushed her away, making the woman look up at her with surprise. "W-what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. I just...want the both of us to finish this."

"What?"

She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Lie down for me."

"Huh?"

"Please, Tsubaki."

The look in her eyes was pleading. Begging. She wanted so badly for the both of them to feel the same thing.

All that Tsubaki had done was take the lead. Sure Noel had her turn earlier, but it was quite brief. Right now she wanted nothing more than to reach her climax together with her.

Noel then positioned herself to have her knee pressed against Tsubaki's crotch, while she had hers pressed against the woman's thigh.

"Let's see if it works…"

In one slick motion she had grinded herself against Tsubaki's thigh just as her knee grinded against hers. They both cried out softly in surprise. An excited smile appeared on Noel's face.

"Yes, this will do nicely." She leaned back down, making sure to not ruin the position their legs were in, and touched the redhead's forehead with hers. "You ready, Tsubaki?"

She said no word. She merely gave her a nod. Her eyes though glistened with anticipation and excitement.

For the sake of what was left of her control and dignity, she made sure to not directly show just how much she enjoyed this. It's not that she didn't want to seem like she wasn't loving every moment of this experience with Noel.

Quite the contrary actually. It's just, being the adult here, she wanted to seem mature in front of Noel. Though she fails to realize that it is much too late with all those reactions she was giving.

Oh, but dear Noel Vermillion will break that wall of maturity down real soon.

"I'll be moving now," the girl whispered.

She began to grind herself on Tsubaki once more. She started out at a nice slow pace, making sure to try and build up any stimulation that would bring them both to the peak of pleasure. She wanted to finish this together with her.

But even with such slight friction, their sensitive sexes seem to be arousing them to quite a high degree. Their breaths are ragged, and they could barely suppress their moans. Their voices of erotic bliss filled the room, and became louder and louder by the second.

_Oh God…oh God!_ _I'm…I'm in heaven…!_

In all her years of living, Tsubaki had never felt such pleasure. Not even with Jin. Hell, she never even experienced the beauty that is sex during her time with the man.

And she had never expected to be sharing it with another of the same gender.

Yet here she was, beneath her beloved student, achingly reaching for the sweet release of their climax. Her heart burned with a passion of love and joy that she was able to experience this with the one whom she truly cared for. The one she loved.

Love. Yes, love. She can safely say now that she is indeed in love with Noel Vermillion.

She had accepted it before, but she can now admit it with such pride. All by knowing that the girl has had the same feelings for her too. Nothing in the world can ever assuage the happiness she feels now.

Right here, right now, it was only Tsubaki and Noel. They are living in the moment without a damn. The whole world can go to hell for all they care.

Their hot breaths hit each other's lips due to the close proximity of their faces. Their skin glistened in a mix of sweat and saliva. They rubbed their bodies together, feeling each other's wet slick flesh slide against each other.

"Noel…" Tsubaki whispered. "This is…this is…"

"Amazing…" Noel finished. "I know… Move with me, Tsubaki…"

The woman responded by pulling her in to a passionate kiss. With that, Noel increased the tempo of their pace, and soon Tsubaki had begun to grind against her as well. Their hands intertwined as they gradually increased speed.

Their tongues danced with each other, and they held each other tight. Their loins were now burning, both of them coming close to their climax.

"I'm…feeling it again…Tsubaki…"

"Mn! Yes…me too…"

"Kiss me, Tsubaki… Kiss me while we come together…!"

"Yes…let's… Don't let me go, Noel…!"

They moaned loudly as they both increased speed. Soon, pretty soon. They only need to keep it up for just a bit more...

"Noel…I'm gonna…"

"Me too…!"

They quickened to the fastest they could possibly do. So close…

Faster…

…faster…

…faster…!

They both let out a cry of ecstasy.

At the same time, they reached their climax, backs arched. They held onto each other tight, bodies twitching from their orgasm. Relief of release flowed through them.

They stayed arched for a few moments, slightly jolting as emotional waves surged across their bodies. After a while, they slumped into bed, arms wrapped around each other.

They panted heavily, skin glistening from the evening light that pierced through the curtains. They struggled to regain their breath, and their minds were getting clearer by the second. Minutes have passed, and they both finally calmed down.

Tsubaki ran a hand through Noel's hair. "That was…that was…"

The girl giggled. "Yeah."

"Never thought I'd do this with a girl."

"Never thought I'd do this with _anyone_."

The woman looked down at her with loving eyes. "Yeah well, all that has changed hasn't it? Besides, this is my first time too."

Her eyes gazed up at hers. "Really?"

She nodded. "Mhm. And I'm glad I saved myself for this."

With a wide grin, Noel snuggled against her. "That's awesome…"

"Yeah it is."

They both shared a brief laugh. After that, silence. Whatever words were supposed to be said were cast aside. In this moment, not one word is necessary.

They simply enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies entwined in a loving embrace. Slightly tired, they plan to just let themselves drift off into slumber. The morning after will come to wake them for a new day. A new day they shall live through together.

Not just as friends…but as…

"…Tsubaki?" Noel whispered.

"Yes, Noel?" she whispered back.

"What are we…?"

"People? Girls? Homo sapiens?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I mean…with what we did just now…we can't really be considered "friends" anymore, can we…?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"So…what are we to each other…?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

A smile graced Noel's lips. "I see…"

"Hm…"

"…Tsubaki?"

"Noel?"

"I love you."

Tsubaki smiled lightly and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I love you too, Noel."

With those final words of the day, they both drift off into peaceful slumber. Little do they know that their dreams will be entwined, and a temporary paradise awaits them there. A sanctuary where both girls can truly be happy.

And so, their relationship has finally reached its peak. Friends turned lovers, these two beautiful maidens have a long road ahead of them. Yet they must never falter, for together they shall brave any storm that comes their way.

Let the heavens above shield them from the evils of this world. They deserve that much, for their hearts are to be protected. Their lives are gems that need to forever be treasured.

Come what may…their love will prevail.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	28. EXTRA 2

3...2...1... YOU'RE ON!

**drakenichols1 **runs onto stage, smiling at the readers as they applaud. He moves to the center of the stage and takes a bow.

"Welcome, on and all, to another EXTRA chapter!"

The crowd cheers.

"Alright, first of I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me this whole time. I mean I am aware that this story can be a little all over the place at times, and I also may have rushed things or dragged things a bit, but it was the pace that I was most comfortable with. Some of you may have been irked with the flow of things, but I just...wrote it down. Hehe.

"Also, I would like to apologize for some of the pointless stuff I've put in this story in between actual chapters. But ideas for this story, whether it was plot-related or not, just seemed to pop into my head. I dunno, I just had to write them down!

"And so I've come up with...a theme song...and that first EXTRA that I put in to explain whatever the hell I've got planned for the other characters... So yeah, I just wrote them down. I mean, if I hadn't I would've gone mad.

"And I've noticed that there were only two negative reviews on this story so far. One was a bit baseless while the other had shown true criticism. An anonymous reviewer had told me that this fanfic was lame and that I had used an all-too mainstream high school theme. And he had told me to "live before I write". And I get what he's saying.

"But to be honest, I've actually seen this type of stuff happen in school a lot nowadays. Hell, MY high school was pretty much like this. The teachers were corrupt, the bullies were ruthless, and the system was just downright unjust!

"Me and my best friend had to live through the abuse for four years. We were bullied, we told the teachers about it, they would come up with some bullshit excuse where those bullies had "grown up without parents" and expect us to just accept it.

"There was even this one time during my senior year that I was pretty much fed up with the whole thing and just decided to defend myself the next time someone hurt me. And funny thing...I GOT SENT TO THE OFFICE!

"The guy threw a chair at me, in front of the teacher. I tried to land a hit on him, but his buddies held me back while he gave me a black eye. And so, after a good beating from them, I was sent to the office by the teacher who bore witness to what had transpired!

"So in response to the Guest that reviewed: I HAVE lived, therefore I have written."

Takes a deep breath and continues.

"Alright, so with that out of the way I would like to discuss about the contents of VOLUME THREE. I mean, this whole thing started out all school drama-ish with a hint of magic here. It had gone on for two volumes where the second one had a rape scene slapped right in for character development.

"So what happened to the plot when VOLUME THREE was published? Well folks, I'm gonna be honest with you all. You deserve an explanation.

"...I never intended to put actual fighting here in the first place. I mean, my initial concept was a school setting where the students are given special abilities to battle against each other in a not-so-dangerous tournament that is BlazBlue. Just like the yuri manga Shitsurakuen (is that spelled right?).

"Read it. It may be a bit dramatic, but you'll be drawn to it anyway. Plus the art is awesome, so YAY!

"So yeah, SAVE ME was originally a fantasy school story. But somehow, ideas came to me and I apparently strayed away from the first concept and planted in an entirely new one. One that actually shows more promise.

"Still, I am surprised with myself on what I've written in the third volume. I mean, WHO THE HELL WRITES A SEX SCENE WITH GORE IN IT?! Not anyone normal, that's who!

"And about that little sex scene between our favorite pair... Yes, as you all know, I have a midriff fetish. Especially one where the girls have even the slightest bit of muscle in them, I do have that fetish. And I have implanted my perverted desires onto the ever-so-innocent Noel Vermillion for the sole reason of just giving her at least one weird factor.

"And I've even made it rub off on Tsubaki as well. Ah well, for me writing this scene was the best thing I've done all week. I seriously enjoyed it, haha!

"But going back on track...

"SAVE ME will now have action with everyday-life romance and drama at the side. The school is still a major element in the story, considering that the main cast is there right now. And it will also pull in other characters that will play prominent roles in the plot (both existing and original characters).

"What started out as a high school drama AU has now been turned into a complete reconstruction of the BlazBlue story. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the game. Just...not its story XD

"No seriously. The story's a bit stale to me, and I can easily forget any significant terminology the game has. Also, the characters are just outright...stupid.

"There are characters who piss me off, like Bang, Taokaka, heck even Litchi! Most of the characters' personalities and traits just come out a bit bad ya know? There are those who love them, while some share my gripes with them. There was even one guy who wanted me to pair Ragna with Taokaka and I immediately told him that I despised the Kaka girl.

"Apparently she's a fan favorite for reasons I don't know. She's a freeloader, a dimwit, and just downright annoying. I actually sympathize with Ragna.

"I dunno, I just don't like it when they go overboard with their "idiot" characters who are SUPPOSED to be loved. Overdo it just a tad bit and you'll end up irritating one of the players of the game.

"By the way, I also think Tsubaki's an enormous dumbass in the game. Why? Because despite seeing what the NOL does...

"...SHE STILL STICKS WITH THEM! She can see the cruelty of their actions right before her, and she's supposed to be one devoted to justice! And what does she do?

"Make an enemy of her best friend Noel and stay with the bad guys! REALLY?! SERIOUSLY?!

"It fucking pisses me off...

"Which is why I'll say this now: I am giving every character in this story a complete makeover. They will not only be a bit out of character, but they'll also have differences in appearances from their original selves.

"I may post some concept artwork for them in my Deviant Art account, so watch out for any updates. I'll inform you guys via account. I just hope my designs for the characters wouldn't displease any of you.

"And note that if ever I put in any of the newer characters of the BlazBlue series in here, they will be without a doubt out of character since I'm not waiting for Chrono Phantasma to be released in the consoles before I move on with the story. I'm not THAT patient. And God knows when it'll be available.

"Also, with how the story is going now, I believe I will be splitting each arc by different stories of their own. They're still in the same plotline, but they're in different POVs so I have to separate them from each other to avoid confusion.

"With that said, NoelxTsubaki's arc will be SAVE ME. After that, RagnaxRachel's arc comes next as an entirely separate fic. Dunno about the name yet, so please wait.

"I'll be updating each of the story summaries to make it known that they're a part of the same plotline, so don't worry. I would like to avoid any confusion in the future.

"And for the final announcement...the next volume may be either the last or second to the last for the SAVE ME story arc. I've got some ideas for bringing closure to Noel and Tsubaki's relationship, yet I'm still unsure just how many chapters it would take. It's unpredictable, but I'll just wing it.

"That's all I have for now folks! Tune in next time for more SAVE ME! May tomorrow bring you all good fortune!"

Crowd applauds and the author bows. Then, a mischievous glint in his eye twinkles.

"But before you go...how about we play for a bit..."

He snaps his fingers and a giant green ring binds the audience together.

"MIZUCHI REKKAZAN!"

Uh oh...

SLASHY SLASHY!

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in next time!<strong>


	29. VOLUME FOUR

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**VOLUME FOUR**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	30. VOL 4 PROLOGUE

**-PROLOGUE-**

* * *

><p><span>October 9, 2029…<span>

Noel Vermillion woke up to the sound of birds singing. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed lazily out the window. The view of a beautifully lit city almost instantly fully awoke her.

The sun wasn't that high yet, though its light had radiated the city quite well. It gave off a faint glow, giving it a faint gold color. It was absolutely breath-taking.

She wishes she could capture the image forever.

Morning has come, a new day with new opportunities. And today was the day her exam results would come out. She just couldn't wait to get to school and see them.

She allowed herself a small smile. She had a lot of confidence in her scores. She had spent day and night studying hard for the exams, with the help of a certain redhead teacher.

Teacher. She guesses that she could consider her more than that. After, it's already been a month since…

Her cheeks flushed red. "A month… Has it already been that long?"

She looked down to her right, smiling at the sleeping form of Tsubaki Yayoi. Her teacher. Her friend.

Her lover…

Since their confession and…special evening last month, they have officially became a couple. With how they acted before they made their feelings known, not much has changed really. They were still as tight as they were when they were still labeled as "friends".

But now, they wore the title of "couple" with pride. Even if they had kept their relationship from everyone but Ragna, Rachel, Torakaka and Litchi, they were quite content with how much they progressed within the past month. In a way, they had grown much closer.

Only a little bit. Seriously, how much closer can they possibly get?

Noel giggled as Tsubaki let out a cute groan. The woman was never really a morning person. Especially not on weekends.

But today was a school day. And she needed to wake her up so they could head of to school. After all, Tsubaki was a teacher and Noel her student.

It was funny though. Noel, the student, felt it was her duty to wake Tsubaki, her teacher, for a day of school. It was a real irony with their roles right now.

But she pushed those thoughts aside and she proceeded to gently shake the woman's shoulder. "Tsubaki? Wake up. It's morning…

She groaned again, making the girl pout. "Tsubaki, come on. We have to get ready for school. I need to see my grades for this semester's exams."

"Mmm…five more minutes…" the redhead mumbled.

Sighing, she poked her cheek. "Tsu~ba~ki~… Come on, you're supposed to be the one to wake _me_ up. Not the other way around.

"Urrr…five…more…minutes…"

"…I'll flash you if you wake up."

_That_ made her bolt right up. "Lemme have it."

Giggling, Noel seductively began to lift her tight top. She was painfully slow, and Tsubaki grew frustrated with the pace. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit giddy with how much skin was being exposed bit by bit.

In fact, she could have settled with Noel's tummy alone. But then where's the fun in that?

Groaning, the redhead smacked the bed. "Noel, come on~! Don't tease me~!"

Grinning widely, she finally bared her chest. Even with the smile on her face, she couldn't help but feel flustered with exposing herself. Though she was used to this, being in quite a sexual relationship with her.

Though sex was never really a main factor in their relationship. But it was a huge bonus. One that they had pretty much benefited from.

Tsubaki could feel a nosebleed coming, and she struggled to force it down. After all, the sight before her was so enticingly inviting that she wanted to ravish her then and there. The girl was so sexy that it was criminal.

Her breasts were small, and yet her figure was undeniably beautiful. She was slim, though at the same time she had a bit of muscle in her arms and abs. Not as defined as Tsubaki's but they were there.

The way she breathed made her tight skin reveal a bit of her ribs. She was so thin that she could see more bone than meat. In fact, there was barely any fat at all.

Her cheeks though had the cute subtle roundness to them. They were incredibly soft, a fact she had pretty much confirmed a while back. They were so nice to touch and kiss, which was why it became quite a habit to do so.

Her eyes marveled at her attractive frame. She wanted her. Now.

"Noel," she whispered. "I don't think I can settle with just looking."

She tugged her shirt down. "Oh no, Tsubaki. We're supposed to be getting ready. We've got an hour and a half to get to school."

A surprisingly cute pout appeared on the redhead's lips. "Aww, but I wanna have a quickie with you!"

"Come on, Tsubaki…"

Soon she found herself being kissed softly. This took her back for a second, but soon Noel leaned into the kiss and let herself return the gesture. Their tongues gently brushed against each other and she felt Tsubaki caress her cheek softly.

The woman then gently pushed Noel down onto the bed, the kiss never being broken. Their lips softly smacked against each other, their hands running lightly against their cheeks. They felt some waves of arousal flow through their bodies by merely kissing.

Tsubaki finally pulled away, a string of saliva connected with each other's lips. She moved down to kiss and lick her neck, making the girl arch back. Her hot breath hit her sensitive skin, making her tremble with delight.

"Will you squirm while I kiss your tummy?" she whispered, planting another kiss on her throat.

Her eyes widened slightly as she gasped, feeling Tsubaki lift up her shirt. "Uh…yeah… Tsubaki, we shouldn't be doing this now…"

The woman quickly moved down and rained kisses down on her stomach. "I don't care…"

"We…we should get ready for school…"

"I know baby, but I don't care…" she whispered as she kissed her sensually above her bellybutton.

Noel began to pant, her hand gripping the sheets. "Tsubaki…oh…Tsubaki…!"

Tsubaki ran her tongue up and down, the light touch of the tip tickling her skin. She arched her back, sucking in her gut. The woman's hands gripped her sides as she pulled herself closer to continue her gentle torment.

"Tsubaki…you're driving me crazy…"

"That's the point," she whispered and gently bit her.

"A-ah~!" She hissed and gritted her teeth. "Don't…don't eat me…~"

Tsubaki moaned as she sucked her ribs, fingers softly tickling around her navel. This drove Noel over the edge. She was getting close to her orgasm, yet a fire in her made her grip the redhead's shoulders.

"Ah, screw it!"

She pushed her down on the bed as well, startling her. The teacher looked up at her with wide eyes. She has a serious case of déjà vu.

"N-Noel-san…?" she stuttered out.

The blonde grinned mischievously. "If you wanna do it so badly…then we'll have to play fair and please each other…"

She ripped her polo shirt apart, exposing her entire torso. The woman gasped as cold air hit her skin. Boy, was she in for a ride.

"Wa-wait, Noel! A-at least let me make you come first!"

She waved her finger back and forth. "No can do~ I wanna pleasure _you_ first."

And with that, she leaned down and started assaulting her abs. Tsubaki Yayoi's moans of pleasure filled the room, much like the evening from last month. This was a common occurrence in the home of the two lovely ladies.

Yes, this is how their relationship is right now. Sex was there, but the usual cuddling was just as frequent. They had a special blend of a sexual and affectionate relationship.

It was slightly odd, considering that their confession was merely a month ago. And at the same night they confessed they had already leaped into a very intimate experience. It was surreal, yet it felt right.

Which brought them to this routine of sex and affectionate cuddling. Their bond was quite strong, if not stronger than before as friends. They have gone a long way in such a short amount of time.

Without a doubt…they both felt so blessed to have found each other.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	31. VOL 4 CHAPTER ONE

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

* * *

><p>Noel gave herself a silent cheer as she saw her grade on the bulletin board. She got a close ninety-eight percent in her overall grade, about two points to being perfect. If she were to keep this pace up by the end of the second semester she'll be able to achieve that one perfect score.<p>

And that would mean pleasing Tsubaki immensely.

You needn't worry there, girl. She's pretty pleased with you already. And she doesn't even need to play favorites.

_Hope I can get a hundred next time,_ she thought to herself.

Just about to let a smile form on her lips, she felt cold hating eyes cast upon her. All around her the class was glaring at her. Once again she was able to get ahead of her.

Though, they never really put much effort in anything. They have only themselves to blame. Typical snobs, taking their anger out on the one who actually earned the results.

She could hear harsh whispers about her.

_"That little bitch."_

_"She's so full of herself!"_

_"Yayoi is definitely giving her extra credit."_

_"I bet Vermillion is giving her a nice fuck to boost her grade!"_

Each whisper struck her like a blade through her heart. How dare they? She had worked hard for that grade, and yet they had the gall to say those things about her?

And even worse…they were bad-mouthing Tsubaki. Her friend. Her lover.

Mocking her is one thing, but to do the same thing to Tsubaki was unforgivable. She had the urge to snap at them. Hell, even hit them.

But she was not raised to be that way. She had learned to keep her cool and not let her emotions get the better of her. She will stay her hand.

_"That redheaded bitch must be pretty desperate to even allow herself to be seduced by such a worthless little shit."_

…But contrary to what had been said earlier, she will not even attempt to hold her tongue.

With a breath, she spun to them. Her face was calm, yet her eyes burned with a hidden rage. Though these punks were too dumb to even notice.

"I honestly don't think it is fair that you would talk that way about Miss Yayoi," she said in a collected voice. "She gives grades fairly. She does not play favorites."

The looks on their faces were priceless. They obviously did not expect her to talk back at them. Noel Vermillion, the one girl they had bullied for over a year, had finally gotten the nerve to give them lip.

One of them snarled. "You've got some nerve talking to us that way, Vermillion."

She quirked a brow. "Oh? And yet you believe it is justifiable that _you_ were to treat me the way you do?"

"You're a worthless bitch!" another student lashed out. "You don't deserve the respect of anyone. Your parents discarded their noble status just so they could be "normal"."

"That was their decision, and an excellent decision at that. They knew the corruption the Vermillion family had, as well as the nefarious deeds they've committed. They did what was right.

"And what of you lot? You come from prestigious families and yet not only you bully others that have no noble status, but you don't even make the effort of making the money your families spend for you worthwhile."

"Don't get cocky, Vermillion!" a girl said.

"Yeah, just because you're the top of the class doesn't mean you will earn our respect!"

She sighed. "I am not asking for your respect. But what I ask is that you do not involve Miss Yayoi in your bad-mouthing. She has done nothing wrong, and neither have I."

"But she's just as worthless as you! She refused her father's offer to make her his successor and yet she chose a shitty job of a high school teacher!"

"And I even heard she never had to do a demonstration to get her accepted. Principal Alucard merely let her in!"

Noel stood there, nearly widening her eyes in shock. This was the first she's heard of this. Tsubaki never did a demonstration to get accepted?

That seemed a little unfair, she had to admit. And yet her performance as a teacher has so far proven that she is more than capable of implanting knowledge in the young minds of students.

That is…if they were willing to cooperate like her.

She shook her head. "You're only spouting out ridiculous rumors about her. It's as if you have nothing better to do than to attempt to belittle those you aren't fond of."

Something welled up inside of her. The more she spoke the more confident she felt. A thousand words she could say to them poured into her head, and it continued to do so.

She felt that she could say more. That she could perhaps let them know that from now on she wouldn't take any more of their bullshit. She was a changed girl, and she would stand up for herself from now on.

Tsubaki and the others have done enough for her…

She took a breath and glared at them. "I seriously…find it pathetic."

That made one of the boys snap and rush to her, fist clenched. Faster than she could react he threw a punch at her, fist colliding with her cheek. She let out a yelp as she felt staggered backwards.

Her back hit the bulletin board with a thud, and she placed a hand on her sore cheek. The boy had a dangerous glare in his eyes, and he was stalking towards her. She could feel the same fear she had always felt for the past year and a half surface.

The fear of when someone would inflict physical harm on her.

He grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the ground. "You fucking bitch! You really are cocky now, aren't you?!"

She was about to push herself up when she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach. He had kicked her on the gut, causing her to curl up into a ball. She clutched her abdomen and shut her eyes, gritting her teeth as a familiar feeling of bile rising welled up in her throat.

But more than afraid, she felt angry. Angry at the boy who would hit someone just because she spoke her mind. And the truth nonetheless.

It was something that made the whole world a little bit uglier.

She cried out as he kicked her again. "What made you think that talking back at us would benefit you, huh?! You think we're just gonna let you go after all you've said?!"

And he gave her yet another kick. She let out a whimper of pain as tears threatened to leak out. She had thought that after so long she would be used to this stuff.

But pain is pain. You get hurt you feel like crying. Not unless you're strong enough to push down the hurt and not let it bother you.

She was not that strong. Not yet anyway. And she needed to start getting stronger.

Not just for the ones who care for her. But for herself. She could not let these bastards win anymore.

_"Child of the Vermillion family…"_

Her eyes shot open as a feminine voice in her head resonated. _What…?_

_"You have been chosen been chosen to wield the power of Nox Nyctores. You, the last of the pure Vermillions, have proven yourself worthy of such a privilege._

_"Take up arms, Noel Vermillion. Defend yourself from these vile creatures. The power of Bolverk shall aid you…"_

At that moment, a bright light began to shine on her chest. The pain on her stomach had dissipated, and she now had the strength to stand. As she did, the boy backed away.

Everyone watched in awe as the light grew. She was up, standing, when a loud boom sounded in the air. A bright flash blinded the students, and Noel felt herself being lifted into the air.

She felt her hands take hold of two things. They felt like handles. Grips.

The name "Bolverk" had sounded in her head once more. And she could hear the same voice chant something incomprehensible. Her voice was so mysterious…so unreal…

After a few moments she was gently let back down onto the ground. The light slowly disappeared, letting everyone uncover their faces. They all stared at her with shock, then their gazes trailed down to her hands.

As she reopened her eyes she looked down. She gasped as she saw her hands holding two big white pistols. She brought them up to her face to examine them.

Their barrels were rectangular, and it lacked a trigger guard. The handles were curved, giving her an easier hold of them with her tiny hands. For their size they felt incredibly light.

"N-Nox Nyctores…" the boy choked out. "Y-you have the power to wield it?!"

For the final time, the name "Bolverk" resonated in her head. She then realized that name was given to these guns. Her Nox Nyctores.

As she held them she could feel its power flow through her veins. She felt light. Lighter than she had ever felt before.

"This is…my Nox Nyctores…" she whispered.

"How…how could such a worthless girl such as you possibly be chosen by a Nox Nyctores?!"

She snapped her head up to the infuriated student. "I do not know. I wonder why as well…"

"You do not possess the status and nobility to wield such power!"

Lifting his hand into the air, he summoned what appears to be a spear. Or perhaps a halberd. It was long enough to be taller than him if it were to stand up straight.

He gripped it. "There is absolutely no way!"

Her eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?"

"You, a mere peasant, have no right to be chosen by a Nox Nyctores! I will make sure to make it reconsider by beating you."

She stepped back, shaking her head. "Please don't! I don't want to fight!"

Her pleas did not reach his ears. The surrounding students seem to be watching silently as he went into stance. Noel was frightened as a menacing look gazed his features.

Though through a professional's point of view, his stance was sloppy. Premature. He had a sloppy way of holding his weapon.

With a yell he lunged forward. She screamed and moved to cover her face. Though, her body seemed to have moved on its own and side-stepped the thrust of his weapon.

She gasped as the blade barely missed her face. Her body moved again, this time to twirl around and kneel down. Her hand thrust itself forward to his gut. Upon impact, her finger pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the halls.

He cried out as he was thrown back. He shredded the pavement and was stopped when his head hit another student's foot. The said student nearly stumbled down.

Noel's eyes widened as she watched the boy on the ground and then looked down on the gun. She didn't know what happened. For some reason she had lost all control of her body and it had moved on its own.

She was a bit frightened at the experience, yet she was thankful for the quick counter. If not for that, she would have been seriously hurt. Or worse…

With a growl, the boy quickly got back up. "You little bitch!"

He charged, weapon held forward. Once again her body went on autopilot and with amazing mobility, she had leaped into the air before she could get hit. She did an aerial back-flip before aiming her guns down at him.

She did a twirl before firing. The boy felt a sharp pain hit his head and shoulder, and he was stunned in place. She landed behind him and moved in for a follow-up.

She spun around before doing a sweep kick on his ankle, tripping him. She then got up and thrust her gun at his face before pulling the trigger. He was pushed backwards, briefly spinning in midair.

She thrust her other gun at him and fired, momentarily suspending him in the air. She then back-flipped and kicked him on the chin, sending flying upwards. She landed and aimed her gun at him before he hit the ground.

"Optic Barrel!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger.

A golden glyph of Bolverk appeared in the middle of him and exploded. He was thrown a bit higher into the air, and she sprinted towards him. As she was in front of him she twirled her guns and hit him, before crossing them together and firing.

He flew towards a wall and hit it hard. She jumped quickly jumped forward and spun in the air again, once more shooting him from above. He bounced from the ground and she followed up with a thrust of the gun on his forehead and shot him.

She was pushed back by the force, and after sliding a few feet away from him she saw that he was non-responsive. He had lost consciousness from the combination of swift attacks. He never landed a single hit on her.

She panted as she stared down at the boy with disbelief. She was surprised to know her body could move in such a way. And how she fought…it was as if the guns had controlled her.

She heard the crowd go into an uproar. As she looked at them they backed away, a look of fear etched across their faces. It was obvious that with what happened they didn't want to go anywhere near the girl lest they ended up in the same state as the boy.

With a flash of light Bolverk had disappeared. She looked down on her hands and clenched them into fists. She was still trying to comprehend everything that had transpired.

"What is going on here?!"

She looked up to see a group of students parting as a familiar face walked in. Rachel Alucard looked around and spotted the unconscious boy on the floor, weapon at hand. She turned to everyone with a glare.

"What happened here?!" she demanded.

"S-Simon was harassing Noel when she had summoned her Nox Nyctores," a student replied.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked over to the younger blonde. "Nox Nyctores."

The girl looked down, feeling a twinge of shame. "Y-yes…"

"He then went to attack her with his own weapon and…"

"…Noel kicked his ass," another student finished.

The young principal looked at her in disbelief. Her, Noel Vermillion, did all this? And they said she had used her Nox Nyctores?

Since when did she ever have one…?

Rachel turned to the students. "Everyone, return to your classrooms at once! I will send someone to bring Mister Jefferson to the clinic.

She then looked back at Noel. "And I will have a long talk with Miss Vermillion."

The said girl gulped shut her eyes. _Oh no… What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

><p>Noel sat in front of Rachel's desk, eyes glued to her knees. She was twiddling her thumbs as she felt worry fill her whole being. Was she in trouble?<p>

She could explain the situation. She fought for self-defense, right? The boy had attacked first, and he managed to hurt her prior to their fight.

She looked up to see the principal writing something down on a piece of paper. The look on her face showed utter concentration. She wondered if it was a good idea to speak up.

She cleared her throat. "Uhm…Miss Alucard—"

"We will discuss this when Tsubaki and Ragna arrive," Rachel interrupted. "Also Torakaka will be joining us. She is, after all, your guidance counselor."

Her lips snapped shut. The tone in her voice was calm. Almost eerily calm.

What did she think of this? Was she angry? Infuriated that she had put a student in the infirmary?

Her mind began to wander when the door behind opened. She turned around to see Tsubaki, Ragna and Torakaka enter the room. Closing the door behind them, they walked over to Noel.

"We got the call, Rachel," Tsubaki said.

Ragna stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I took care of the kid. He's lying in the infirmary right now. Litchi will patch him up once she comes in."

"Good," Rachels said as she set the paper aside.

"Could you explain to us what happened?" Torakaka asked.

"I believe Noel has the right to do it herself."

The girl's eyes widened, yet she nodded nonetheless. It made sense. She was in the middle of it all.

She looked down and nibbled her bottom lip. "…Jefferson started hurting me."

The redhead frowned. "He did?!"

"Tsubaki, calm down," Rachel said sternly.

As she shut up, Noel continued. "But before it could get any worse…a voice rang in my head. It was female, though I didn't know if it was human. She called me "child of the Vermillion family" and began to say things about how I was chosen…"

"Chosen for what?" Tora asked.

"…Chosen to wield the power of Nox Nyctores."

The room fell silent. To say everyone was surprised was putting it lightly. It was making her uneasy.

It wasn't totally unexpected, but they never thought it would happen now of all times. Noel is, after all, the latest child of the family. She was an only child; therefore the weapon would choose her.

But still, it came as quite a shock to have it happen so suddenly.

"Why did it decide to choose you all of a sudden?" Ragna asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"I have a theory," Rachel announced. "Perhaps under danger the weapon decided it was time for her to gain its power to defend herself. Thus she was granted the opportunity for wield it."

"But she's been abused for quite some time now. It had all the opportunities to appear before her. Why did it choose now of all times?"

"Hmmm… Nox Nyctores usually chooses someone they deem worthy after all. Even if it were a noble it would have chosen not to grant them their power.

"There have been cases that some first-borns or only children have not been chosen because of their lack of value. They seek strength in many forms within a person before it makes its decision. So perhaps it finally saw something within Noel worth giving itself to."

"Well, she _has_ changed recently," Tsubaki said with a smile, placing a hand on Noel's shoulder.

The girl blushed and shrank back. "I-I haven't changed much."

"I beg to differ, Noel," Tora assured. "You have gotten confident with yourself lately. That alone is a strength itself. And perhaps that is why it had shown interest in you and chose you."

Ragna crossed his arms. "So what does this mean?"

Rachel smiled. "It means that Noel has finally gained the right to join the BlazBlue tournaments."

Noel's eyes widened. "B-BlazeBlue tournaments?"

"That is correct."

"But…but I don't know how to fight! I just got my Nox Nyctores, and I don't know how to properly use them!"

"If so then how is it that you managed to beat Jefferson without a scratch."

"T-that's because my body moved on its own. I think it was being controlled by the weapon, which was why I won against him…"

"Hmm, I see. Well regardless, you will have to train hard then. It is mandatory that once a student gains a weapon or any form of magic they are to participate in BlazBlue."

"But—"

"It'll be fine, Noel," Tsubaki butted in. "I'll train you myself if you want. I'm happy you finally got your Nox Nyctores. Honestly I was wondering why it was taking so long."

Ragna grinned. "Yeah. Now you won't have to cower from those assholes. You'll be able to defend yourself from now on."

Rachel glared at him. "Ragna, you do realize that using weapons outside of BlazBlue tournaments is strictly prohibited? Even if it was for self-defense I'm still going to have to give Noel a punishment."

"What?" Tora nearly exclaimed. "Surely you can reconsider?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, otherwise it wouldn't be fair to everyone in school. Which is why I will be giving Jefferson the same treatment, though his punishment will be much worse since he was the one who started it."

"You better, Rabbit," Ragna mumbled. "It pisses me off that they get away with a slap on the wrist. At least Noel beat the shit out of him for hurting her."

"I…wouldn't go as far as to say that…" Noel muttered.

"Not to worry, Noel," the older blonde said. "Your punishment will be light. It _was_ self-defense. I just cannot let you go without giving you discipline, but given the circumstance you _are_ the victim. So I will go easy on you. Just try not to use your Nox Nyctores outside of BlazBlue from now on, alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. Speaking of which, what is the name of your Nox Nyctores Noel?"

"It was…Bolverk, I believe. The name kept echoing inside my head before the fight."

"Bolverk… I see…" The woman nodded. "Very well, you may return to your class. Your punishment will come later after school. A simple hour of detention handled by Tsubaki."

"What?" they both said, dumbfounded.

"You are to make a three-hundred word essay of why you should not use weapons outside of BlazBlue. Tsubaki, please stay with her until her punishment is over."

"Y-yes, of course."

"Good. Torakaka, I would like to speak to you about contacting Jefferson's family. We are going to have a word with them. Everyone else is dismissed."

With a slight bow, Noel and the other two exited the room. Once out in the hallway, Ragna let out a laugh and ruffled the blonde's hair. She yelped as her head shook.

"I'm proud of ya, kid," he said. "You stood up for yourself and kicked that punk's ass."

"I…uh…thanks?" she stuttered.

Tsubaki sighed. "At least you're not hurt. Uh…right?"

She nodded. "I'm not hurt. No worries."

"That's good. What's your class? I'll walk you there."

"Japanese History."

"That's my class," Ragna said. "We're supposed to be discussing the Edo period right now. Come on, guys."

"Yes, sir."

"Lead the way, Captain!" the redhead joked.

Noel giggled. "Follow the leader!"

He rolled his eyes and they walked along the halls. Noel couldn't help but feel relieved that her punishment was so light. And having Tsubaki be the one to handle it…

Her heart began to race. Countless scenarios flashed into her mind as to what may or may not happen during her detention. With their relationship who knows what would transpire?

Still, she felt excited. To even have alone time with Tsubaki at school was something she treasured. To be alone with her outside of campus was good and all, but to spend time with her here at school is pretty good as well.

She felt the redhead nudge her arm and she looked at her. "Yes?"

"You're spacing out," the woman said. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about things. I'm sorry we have to stay an extra hour at school."

She shook her head. "Think nothing of it. It's just detention."

"But still…"

She then leaned in to her ear. "It'd be nice to be alone with you in school as well…"

Her cheeks flushed red. "You…think so too?"

"Is that what you were thinking about just now?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yes…"

She grinned. "I see. Don't worry…we'll make it interesting."

And so, Noel has been infected with Tsubaki's "Tomato Virus". Her entire face lit up. What she said and the way she said it sent shivers down her spine.

"Ya know I can hear you two, right?" Ragna said, still walking.

Well, at least their colors now match.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest of chapters. But meh, it's fine. At least now we know she's finally gained Bolverk.<strong>

**What will happen next?**

**Tune in next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	32. VOL 4 CHAPTER TWO

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Noel! Put more leg into it!"<p>

"Y-yes!"

Ragna watched as Noel did skips around the gymnasium, with Tsubaki spouting out orders as she mimicked her actions. It's been a day since the awakening of her Nox Nyctores, and already the girl was training for the next BlazBlue event. Tsubaki had taken the liberty of becoming her personal trainer, having planned her workout routine, diet, and schedule.

The redhead was strict, yet she knew the best methods to train the girl. After all, Tsubaki was a competitor of BlazBlue for years, and she's won a few trophies already. What better person to train Noel than Tsubaki Yayoi herself?

It was three p.m., two hours since they've started training. Since it was the first day they started with merely warming the blonde up to get her body to enhance agility and endurance. So far they've done stretches, splits, core exercises, and now they were currently working on strengthening her legs for better mobility.

The silverhead sat back as he watched Noel pant and plop down to the ground. Tsubaki joined her and handed her a towel and a bottle of water. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that just months ago this girl was so damn timid that she couldn't even look someone in the eye.

Now look at her.

"She's come a long way," he muttered with a smile.

"All thanks to Tsubaki."

He looked to his left to see Tora sit next to him. "Hey there. How were things yesterday?"

"Meow, Simon's parents weren't too happy with what happened. They had demanded that Noel be expelled from school for her "attack" on their son."

He snarled. "Fucking noble snobs…"

"Don't worry, though. Rachel had none of it and suspended the boy instead. Needless to say the folks were furious."

"Heh, serves them right. They did a shit job in raising that asshole."

"Don't forget that her classmates still harbor hate for her as well." She looked over to the teacher and student with a sigh. "Really, some things don't change meow."

"But she gave them enough of a message that she can't be messed with without a fight anymore."

"If she were to do that again though then Rachel will have to punish her once more. It's unfair, but that's how this place runs things."

Ragna shook his head. "I wish that, just once, the Rabbit would bend the rules."

"Oh, but she has Ragna. Countless of times?"

He quirked a brow. "Huh?"

"An example… Ragna…why do you think you're still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"No offense, you're a great teacher of History. But with how you let your emotions get in the way you display unprofessional behavior as an educator. If you were teaching in another school you would surely be fired.

"But she hasn't done that. Why? Not only is it because she believes that what you do is what the school needs, but because you're her old time friend. As principal, she's jeopardized her position many times, meow."

He looked down. "Oh…wow…"

"Yes. So please, give her a little credit."

"I know. It's just…she gets on my nerves sometimes."

She giggled. "It's her way of teasing. But believe me when I say she genuinely cares about you. I mean, I've heard about your raise."

"It was for Saya."

"Do you honestly believe that is the only reason?"

"…Rachel likes Saya a hell of a lot more than me."

She shook her head. "You're still in denial. What a pity."

"Are we talking about this again? I told you, she feels nothing for me. And I don't feel anything for her."

"Ragna…can you truly say that you feel nothing for her?"

"I…well, I like her as a friend. Even if she annoys the shit out of me most of the time…"

"So you really feel nothing else for her?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Then…" She scooted closer, her arm touching his. "…does this mean I can come after you?"

His eyes widened and cheeks flushed. "W-what?!"

With a grin she ran her fingers up and down his cheek. "Meow, I never got a chance to confess to you back in high school. But I think I'm willing to take a chance now."

"W-wait, I thought y-you said you no longer like me—"

"I said that, yes. But I do not deny that I still find you attractive."

"But…"

"I'll let you in on a secret…" She leaned her lips close to his ear. "Do you know who I think of whenever I'm in heat…?"

He gulped. "U-uh…"

She giggled and licked his earlobe, making him tremble. "You've grown quite a lot since our school days. I would sometimes imagine running my hands against your toned chest…

As she said this, her fingers trailed from his chest down to his midriff. "…all the way down to your rock-hard abs. You can only imagine what I do when I think of it…"

"To-Tora…" He whispered. "…y-you're being too damn bold…"

"Do you not like it when I am?"

"It's…disturbing…"

"I see…" She pulled away, smirking. "Just know that you can find me if you're interested. After all, I don't think I've completely given up on you."

"Why this all of a sudden?"

She flashed her fangs with a grin. "Well since you said you harbored no romantic feelings for Rachel I thought that maybe I could try my luck with you."

"This…I mean…you—"

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. Just come to me when you wanna try. My door is always open."

"I…uh…s-sure?"

With a wink, she got up and headed out the double doors, but not without swaying her hips from side to side. She made sure to add a bit of sexual charm to her movements, hoping that it would affect him the way she wanted to.

As she disappeared from his sight, he leaned back and let out a shaky breath. "What the fuck was that about…?"

* * *

><p>Outside, Tora was met with a piercing gaze of Rachel Alucard. She did not seem happy in the slightest. The cat girl smiled and shook her head.<p>

"I take it you saw everything, meow?" she asked.

The goth folded her arms across her chest. "Just what is it you're planning?"

"Rachel, you know how much I support your feelings for Ragna. But you should also consider the fact that I still feel something for him as well. It's hard since you're one of my dearest friends, but you've made no move to try and start something with him."

The young principal looked down, a hint of sadness evident in her eyes. "There was never a good time…"

"There was always a good time, Rachel." She let out an exasperated sigh. "If you don't want me to take him away then please make a move. I like him, but if you were to end up with him then I would gladly back off."

"Tsubaki had talked to me before about helping me with winning his heart." Looking up, her eyes met Tora's. "I plan on achieving this goal."

With a smile, the cat girl nodded. "Good. But be prepared, because I too will try and win him over meow."

Rachel smirked and nodded back. "I accept your challenge."

"For now, go to him. The first step is to try and initiate as much conversation with him as possible. It would show that you do want to spend more time with him."

"…I believe I shall. Thank you, Tora."

"Anytime."

As Rachel entered the gym, Tora was left alone to dwell in her thoughts and emotions. She clutched her chest and shut her eyes, feeling a familiar stinging in her eyes she had felt many a time in the past. She was torn between love and loyalty, and she cared for both sides.

"Rachel…I want you to succeed. Yet at the same time I wish for myself to be with him as well. You have…no idea…how much this hurts me…

Rubbing her eyes, she sniffled and hung her head. "My heart is aching… Meowch…"

And with that, she headed back to her office. She had to find a way to distract herself from the pain. Perhaps she should "think" about Ragna some more when she gets there…

* * *

><p>"Ragna?" Rachel spoke in a soft voice.<p>

The man looked up, eyebrows raised. "Oh, Rach. Sup?"

She bit her bottom lip, seemingly conflicted with something. "Would you…mind if I sat with you?"

"Uh…okay."

"Thank you."

Hesitantly, she sat down two feet away from him. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air, both not knowing why that is so. Their eyes focused on the girls training.

Rachel wracked her brain for something, anything, to say. She needed to try and start up a conversation. Tora's words rung in her mind.

_"The first step is to try and initiate as much conversation with him as possible. It would show that you do want to spend more time with him."_

_She is right, _she thought to herself. _A good first step is to be the first to speak to show that I truly do see him as a friend. Even if it's something I want to make more, it will have to do for now…_

Clearing her throat, she looked at him. "Noel is working hard, is she not?"

There was a slight pause before he spoke, mild surprise evident on his face. "Yeah, she is."

"It is all thanks to Tsubaki. She really has made her more confident."

"Well, Tsu loves her. And Noel loves her back. And after all the shit she's been through, the woman just couldn't leave her alone."

"Indeed…"

He quirked a brow at her. "You okay? You seem to be in rare form today."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well for one you look kinda unnerved. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Or…well…perhaps… With everything that has happened I could feel more stress and weight on my shoulders."

He nodded. "Yeah, don't blame ya. That shit-face Terumi's come back, Noel's obtained her weapon while defending herself from a bully, and you had to put up with the crap the guy's parents put you through."

"It was such a troublesome ordeal."

"Don't say that in front of Noel, though. She'll only blame herself like she always did before."

She gave a slight nod. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"But really, you've dealt with snobby students and parents all the time. How is this any different?"

"…They were acquaintances of my father."

He nodded in understanding. "I see… And you felt like shit having to go against their wishes when it could pretty much sever the ties they had with your pop?"

"My father has many "friends" whom he takes care to keep ties with for his own personal benefit. If he were to lose those people because of my decision then he will be greatly troubled."

He scooted closer and nudged her arm. "Hey, you did your job as the principal of this school. And that is what this crappy place needs, ya know? If you had gone on with their wishes then I wouldn't even be talking to you right now.

He then flashed her a grin. "Besides, I think your old man will understand. Like you said, he has many "friends". If he loses those assholes then he certainly has more."

She stared at him nearly wide-eyed. She had initiated a conversation about Noel's progress and it shifted to her troubles with her job. And with that Ragna is now comforting her, telling her that she was doing good with her role as the head of this school.

This is one of the few times he had comforted her, most notable would be when she had nearly lost herself when she tasted his blood. She had come quite close to hurting him more that time, yet in the end he made her feel better by letting her know that he doesn't think any less of her. The fact that he genuinely cares about her gives her heart hope that maybe…just maybe…she may have a chance.

She could feel joy well up inside of her, yet she managed to not show it. It would do no good to make him even more curious about her current actions and change of attitude. It would be best to not let him be aware of her feelings just yet.

She needed to take it slow, and the last thing she needed was scaring him off.

With a blush, she looked down and smiled. "Thank you, Ragna. That…means a lot to me, really."

He shook his head. "Just telling the truth."

"Still, I appreciate your words."

"Heh." He scratched the back of his head. "By the way…I talked to Tora. She mentioned something about you…"

Her head shot up to stare at him nervously. "She did…?"

"Yep. Apparently the only reason why I'm still working here is because you bent the rules, despite my usual…ahem…behavior towards my students. I mean, let's face it. I'm not exactly the friendliest and most modest teacher people usually look for.

"And yet…you let me stay. Not just because of my knowledge in my field but…because I'm your friend and all. And that's pretty damn kind of you…"

The guy was obviously having a hard time saying all this. His face was bright red, and he was struggling to keep his cool. This would have amused Rachel if not for her racing heart pounding hard in her chest.

"I…acknowledge your ability to teach. Regardless of how you handle these students you certainly have a decent degree in your field. Therefore I never let you go."

"All the same, you didn't give me the boot. Plus you helped me and Saya over the years, even before what happened…_that day_, and yet you didn't give me much of a debt, if not any. Learning about this from Tora has…taught me something…

Letting out a breath, he looked her in the eye. "Listen, Rach. We've been at each other's throats since high school. We were friends yet we always manage to start fighting without knowing how we got to that point.

"I…wanna try and change that. I mean I haven't been giving you much credit since I thought your sole goal was to annoy the shit out of me every waking moment. But with what you've done for me and my sister…

He shook his head and ran his hand through his silver locks. "Rachel…do you think…we can start over?"

She blinked twice, cheeks slightly pink. "Start…over?"

He nodded. "Yeah. No more fighting if possible. No more getting on each other's nerves.

"I wanna have a decent relationship with you where we're not yelling each other down everyday. I know it'll be weird, given how we've acted until now. But give it time and we'll get used to it in no time…that is if you're willing to give it a shot.

He looked at her with a nervous grin, his hand held out to her. "So…what do you say?"

She had a lot of difficulty breathing normally. She had intended to try and slowly ease him into getting the idea that she really cared about him, yet now he had asked her the very thing she was trying to do. It was like her current goal was handed out to her on a silver platter.

She could hardly believe it all. The joy she felt earlier increased ten-fold. Not once in her life has she felt so happy.

With a rare, genuine smile, she took his hand and shook it. "Of course, Ragna."

He chuckled. "Great. I'll try not to get on your nerves."

"As will I."

Their hands squeezed each other, sealing the deal firmly. It may be totally out of character with how they'll act around each other from now on, but when it comes down to it, things can only get better from here. After all, they are willing to slowly re-construct their friendship into something entirely different from the weird like-hate relationship they previously had.

They were both secretly excited on how things will turn out, especially Rachel. It will be a bit difficult adjusting to the new ways they'll treat each other, but they'll work through it. They'll make the effort.

"Will you look at that…" Tsubaki mumbled, her eyes on her two friends by the bench.

Noel followed gaze and her eyes widened. "Oh, wow… They're holding hands."

"They're shaking. And they're smiling. Genuinely too. I wonder why…"

The blonde put a finger on her lip. "Maybe they settled their differences?"

The redhead giggled. "Looks that way. I hope that's the case."

"If so then I'm happy for them. They were always fighting, so I was wondering if they were really friends."

"There are friends who fight a lot yet they can never leave each other alone. It was like that for them yet now… Maybe with all that's happened they want to try and make things better for each other?"

"I know that Miss Rachel cares deeply for Mister Ragna…"

With a grin, Tsubaki looked at her. "You see it too, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes. They look so good together, so I hope this leads them to becoming an item."

Noel felt her lover's fingers entwine with hers. "Yes…like us…"

Cheeks reddening, she gave her a peck on the cheek. "Like us."

With a nod, Tsubaki stepped back and flexed her arm. "Okay, shall we continue?"

"Sure! What's next?"

"Ukemi," she replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night…<span>

Tsubaki sighed as she sunk into her tub, letting the hot water envelope her body. The temperature was just hot enough to ease the aches in her muscles, yet not hot enough to…make stew out of her. Then again in baths you really are just stewing in your own filth…

Kinda wonder how a Yayoi stew would taste like…

She leaned her head back, thoughts going back to the events of today. With the exams over the students are given a chance to train for the upcoming BlazBlue tournament. Anyone with a weapon or ability is not only permitted to join, but recommended as well.

Nobles compete to bring honor to their families. And ever since the creation of this annual event it has become a part of the curriculum of high end schools all around Japan. It's like a nationwide field trip for the rich and noble.

School is let out for the whole month before tournament day. The students have to focus on their training in exchange for the absence of education for thirty days. It was a sort of vacation for them, only they'll be sweating their asses off and be aching all over.

Tsubaki remembers her first year. She had trained long and hard, day after day, so that she could hold her own against the competitors of BlazBlue. Before coming to Kagutsuchi she was a girl with quite an average build. Barely any muscle of sort.

But as soon as she trained her body changed drastically. She wasn't overly buff, just toned. Toned to the point where at least her muscles were defined in a more feminine way than a few "manly" women out there…

Female body builders… What le fuck?

Tsubaki heard two knocks on the door, breaking her train of thought. "Yes?"

_"Tsubaki?"_ Noel's voice called out from outside. _"Mind if I join you?"_

"Of course!" she replied, almost too eagerly.

The door opened with a faint creak. Lo and behold, stood Noel, clad only in a white towel. The cloth barely covered her legs from the thighs down, and with how small it was, it was wrapped around her quite tight. It had complemented her curves quite nicely.

The redhead blushed. "That's a…small towel, don'tcha think?"

With a giggle, the girl shut the door and walked up to the tub. "Well I've never bought any new towels when I was living alone. Before I knew it I grew a little bigger for it. Back then it was quite loose."

"Well hey, you can walk around my home naked for all I care," Tsubaki said, lips forming a mischievous grin.

"Well for decency's sake, I'd rather not. After all, you will never know who'll drop by for a visit."

"…True."

With a seductive wink, she leaned her face close to her teacher's. "But at the hour of sleep…I'll gladly bare all of me to you…"

Tsubaki moaned in delight as Noel's tongue ran across her lips. She smiled, savoring the contact. Though that feeling of content was soon replaced with a sense of loss as her student pulled away.

She was about to frown when Noel slid off her towel. Her beautiful white skin glistened with a mix of sweat and the steam from the water's temperature. Droplets of sweat and water cascaded down her body, painfully teasing the redhead with the arousing sight of her young beautiful lover.

She bit her bottom lip as she watched Noel gently stepped into the tub with her. The water splashed around slightly as she settled herself down. It was a bit cramped so their legs were entwined.

Not that they minded though…

Noel smiled as she looked upon her teacher. "This is the first time we've shared a bath. My heart is racing…"

Tsubaki caressed the top of the blonde's foot with her toes. "And why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? My lover is sitting right in front of me…all wet…and naked…"

Blushing a pretty pink, she played with her soaking red locks timidly. "I can say the same for you…"

"Hmhmm…" Noel hummed, looked down on their legs. "Does your heart beat as fast as mine?"

"Faster maybe. Though each time I wake every morning with you in my arms my heart and souls soar higher than the heavens."

She slowly looked up, her eyes locked with hers. Her deep pools of emerald bored into cerulean. No words are said, yet their eyes spoke many.

They would frequent the exchange of loving words daily. And each time they would find themselves falling even more for each other. Though words alone were never enough, for the love they feel can only be delivered through only two ways…

A kiss…and their bodies, intertwined in a haze of passion. They need no words.

Carefully, Noel leaned against Tsubaki. Their chests meet, breasts pushed up against each other. The girl planted her lips onto the redhead's, earning an immediate response.

They both quietly moaned as they held each other, deepening the kiss. Noel's hand went up Tsubaki's neck, gently massaging her. The older woman growled lowly in her throat, sliding her tongue across her lover's lips, demanding…_pleading_ for entrance.

Noel let her in with gusto.

She let her hands wander up to the woman's full bosom, gently squeezing her. Her teacher moaned, a familiar heart forming in her lower abdomen. By just merely kissing and holding the girl she could already feel her sex throb.

Noel's knee pressed against her now sensitive vagina, feeling Tsubaki jerk slightly. The woman broke the kiss and breathed heavily as the girl continued to rub against her. The stimulation had built up fast, and she could feel herself drowning deeper into her arousal.

Gripping her shoulders, Tsubaki pulled Noel closer to gently bite her neck. The blonde hissed as the woman put more force in her bite, urging her to continue. She would gladly fulfill her wishes.

The girl's fingers lightly pinched and twisted her teacher's nipple, her other hand giving her neglected breast the same treatment. She began pulling, earning her a surprised cry. The woman dug her nails into her shoulder, though not enough to break skin.

"N-Noel…" the redhead whispered huskily against her neck.

Tsubaki, feeling the need to make Noel feel just as good, snaked her hand down from the girl's humble chest to her crotch. Despite underwater, she felt her entrance slicken from her touch. She gently tickled her inner thighs, trying to stimulate her more before moving back to her womanhood.

Noel pushed her back against the end of the tub and leaned down to take one of her nipples in her mouth. She greedily sucked on the hardened nubs as Tsubaki squirmed and whined. She softly bit and pulled, her tongue flicking at the tip.

The woman arched her back, gasping as she continued to pull back. The girl was skilled. With her mouth alone she could already bring her close to her peak.

There were times when the blonde would take the lead. It had surprised her at first, finding out just what she was capable of when she was dominating her. But she never complained, for her student had brought her to ecstatic bliss numerous times.

She let out a soft cry as Noel let go of her breast, feeling it bounce before settling in place. She felt her hot breath brushing against her ear, tickling her, making her tremble. The girl's voice was low, and so husky…

"Tell me you want me, Tsubaki…" she whispered to her.

The woman sighed and closed her eyes. "I want you, Noel…so bad…"

Smiling, Noel nibbled on her earlobe before grinding her thigh against Tsubaki's heated sex. The redhead enveloped her arms around her, moaning loudly as she struggled to return the favor.

Like the night of their first time they rubbed their clits against each other's thighs. The slippery feeling allowed their movements to be more fluid despite the cramped space. And like back then, they held each other tight.

They could feel themselves closing in on their climax so they increased speed. Their breaths hit each other's lips. Their moans echoed and bounced from the bathroom walls.

Their lips met passionately, muffling their lust-filled whimpers. Their tongues wildly danced with each other, and saliva dripped from their mouths. They deepened the passion as they felt roughly grinded against each other some more.

Water splashed onto the floor as their pace quickened. They were so close. They were desperate to reach the end soon.

They whined and whimpered, lips still locked. The volume of their voices, though still muffled, increased ten-fold. Just a bit more and they'll be there.

Faster…

…harder…

…faster…!

With one loud muffled cry, they both reached their climax. Their bodies trembled as they squeezed each other tight. They parted their lips and leaned their heads back.

Their heavy panting filled the air, their bodies easing as the after-effect started to subside. Soon they had calmed down and lessened the grip they had on each other.

Noel shifted herself so that she would have her back against Tsubaki's front. She sighed contently as her head rested underneath the woman's chin. The redhead stroked the girl's beautiful golden locks and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for today, Tsubaki," Noel said, her voice soft and a bit shaky.

"Anytime, Noel," the woman replied.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Great, another short chapter. Ah well, still think it turned out good. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it.<strong>

**And for those who haven't seen it yet, there's a poll in my profile page that I made asking how you would like to name my Ragna x Rachel sequel story. There are choices you get to choose from, so pick the one you like best.**

**Until next time! Thanks and R&R pls!**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	33. VOL 4 CHAPTER THREE

**HEY EVERYONE! I am VERY sorry for the delay! I've been caught on my final exams for Summer Class and it's been hectic!**

**Also I've been coming up with ideas for future installments of the BlazBlue Reconstruction series. I've thought of a ton of things to add. And may I just say...hot damn XD**

**Alright so here I'll be introducing to my third OC, the first and second being Noel's parents in the previous Volume. She only makes a brief appearance here and will be seen a lot more in the next chapter. And trust me...**

**...she is quite relevant in future installments.**

**I won't keep you any longer. ENJOY! ...I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER THREE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Ragna stood several feet facing each other in the middle of the gymnasium. They were both dressed in sparring gear: black t-shirts underneath thick protection vests, baggy workout pants, elbow, groin, knee, and shin guards, and jogging shoes. In their right hands were their weapons, Izayoi and Blood Scythe, while on the other are their helmets.<p>

On the bleachers Noel and Rachel sat, eyes trained on the two teachers. They decided the day before that they would demonstrate to the girl how a match in BlazBlue will be like, even if it is a mock battle. They would have used dummy weapons, but they cannot use their skills without their Nyctores.

"Miss Rachel?" Noel spoke. "Is this safe?"

The principal nodded. "Do not worry, Noel. They are highly skilled veterans of BlazBlue, and this gym has a system that puts their weapons on "safety mode", rendering their skills completely harmless. But it will look like a real fight, training or not.

"They can knock each other off their feet, even blow each other away. That's how authentic it is."

"And…what of us? What happens if their attacks accidentally head our way?"

"See these poles in front of the bleachers?" she asked as she pointed at said poles. "Those, when turned on, create an invisible wall that will completely protect the audience from any stray attacks. So we are perfectly safe, Noel."

"I…see." Noel looked back over to her teacher and her lover. "That's good. And I'm glad to know none of them will end up getting hurt."

"Indeed. I just hope Ragna doesn't go too far. He tends to overdo things when worked up."

"I trust in Mister Ragna."

Rachel smiled. "Perhaps I can do the same. After all I am willing to put more faith in him."

"We saw you two talking to each other yesterday. Forgive us, Miss Rachel, but we couldn't help but watch how happy you both looked."

The young woman giggled. "Yes, we did settle our differences and are trying to build a better relationship. He is a good man, and I respect him. To quarrel with him makes very little sense to be honest, though it took both of us a while to see it in that perspective."

Noel began to chew on her bottom lip, looking as if she wanted to say something. Rachel saw this and was about to ask when she spoke. The girl had a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"If I may be so bold, Miss Rachel, but do you…"

"Yes, Noel?"

"…Do you have feelings for Mister Ragna."

And of course the woman's cheek mirrored Noel's. "Is it…really that obvious to everybody?"

"You don't exactly hide it all that well."

At least she came to terms with her feelings in the last volume. Seriously, women like her just can't be honest with themselves until someone really drives them up to the wall. Although, Tsubaki didn't really go that far.

She was just her usual, stubborn, persistent self. One who complements Noel quite well. In more ways than one…

…If you know what I mean.

Sighing, the woman smiled timidly. …Timidly? God, the universe is now on the verge of imploding.

"Yes, I do have feelings for him," she replied. "I have for a long time, though I never realized it until quite recently. About a year before this one. And only just last month did I actually admit it to another person."

"Really? Who?"

"Tsubaki."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Your girlfriend is quite stubborn, Noel. You are quite gifted to be able to humble her so."

Blushing deeper, she nodded. "She brings out the best in me as well, and I love her so much."

"I expect you to."

"Oh right, I never said it before. Thank you so much for accepting our relationship. You and Mister Ragna have been very kind to us."

"Really Noel, there is no need for that. In fact, it is we who convinced her to pursue you."

"O-oh? Really?"

"You really are adorable with each other. Though I trust that you would not make this relationship of yours known in public since it runs the risk of being known to students here. If word gets out that a teacher is dating a student then I will be forced to not only expel you, but to fire and blacklist her."

Nodding, Noel wore a serious expression. "Of course, Miss Rachel. I cherish what we have so much, and you have not only accepted us, but you have been so kind as to help keep this a secret."

"I never was a romantic, but I have always been a friend. And as far as I see it, you are not only my student Noel. I consider you as a friend outside of school."

"I am honored, Miss Rachel. I will treat you the same way."

"So long as you know your place and won't expect to get any special treatment in your academics."

"Learning is fun. I have no desire to take any shortcuts."

Rachel smiled widely. "That is what I like to hear."

"After all…I need to build a wonderful future with her, so I have to work hard on my end as well."

"I wish you luck, Noel."

* * *

><p>Over to the other two, Tsubaki watched her old friend and her lover converse. Whatever they were talking about was completely out of ear's reach, so she couldn't make out what they were saying. She had a sudden case of déjà vu.<p>

Well duh! You were watching Rachel and Ragna doing the same thing. Though your pretty little kitten is with her right now.

Speaking of Ragna, he followed her gaze. "What's up?"

"I wonder what they're talking about," she replied.

"Something _private_, Tsu. Best that you let it be."

"I suppose… Anyway, thanks again for agreeing to do this. It will really help Noel a lot to see how a match would be like."

He shrugged. "No prob. This actually benefits me. Can't always train with just swinging my sword around like some idiot."

"You don't spar with Jin?"

"…Why on earth do I wanna risk being violated by that pervert?"

"Ah… Point taken."

"Still can't believe you guys were dating before. What did you see in that guy anyway?"

"He's nice, and he took good care of me. Though his obsession over you was what caused our break up in the first place."

He looked down guiltily. "Sorry I made you guys end things."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It worked out well actually. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't have been able to get together with Noel."

He chuckled. "Yeah. It's a good thing then."

"Mm…"

"…You really love her, huh?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. I mean, I'd be an idiot not to."

"She obviously feels as strongly as you do. As I said before, if anyone's capable of taking care of her it's you. And I know she'd agree."

Her cheeks formed a cute blush. "She makes that very clear everyday…"

"You're not gonna start talking about your sex life now, are ya?" he asked teasingly.

"…Would you like me to?"

I would!

**You narrate the story.**

…Oh, right.

Cheeks flushing and eyes widening, poor Ragna could only look away. "Of course not! The hell's wrong with you?!"

"I don't mind, and neither does she."

"You're honestly saying you would talk about your lesbian experiences in bed to another person?"

"Yeah."

"To a guy?"

"Yup!"

"…There's something seriously wrong with you."

She grinned. "I'm just a woman in love!"

"More like a woman in heat."

Indeed…

"Ragna! Tsubaki!" they heard Rachel call out. "Shall we start the match?!"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

"Good luck, Tsubaki!" Noel cheered.

The woman's heart soared and she held her hand out to her. "I SHALL FIGHT FOR YOU, MY PRINCESS!"

Jesus, woman! Can you be any more embarrassing?

"If you win, we can do what those two lovers did in the movie we watched last night!"

"I WILL FIGHT FOR YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

…Holy shit, girls. Have you no sense of shame?

Ragna frowned as he massaged his temples. "Let's just…start the match…"

They both put on their helmets and got into their stances. While Tsubaki held Izayoi on her right hand, she held a small buckler on her left. Upon closer inspection, it looked a bit like a book.

Ragna's enormous sword-slash-scythe was held backwards, the tip of the blade touching the ground. His thumb pressed on the top of the grip as his fingers clenched and loosened in intervals. It was a sort of routine he did whenever he gets ready for a fight.

Their breaths were slow. Calm. They kept their heartbeats in a normal pace, for even the slightest irregularity would cause their stances to turn sloppy.

Despite being a mock battle, they were going to take this _very_ seriously.

"At the sound of the bell you may start the match," Rachel said through a mic.

They could barely hear Noel ask, "Where'd you get that mic?"

Tsubaki could hardly contain a laugh. Though she quickly regained her composure as she heard the ticking of the signal. The match will begin very soon, and they will both lunge at each other the moment the bell tolls.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

DONG!

In the blink of an eye, their swords clashed. Noel couldn't even see them dash forward as in just a millisecond they were already right in front of each other. She already felt so much intensity in just the start of the match.

"F-fast…" the girl gasped.

Pushing away from each other, Ragna made the next move. He leaped up into the air, just about four feet, and swung his sword at Tsubaki. She quickly back-stepped and narrowly missed the tip on her neck.

Upon landing the redhead twirled around and swung her own weapon, though with the length of the blade one would think that it wouldn't reach. But Noel was surprised when she saw some sort of chain rise from the floor, nearly hitting Ragna. It sunk back down as the woman dash forward to land a kick on the man's chest.

The sole of her shoe connected and knocked him back a few steps, and she gave him very little time to recover. With a grunt she slid herself forward and hit him with her shield. It did a bit more damage on him, though it wasn't enough to keep him stunned for long.

He dodged her follow-up kick and quickly swung his sword upwards. "INFERNO DIVIDER!"

* * *

><p>His loud roar echoed throughout the gym, rattling Noel's soul. Her heat stopped for a second as she saw the attack hit Tsubaki hard. The tip of the blade slid from her midsection right up to her chin, sending her flying.<p>

She was about to get up from her seat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Rachel giving her a reassuring smile. With that look alone she could see she isn't even slightly worried.

She calmed her nerves and nervously continued watching the match, cringing as she saw Ragna doing an aerial combo on her lover. It was very painful to watch, and she couldn't even begin to imagine just what the woman was going through right now. But again, she had to trust in Rachel's judgement.

"Do not worry, Noel," the older blonde said. "Like I have said before, they are not in any danger nor are they getting hurt."

"O-okay…" she muttered weakly. "But how do we know who wins?"

"See that big screen up on the ceiling?"

Looking up, she saw the said screen. There were some sorts of bars. No…gauges that were partly or halfway full. One particular gauge was being depleted ever so slightly.

Beside both gauges were the names "Tsubaki" and "Ragna".

"What…are those?"

"They are hit point gauges. They determine how much more hits a fighter can take before they lose a round. When one of the gauges depletes, the other fighter wins the match. Though of course you already know that.

"Of course they can both be depleted at the same time. If that happens, the match ends in a draw. If it happens again until the maximum amount of rounds, they are given an extra tie-breaker round. If they do happen to get a draw _again_ then…well…they are both going to have another match in the following day of the tournament."

"The following day?" Noel asked. "How many days are there in BlazBlue tournaments?"

"It goes on for about five days. The elimination matches take up two days, while the preliminaries take up another two, and then the finals will take up the last day. Do you get it?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

"You will have plenty of time to train for it, Noel. Besides, you have a genuine Nox Nyctores that would have other competitors burn with envy. That is if you have enough knowledge and skill to use it.

Sighing, Rachel shook her head. "Children nowadays believe that if they have a weapon, they are capable of competing in BlazBlue. They train, but not a lot. They get incredibly cocky."

"Is that so…?"

"Yes it is. So please, do refrain from making the same mistake as them. Their arrogance demonstrates such levels of ineptitude, and dangerously crosses the line between rational and imbecilic."

"Y-yes ma'am…"

"Very good. Now…" She turned back to the match. "Let's see who is winning."

* * *

><p>Ragna stumbled backwards, having just been hit by one of Tsubaki's Drive attacks. Up on the score board his HP gauge was about seventy-five percent, while hers was around forty. It was just the first round, and already it was filled with flurries of punches, kicks, and slashes.<p>

They both haven't used any of their Heat yet, having been quite occupied with blocking each other's assaults. But that isn't to say they weren't enjoying this. Quite the opposite actually.

So far this has been one of the best matches they've had in a while. Even in most of the BlazBlue matches they've participated in they never even had such an exciting fight without having to use their Heat.

Perhaps it's because of the chemistry these two friends have. They know each other quite well with all the times they've sparred and fought. They would easily read their special moves to the point that they would end up merely clashing.

And so, to challenge themselves, they would try to beat each other with just their normal meter-less attacks.

They were pros, both in a tournament and an actual fight. They know how to take care of themselves. They were both confident in their abilities.

Just how Rachel is confident in theirs.

Tsubaki fell to the ground as her HP gauge dropped down to zero. As expected, she felt no pain. But there was a heavy weight on her body keeping her down.

This was the effect of when competitors of BlazBlue would lose all their HP. They would be temporarily incapacitated until the next round. Which would not take long.

Panting, she looked up to a grinning Ragna. "Nice hit…"

Laughing, he held a hand out to her. "Come on. Time for round two."

Feeling the weight lift off of her, she took his hand and stood. "Thanks. Looks like you're still in shape."

"I have to be. Since what happened last month we all need to be in top form."

Upon getting into position, the woman eyed him seriously. "I'll need to talk to you after this, Ragna. It's about Terumi."

"More questions?" he asked.

"That's right."

"Hope I can answer them."

She raised her shield. "You will."

With the toll of the bell, round two commenced.

* * *

><p>"You were great, Tsubaki!" Noel exclaimed as she ran up to her girlfriend.<p>

She was wiping her neck with a towel and smiled. "Thanks, Noel. I still lost, though."

"But you won the second round! Heck, it doesn't matter if you even won, you were still amazing!"

She felt a blush form on her cheeks at her complement. "Well…thanks. But Ragna was pretty good as well!"

Said man walked up to them, his own towel around his shoulder. "Come on, Tsu! You should just accept your girlfriend's complements without reserve!"

"He is right, Tsubaki," Rachel spoke, walking beside him.

The redhead quirked a brow. "Say what?"

Yeah, Rach. I mean, don't you think the dude deserves a pat on the back as well? Come on!

"And as you do so I will complement him in her stead." Turning to him, she smiled kindly to him. "Ragna, you fought very well. I see that you've truly been training hard this past month."

…Ah, Tomato Ragna.

The guy's cheeks turned a pretty pink as he looked away. "T-thanks… I mean, with all the shit that's happened lately I ought to keep myself in check."

"And you are doing an excellent job so far. Keep it up, and perhaps one of these days we can spar as well. I believe you will be able to measure up to my level son enough."

Tsubaki laughed. "Wow, that's actually a pretty big complement coming from you Rachel."

"But it is true! Admittedly he would not be able to win a single match against me in the past, but given how much he's grown, both physically and mentally, I have confidence he will at least land a hit on me someday."

"T-that's…" Ragna stuttered.

"Hee hee!" Noel giggled. "Mister Ragna, your face is bright red!"

"Wha-no it's not!"

The two lovers shared a laugh, whilst Rachel swallowed hers down and merely smiled. The silverhead was less than happy to have been put under the spotlight of embarrassment. Still, it was better than having been insulted by Rachel like she always did.

Though perhaps those days are over and done with given the new agreement they had with starting their friendship all over. He was pretty relieved with how she was so willing to become better friends with him, despite knowing how hard it would be to break almost a decade-old routine of constant arguing.

Though actually, Rachel seems to have adjusted pretty quickly to her new behavior around him. It wasn't too long since their talk and yet she's already treating him differently without difficulty. And even more surprising, he too has adjusted as well.

Perhaps he acted the way he did because she would always start their fights. And without that, he felt no need to do so. He felt at peace now that there was no longer any reason to retaliate her words of belittlement and harsh criticism.

It still felt a bit odd, but he can get used to this.

"Anyway," Tsubaki spoke, no longer laughing. "I'll be speaking to Ragna for a little bit. Noel, how about you wait outside for me. This won't take too long."

"Sure thing," Noel replied.

"I shall accompany her whist you go through with whatever business you have with Ragna," Rachel offered.

The redhead smiled. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Of course. Come along, Noel. Let us leave them be until they are done."

And with that, the two blondes exited the gym. The two remaining adults walked over to their gym bags to take out their clean change of clothing. Tsubaki took out a white sleeveless blouse while Ragna took out a red tank.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask about Terumi?" he asked, pulling his shirt off.

She frowned. "What's his connection with Kagutsuchi. From the story Noel told me her parents and Kazuma-sempai knew him all too well."

"From what I know he was a former teacher of the school. He was fired way before you, me, and Rach came in. They were only freshmen when he was let go."

"Why was he fired?"

"He performed dark Ars. He did cruel experiments to all living things. And he was teaching his class on doing so."

Her eyes widened. "What…exactly did he teach—?"

"Dunno. We weren't there at that time, so there's no way we would know. I only heard the gist of who he was from the upperclassmen."

"I see…"

He shoved his soaked shirt in his bag and pulled out a deodorant. "I've talked with Kazuma-sempai a few times. Pretty decent guy, if not a little shy. I swear he would have passed off as a chick in a dude's body."

She chuckled. "Really? He was like that?"

"Yep," he replied as he sprayed his body. "He was a magic caster. He had no Nyctores, but he was quite skilled. Though he never participated in BlazBlue that much. Word is he was never fond of it."

"Was he a noble?"

"No. Which is why it didn't bother anyone when he wouldn't participate."

"Hmmm…" She went silent as she pulled off her shirt, now clad in her black sports bra. "You mentioned in your story that you saw Terumi in Kazuma-sempai's body. You sure it was him?"

"I know that face, even if it was twisted. That voice…" He growled and threw his deodorant in his bag. "I knew Sempai, but hearing him with that voice nearly broke me. He was a great guy, so you can imagine how pissed I was with what happened to him."

"Must have been heart-wrenching."

"That bastard must have either controlled him telepathically or merged with him. I dunno, I'd rather not think about it."

"Oh, sorry…" she mumbled as she began wiping her middle with her towel. "But really, that Terumi… What does he want? And what did he do to Saya?"

Sliding his shirt on, his eyes turned dark. "What matters to me right now is fixing her up and ripping his throat out. With my remaining human arm."

The way his voice changed sent shivers down her spine. "Just don't get yourself killed. I don't want to lose you or _anyone_."

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Anything else?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you were planning to enroll Saya in Kagutsuchi. She needs to have an education after all."

"I know. I'm thinking about bringing her in next year. I need to talk to Rachel about it too, see if we can squeeze her into a class."

"It'd be nice if she would at least be cooperative here."

"Who knows?" Zipping up and shouldering his bag, he turned to her. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just really needed to know what we're up against."

"It's good that you wanna know more about that dipshit. You'll need all the info you can get so that you can be prepared. Anyway, I'm heading off. See you tomorrow."

"Stay safe."

"You too."

And he left, leaving her alone to her thoughts. Though it wasn't much, now she at least knows a bit of his background in Kagutsuchi. Practicing dark Ars, teaching his students to follow his example…

She had to wonder if any of the men that appeared that day in the mall were former students of his. If there were, then who knew how powerful his influence was to others. Either they were weak-minded, or Terumi really is that manipulative.

In all honesty, she felt scared. She hasn't seen the man, but she knew he was a force to be reckoned with. He has recruited many followers, slaughtered countless of innocents, all for a goal that is remained unclear.

And to think Noel encountered him and lived. Then again, Kazuma gave himself up to save her. She can only imagine the horrors he went through…

She was startled as she felt a pair of gentle arms encircle her waist. She recognized the touch and immediately relaxed. Her lips formed a wide smile as she looked back at her lover.

"Yo," she said.

Noel returned her smile in kind. "Hey. Mister Ragna told me to come to you since you guys were done. He left with Miss Rachel after that, saying they were going to stop by the usual café to discuss some faculty business."

She quirked a brow. "And they didn't invite _me_?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that as well."

"Meh, whatever. I'm a bit tired, so I doubt I would be of any use to them right now."

As she was about to put on her shirt, she felt Noel's embrace tighten. "Don't put it on…"

"What? Why?"

At that moment, a mischievous smirk formed on the blonde's lips. "You look really sexy in a sports bra. It's a waste to not show off your body."

Her cheeks turned red. "But—"

"Turn around."

Blink. Blink. "Huh?"

"Turn around."

She hesitated for a bit, but she eventually complied. As she turned, the girl took her shirt and tossed it to the side. After that she locked her eyes with Tsubaki's.

"Now, put your hands behind your head."

"…Pardon me?"

"Come on, you heard me."

_Wow, she's a little demanding today…_ she thought to herself.

And with that, she did. "Y-you know Noel, you're kinda weirding me out right now."

A giggle left the blonde's lips. "I'm just trying something. Something that I kind of dreamed of seeing you do."

"I…see… So, what's next?"

"Hmmmm…." she hummed as she looked at her up and down. "…Clench your abs."

Haha! I saw that coming! But really, author, what are you doing?

**Just watch… Huhuhuhuhu~**

A moment passed before she did what she asked. Her muscles on her abdomen hardened, giving Noel quite a delicious view of her lover's toned stomach. Why she asked for this was a wonder.

Though the woman will find out pretty soon…

"Yes…" Noel purred as she stepped back. "Keep that pose."

She then fished something out of her pocket. A phone. With a camera.

"N-Noel…?"

A few seconds later… CLICK!

"Hee hee~! Got me a juicy picture of Tsubaki~"

The redhead let her arms fall to her sides. "Why…did you take a picture of me?"

"Well, whenever you're not at home I'll have something to _look_ at. I mean, it gets pretty lonely and boring when I'm alone. So surely I need to pass the time with a little…you know…"

Wow, she's burning up.

"You…you're really gonna…" the woman stuttered out.

Giggling, she tucked her phone away and walked back up to her. "Well, surely you wouldn't want me to look up pictures of other women in the net to satisfy my urges, do you?"

A quick shake of the head. "No, I forbid you to!"

"Hee hee. Well there you go."

She sighed. "I don't mean this in a bad way, but you have the weirdest tastes."

"And only you know this side of me, Tsu~ba~ki~!"

Upon those words she allowed herself to smile. "Yeah."

"Hmhmhm~ so…mind doing that pose again? This time while sitting down?"

"Another picture?"

"Nope."

Shrugging, Tsubaki sat down on the floor and did the same pose. "Like this?"

"Mhm!" She then went down with her and placed her hand on the woman's hard abs. "No matter what, keep clenching."

"…Why—ah~!"

Faster than she could blink, Noel attacked her abs with her mouth. She gasped as she felt teeth graze her skin. The girl wrapped an arm around her waist as she continued to suck and bite.

"Keep…clenching…" she said, voice muffled as she sucked hard.

Tsubaki had to bite her lip as she struggled to keep clenching. What Noel was doing tickled her. It was hard to stop herself from losing her posture.

She growled and the girl bit her again. "Is this…*pant*…your new form of foreplay?"

"Mmn…*suck*…*smack*…maybe…you don't like it?"

"Frankly…*pant*…I don't know. Grrr… I'm still skeptical…as to why you…find my abs attractive…"

With one long lick, she moved up to her face. "I happen to find your abs _very_ sexy. Besides, I know you like it as much as I do when I play around with them."

"…Can't deny that," the redhead replied with a smirk.

Giggling, Noel planted her lips on Tsubaki's, the latter returning it in kind. Their hands began to roam around each other's bodies and pick away their clothing. The woman then turned to pin her young lover down beneath her, lifting the hem of her shirt.

It was in this hour that they've done it on campus grounds for the first time…

* * *

><p>"We've been having sex a lot," Tsubaki said, walking along their street with Noel.<p>

She looked up at her, eyes with a hint of worry. "Sorry. Should we dial it down?"

"Perhaps a little. I mean, if we wait for a bit, it'll make things special when we finally do it again. But don't get me wrong, I'm having oodles of fun doing this."

She giggled and swung their entwined hands back and forth. "I enjoy anything with you."

The woman grinned. "Glad to hear that."

"Oi, Vermillion!"

Just then, a voice called out. The two girls stiffened and quickly let go of each other's hands and turned around. Walking towards them were a group of teenagers, boys and girls alike.

They were familiar faces. Her classmates.

"They're…" Noel trailed off.

"Stay calm, Noel," Tsubaki whispered. "Let's just see what they want and get out of here."

"R-right…"

A few seconds later, they were face to face with the group of students. Noel desperately tried to stand her ground, but she was visibly shaking. It took all of Tsubaki's willpower to not hold her and calm her down.

The girl had to worry enough about being bullied in school. Being confronted outside the confines of school is just not fair to her. She didn't deserve this, she never did.

Why? Why must they be so cruel? What had she done to gain their hate?

"Y-yes?" she asked quietly. "Is there something you need of me?"

One of the girls placed her hands on her hips. "You caused quite a stir a few days ago with Simon. We were friends with him, and we do not appreciate with what you did."

"I was just defending myself… Surely you didn't expect me to take any beatings anymore—"

"You really ought to know your place, girl," a boy spoke up. "If you know what's good for you then you would be wise to not mess with us."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just what exactly have I done to deserve such treatment from you? Have I done something so bad, so unforgivable, that you would make everyday of my time at school so frustrating?"

"You, a girl with no legit noble status, have the nerve of attending such a prestigious school. It makes me wonder how and why you were accepted."

"She earned her spot on her own," Tsubaki said, her voice carrying a slight bite to it. "You lot probably bought your way to being accepted."

"Ah, the hypocrite speaks!" another student exclaimed. "From what we've heard you didn't even go through an interview to get a place in the faculty. Because of your history with Alucard you were immediately brought on board!"

She gritted her teeth. "For your information I have proved myself and my abilities more than efficient for teaching students. Or at least students _willing_ to learn and use their spent money wisely.

"Also, Noel seems to be the only one who is working hard to make it through school while you all just belittle her because she outdoes even your effort to learn. She is the perfect definition of a student, while you just sit by and chat amongst yourselves without paying attention to whatever the hell I say."

"Well, who would want to listen to some old hag's lectures in the first place?!"

"Mind your tongue, child. We may be outside of school but you should still respect me since I'm your elder. And also, I am not that old. I am barely past twenty-five."

"And yet instead of finding a boyfriend or husband, you decided to just fuck your "favorite" student!"

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the student replied, a smug look on his face. "With how close you are, how protective you are of this bitch, hell you even go so far as to spend time with her outside of school! It's obvious you have an indecent relationship with each other!"

"We could easily report you two to Alucard and have you fired and her expelled!" a female student yelled, confidence in her voice.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have any proof to support your claims?"

"We need no proof, Yayoi. Surely one of these days you'll slip up and end up being caught. And when you do, we'll be there, laughing at you as your fat ass walks away from school in shame…"

"We don't need to listen to your ramblings." She turned to the blonde. "Come on, Noel."

With a small nod, she began walking alongside her. But merely a few steps taken and a student spoke words that just fueled the woman's anger ten-fold.

"Guess you and your blonde bitch would take anyone willing to fuck, huh? Especially for a grade!"

Inhaling deeply, Tsubaki had half the mind to summon Izayoi and send the cocky little bastard straight to the hospital. But before she could raise her hand, she felt Noel grasp her wrist with a gentle squeeze. She looked down to see the girl shaking her head slowly, wordlessly telling her to just let it be.

That's right. She was an adult. Adults are professional and don't let immature comments get to them so easily.

Releasing her breath, she turned her head to glare at the group. "We're not as low as you brats. Nobles like you would accept any random stranger, so long as they "benefit" your family's success.

"In other words…_you_ would fuck _anyone_ you wouldn't know to expand your family."

As she turned back to the front they continued onward. She didn't have to see it to know what she said irked the students. Well, perhaps "irked" is a pretty big understatement.

They were pissed beyond belief.

"Tsubaki," Noel whispered. "Thank you for defending me. But please…try not to do anything that would jeopardize your career…"

"Don't worry, Noel. I have no intention of giving them the satisfaction of getting you and me thrown out of Kagutsuchi. They'll have to do better than that to get rid of us."

Not to rain on your confidence girls, but um…

…there's an arrow heading your way.

With the sound of rapidly approaching whistling, Tsubaki's instincts kicked in and grabbed Noel by the waist and pushed themselves down onto the ground. If she had acted but a mere second late, the arrow would have been embedded into her shoulder. She was so not in the mood to take a trip to the hospital.

Looking back, she saw one of the students, Madeline Eisenhower, holding a longbow. It was made some sort of wood, every inch of it polished cleanly to smoothen the surface, and the grip having been engraved with finger and palm support to help with handling. It was about almost two meters long, and there was no string attached on the ends, yet it was still arched.

Upon seeing the smug look on her face, Tsubaki pulled Noel and herself back up to glare at her. If Noel though her lover was angry before, she had no idea what an enraged Tsubaki Yayoi would be capable of. Especially since the blonde, her girlfriend, was put in danger.

"What do you think you're doing, Eisenhower?!" Tsubaki yelled.

The girl placed hovered her free fingers over the bow, a glowing string and arrow magically appearing. She pulled back and aimed at the two once more. She held it in place, her eyes narrowing.

"You two really have a lot of nerve insulting us and our family traditions," she said lowly. "You are not worthy of even standing before us, and yet you dare spout out such infuriating words?"

The other students just watched, like they did with Simon those days ago. None of them bothered to step forward, in fear that one of them would end up in the same state as said boy. And it could lead to not only bodily harm, but a notification to their parents.

They did not want to anger any of their families…even more.

"If I recall correctly you were saying way worse things about us. Not only that, you've abused Noel far longer with not only words, but physical means as well. What makes you think you have any right to demand us to just stay our tongue?!"

She chuckled darkly. "Why Yayoi, is it not obvious? Two people, having thrown away their noble status so pointlessly, surely deserve no place in society. Right now you are but lowly commoners that need to know their place and be kept in check."

"Such petty reasons. So what if we are not following the ancient traditions our families have so long withheld? Does it make us any less of a person that deserves respect for the choices we've made? Especially when we've done no harm?"

"You miss the point, Yayoi. You are not worth even the dirt on the ground if you cannot benefit any of our families. In my opinion…" She pulled the arrow back even further. "…ending your life would save this world the trouble of having to support such lowly creatures as you."

"You are seriously going to go as far as to kill your own teacher and classmate?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I wouldn't want to dirty my hands too much. I will simply…discipline you two."

The redhead furrowed her brows. "But you will risk being taken in for not only the unsupervised use of weapons outside BlazBlue and school activities, but for using it to hurt us? You aren't a criminal, Eisenhower. Don't do this."

"If you honestly believe that I would be trialed for this then you are sadly mistaken. Remember that my family's influence and standing is enough to both silence the police and make the court look the other way. So they have no power over us!

Her laugh was low and evil. "Besides, if worse comes to worst then I at least have the knowledge and skill to use the Eisenhower's ancient Memory Eradication Ars. Not only will I wipe your memories, I will replace them with others and make you both confess to being the ones responsible. Isn't that grand?"

"That is… That is low, even for a noble…"

She grinned. "It's reality, Yayoi."

Sighing, the redhead raised her hand. "If that's the case then you leave me no choice…"

Noel's eyes widened as she gripped her arm and whispered, "Tsubaki, what are you doing?!"

"Noel, while it _is_ prohibited to use weapons out of tournament grounds you can set that rule aside if you're being threatened. But only if you have a proper license to do so, which I have. So don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Hah!" the obnoxiously arrogant voice of Eisenhower grabbed their attention. "Do you honestly believe you can take me, Yayoi?!"

"I've got several more years of fighting experience than you, Eisenhower." She summoned Izayoi in a flash and took a fighting stance. "Has that fact slipped your mind or do you actually think you stand a chance against me?"

"Tsubaki, please!" Noel whispered again. "Let's just run!"

"You run, Noel. If you do then only one person will get hurt."

Her eyes widened drastically at those words. "What?! No, Tsubaki! I will not leave you here!"

"It's better that I take the fall than both of us."

"I refuse to—*gasp* LOOK OUT!"

And thus, another arrow was sent their way. This time, however, they were not quick enough and soon Noel found herself crying out in agony as a sharp, blinding pain surges on her left shoulder. She dropped down to her knees and clutched at the base of the wound.

"NOEL!" Tsubaki cried out as she went down to level with her. "Don't touch it! We need to get you to a hospital!"

"Unless you want me to stick another arrow into her, I suggest you pay more attention to me Yayoi!" the cruel noble spoke.

She gritted her teeth. "No, fuck you! I'm getting her out of here!"

"If you even try to carry her then I will shoot you as well. Now face me, Yayoi!"

Shaking her head, Tsubaki began to gently lift Noel up. "Come on, Noel. Let's get out of here."

Tears ran down the quivering girl's cheeks. "Tsubaki, she's gonna—"

"I mean it, Yayoi!"

Once they were standing, Tsubaki gripped her waist while her other hand supported her by the wrist. Obviously Eisenhower is being ignored, which fueled her anger. She pulled another arrow back.

"Have it your way!"

As she let go, time seemed to have slowed down for Tsubaki. The arrow was slowly making its way into her field of vision. Eisenhower had aimed for her head.

_What on earth is she thinking? What good would come of killing us? Just how far is she willing to go?_

_Do the other students want to do the same? So far none of them have joined in. Maybe they just wanted to watch?_

_Well, it matters little. Right now I'm about to die._

Her eyes closed. _Die… Why is it I have to die right now? I mean, it hasn't even been that long since I finally got together with Noel. Why do I have to be taken away so soon?_

She gripped Noel tight. _God…if you're up there…please spare us…_

A second later, time marched on. She could hear the wind being cut by the approaching arrow, rapidly heading straight for her. She had barely enough time to whimper.

When suddenly…

SCHWING!

She waited…and waited…and waited for the pain that she had hoped would be brief. But nothing came. Not even a slight sting.

All she heard was the group of students gasping. Eisenhower cried out something in her native tongue. Curiosity got the better of her, so she hesitantly cracked one eye open.

She only had a split second to make out what appears to be a human figure before a puff of smoke clouded her vision. She looked around frantically, hearing the surprised cries of the students, before feeling a tug on her right arm.

Turning to her right, the sharp gaze of feminine eyes. "Snap out of it, let's run!"

She blinked. "Wha—?"

"NOW!"

Upon regaining her senses, she found herself swiftly hoisting Noel up bridal-style and sprinting behind the mystery woman. The infuriated yells of Eisenhower echoed in the air, yet Tsubaki could care less.

She looked down at her lover. At one point the girl had fainted. Possibly due to shock.

Though it didn't matter now. They were running away, with a stranger leading them, hopefully to a hospital. Though one thing's for sure.

_Anywhere's better than here…_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	34. VOL 4 CHAPTER FOUR

**Aaaand we're back! Sorry again, folks. Been busy with school and my own personal projects. Like my original manga and some junk...**

**Anyway, this will be a rather short update but hopefully I could at least entertain you with this chapter. I mean, this may not be the best one but I will try my best. Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER FOUR-<strong>

* * *

><p>Huff! Huff! Huff!<p>

"Where are we going?!"

"Mikami Hospital! It's closest to where we are!"

Tsubaki couldn't think straight. Everything happened so fast. One moment she was cradling an injured Noel in her arms, next thing she knew she was running.

How long had she been running?

"Tsubaki…"

Noel's quiet murmur instantly sent her adrenaline pumping even more. She had the girl in her arms, bridal style, though placed carefully as to not press on the arrow still embedded in her shoulder. The wound isn't too deep; hence not much blood is being lost.

But time is still ticking. She needs to get her medical attention ASAP. But onto other matters…

This woman leading them to Mikami… Who was she? Why was she helping them?

_This may be the wrong time to think about it, _she thought to herself. _But…_

Though she never got a clear glimpse of her face, she knew this woman was a stranger to her. Right now, all she could see was her back. Despite the critical situation she decided to analyze their savior.

Her short crimson hair bounced as she continued to sprint, though the back spikes stayed still as they stuck to her neck. She sported a tight grey tank top, the hem riding up her waist, some dark brown cargo pants, and black biker boots. She had quite a lean figure, a bit more muscle than her, yet still maintaining her feminine proportions, though the way she moved was rather boyish.

_It's like she can't decide which gender to settle for…_

That's…low. Hehe…

"There it is!" she announced.

Tsubaki looked up to see the giant characters "Mikami" on the upper front of a white building just a block away. She forced herself to pick up the pace and was now side by side with the mysterious woman. Some bystanders eyed them curiously as she ran up the ramp to the lobby.

She was thankful for the automatic doors giving way for obvious reasons. The receptionist immediately spotted them and stood from her seat. Nearby nurses and residents gathered around.

"What happened?" the receptionist calmly asked, though panic was evident in her face.

Tsubaki struggled to breathe in between her words. "She…*pant*…was shot…*pant*…by her classmate…with…*pant*…with an ars arrow…*pant*…!"

Her knees were about to give way, her arms trembling as her strength was leaving her. She was exhausted. Running with added weight on your arms would do that to you.

Thankfully two of the male nurses gently took Noel from her and laid her down on a stretcher that was just recently pulled in the moment they entered. They made sure to not agitate her wound by moving the arrow. She was lying on her side, her injury being given enough space.

A doctor came up to the unconscious girl and examined her. "…She's gone into shock. Take her to the ER. We need to get this arrow out of her."

"It's an ars arrow, though," the receptionist voiced out.

He nodded. "Alright. Get Doctor Hans to meet us in the ER. We'll prep her for extraction."

"Will she…" Tsubaki quietly panted. "Will she be alright…?"

"Don't worry. She will be." He motioned for the nurses to push the stretcher. "Let's go."

She felt the last of her strength leave her as she watched them take Noel down the hall. Her vision blurred and soon her cheek met the cold marble floor of the lobby. She could vaguely hear panicked shouts of concerns as she was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p>Buzz! Buzz!<p>

"Hm?" Rachel felt her pocket vibrate and she reached in to fish out her phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw a familiar name. "Sora?

Pressing the answer button, she brought the speaker up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Miss Alucard, it's Sora," _a deep yet feminine voice from the other end spoke. _"Where are you?"_

"I know it is you Sora, I have you in caller ID. Also, I'm at my estate. What is it that you need from me?"

_"Tsubaki Yayoi, the woman you told me about last week… Something's happened."_

Her breath hitched slightly. "Yayoi? What has happened to her?"

_"She and this one student were assaulted by a group of some other Kagu students. I got them out of there but the student was hurt. I'll explain if you get here so please, if it's not too much trouble, come over and meet me at Mikami Medical."_

Rachel was already heading out of her room. "I will be there soon. You said a student was hurt. Could you please describe her?"

_"Long blonde hair, as tall as any teenage girl could be—"_

"That's enough, thank you."

_"Wow, you know who it is?"_

She grabbed her coat and put it on, phone pressed between her ear and shoulder. "It is a common occurrence. Quite troublesome, really."

_"The girl or the occurrence?"_

"Noel is a sweet girl. She is never a burden." She pulled the phone away from her ear when she saw her loyal butler down the hall. "Valkenhyne, we are leaving."

"Right away, madam," he said curtly, already making his way to fetch the limo.

She went back to the phone. "What of Yayoi? Is she alright?"

_"When I caught up to her the nurses were crying out to get another stretcher. Turns out she lost consciousness as soon as they took Noel to the ER. Can't blame her, though. She sped ahead of me when the hospital was in our sights."_

She grinned as she briskly walked down the grand staircase. "Of course she did. She cares a great deal for the girl."

Sora chuckled. _"Yeah, I could see that. They're pretty tight, huh?"_

"I will leave what their relationship is to your imagination. Right now, Valkenhyne should be waiting for me with the limo. I will not be long, so wait for me in the lobby."

_"Not like I can go anywhere else. I'll see you soon."_

"Adieu," she replied and hung up. She walked through the large double doors and found the old butler standing in front of the black vehicle. "Let us be off, Valkenhyne."

He opened the door for her and took her hand, gently guiding her in before shutting the door. He briskly rounded the car and entered the driver's seat. Buckling up, he looked over his shoulder.

"Where to, madam?" he asked.

"Mikami Medical. My friends are hurt, and I need to make sure they are alright. Make haste."

"Certainly, madam."

And with that, he briskly drove the vehicle out of the estate premises. As the scenery of a forest sped by the limo's windows, Rachel dialed up Ragna's number. It didn't take him too long to pick up…

* * *

><p>Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!<p>

Ragna felt his phone vibrate as he placed a plate of food in front of Saya's room. He knocked on the door, shouting out to the girl on the other side that dinner was waiting for her. He didn't even bother waiting for a reply that wouldn't come as he fished the phone out of his pocket.

He checked the caller ID before answering. "Hey, Rach. 'Sup?"

_"Ragna," _her voice spoke from the other end. _"There isn't much time to explain. I am heading for Mikami Medical as we speak. Please meet me there."_

His eyes widened. "Mikami Me—Rachel, are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

_"No Ragna, I am fine. But I have received word that Tsubaki and Noel have been admitted to that hospital not too long ago. We are currently twenty minutes away from it now."_

"I'll be there in fifteen," he said as he ran to his room and grabbed his jacket. "Any news on how they're doin'?"

_"Not at the moment. All I have heard is that they were attacked by students from our school. Most likely Noel's classmates."_

He growled a curse. "To think they'd go this far… They're in for a world of hurt!"

_"We will deal with them, but right now we need to see if our friends are alright."_

"Got it." He grabbed his apartment key and sped out the door, quickly locking it. "Heading out now. I'll meet you there."

_"Thank you, Ragna."_

Hanging up, he shoved the phone in his pocket and jumped down the short flight of stairs. He could vaguely hear the yells of the superintendant about his feet banging on the wooden floors and causing a disturbance. Obviously he paid no mind and just rushed out the building, sprinting down the street to a shortcut to Mikami.

* * *

><p><em>"…cute…"<em>

_"I wonder…single…"_

_"…Vermillion girl is actually her…"_

_"What…?! …even possible…gross…"_

_"…preferences…can't help…a waste…"_

_Okay, seriously, who do these voices belong to? And why the heck is it so dark here?_

You're unconscious, Yayoi. Obviously there are some nurses gossiping about you and Noel. What a bunch of douches.

_Oh… I heard the word "gross". What's that about?_

Most likely they found out about your relationship with Noel. Sad to say but you're not exactly experts in keeping your love life a secret. Total noobs, honestly.

_…Huh, well that's just great. Wonder how we're gonna deal with this._

You can always shut them up with your social status.

_I hate abusing my authority._

Haha, that's just like you.

…

…

…

…

_…So, who are you? Why are you in my head?_

Oh, why I'm—wait a minute… Did we just…converse with each other?

_Uh, yeah? We still are, actually._

Holy crap! Author, Tsubaki knows of my existence!

**Must be because of all the comments you've made throughout the story. Looks like you've gouged yourself a nice little hole for both you _and_ her to be made aware of each other.**

So what, I broke the fourth wall?!

**You've been doing that since the first volume, bro.**

Shit, what does this mean?!

_I hate to interrupt you guys but uh…I'm kinda freaking out right now. I mean, I now have _two_ voices in my head. And you're talking about stuff like "stories" and "breaking the fourth wall". I'm lost, so…_

**Eh, it'll make sense to you eventually. Right now you need to wake up, Miss Yayoi.**

Wha—you're going to leave it at that?! What the hell, man!

**We need to proceed with the story. We're running on a tight schedule here with such a delayed update. And our readers aren't getting any more patient.**

_My head hurts…_

**Don't worry, Yayoi. Just wake up.**

* * *

><p>Tsubaki gasped as consciousness abruptly returned to her. A light blinded her and forced her to force her eyes back shut. She could see spots plaguing her vision behind her eyelids.<p>

Eww, can't you think of a better description author?

**I just finished my exams, bro. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

"Why am I still hearing voices…?"

She could still hear us! Holy crap, so we didn't fix this anomaly?!

**Never expected we would. The damage is done, so we're gonna have to deal with it from now on.**

You mean _she_ has to deal with it.

"Guys, keep it down, my head really hurts…"

Dammit, we're gonna drive her mad.

**That would be pretty hilarious, though. She could be like Deadpool!**

The "Merc With the Mouth"? It'd be bad if she were to end up like him!

**It seems like her inevitable fate, pal. Deal with it.**

Like hell I will!

"Head…aching… Voices…in my head… Going…crazy…"

**Yes…yes… Let the insanity flow into you…**

Shut up! We—oh, a nurse!

"Tsubaki Yayoi?"

The redhead cracked an eye open, the blur in her vision gradually diminishing. "Eh?"

"How are you feeling?" the young nurse asked.

Sighing, she gently massaged her temples. "I honestly don't know…"

"I see… Well, you collapsed in the lobby as soon as we took Miss Vermillion to the ER. You've been out for a good three hours."

"Three hours? Damn, that's— Wait, Noel!" She sat straight up. "Where's Noel?!"

The nurse gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, she's fine. We've successfully extracted the arrow from her shoulder. The tip excreted weak paralysis magic that flowed into her nervous system, though thankfully we managed to flush it all out.

"She's stable and resting now. Nothing to be worried about."

The redhead leaned back, sighing in relief. "Thank God… So where is she?"

"Hehe, look to your right."

Blinking in confusion, she did what she was told. Her eyes widened as she saw her young lover sleeping peacefully on a bed next to hers, blanket covering her body up to her neck, lying on her back. Her face looked calm, which was a big relief to the woman. She also seemed to be breathing normally, which helped ease her nerves even more.

"She's been out as long as you have, so she could wake up any moment now."

With a tired smile, Tsubaki turned back to the nurse. "Thank you. You all have been a great help."

"You really ought to thank Doctor Hans. He was the one who extracted the magic from Miss Vermillion's system. He should still be in the hospital. I'll go and get him."

"Please do. I want to give thanks to the one who saved me and my…uhm…friend."

What a cute blush you have.

_Shut up…_

Okay, this feels weird. I'm not used to having anyone react to my comments. Author, can't you fix this?!

**Nah, this is way too fun.**

The readers may not appreciate this at all.

**You'll never know. Some may hate it, some may like it. Can't please everyone.**

Whatever, let's get back to the story…

The nurse chuckled nervously. "You don't have to hide it, Miss Yayoi. We are aware that Miss Vermillion is…special to you."

She furrowed her brows. "And…how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"You sleep-talk."

_Well, ain't that embarrassing… This sucks!_

Aw come on, it's not so bad.

**Actually it is. Do you not remember those gossiping nurses? Her voice sounds _very_ similar to one of them. She could spread rumors about them…**

_That's…not so good. How do I keep her quiet?_

Use your authority. Come on, just once. This is for the good of the stor—

**It's to protect your relationship with Noel. But hey, maybe you should try asking nicely.**

_Think that'll work?_

**No, but it's worth a shot.**

Way to be encouraging, jackass…

Swallowing, Tsubaki looked down bashfully. "If you don't mind… Would you please keep our relationship a secret? We wouldn't want any bad rumors spreading around and getting us into trouble."

"Whatever our patients do is strictly their business, Miss Yayoi," the nurse said. "I will not tell a soul."

Yeah, we're gonna call bullshit on that.

**Indeed. End her, Tsubaki.**

_I need you both to shut up for a minute. Please!_

"How can I trust your word?" Tsubaki asked. "I mean, just before I opened my eyes I heard people talking about me and Noel. And your voice seems oddly similar to one of the people that spoke…"

"I…" The words the nurse wanted to say were caught in her throat. Busted! "Well, I… Y-you see…"

"Please…do not tell anyone."

**You sound so desperate.**

_I _AM_ desperate!_

Understandable. I mean, your relationship and reputation is at stake here, not to mention your job!

_I can care less about my reputation and my job. I'm more concerned about Noel. I don't want to be the reason Rachel has to kick her out if our relationship is made public!_

True…

**But it seems this nurse is a gossip-holic. It'll be hard to silence her with just asking.**

…You know, whenever you say "silence her" it sounds even more wrong.

"She will not tell a soul, Tsubaki."

The voice startled both of them before they turned their gazes to the door. Lo and behold, Rachel Alucard stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was stoic, though Tsubaki could see in her eyes the subtle glare she was giving the nurse.

Speaking of which, the young medical assistant stiffened. "M-Miss Alucard!"

The young principal walked up to her. "I am well aware of your knowledge in their relationship. And I could also tell you have no intention of keeping it to yourself. Voluntarily at least.

"So I would advise you to refrain from spreading this information to anyone else. This is a private matter so I expect you to understand. Otherwise…"

She gulped. "Otherwise what…?"

"I will not get into details but… Well, let's just say your family will never hear from you again."

All color drained from the nurse's face. She could tell from the way she spoke that she was dead serious. Though in actuality, she really couldn't help but spread gossip. It was in her nature, as with most girls these days.

_That's stereotyping us girls, man._

I know not _all_ girls gossip. But you have to admit, the majority fall into the category of "gossip-girls".

**Ain't that a TV series?**

Yeah. Huh, wonder if it's done already…

_I skipped that fad because of all the mainstream headaches people have been giving me. Just wish they would appreciate the films and shows I like. They have more class._

Like…?

_The Royal Tenenbaums._

**Lol, that's my favorite dark comedy.**

Huh? I don't get it.

**Bro, you should watch it.**

_Indeed. It almost surpasses my love for my Six Heroes DVD collection. …Almost._

"…baki? Tsubaki!"

She jolted away from her "thoughts" as Rachel's voice reached her ears. "Y-yeah, Rach?"

The older woman sighed exasperatedly. "Goodness, Tsubaki, you really ought to pay more attention."

"Sorry. Sorry." Looking around, she noticed something…or some_one_…was missing. "Hey, where's the nurse?"

"Oh she ran off to get Doctor Hans, the one who treated Noel. And you needn't worry about her spreading news of your relationship with Noel. I am confident my message came across."

"Wow, just like that?"

"I can be very…persuasive."

Hint the evil glint in her eye. Jesus, the woman can be scary without even trying.

**Just like how Noel can be cute AND sexy without even trying.**

_How do you know about those factors of Noel?! Only _I'm_ supposed to know that!_

Woman, we're voices in YOUR head. How could you possibly expect us not to know what you know?

**She can be just as dense as Ragna…**

_Hey! I resent that!_

"…Tsubaki, you really are worrying me," Rachel spoke, her voice filled with genuine concern. "You are constantly spacing out whenever I talk to you."

"O-oh! Sorry 'bout that, Rach. I guess I'm just a little groggy."

"I see… Anyway, I would like to speak to you about what happened to you and Noel. From what I have heard you were attacked by students of our school, though I wasn't told specifically who."

Tsubaki's mood darkened immediately as she recalled the earlier events of that afternoon. "Right…Eisenhower…"

She quirked a brow. "Madeline Eisenhower? Daughter of Vincent Eisenhower?"

A nod. "Yeah. Noel and I were just walking back to our apartment when they saw us. They did their usual thing and things escalated when we tried to ignore them. Eisenhower used her weapon on us…"

And with that Tsubaki went into detail of what happened. Rachel just listened attentively, not making a single comment to give her the time to speak. She could tell that the redhead needed to talk about this to someone, given the emotional stress she was put through.

Especially when her young love was hurt.

The more the woman talked the more it became obvious she blamed herself for what happened. Rachel could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Tsubaki felt guilty for the state Noel is in.

This fact was made known when she finished telling her story. "It's all my fault. If I wasn't blinded with anger Noel wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm such an idiot…"

Shaking her head, Rachel sat on the bed next to her, gently taking her hand and stroking it with her thumb. "Silly, you are not to blame. You wanted her to escape while you busied them with yourself. You wanted to protect her, yet she stayed.

"In all honesty it was a foolish move on her part, but I will not hold it against her. She loves you dearly, Tsubaki. That is why she stayed. It's just that luck played a cruel hand and allowed Eisenhower to hurt her. 'Tis no one's fault.

"Besides, I cannot blame you for your anger. I too would be infuriated if someone were to arrogantly challenge and mock me and my abilities, not to mention hurt the one I care for the most."

Her hands balled into fists as she shut her eyes. "Still, if I wasn't so stubborn…"

"That is enough, Tsubaki. You should just be thankful that you are both safe. Me and Ragna are here for you and will stay until Noel comes to."

She sniffled and smiled up at her. "Sorry. And…thank you."

Rachel gave her own smile. "Anytime, my dear."

Just then, a thought came into mind. "Oh! The girl who saved us! I forgot to thank her! I need to find her—!"

"If you are looking for Sora then you will have to wait an hour. She is currently visiting the Eisenhower Estate to inform Madeline's father about her absurd actions."

"Sora…" she whispered the name, the vague image of what she looked like flashing in her mind. "So that's her name."

"She is actually an old acquaintance of mine. She was in Harvard, like me, though she did not last too long since her abilities could not be honed in that university. So she dropped out and entered a special military program funded by the government...and my grandfather."

Her brows rose. "Huh. I guess it was easy for her to get in, eh?"

She shook her head. "No, I pulled no such strings. She earned her way into the Corps, though she only served them for a handful amount of years and was dispatched. For a while she disappeared.

"I have tried contacting her during her absence in society. Yes, she was hidden from the world for quite some time. Only three months ago did we reunite, and I could really sense a great change in her…"

"Change?" she asked.

Nod. "You see, she always was an optimistic person. She was quite loud and she used to grate my nerves. But over time I got used to her animated personality and tolerated her company. Soon, though, I actually considered her as someone close to being a friend to me."

"You aren't at the actual level of friends?"

"There is still so much I do not know about her, yet she knows a lot about me. It seems that her deductive skills are the best I've seen thus far."

"Uh…she knows more than just your social status?"

"She knows enough to make it seem a little unsettling…"

Ehehe, stalker!

**If I could get a stalker as hot as Sora then I wouldn't mind.**

_I doubt this Sora girl is a stalker._

I dunno… I mean, she _did_ pop out of nowhere when you and Noel were in trouble. Maybe she was tailing you.

_That's… Huh._

**Bingo.**

By the way, am I the only one who thinks this chapter will be short?

**It will be. I kinda wanna submit this before the day is over. And I need to let everyone know I haven't given up on this.**

Yeah, good call. We've been MIA for over a month now. College can be a pain… Though I know it's necessary.

_You two are conversing in your own little world right now. It's distracting. Plus what you're talking about is really making me uneasy…_

**That is to be expected. Not everyday you hear to voices talking about something you can't really comprehend, if not at all. But please, don't mind us. We're just babbling.**

_Hard to ignore you when you both constantly talk in my head…_

Tsubaki's head was aching, though she knew she had to stop spacing out before Rachel assumes she's developing ADD. The last thing she needs is for her friends to think she's a little retarded. But right now…she can feel herself slip away from sanity bit by bit because of the new residents in her mind.

"Well, do you think she'll be able to convince Mister Eisenhower to give Madeline an appropriate punishment?" she asked.

"He is acquainted with my father," the goth replied. "If she mentions my family name then we will have no difficulties in keeping him on our side. Even if she is his daughter he will not take this matter lightly if a member of the family of one of his business partners is even remotely involved."

"Wow, so the Alucard name really has that big of an influence huh?"

"I suppose. Anyway, just leave this matter to us. Right now you need to rest and take care of Noel when you've fully recovered."

"Thanks again. I really owe you."

"Just rest. I will inform Ragna that you've awakened. It is past seven so dinner should be served soon. And I expect you to swallow it all down."

She cringed, obviously not looking forward to eating the crap the hospital makes. "Do I really have to…?"

"It may lack good taste but the food is healthy. Do not complain."

A sigh. "Fine."

Deal with it.

**Seems like that's all we could tackle for this chapter. We'll be seeing more of our OC Sora after Noel awakens.**

_I do wish you would talk sense for me to understand…_

**Deal with it.**

That's what I said.

**Whatever. Again, sorry for the late update folks. We'll see you soon…enough.**

_Really, just who are you talking to—?_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	35. VOL 4 CHAPTER FIVE

**I have...no excuse for updating so late. Except for the death of my childhood friend, Naya. Cute, sweet girl. But very sick. Good thing I was there to hold her until her pulse faded.**

**But anyway, I bring this to you as a tribute to her. God, if you're up there, take care of her for me. When I finally meet with her again, I'll shower her with the love she deserved so long ago. I will give her something even better than Heaven. Something beyond.**

**This is for you, Naya. I love you...**

* * *

><p><strong>-CHAPTER FIVE-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ragna snapped his head up at the sound of a door opening. Coming out of the room was Rachel, spotting him sitting on a waiting bench. He had been here a bit longer than her, sitting on this bench impatiently waiting for any news on Tsubaki and Noel's status. The staff prevented him from entering the room for reasons unsaid, though he suspected that they just don't believe someone as intimidating-looking as him would even be acquainted with the two girls.<p>

Judgmental little fucks.

Standing up, he walked over to her. "Well?"

She smiled slightly. "Tsubaki is awake. She is physically in good health."

He crossed his arms on his chest. "Why do I get the feeling there's a "but"?"

"Well…she seems to be spacing out a lot lately. I do hope it is not because of any head trauma or other injuries they have overlooked."

Actually, we're to blame for that.

**Our bad.**

His lips formed a frown. "Is it serious?"

"I certainly hope not. She is our friend, and our only hope of restoring order in Kagutsuchi We need her."

He scratched his cheek. "Not to make it sound like she's not doing anything, but what exactly has she been doing other than teach and protect Noel?"

She smirked. "It is subtle, but the students are taken aback with how one teacher could be so zealous in striving for justice, especially to protect the very person they hurt."

"Won't they get suspicious of her bond with Noel? I mean, they aren't exactly best in keeping their relationship under wraps. Especially Tsubaki."

"I trust in them to keep each other and their social standing safe. Though if worse comes to worst and I have to fire Tsubaki and expel Noel, then we have to come up with a way to help them work their way back into respectable citizens in the eyes of others. Their relationship is between the two of them, but I believe that lending them a hand would not be so bad."

He grinned. "Never knew you cared so much."

"Surely you would do the same," she stated. "I mean, they are our friends. And they have done nothing but good in their lives. But there are those who would like to make their lives a tad bit more miserable…"

"Tch! What a bunch of little fucks."

That's what I said.

"Well, all we could really do at the moment is support them the best we can. Do not worry Ragna, they are stronger than they appear."

"I'm not saying they're weak. The opposite actually. Hell, Noel actually kicked ass with that punk from before. With a little polishing in her skills I really think she has a better chance in defending herself."

"Of course she could not use her Nyctores unsupervised outside of BlazBlue grounds."

"…True. But she's responsible, I can tell. She was just protecting herself at that time."

"As long as Tsubaki is with her then she has legal rights to use her Nyctores when and ONLY when need."

"Mhm." He looked at his watch. "Shit, it's way past dinnertime. I'll check on Tsubaki real quick so wanna grab a bite to eat after?"

"Are you paying?"

He quirked a brow at her. "Does it look like I have enough money on me?"

"Hee hee," she giggled. "I suppose not. Very well, we shall split the bill."

His smile returned. "Cool."

"Still, is it not customary for the man to pay for his date's dinner?"

And poof! His face is red. Hohoho damn, I was dying for a "date joke"!

**It's not as amusing when a guy blushes though. At least with Tsubaki, you could at least joke about her hair in that situation.**

He began to stutter. "Y-you got it w-wrong! I-i-it's not a d-date!"

Giggling, she nudged him playfully before pulling him. "Go on. Tsubaki would be glad to see you as well."

Grunting, he walked past her. "I won't be long."

She watched him enter the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't do it out of spite that much she knew. Perhaps she embarrassed him a little too much…

Ah well.

Beep! Beep!

"Hm?" She reached into her pocket and took out her phone, pressing it against her ear. "Hello?"

_"Rachel!" _the familiar voice of Sora spoke.

"Oh, Sora. I trust you have news about Eisenhower?"

_"*Thump* Thump* *Pant* Yeeeeeaaah, about that…"_

"What is it? And why does it sound like somebody is running?"

_"Well…*grunt*…_I'm_ kinda running…*pant*...from Eisenhower's bodyguards!"_

* * *

><p>"You alright, Tsu?" Ragna asked as he sat down in front of said woman's bed.<p>

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was in the waiting area for a few hours. I came here a little earlier than Rachel, though the staff strongly refused to let me see you. Assholes."

"You do look a little dangerous. No offense."

He frowned. "How do I look dangerous?"

"That frown on your face is a good example. Also, your stature is more than intimidating, and that hair makes you look like you're from some kind of gang."

His design in the game is bad enough. He really looked like a "Gary Stu".

**The enemy of all good fiction. And the Stu's queen: "Mary Sue".**

How wonderful it is for young writers these days to make their characters so indestructible and so flawless. Making them flawless is a flaw itself! Haha!

**I feel like Ragna is like the cheapest character in BB. Does he count as a Stu?**

Nah, just looks like one. But still a pretty stupid character. Ha!

_…Despite you insulting my old-time friend, I don't think I have any way of defending him with your insane ramblings._

The less you know, Yayoi, the better…

**Amen.**

I'm Atheist.

**I'm Agnostic.**

I'm an Existentialist.

**I'm a Skepticist.**

Is that even a word?

**Dunno. But I'm—**

_SHUT UP!_

"Wow, Rachel was right. You're spacing out."

She was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. "Pardon?"

He sighed. "Jesus, it's worse than I thought… Maybe we ought to talk when you've finally rested enough."

"NO!" she cried out. "DON'T! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

"…I never said you were crazy. I just assumed you were exhausted."

Nice going, lady.

_IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M SO STRESSED OUT!_

**And your frustration has nothing to do with Noel's current state?**

_Of course that's included! What I mean is that because I keep talking to you two I make myself look like a—GAH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!_

Grunting, the redhead massaged her temples. "God, what is wrong with me…?"

Ragna, who had taken a seat while she was lost in thought, nudged her. "Maybe everything that's happened is taking its toll on ya. Don't worry; we'll take care of those little shits."

"I hope so." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He quirked a brow. "For what?"

"…For comforting me?"

"Ah…"

Heh, what a goof!

**I guess he isn't aware when he's being nice to someone.**

Nah, I just think he isn't used to being thanked for comforting someone. I mean, come on. With his history, even in game-verse, the only person he's truly made happy is Taokaka. And that's because he's got some strange habit of feeding her!

**True, he should be this nice in the canon story. He's the type of guy who'd be frustrated to see someone in turmoil. He'd throw a curse and just trot along outta there.**

_Just what type of alternate dimension did you know Ragna from…?_

**Something you wouldn't be able to comprehend.**

_…Huh, guess it's better that way._

It is. Trust us.

"Mmm…"

Startled by soft groaning, they turned to see Noel stirring slightly in her bed. The girl still had her eyes closed, but she was obviously awake. …For the most part.

Tsubaki kicked the covers off of her and knelt beside her girlfriend's bed. "Noel? You awake, baby?"

More groaning, though this time she cracked an eye open slightly. "Ts…Tsubaki…?"

With a breath of relief, Tsubaki took her hand and showered it with kisses. "Thank God you're alright. I was so worried…"

When she tried to move, she hissed and stiffened. "O-ow…my shoulder…"

Ragna walked over to them. "I heard that Eisenhower got you in the shoulder with a paralysis arrow. Damn, that must've sucked."

She nodded lightly. "It hurts…"

With a sniffle, Tsubaki buried her face in the crook of the girl's neck. "I'm so…so sorry, Noel…"

The blonde, eyes now fully open, looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"If I wasn't so stupid and just ran with you just like you said…you wouldn't have gotten hurt…"

"But it's not your fa—"

"YES IT IS!" She cried out, face still buried. "I'm such a self-righteous idiot… My morals caused the person I cared about the most to get hurt… I have it in my head that I could easily bring justice by inflicting fear into those who do wrong, and yet it proved to only provoke them…"

"These are prideful people, Tsubaki," Noel said quietly. "I may not have lived in luxury like my family did, but I know that nobles often rival each other. When one threatens another, it is taken as a challenge."

"I know… I realize that now…"

Moving ever so carefully, the girl planted a soft kiss on top of her teacher's head. "You are a good person, Tsubaki. A person with your own morals and code. And I admire that aspect of you greatly. Never ever be ashamed of who you are and what you do. I love you all the same…"

Finally meeting her gaze with tear-filled eyes, Tsubaki could only see her as someone way above a saint. So forgiving even to the most thick-headed, self-righteous noble who tends to get overzealous with her ideals of justice. She loved her despite those flaws, and those flaws, as she said, she loved the most?

Also, this girl before her, given what she had said, was wise beyond her years. That much she could tell. She knew way more about what the noble community was like despite not growing up in that environment and lifestyle. Tsubaki was so pampered and so used to the ways of the rich and important that she couldn't see past her views in the perspective of one who watches things in society unfold from afar.

She always thought herself incorruptible, yet she was so naïve and ignorant as to how the system works in her world. Noel saw that from a mile away. Not only that, she knew of what to do in those situations and she had tried to warn her of the dangers. She ignored her pleas and just stood her ground, resulting in their current state.

Yet, again, Noel hardly cares. With so little justice in this world the girl was glad that there really are those who care for the little people. The ones who need a helping hand.

And because of that, the girl could only love her more and more each day.

With a soft sob, Tsubaki pressed her quivering lips onto Noel's. The kiss, though chaste, conveyed the entirety of her love and gratitude towards her girlfriend. She felt all sorts of emotions. Love, sadness, regret, content, and many more. With everything that's happened, one could not control what they feel when the weight of the world falls onto them and those they cared for. Even now she is angry with herself of letting things end up this way, but she was grateful for Noel's loving words of reassurance that she needed to let her know how she felt. And she was thankful that her feelings reached her, for the blonde applied more pressure into the kiss.

What they both failed to notice was Ragna slipping away from the room, slightly red in his cheeks. What a considerate fellow.

But while this heartwarming moment of these two lovers continue…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere else…<p>

Dodging an incoming bolt, Sora continued her sprint down the vast forest just outside of the Eisenhower estate. Her body, toned yet light with years of training and combat experience, allowed her to dash and swerve through the many trees of this dense woodland. Her agility and speed would be more than enough to help her lose her pursuers.

Though it would be easier if she wasn't talking to Rachel through her earpiece. Even f her hands were free she wasn't really all that good at multi-tasking under pressure. One of the many flaws this ex-soldier had in the Corps.

_"What on Earth are you talking about?" _Rachel spoke in the other end. _"Why are you running?"_

Dodging another bolt of lightning, the woman slid under a log before taking off again. "Yeah, seems like…*pant*…Master Eisenhower doesn't wanna…-oof!-…believe that his daughter…-whoa!-…that his daughter would "commit such atrocities"! So yep, he's pissed! Gah! Close one…"

_"Why would he not believe you? Did you not mention my name?"_

She threw down a smoke bomb before she continued her parkouring. "Seems like…*pant*…he's been wanting to cut ties…-hah!-…with your dad! So right now…*pant*…he's coming after me AND you!"

_"WHAT?!" _the blonde screeched. _"How dare he betray my father!"_

"He's also sent his men after your two friends!" she said as she hopped over a fence, landing on the main road outside of the forest. "I'm on the main road now, so get them and yourself out of there! I'll try to lose these guys before meeting up with you!"

_"Understood. Please be careful, Sora."_

"No promises," she replied with a grin. Hanging up, she looked back and forth on both paths of the road. "Shit, where do I go again…?"

After a moment of inner debate, she turned right and took off. Conjecture may not exactly be her best friend, but given the circumstances she had to rely on something to get to where she needed to be. So, following her gut instinct, she made a choice and decided to take a leap and pray that she ended up reunited with her old friend.

* * *

><p>Turning around, Rachel saw Ragna exit the room. "How is she, Ragna?"<p>

He grinned. "She's doing better, though you were right about her spacing out. But that's hardly important now that Noel's awake."

Her eyes widened. "She is awake?"

"Yep."

While she felt glad that her student has regained consciousness, she couldn't bring herself to smile at the news. There were more crucial things that needed to be acted upon. Starting with getting them all the hell out of there.

"While that is terrific news Ragna, I am afraid that a problem has arisen."

He frowned, showing his confusion. "What now?"

"Eisenhower had been meaning to cut ties with my father for some time now, so he has betrayed my word and could not take what happened to his daughter lightly. Our "accusations" have angered him and led him to send his men after Sora, me, and of course Noel and Tsubaki, the very people that crossed Madeline."

If the looks in his eyes didn't indicate his fury then the gritting of his teeth and the clenching of his fists did. "THE FUCK?! SO THAT BASTARD'S SENT HIS DOGS AFTER THEM?!"

She nodded. "Precisely. Which is why we need to move them away from here and hide them from Eisenhower. In their current state, especially Noel, they could not hope to fight back."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get them the hell out of here!"

"I will inform the staff. You should explain the situation to the both of them and prepare them for leave."

"Will do."

Watching her leave, he hastily ran back up to the door and swung it open. "Guys, we gotta—GAH!"

* * *

><p>The two girls instantly broke their kiss and turned to the door, spotting a very…VERY red Ragna.<p>

Their clothes were wrinkled and undone, falling past down their arms, showing off their chests. Their skin glistened slightly with sweat, having been triggered with the stimulation of their passion. Their cheeks were flushed bright red, and their tongues were connected with a thin line of saliva.

Time ceased to move as three pairs of startled eyes locked gazes. What was once a hot and steamy atmosphere turned stone cold as the awkward silence continued to linger in the air. The only noise left in the room was the air conditioner turned up high, and even that they cannot hear.

The guy's jaw had dropped way down to the floor, leaving cracks on the tiles. His face was a frenzy of colors. His pale skin was mixed with a bit of red, and a whole lot of blue. It appears that he did not know how to react to walking into such a thing. Should he be aroused? Should he be disturbed? He did not know.

What he DID know was that he needed to duck before that pillow hits his fa—POW! Whoops, too late. Nice reflexes, dude.

"Gah!" he grunted.

"KNOCK FIRST, DAMMIT!" was Tsubaki's hoarse yell.

"How was I supposed to know you two were doing the dirty?!" he yelled back.

"You wouldn't! But it's only proper to knock before entering!"

"I WAS JUST HERE!"

"EVEN SO—!"

"Is there something else you needed, Mister Ragna?" Noel broke their argument with her calm query.

Blinking twice, he calmed himself and cleared his throat. "Right, well…we gotta get the two of you out of here."

Tsubaki removed her arms from Noel. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Eisenhower. Long story short: he's no longer listening to Rachel and he's sending his goons after her, her friend Sora, and apparently you two."

She frowned. "Are you serious?! Why would he do such a thing?! And why send his men after us?!"

"Well, duh! You guys fought with his little brat and got her AND him pissed. So, yeah. We gotta get you outta here."

Before Tsubaki could argue, Noel spoke. "Is there a place in mind where we could hide?"

"Dunno. Rachel's telling the staff about the situation so I assume she'll also be coming up with where to go after. You two are decently dressed, so come on. Out of bed."

"Okay," the redhead said and turned to the blonde. "Noel, can you stand?"

"It's only my shoulder that's hurt," she replied. "I can walk."

"Here, let me help."

"No, no. I can do it."

"Fix your clothes first," Ragna said, his cheeks tinting with red once more.

* * *

><p>"Thank you nurse," Rachel said as she dismissed said staff-member. She felt her phone vibrate and immediately answered it. "Sora?"<p>

_"Rachel!" _the woman spoke on the other line. _"I'm close to the hospital. Just give me five minutes."_

"Very good. We are preparing to leave as well. I have already called Valkenhyne to pick us up around the back. Please make haste so that we could depart."

_"Gotcha, I'll—WHOA! Shit, where'd you come from! Out of…*kchzzzz*…fuck…*kchzzzz*…"_

"Sora? Sora?!" Whatever words she could make out was distorted by all the static and screeching. "SORA!"

Alas, the call was cut, followed by dreadful beeping. There were very few instances when Rachel felt worry for anything at all. But during those times, fear would overcome her. She tries her best to swallow it down, but she could not help but beg to the heavens that her friend was alright.

She felt a very alien emotion swell within her chest. It was stronger than fear. Stronger than anger. She didn't know why…

But she felt like screaming. And rage soon washed away her fear in its place.

_Damn you, Eisenhower…_ were her thoughts of fury.

Heaven help the man who dared cross her and her father!

Dialing her butler's number, she waited impatiently before he picked up. "Valkenhyne, change of plans. As soon as you arrive, we will look for Sora."

Damnation is now…

* * *

><p>It only took them three minutes to inform the staff of the situation, get the weakened Noel out of bed, and support her until they reached the elevator down to the lobby. Rachel was too busy instructing Valkenhyne through the phone on where they should and should not go to notice the very anxious look Tsubaki wore. Said woman was hugging her girlfriend tightly around her waist with one arm, while the other was occupied with holding onto the girl's arm which was slung over her neck and resting on her shoulder.<p>

Ragna was in front of them, staring at the elevator doors. He felt that if Eisenhower's men were to arrive early and were waiting for them in the lobby, he would use himself as a distraction while the others went off to safety. While his sword was not with him right now, the mechanism on his arm was more than enough to swiftly take down at least six armed men. Though he should take care not to overuse it, lest he were to end up in a state worse than Noel's.

Speaking of which, the girl was struggling to keep herself upright, though her strength refused to return to her even after waking up. She still felt _very_ numb despite the fact that all the paralysis magic was drained from her system. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she even stand without support?

"Hmm…" Noel mumbled.

Tsubaki, shaken out of whatever thoughts occupied her, looked down at the girl. "Did you say something, Noel?"

Oddly, the girl's lips formed a small smile. "I kind of want to apologize to you all for this mess, but I have a feeling I'll be scolded again…."

The redhead allowed herself to smile as well. "Well, true. You never did anything wrong."

"I just wish I didn't have to feel so weak."

"You cannot help it, Noel," Rachel spoke, tucking her phone away. "The doctor had extracted a weak yet effective paralysis spell from your body. There are still effects from the spell, though, so it would only be natural to feel so limp."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Still, I want to help."

"How so?"

"Well…I have Nyctores. And I've been trainin—"

"Not gonna happen," Ragna cut in. "You're still inexperienced, plus you're kinda handicapped right now. Going against pros like them in your state is practically a death wish."

"But—"

"We'll handle this, Noel," Tsubaki whispered as she kissed the top of her head. "Just rest up as soon as we get to where we're going."

There they go again. Ever since day one she did nothing but rely on them. She had tried so hard to prove to them, _and _herself, that she was capable of standing up for herself. To fight for her own rights and life.

But being in the condition she is in right now proved it difficult to do so, thus forcing her to just limply follow what they say and not do a thing at all to help. Everyone she cared for was putting their lives on the line for her sake.

Well, not for _her_ sake alone. But they still could use the help yet they refuse hers. For good reason though.

Still…

She sighed. _I feel so useless…_

_"But you are not, child…"_

* * *

><p>Startled, she looked around. But as she did so, she found herself in blackness. Fear overwhelmed her being and she tried to grab onto her girlfriend…<p>

…only to grasp thin air.

Her body stilled, her hand still in its current position. Her mind struggled to process the situation at hand. Here she was, all alone, in the middle of an abyss of endless dark. There were no signs of her friends or her girlfriend. Only this terrifying realm of nothingness.

"Where am I?" she whispered, her voice shaky. "What's going on?" She frantically looked around for anyone. Anyone at all. But there was nothing. Only darkness. "Mister Ragna?! Miss Rachel?! Tsubaki!"

_"They cannot hear you, dear."_

Jumping at the same voice she heard prior to coming here, she spun around and was met with the sight of a figure approaching her. It was very vague, but it looked human. It was covered in a veil of light, standing just as tall as her, maybe a centimeter taller, and its pace was slow. Judging from how its hips swayed left and right it could be a woman. But who, or _what_, is it?

"W-who—?"

_"There is nothing to be afraid of, Vermillion," _the figure spoke, stopping right in front of her. _"You are in no danger, and neither are your friends."_

With quivering lips, she let out a shaky breath. "Where are we…?"

_"It is hard to explain, but I do believe the closest word to describe it is your…"subconscious?" Yes, that is it."_

"O-oh… But why is it so dark?"

_"Your thoughts are nothing but negative, so I had to calm you by simply brushing them away for us to meet. There was only chaos that filled your mind before I brought you here."_

Her eyes widened. "Wait, _you_ were the one who brought me here?"

_"Correct. And for good reason."_

"But why? What do you need from me?"

_"It is not what _I_ need from you. It is what _you_ need from _me_, child of Vermillion."_

Wait, that voice… "Your voice…it sounds familiar…"

_"Of course it does," _the figure said with a nod, though Noel really couldn't tell with the light that surrounded her. It was not blinding, but it did mask the woman's features. _"This is not the first time you and I have spoken to each other."_

"What…?"

_"Do you not remember the time when you were being abused by that horrible boy? It was merely a few days ago."_

Then, everything came rushing back to her. The boy, the fight, the guns… Bolverk…

"Bolverk…" she whispered.

_"Do you remember, now?"_ The woman took one step closer and placed a hand on the girl's chest, slightly startling her, yet she calmed just a second after. _"You were awakened by the situation and triggered your ability to use the Vermillion's Nox Nyctores."_

"So then…because of you, I am now able to use Bolverk?"

She shook her head. _"No, child. That was all you."_

"Oh. So then…who are you?"

_"I am the physical manifestation of your Nyctores, Bolverk. Though in this form, I have one other name."_

Blinking, Noel tilted her head to the side. "Then…what is your name now?"

At that moment, the light began to dissipate. The woman's features became more and more exposed, starting from her feet, trailing up to her neck. Noel blushed a bit as she took notice of the lack of clothing the woman wore, yet she couldn't help but still feel a familiar vibe from her. The light slowed down as it trailed up to her jaw.

_"I am but one of the thirteen Murakumo units created in the great Ars war centuries ago. I am the twelfth child of the head Magisters that fought in the war. My sisters and I stood side-by-side, valiantly fighting the Black Beast, eventually slaying the monster and restoring peace to all the world."_

It was then the light had completely disappeared, exposing her face. Noel stood frozen in shock as she took in the features of the woman. No, not woman. Not yet anyway. She had but very young features, barely even past her mid teens. Just about her age.

Which seems accurate because…it was her face she was staring at. Yet icy blue eyes stared right back at hers. Her expression was stoic, yet her lips moved fluidly in sync with her soft, yet serious voice.

_"I am Mu-12, the twelfth Murakumo unit. And you, Noel Vermillion, are my host."_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	36. Special - Recording

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter update. Well...duh. Just something that I thought I'd do. I was actually planning on doing this anyway, just not this soon. But since everything that's happened lately I think it'd be good to do this.**

**I was talking with Naya, bless her soul, way back then when my BB fic was still fresh. She said that it'd be funny to record some Hazama lines since he's my main in the game. I thought, "Meh, why not?"**

**Thing is this fic of mine is the highlight of my time here in F F . N e t, I decided to make things more interesting later on. Like a video of the fight scene/s I'll be doing here. So yeah, it was a plan that I thought would be cool. Naya thought so too, and supported me.**

**I was planning on doing it with her when my story series would be nearing its end, but her not being with me anymore loses all purpose to keep it until then. So yeah, I just recorded "Mizuchi Rekkazan!" lines just for the heck of it. Also, practice since I'm also gonna do a video for the fights later on in the story. Not sure when though...**

**I'm still a novice when it comes to voice acting, but I hope to get better. You can download the .rar file by clicking the link in my account. It comes with the audio recording and a notepad file that has the written lines in there. For some reason it became a bit distorted when I saved the audio...**

**Anyway, sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter. I'll get to it when finals end. Ciao!**


	37. View Profile

Please view profile


End file.
